The Huge Book of Fairy Tales Sort of
by Penthesileia
Summary: You know how most fairy tales go something like,'Once upon a time there was a Princess. Princess meets Prince, Prince defeats evil, Prince and Princess fall in love and marry, the end' Ever wonder what would happen if the Inu.gang was thrown into them?
1. Diamonds and Toads, Sort of:Part 1

AN: Helloooooooooo. Ok to those who are reading my other story I'm so sorry about not updating. Writer's block hit me again, and I through maybe if I take a break from that story maybe my writer's block with go away and leave me with a few new ideas. And no I am not giving up on that story, alright?

Anyway what this fanfic is about is me taking a bunch of fairy tales and rewriting them with the Inuyasha gang. And that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy the first one.

Oh yeah, right now this fic is rated M/R because I'm thinking of putting a few lemons in here. Not in all stories but a couple at least.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or 'Diamonds and Toads' ok? But I do own all the bug bites that are covering my body. Yay.

'' -that means Kagome's mocking her aunt in a really high pitched voice, or Inuyasha is mocking Kagome in a high pitched voice.

Once upon a time, I mentally sighed as I tried to block out my aunt Yura's complaining.

'Kagomeeeeee you didn't clean this floor right!'

'Kagomeeeeeeee I want to see my face shine in that plate when you're done with it!'

'Kagomeeeeeeeee hurry up and finish washing my dress!'

'Kagomeeeeeeeeee why can't you be more like Kikyo?'

'Kagome blah blah blah!'

"-are you listening to me Kagome?"

I blinked as Yura's voice brought me back to my kitchen table, just finishing my lunch where she makes me eat everyday.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't listening. What do you want?" I asked, not really caring.

She clenched her teeth and tried to control her anger.

"See Kagome, this is why you will never be like your lovely cousin Kikyo! You never listen to me or act grateful for what I've done for you! I could have thrown you out into the street when your father died, but out of the kindness of my heart I kept you here!"

"Really? I thought you kept me because you wanted someone to clean your house without paying for servants." I replied back dryly.

"Oh you horrible child!" She drew back her hand and slapped me hard across the face. She hit me so hard I flew out of my seat and hit the floor. I let out a low moan when my cheek started to throb. That's going to leave a mark later. She threw a bucket at me.

"Like I was trying to tell you before, go get some water from the well at the top of the hill, and hurry up!"

She turned sharply and would have made a nice exit if her short skirt hadn't wrapped around her thighs so tight, that it ripped all the way to her hip when she took a step. She turned red and ran out of the room, but sent me a look that promised punishment later when she heard me laughing. I stood up and grabbed the bucket she had thrown at me, walking toward the back door.

I never really understood why Yura hated me, I think it's because I look so much like my mother, and she hated her sister more than anything else. My father never remarried after my mother died, so when he died everything he ever owned went to Yura about three years ago. I have no other family or anywhere else to go, so when Yura asked if I wanted to stay here I had no choice but to agree, even through I knew she would make me work like a servant and treat me badly. So for three years I've done every single task Yura's demanded of me, with little complaint, because if I did complain she would throw me out. And Yura's not so cheap she would let a girl who's cuter than her or her daughter complain and disobey them everyday.

What can I say, I can be very annoying when I want to be.

One of the things she makes me do is walk twice a day to this well that's one and half miles from her house, uphill. But there's one bright spot in this whole walking thing.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha says he's a hunter, or so he claims. I met him when Yura threw me out of the house for the night after I complained about all the work she and Kikyo was making me do.

Flashback, 3 years ago

"But Aunt Yura! I'm so tired, I don't think I can work anymore today. Can it wait till tomorrow?" I begged Yura. It was about a month after dad died, I was still upset about that and ever since I decided to stay with my aunt she had worked me non stop. I had never worked so much in my life, my bones were achy, my head hurt because I wasn't getting as much sleep as I use to, and now Yura wanted me to clean the entire kitchen floor with this tiny little brush because the bigger one was 'lost'. Kami, all I wanted was some peace, was that to much to ask?

Yura's eyes widened and she slapped me hard across my face, threw me to the ground kicked my stomach and started to drag me outside.

"You ungrateful bitch! I ask you to do one simple thing and all you can do is complain, complain, complain! I'll show you missy, if you're so tired I bet it's nice and quiet out in the woods!"

She dragged me out to the edge of our property, and threw me outside the gate where the forest was.

"You can spent the night out here tonight! If I even see you get within 50 yards of this gate I'll beat you and send you out to live in the streets! Now go!" She pointed toward the woods and I slowly started to walk into the forest. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest, getting more scared every step of the way. As a child, my father had warned me against even stepping near the woods, he said that blood thirsty youkai lived there who love to eat small children up. Even through I was 13 and not a child anymore I was still scared that there were youkai out there who would love to eat teenagers just as much as younger children. I found a tree to lean against and slowly sat down, trying to calm down and go to sleep. My eyes started to close but they snapped back open when I heard a small grunt coming from in front of me.

A huge bear was there, it was big, brown, and had snarling yellow teeth and crazed red eyes. I gulped and tried to stay as still as possible. It didn't work and the bear started to run straight at me. I felt my eyes go big and I scrambled to get up and run but my kimono had gotten caught on a stick and wouldn't untangle for anything. I pulled and tugged and tried to rip it but it stayed stubbornly wrapped around the branch. The bear had gotten closer while I was trying to unravel my kimono, now it was so close I could see his claws were yellow and sharp as knives.

And stained with blood.

He rose up on his hind legs, gave a roar while I screamed as loud as I could, his claw came flying towards my head, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

And it never came.

Instead I heard a voice sigh, as if annoyed and growled out,

"You can open your eyes, you're safe now wench."

I slowly opened my eyes and they widened at the sight in front of me. The bear which had been about to kill me, was spilt in two, blood was everywhere,

And there was this hot silver haired boy standing in front of me, flexing his now bloody claws.

I swallowed as I looked at him more closely. He couldn't be more than 15, about two years old than me. He had long beautiful silver hair that gleamed in the moonlight, amber eyes, and a wicked grin. I was looking so closely at him I didn't even notice he was talking until he waved his hand in front of me.

"Yo bitch, you alright or did that bear hit your head?"

I blinked. "Oh. No I'm ok. I think."

"You sure? Looks you got a bruise from the old fucker."

I blushed and brought my hand up to my cheek where it was starting to bruise.

"No, that's from something else. How can you see that?"

He bent his head toward me and I finally noticed his ears.

Which were laying on top of his head and in the form of dog ears.

And which were so cute!

"I'm a hanyou incase you haven't noticed wench. What are you doing out here so late?"

"Got kicked out for the night."

"And you came to sleep in the forest? That was stupid."

"I didn't have much of a choice! And why are you so special that you can sleep here?"

"As you can see by the bear in front of you, I can take care of myself." He raised a eyebrow when my stomach started to growl loud enough for him to hear it and I felt my face go red .

"Missed dinner?"

"Shut up."

He laughed. "Might as well bring you to my camp. If your stomach gets any louder, you'll attract more animals and I don't want to stay here all night."

"Hahaha you're so funny." I said and turned around again to try and untangle my kimono from the branch. The boy leaned over and chuckled.

"So that's why you didn't run away? You got caught on the tree, wench?"

I scowled at him, yanking harder, "Hey I'm sure it's happened to other people! And stop calling me wench, I have a name."

"Which I can't use because I don't know it."

"It's Kagome. And your's is?"

He grabbed the end of the kimono and gently unraveled it from the branch. He put his mouth a hairs inch away from my ear and with his breath hot against my throat whispered,

"Inuyasha."

End Flashback

So Inuyasha took me to his camp (basically just a area where he built a fire and had cooked some meat) fed me, and in the morning brought me back home. And after awhile, after I thought I would never see him again, he started walking me at least half way to the well every other day. He became my best friend and when I turned fifteen last year I fell in love with him. Not that he knows this of course. I'm not pretty enough to be Inuyasha's wife, he's almost a god, and he deserves someone better than a orphan forced into becoming a pay less servant.

I tried to walk faster to the well, as soon as I get some water the sooner I stop walking uphill.

"Hey Kagome." I grinned and turned around to watch Inuyasha stride out of the edge of the forest that was close to the road with a couple of hares slung over his back.

"Hey Yash, haven't seen you for awhile. Where you been?"

"Oh, around." He said vaguely. I waited for him to catch up and started walking up the hill again. Only thing I hate about Yash, he's so secretive. I'm lucky I got his name and what he does out of him. Oh well, I'm just happy he hangs around still, after three years you'd think he'd get tired of me.

We talked for awhile but about half way through he noticed I was getting tired.

"Hey Kagome, you alright wench?"

"Stop calling me that and I'm fine."

He snorted and swung me up, totally ignoring my protests.

"I can't stay long today but I can at least give you a lift to the top." he started to run really fast and in less than a minute we were there.

He put me down, and was about to leave but he glanced at my cheek and his mouth tightened. He slowly ran a hand over the bruise beginning to form.

"That slut hit you again?"

I sighed. "Yes."

He swore and bent his head down close to mine. I froze in shock when I felt his tongue running gently over my cheek.

"Inuyasha what are you doing!" I snapped and pushed him away. "You know Yura will only put more bruises on me if you try to get rid of them." Sorry, forget to mention Inuyasha is a dog demon so his saliva has a healing agent in it.

He swore and his ears flicked in annoyance.

"Damn it, don't remind me. I'll see you later Kags." He ran a hand over my hair tenderly but before I could saw anything he ran away faster than I could blink.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of him and walked over to the well. As I got closer I saw this little old woman who was sitting slumped against the well. I gasped and rushed over, worried that she was hurt.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I asked, gently shaking her.

"Water, please." She croaked out.

"Oh, of course."

I quickly slipped my bucket under the water and help the bucket while the old woman drink greedily. She was full of wrinkles, had a eye patch, and was wearing miko's clothes.

"Are you very far from your village priestess?" She finished up the water with a loud gulp and looked at me, smiling gently.

"My child, ye are smart, as well as beautiful and kind. I hope ye don't mind, but I can't help giving ye a gift. Your gift shall be that every word that ye shall speak, a jewel or a flower will fall out of your mouth."

"Oh thank you priestess but I couldn't-" I stopped, shocked as I saw two pearls, one opal, and three roses fall out of my mouth.

The priestess merely smiled, and disappeared.

AN: Yay, the end of part one.

OK I know I probably said this before but I'm saying it again, I'm thinking about getting a beta. My spelling sucks and no matter how much I beg my friends, they won't read my story, and because I've been told to get a beta a lot I'm thinking about getting one. Anyone interested?


	2. Diamonds and Toads, Sort of:Part 2

* * *

AN: Yay, second and last part of Diamonds and Toads. Enjoy. 

The Violent Tomboy- Hope this update is good.

Amanda Trinh- I think the flowers are more like a symbol than having a actual purpose, it's like saying this girl is so kind and beautiful flowers pour out of her mouth. Something like that. Than again I could be totally wrong.

Phenomenon- Thanks

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or 'Diamonds and Toads.' Ok I do know who owns Inuyasha, but who the hell owns 'Diamonds and Toads'?

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Inuyasha raged as he walked towards his home. He was so angry he didn't even notice his friend Miroku walking out to meet him, until he tapped him on the shoulder. 

"What's troubling you Inuyasha?"

"That fucking slut put a mark again on my Kagome. And she won't even let me try to heal it for her, damn it."

Miroku's mouth tightened into a hard line. He could tell Inuyasha loved Kagome and hated to see her hurt. Even he was starting to love Kagome like a sister, Inuyasha talked so much about her.

"It must be painful for you, not being able to help her when you have so much power."

Inuyasha barked out a short bitter laugh, "I can have all the power in the world and it still wouldn't matter. I'm still royal and she's still a servant. I can't even marry who I want since I'm the second son, and Sesshomaru will rule when my parents are dead. 'Inuyasha, you can't marry someone poorer than you, think of how it will look on the family.'" Inuyasha said, trying to mock his father's voice.

"Have you thought about offering her a job at the castle? She would be away from Yura and you would be closer to her and see her more often."

"That's why I can't give her a job, I'll be so close to her I might lose control and take her. If we can't marry she should still be able to marry someone else and give her virginity to them." as he said this, Miroku couldn't help but notice the red that started to steep into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Besides, if I try and give her a job I'll have to tell her I'm more than a simple hunter. And she's going to be really pissed once she finds out I lied to her for three years."

"She wouldn't be happy that her best friend is a prince and wants to marry her?"

"Hell no, she'll yell at me for hours. 'Inuyasha you stupid jerk! How could you not mention sometime over the past three years that you were a prince!'" He said, trying to sound like Kagome.

"...I've never even met her and I know she doesn't sound like that."

"Shut up monk, how are things with you and that demon slayer?"

Miroku smiled dreamily. "Ahh, my beloved Sango. Alas, she's still to stubborn to admit her love for me but fear not, I will marry her one day."

"Feh, maybe if she doesn't kill you first for being a pervert."

"It's not my fault this hand is cursed." He said, holding up his right hand.

"Are you still using that line, lecher?"

"And I will for as long as it works. Oh I almost forgot to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Our children will play together."

"Are you out of your mind monk? I'm not marrying anyone unless it's Kagome."

"Who said you weren't? Your priestess said she was going to help you win her, right before she wandered over to a well to get some water."

* * *

I was almost home, carrying a full bucket of water and still in shock. 

Jewels and flowers come out of my mouth when I speak.

Oh my Kami.

I stumbled into the back door, spilling some of the water on the floor.

"You! Where have you been? I remember telling you to hurry up, not smell the roses on the way back." Yura screamed as soon as she saw me.

I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so sorry I was late." Two pearls, two diamonds, and two roses fell out of my mouth.

Yura's eyes widened and she bent down to pick up the jewels.

"Oh my heavens, how did this happen child?"

I raised my eyebrow at the word child. Yura has never called me child unless there's some kind of adjective before it.

"Well I walked up to the well like you told me to, and there was this old priestess who wanted a drink of water. So I gave her some water, and she gave me this gift to thank me."

I said, noticing my aunt's greedy gaze rested on all the jewels falling out of my mouth instead of my face.

"Well I can't let you have it alone, my daughter must have it to, Kikyo! Come here now!"

Kikyo walked into the room, bored and annoyance etched across her face.

"What is it mother?" she spat out.

"Look at what falls from your cousins mouth when she speaks. Wouldn't you love to have the same gift? All you have to do, is go draw some water from the well and give it to a old priestess who asks for some."

Kikyo sneered, "You honestly expect me to go get water like a common servant?"

"You will go right now you little hussy!" Yura cried out, pointing a finger toward the door.

Kikyo sighed, than started grumbling under her breath as she walked toward the door, taking the best silver pitcher we had.

* * *

As soon as Kikyo was at the well, sweating and panting for breath because the walk up had been more exercise than she had in years, did she start to look for a old priestess. Instead, a beautifully dressed young woman came out of the woods and walked over to her. 

"My child, please, may I use your pitcher to get a drink of water?"

Kikyo looked her up and down rudely and with her nose turned up handed her the pitcher.

"And I suppose I came here just to give you a drink, and that the silver pitcher is for you? You can get water yourself and have a drink if you want to."

The woman frowned at her and handed the pitcher back to Kikyo.

"What a rude and horrible person you are. Since you seem to want a gift so badly, for every word you speak a snake or a toad shall fall out of your mouth.

And the woman disappeared, leaving Kikyo with the bad feeling she had done something wrong.

* * *

Kikyo came stomping back in, swinging a empty pitcher and slammed it down on the table. As soon as Yura saw her she ran over and asked eagerly, 

"Well daughter?"

Kikyo snarled back at her, "Well mother?"

And one snake and one toad fell out of her mouth.

I had to clap my hand hard over my mouth so my laughter didn't escape.

Kikyo has snakes and toads falling from her mouth every time she talks! Yes! Hahaha.

Yura backed away in horror, her hand placed over her heart in panic,

"Oh my Kami, what happened? You're supposed to have jewels and flowers falling out, not snakes and toads! Oh, this is your fault Kagome!" she yelled, swinging over to glare at me. She slowly started to walk towards me, while I backed away toward the door, all laughter gone.

"And you can rest assured she shall pay for it!" She grabbed the silver pitcher and started to swing it towards my head. I grabbed a plate that was laying on the table and slapped her across the face with it. She screamed in pain, but instead of my head the pitcher only hit my shoulder. I hissed and started running out the toward, holding my shoulder, trying not to make it move much. Yura threw it at me but it flew past my ear.

"If you dare step foot again near here, I'll skin you alive, do you hear me Kagome?" she screamed after me.

I ran fast as I could into the woods, and finally collapsed when I couldn't run any further and as much as I hate to admit this, slowly started to black out.

Later

"Kagome, Kagome please wake up!" I groaned as I slowly started to wake up, realized that my head was in someone's lap and he was shaking me gently. I blinked as white hair and amber eyes started to come into focus.

"Kagome, what happened to you, are you alright?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah,-" I started to cough violently and sat up, as one of the diamonds that fell out, fell back in my mouth since I was lying down. Inuyasha pounded me on the back and the diamond came out. I cleared my throat and laughed nervously.

"Yeah I think I'm alright Inuyasha." Three pearls, two opals, and one orchid fell out of my mouth and Inuyasha's eyes got bigger as each one fell.

"Kagome don't lie to me, how can you be alright if you have jewels falling out of your mouth?" he yelled, angry at the through of me lying to him.

I blinked and slowly started to laugh, until Inuyasha started to look at me like I was insane.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, really I'm fine. Well except for my shoulder, don't worry, the jewel and flower thing is going to be normal pretty soon."

He crossed his arms, totally ignoring the jewels and flowers on the ground. "Explain now."

I sighed. "Ok, well this old priestess gave me this gift that for every word I speak a jewel or flower fall out of my mouth, because I was kind to her. Well Yura found out and wanted Kikyo to have the same gift I do. But Kikyo being Kikyo was rude instead of kind and the woman gave her the gift of having snakes and toads fall out of her mouth at every word she speaks. Than for some reason Yura started to blame me for that, and threw me out of the house." I winced as I shifted and my shoulder throbbed. "Not before hitting me with a pitcher."

Inuyasha had been watching my face steadily, refusing to look at the diamonds and pearls pouring out of my mouth but growled and yanked me close when he saw me wince.

"Where did the slut hit you?' he demanded to know.

I pulled the shoulder of my shirt down and he snarled at the bruise appearing there.

"She kicked you out right?"

I nodded.

"Good." he bent his head down to my shoulder and started licking it. I gasped and started to pull away but when he growled I stayed in place. It was when he started to suck and nuzzle my collar bone did I pull away.

"Stop it Yasha, you don't love me, I can't let you do this." I gasped when he tried to pull me back. He growled and looked at me,

"Look Kagome, I know I should have said this before but I wasn't sure how you felt. I love you and want to marry you."

I blinked, aware that I was starting to blush. "Inuyasha-"

"Look, I know what you're going to say. It's not because you have jewels coming out of your mouth or anything, I've loved you since-"

"Inuyasha, I believe you. You haven't once looked at the jewels since I started talking. And I've loved you since I was 15."

He blinked but he slowly started to grin. "You have?"

"Yes I have."

He laughed and got up and started swinging me in his arms. "Oh Kagome, I promise to always protect and love you for all of our days." He started to kiss me all over my face, and I laughed to,

"I promise to."

He stopped swinging me and set me down with a sheepish look on his face.

"Um, Kagome there's another thing I have to tell you. I'm more than a hunter and there's a reason I didn't ask you earlier to marry me." He took a deep breath. "I'm a prince, and my father wouldn't let me marry someone who was poorer than me." I blinked

"You're a... you're a... you're a prince and you never told me?" I yelled making his ears go against his head. "Inuyasha, you stupid jerk, you couldn't sometime mention over the past three years, that you were a-" I was cut off as Inuyasha kissed me hard and his tongue crept into my mouth. When he finally broke away he smirked at the shocked, dumb look on my face. While I still trying to remember my name, he bent down and started to scoop the jewels up into his kimono.

"What are you doing?" he grinned up at me.

"I thought we should start saving up for a nursery since we'll need one pretty soon."

I laughed, my face turning red, "Inuyasha I didn't know you wanted kids." He stood up and swung me in his arms, and started to run somewhere.

"I do, at least six of them."

"Six! You want to have six kids?"

"To start with, I'm thinking of having more. And with all the talking you do we'll have enough money to have 20 kids by nightfall."

My face burned redder "I am not having 20 kids!"

"Who said you had to? I'm just saying you talk a lot. Not that it's a bad thing since soon you'll have more money than anyone in the kingdom and we can marry."

He skidded to a stop and I felt my eyes go wide at the huge castle in front of me.

"That's where you live?"

"Yeah, I would put you down and let you walk but right now you look like you would crash into something because you're looking at our house instead of where you're going."

"You call that place a house?"

"Yeah, I would move out and get my own palace but it's harder to annoy Sess when I'm not here."

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru, the man who will be king next after his father dies?" I asked dully, not taking my eyes of the place Inuyasha was carrying me to.

"Yeah that's King Fluffy alright. Ow! I stepped on a stupid jewel, mind not talking till later?"

* * *

Wedding Night (SLIGHT LIME) 

I gasped as Inuyasha pounded into me faster and faster. I moaned when I felt him get thicker and when he leaned down and started to suck my breasts again.

"Kagomeeeee" he moaned and I gasped loudly when he thrust into me extra hard.

I felt my end coming nearer and nearer. No wonder they call you're first climax the little death. It feels so good I feel like I'm dying.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!" I screamed out as he poured himself into me and I reached my release.

He gasped and grinned wickedly at me.

"I'm not done with you yet." he got off and-

"OW! I sat on a damn diamond!"

And we lived happily ever after.

* * *

AN: Yes! I finished the first one. And I actually did a little lime scene yay! I'm improving, I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, I'll take suggestions from anyone who wants me to rewrite a fairy tale but it has to be short, it can be something I can make into a long complex thing like I'm doing with Snow White, it has to be something I can write in 1/2/3/4 chapters, ok?

have a nice night.


	3. Donkey Skin Sort of: Prolouge

AN: Hello my lovely readers. I was going to wait a couple days to write again, but I was in a really good mood today and I was feeling nice after I read all of your reviews. Yay for me. Ok so here's the new story called, 'Donkey Skin...Sort of Prologue' it's going to be kinda long, but not to bad. Maybe three or four parts, five at the least. Review afterwards, and I hope you like this one.

Oh yeah, this is probably one of the few fic's where I have Inuyasha and Kagome 'falling in love at first sight' (GAG) because I can't think of a way for them to meet. Any of you have any ideas TELL ME PLEASE.

AznangelstarQT- Thanks

Amanda Trinh- Yeah it is pretty cool that Kagome has all these jewel's spilling out of her mouth, but I think Inuyasha probably had to make a few laws that kept people from jumping all over to get a couple of jewels. (Grins) at least that's what I would do if I saw someone that had a lot of diamonds falling out of her mouth. And as you can see, yes I'm rewriting more fairy tales.

Inu'sAngelGurl- mwhahahaha I love it when I'm right.

Phenomenon- Thanks, I wasn't to sure if I liked the ending or not. And as to Kikyo spitting out toads and snakes...I should write that in this story (evil laughter) Thanks for the idea.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or 'Donkey Skin' what kind of name is that anyway? 'Donkey Skin' sounds like a really bad rash or something.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Prologue

Once upon a time there lived a king named Hojo. He was one of the happiest kings in Japan, or so he considered himself. His palace was filled with treasures from around the world, his gardens the best in the east, in his stables he had the fastest Arab racing horses, milk white with big brown eyes. He was one of the richest kings ever thanks to a donkey with very large ears. While many people wondered why the king would consider this donkey one of his greatest treasures, they could not have known that every night buckets and rivers of gold poured out of his ears, which where picked up in the morning and brought to the palace treasury by it's caretakers. But best of all he had a kind, wise, woman as his wife and queen who he was very much in love with named Mayu. Mayu was also one of the most beautiful queens that had ever been seen, with the longest, blackest hair in Japan, pale white skin, and eyes that could rival sapphires for their beauty. All his subjects loved him and his queen, for his fairness and kindness towards his people was lengendry. All in all King Hojo of the East was one of the luckiest men in Japan.

Until one day his beloved wife got sick.

She got sicker and sicker until finally the court doctors said there was nothing they could do for her. As soon as Hojo heard the news, he rushed to his wife's beside, not wanting to waste the last few hours she had on earth with him. When she only had minutes to live she reached up and gently touched Hojo's cheek.

"My beloved, you must promise me something before I leave you here."

"Anything my darling, just say the word and I promise it."

"You must promise to marry again."

"What?" He drew back from her in shock. "No! Never will I marry again!" She reached for him and clutched his hand to her.

"My love, I don't want to think of you marrying someone again either. But you must for the good of our people. I left no heirs behind, you need a child to rule the East after you meet me in heaven. Promise me you will, and she will be more beautiful than me."

Hojo hung his head in defeat.

"I promise." he whispered weakly.

Mayu drew his head down to hers and kissed him gently. When she let him go she smiled faintly, turned her head slightly on the pillow and died.

I woke up gasping, my body sweating. I had the dream again, the one where I was five years old, and in the same room as Queen Mayu when she died.

* * *

"Had the dream again?" my fairy godsister Sango asked.

I nodded and she pushed my hair back.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something." she told me and went back to her room to sleep.

I hadn't had the dream in a few years, I'm the adopted daughter of King Hojo of the East, and I was hiding in a dark corner, the night she died. I loved my adopted mother with all my heart, since she had been the only woman figure I had at the time. All my family dead, Hojo decided to take me in because my father was his best friend. Mayu was the only mother I remembered having, so I wanted to be there when she died, even if she didn't know I was there.

After a few years of mourning, my father told his counselors to find him another wife, one more beautiful than Mayu. But of course no other woman could match the beauty of his late wife and he had to give up the search for a few years, thinking some little girl would grow up and be more lovely than Mayu in that time.

And one little girl did.

One problem, that little girl was me.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

AN" Hope that was good, I'm sort of rushed here so sorry if it wasn't that great. And don't worry, I'll start part 1 in about half an hour or so, so you don't have to wait long. Bye.


	4. Donkey Skin, Sort of:Part 1

AN: Sorry, I know I said I would write really soon but I got distracted. So here's part 1, hope everyone likes it.

SxyStallion666- Thanks

Amanda Trinh- You know I'm not really sure yet. I think I may have found a way for Kagome and Inuyasha to meet so he may come out the next part, or the last one. And it's a pretty good fairy tale. It would be better if the girl in the original wasn't as wimpy or vain, but then if she wasn't I wouldn't be writing this.

Jiyuusenshi- Thanks...I think.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or 'Donkey Skin'. But that doesn't stop me from having fun with them.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Three days earlier

I raced along the hallway, trying to avoid the ladies in waiting who were trying to catch up to me, and failing badly. I chuckled softly as I heard them calling after me, and sped up.

Those stupid air heads don't even have a chance of me sitting still long enough to do my hair. I don't know why they even bother trying any more.

I slowed down to a walk as their voices started to fade and as I got closer to my father's throne room. Life was good, nice palace to live in, ladies in waiting to torture, and a kind man to call father. It could only get better since I had just turned seventeen and dad said I could start traveling around the world to see different places then just Japan. Italy, Spain, France, ever since I had heard those names I had known I wanted to go see them. And dad finally decided I was old enough to send me.

I, Kagome Higurashi, Lady of the late Higurashi house, was going to be the first of my family to get out of Japan in little less than two weeks.

I smiled stupidly and I'm sure the guards and servants who saw me pass by thought I had finally fallen in love, judging by the knowing looks and smirks they exchanged with each other. I didn't say anything but instead walked a little faster to my father's throne room so I could say good morning and talk to him. He and his counselors must be in the room together, because as I got closer I heard their voices echo.

"But my king-" they begged, and I slowed back down, not wanting to disturb them. (Ok, if you want to be technical about it I wanted to listen to eavesdrop on them, so what? )

"But my king nothing." Dad interrupted them. "I don't want to start to search for a bride again for at least another year. I want to have more time with my daughter before I marry, she's going abroad for a few months, I don't have much time left with her." He augured with them. I smiled and started walking again, and was about push the door to his throne room open when a sly voice stopped me.

"Ah but my king, haven't you noticed? You're daughter has grown very beautiful these past few years, almost as much as the late Queen Mayu. And she's not really your daughter is she?"

I mentally snorted and started to push the door open again. Yeah, like my dad would want to marry me.

"Are you out of your mind? She's my daughter I can't-" I pushed open the door and he trailed off as soon as he saw me walk in. He swallowed, his eyes going all over my face and body.

"Good morning father." I said, deliberately saying father instead of 'my king', hoping he would stop looking at me as a man does when he's seen something beautiful and wants it.

Badly.

He swept off his dais and started to walk around me, making me feel like I was a horse being scooped out by a possible owner.

"Daughter, how long have you lived with me?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and tried not to gag as he started to eye my breasts with interest.

"Since I was about three dad."

He made some sound of agreement and moved around to the back of me.

"Tell me Kagome, do you remember Mayu at all?"

"Yes, she was the only mother I remember having, I could never forget her."

He moved back to where I could see him, crossed his arms behind his back and looked at me seriously.

"Then you no doubt remember now beautiful she was. You don't know this Kagome, but on her deathbed she made me promise I would one day marry again, only it would be a woman who was more lovely then she was. You can imagine how difficult that is. My point is, Kagome, you have grown up into a amazingly beautiful woman, so beautiful that I must ask you something." He got down on one knee and I fought not to puke all over him.

Oh Kami, please don't let the question be what I think it is.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" I gasped and started to back away from him.

"Well, um, that is, um, you see, Ineedtimetothink!" I finished fast and started to run out the room.

I almost tripped and fell when I heard what one of his counselors said echo out of the room,

"Well my king you can save money by turning her trip into a honeymoon."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Sango, come on think." I begged my godsister. "There has to be some way to avoid marrying dad- Hojo."

"I'm thinking!" The fairy snapped at me.

I sighed and fell back on the bed behind me. Sango and I were hiding up in the sky on her floating castle, trying to decide what do to about my father's- Hojo's proposal. Ok he is a king but come on, the guy's like fifteen years older than me, and I've thought of him as a father my entire live.

And people don't marry their fathers. That's just sick.

"I got it!"Sango said, "Wait, that won't work.. What about if you told him you couldn't have children?"

I stared at her. "And how would I explain to him how I know I can't have children? I'm still a virgin and my family has no signs of it in our past."

"Ok, point taken. Ummmm can we tell him you're a slayer in training?" she asked hopefully.

"One, we both know I can't be a slayer, I'm not strong enough and didn't train early enough. Two, how is that going to explain why I can't marry Hojo? You've had one night stands in the past and that hasn't stopped you from killing demons."

She rolled her eyes dropped down beside me on the bed.

"Ok, ok that won't work, and how do you know if I have sex?"

I smirked and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "You had a wet dream about some guy named Miroku last night."

My best friend, fairy godsister, and helpful demon slayer started to turn red and hit me with a pillow. I laughed and started to escape to the balcony,

"Shouldn't you be practicing right now?" I asked as I shielded my arms from the pillow. She stopped and frowned.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that."

She left to grab her weapon and I lifted myself up to sit on the edge of the balcony. She came back a few moments later, with her huge boomerang called Hiraikotsu. She scowled at me, and got into position to start throwing it.

"What have I said about sitting there? You could fall off!"

I rolled my eyes "So? Like you or Kirara would let me die." She frowned but let it go, as she started to throw Hiraikotsu, watching as it cut through a couple of clouds, and flew back towards Sango, to have it caught gracefully in her hand. I watched her practice for a few awhile, but getting bored I spoke up.

"So godsis, tell me about this Miroku of yours."

She blushed and threw her boomerang again. After she caught it she came over and straddled the balcony, placing her weapon beside her.

"Ok, remember a couple of weeks ago when I went to the West to kill some demon?" I nodded.

"Well after killing it I was in a bar with my brother, celebrating, and I guess I got a little tipsy. And this monk comes up to me and says, 'My lady, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, will you bear my child?' Because I wasn't drunk enough I hit him over the head, but drunk enough I said I would have sex with him."

I lifted a brow, "So was it good?"

She glared at me. "I had a wet dream about him, remember?"

"Yeah but I thought maybe he was just really hot, and you put his face and name on some other guys body."

"Nope, he was one of the best I've had. And he was really cute, black hair, purple eyes, nice muscles."

" Sounds like Prince Charming. So what happened when morning came?"

"What do you think? I left before dawn."

I frowned. "That seems kind of a callous way to end a night."

Sango shrugged, got up and started swinging her boomerang again.

"He knew it was a one time thing, no strings attached. Besides, having a boy toy would distract me from helping you when you need it."

"Like with Hojo wanting to marry me?"

"Right."

I sighed and started to stare out at the sky. Wanting to break the silence I opened my mouth to speak, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Weather's nice today isn't?" I saw Sango vaguely nod "And I've never seen the sky a more beautiful shade of blue. It's a shame someone can't take the sky and make it into a kimono."

Sango turned to stare at me in amazement, barely catching her weapon before it could fly past her into a wall.

"Oh my Kami, say that again Kagome."

I looked at her confused "I said it's a shame you can't take the sky and turn into a kimono. The color would be wonderful." I said slowly, as if speaking to a idiot.

"Kagome! That's it. Tell Hojo to make you a kimono the color of the sky, no one will be able to do it."

I felt my mouth drop. Could it really be that easy?

My mouth started to turn upwards into a grin. "Sango, you are the greatest godsister ever!"

I shouted at her as I went off to find Kirara to give me a lift to palace and then tell Hojo what I wanted.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

AN: Yay, finally got part one done, sorry it took so long, Ok I'll shut up and let you guys go REVIEW NOW.


	5. Donkey Skin, Sort of:Part 2

AN: Wow, I've just been rolling chapters out lately haven't I?

Phenomenon- Here's the link, if it doesn't work, tell me and I'll email it to you.

http/ How can Yura take her money? She kicked her out, and Kagome married a prince, she can't even get within 50 feet of Kagome. That would suck, if you had a step daughter that just spat out jewels, but you couldn't have any because you made her life hell before. (Evil laughing)

ILOVEInuyasha07- Ohhhh that's so nice you reviewed three times! Thanks, I wasn't sure if I made Miroku perverted enough.

ILOVEInuyasha07- I came up with a way for Inuyasha to meet Kagome (yes! No fic with that stupid falling in love at first sight crap I hate so much) and I wanted to make Sango a little more outgoing because I always wondered why a tough, kick ass demon slayer like her would be so shy around guys. Oh well, probably just because she lives in that time period.

The Violent Tomboy- OK I hate Hojo to, but you'll see why at the end of this chapter I picked him.

PinkEvilSmile303- Glad you found my story (11:27) and I hadn't heard of these stories either till I found them. There were kinda good even if the girl was always wimpy and the guys didn't come in till the danger passed and it was time to get married. (Losers)

Disclaimer- Trust me, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would get him to kill my brother, and then make Sesshomaru bring him back so my mom doesn't get mad.

* * *

I stared in disbelief at the beautiful kimono laying across my bed, and Sangos mouth looked like the Great Wall of China could fit inside. 

Somehow Hojo had created a kimono that was even more beautiful shade of blue then the sky.

How in the hell did he manage that? Oh wait I know how he did it.

Minutes after I had told him that if he would give me a kimono the color of the sky, he send out a demand to all the best weavers and kimono makers in Japan to make me a kimono or he would chop off their heads.

And now, four days after, I had one of the most beautiful kimono's I had ever seen laying on my bed.

I turned to glare at Sango "So Sango, he'll never be able to do it will he?" I asked sweetly.

She looked nervously at me and took a big step away.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's cleverer then I first thought." I glared at her. "OK, maybe it is, but damn it how was I suppose to know a wimp like that, who can't even give you a good birthday present, was going to create this?" she asked, gesturing to the kimono.

"The bamboo soles were very practical and made my feet feel great, thank you very much!" I snapped, feeling a weird need to defend the gift Hojo had given me when I turned thirteen. I sighed and wandered off to the balcony again.

I was still living up at Sango's palace, (benefit of having a fairy god sister) I couldn't go back to Hojo's castle, every since he had asked me to marry him it felt like I was an intruder, like I didn't belong in the place where I had lived since I was three.

Damn Hojo for making me fell that way.

I leaned against the railing, looking at the moon as its' beams gently lit the huge balcony up in a almost blue light.

Sango came out and stood next to me, studying the moon's surface.

"Look, I'm sorry I messed up about the kimono thing. I never would have thought someone with no magic powers could create a color like that. Are you mad at me?" Sango asked softly.

I snorted and jumped on the railing looking at Sango.

"Please I could never stay mad at you. We'll just have to come up with another plan."

She smiled softly. "Thanks Kags."

I started kicking my feet against the railing and blinked innocently at Sango when she sent me a worried look.

"How many times have I told you to stop jumping on the railing?"

I shrugged. "'Bout as many times as I've said you would never let me." She shook her head at me and went back to staring at the moon.

"So Sangoooo" I said drawing out her name "Did your lecherous priest visit you in your dreams again last night?"

She started to turn red. "No."

"Well that must have been some nightmare, you would have woken up the Hojo's entire palace if I was still there. "Miroku! Miroku! Ohhhhhhh Mirokuuuuuuuuuu!'" I moaned, having fun as I watched her squirm and turn redder.

"So Sango, what kind of demon is it that makes you moan a man's name like that?"

She turned to me and grinned slowly, "The kind that lets me ride him till I'm spent and him harmless."

I choked and glared at her. "You didn't have to be so specific!"

She grinned and turned away to look at the moon again.

"So, what happened in that dream of yours anyway?"

She blushed. "I can't tell you, you're virgin ears shouldn't hear of such things."

"I also bribe the servants to tell me all the juicy details of their sex lives. Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

She sighed. "I'll tell you as soon as I remember all right?"

I stare at her. "You forgot what happened in your wet dream?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well it's not like I haven't had them before, I don't remember every single one of them. Though this was the first one that made me come." She mumbled under her breath.

I clapped my hands over my ears. "Virgin ears remember!"

"I thought you knew everything there was to know about sex."

"Yeah well I lied."

I turned around and studied the moon with Sango.

"Hey Sango, you ever think about what would happen if someone could bottle moonbeams?"

"What?"

"You know, if someone could put moonbeams in a bottle and sell it."

"Why would anyone ever do that even if they could?"

"Because moonbeams are really comforting, you know? I love coming out on a full moon and just walk around the forest, every thing's so beautiful and mystical. It's one of my favorite things to do."

Sango jerked her head up and studied the light from the moon with more interest.

"Kagome, have you ever seen a color that compares to the light of the moon?"

I thought about it. "You know now that I think about it, no. What color would that be anyway? I guess it could be some kind of gray but that doesn't really sound right so-" I shut up when I saw the look Sango sent me.

"What?"

She sighed. "And here I was starting to think you were smart. If there's no color for moonlight, how can Hojo make a color of it?"

----------------------------------------Later the next day------------------------------------------------------

"But Kagome, after giving you that other kimono, I had hoped we could start to plan our marriage." Hojo said frowning at me.

I smiled at him, fighting the bile that was trying to work it's way out of my stomach.

"Yes see, I had planned the last kimono to wear for our marriage ceremony, but now I've decided that the kimono isn't going to work with the decorations I want."

He sighed. "Very well."

-----------------------------------------------Two days later---------------------------------------------------

"Oh my Kami, I can not believe this." I muttered to Sango as Hojo proudly presented the moonbeam kimono.

"So Kagome, is this kimono good enough for you to be married in?"

-------------Later (After Sango drags Kagome away, mumbling about talking to her or something )--------------------

"SANGO! YOU TOLD ME HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MAKE A KIMONO OUT OF MOONBEAMS!" I yelled, angry enough to punch my fist through a wall.

...OK I can't punch my fist through a walk but that doesn't mean I don't feel angry enough to try!

She winced and looked away, staring at the floor

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I was sure he couldn't make it, you even said yourself, there's no color that can be used to describe light from the moon. It should have been impossible."

I sighed, feeling ashamed at myself for yelling at her.

"No I'm sorry Sango, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

I leaned wearily against the balcony. "So, what are we going to do now? Our last two plans failed, we have to think of something that will work. I can't be married to Hojo damn it!" I said, tears trying to push themselves past my eyes.

Sango wrapped an arm around me, trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry so much Kags, we'll think of something."

I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I don't suppose I could just say no if he asked me?"

"I don't think that would work. Hojo's set on keeping his promise to his late wife and marry the most beautiful woman he can find. And that's you sis."

"Great. Just great." I turned around to look out at the sky, but turned back when the sun got in my eyes.

"Ugh, stupid sun, does it have to be that bright? I swear, you can barely see the yellow from the sun, or anything else when it gets this bright and painful to look at."

"Kagome that's it you're a genius!"

"I've known that, why do you suddenly agree?"

"Well if you can barely see the color of the sun when you look at it, how can you make a kimono of sunshine?"

I stared at her, finally shrugging. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Damn it. 

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

Hojo had come up with a kimono that looked like sunshine in less then a day.

He even gave the dress maker his jewels to decorate it with, and the kimono was so beautiful the weavers had to wear smoked glasses just to sew it together. I sighed as I watched the clouds dance through the sky from Sango's castle.

The last thing I wanted was to marry Hojo, but what could I do? The man made me three of the most beautiful (and most expensive) kimono's ever seen in all of Japan, hell he had taken care of me since I was three, when he could have thrown me out at anytime.

I can't really blame the guy, all he was trying to do was keep a promise to his dead wife. The honorable thing to do was marry him, give him a heir and then move to some palace by the sea and forgot I ever was married.

But still...

A hand rested on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kagome. This is my fault. I should have known Hojo would do whatever he could to keep a promise to his dead wife. If I was royal and prettier then you, I would marry him for you in a heart beat if it makes you feel any better." "Thanks Sango." We stayed silent, just watching the clouds pass. I laughed a little when I saw one that looked like a donkey.

"Hey Sango, see that cloud that looks like a donkey? Kinda reminds me of the one Hojo as in his stables."

"The one with the floppy ears that spills gold every night?"

"Yeah that one. You think he would ever-wait a minute, Sango he gets most of his wealth from that donkey right?"

"So I've heard. Why?"

"Well, if I demand the skin of it, he can't give it to me. And if he can't give it to me..."

Sango grinned "Then he can't marry you."

----------------------------------------------Half an Hour Later-----------------------------------------------

"But Kagome, why would you want the skin of a donkey?" Hojo asked, I shrugged. "Because you seem to like it more then me. And if I'm going to marry you, I don't want a donkey to take second place to me." I said, trying to sound spoiled.

Hojo sighed and hung his head. Finally he lifted himself up and looked right at me. "Guards, bring me the skin of the ass in my stables."

----------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later I was still crying, clutching the donkey skin to me like a lifeline, back in Sango's castle where I had fled to after the donkey's skin had been laid at me feet, almost like a prize.

Sango was just holding me, waiting until I was done crying. "Kagome, I am so, so sorry." I sat up and wiped my tears away. "It's alright Sango, it's not your fault. It was my idea. At least your ideas got me a couple of kimonos, mine got me a dirty donkey skin."

Sango chucked. "Listen Kagome, I've been thinking, I don't think there's anything we can do to keep Hojo from wanting to marry you, unless you die. So that's what we're going to do."

I jumped up and stared at her in shock. "WHAT?"

"You heard me, we're going to fake your death and run away together."

"That's going to work?"

"Why wouldn't it? We'll get some blood, spread it around some torn up piece of clothing and Hojo will think you've been taken by wolves. He'll forget about you and find someone else."

I sighed and shrugged. "Fine. We can't do anything else."

* * *

I wrapped the donkey skin closer around me as I shivered and the night wind blew around me. We were close to the edge of the forest outside of Hojo's palace, and I was standing off to the side while Sango was ripping up one of my kimono's. She threw it on the ground and started to kick dirt on it, and arranging it so it looked like some wild animal had torn it up. "Give me your arm." Wordlessly I held my arm out, forcing myself to stand still has she made a cut along my forearm and let the blood drip into the clothes and rubbed it in. 

When she decided it was enough she led me around, making my blood drip in a trail to the forest. When she thought it was enough, she cleaned my arm and got on her demon cat Kirara, pulling me up beside her. "Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover. We still have to decide where we're going."

I grinned at the back of her head. "How about we to the West, I want to meet this Miroku of yours." I could almost see her blush even if she wasn't facing me. Slowly she turned around and grinned. "You know that's not a bad idea. We can go for a visit at least. We can sell the tickets for the boat you were planning to take on that trip of yours, get cheaper ones and move to Europe for awhile. I hear it's lovely this time of year." She turned Kirara towards the West and we rode in silence for awhile.

Just before dawn broke and I felt like I was going to fall of Kirara, Sango started to guide us down to the ground. As soon as Kirara's paws touched the ground I jumped off and stretched, my muscles cramped from sitting like that for hours. Sango got off and started setting camp. We fall asleep and woke a few hours later, nearly in the middle of the day. Sango had decided it would be better if we traveled near the end of the day, for the first few days, until Hojo's men had stopped searching for the creature who had 'killed' me.

Sango caught a couple of fish for our dinner and I cooked them, we watched the tree's wave and sway in the light wind as we chewed our food silently. Sango swallowed her last piece and got up preparing to practice with her weapon when a large whirlpool appeared behind her.

"SANGO!" I screamed about to run towards her. "Kagome don't! It's alright, there's probably some nest of demons that some villages need destroyed, this is how I get there. Don't worry it's normal. But you have to stay back."

"Why?" I asked, wanting nothing more to go to Sango who was slowly being pulled toward the circle of pooling light. "Only Kirara and I can go, fairy slayer rule." She explained trying to smile as Kirara leaped into her arms in her kitty form. "You have to keep moving toward the West Kagome, try to find work as a servant somewhere, and don't worry I'll find you as soon as I kill the demons. But you have to keep your identity a secret, keep the donkey skin around you and tell no one you're a princess. Hojo would be furious to find you tricked him." Her words got fainter to hear as she was drawn closer to the light. "And if you need those kimonos, they're traveling with you right underground, to get them just-" the rest of her words drown out as she was finally sucked into the light, leaving me alone.

Numbly I put the fire out and erased all signs I had been there. Standing straight I wrapped the donkey skin closer around me and pulled the head over mine, the head and ears nearly hiding my face and hair. I would have to find some thread and scissors later, so I could make a better cape out of it. I squared my shoulders and started to walk towards the West, with the knowledge deep in my gut that for the first time in my entire life I was truly alone.

Oh well, could be worse. The trip around the world I was to take really could have been my honeymoon with Hojo.

* * *

Violent Tomboy- See why I made Hojo the king here? He gives stuff to Kagome all the time, expect atleast the stuff he's giving her in this story are nice and not anything like the ones he gives in the anime. Through now that I think of it, I might have been better to go with a villain from Inuyasha, but I can't see them going to all that trouble to keep a dead wife's promise. 

Hope you liked part two, go review now!


	6. Donkey Skin, Sort of: Part 3

AN: Hello my lovely readers. Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to write the chapter to my other story first before I started this one. Since I have this story on both mediaminer and I'm just going to be putting both sites responses on the same page. It's so annoying to type one sites responses, save it, post it, then go back, delete it and rewrite the responses for the other site. Yes, it's very lazy of me, oh well. (God I love you guys)-

Amanda- Hey, hope you got the link, if you didn't email me and I'll try to send it again.

Inuyasha's2hotmiko- You know, I wasn't going to put Sesshomaru in but I'll see what I can do.

ILOVEInuyasha07- OMG THANK YOU! Don't worry, Kagome's luck will change soon (it'll be pretty bad for awhile through) and I'm sorry but I can't kill Hojo, he's a sick pervert but I feel sorry for him since he's only trying to keep his promise to his wife.

Phenomenon- Thanks, hope the link I sent you worked. If it didn't, tell me.

SilverTears10- Wow, that took forever. (1:47, my brother finally got off) Glad to know you finally got a account.

Mediaminer-

KagomeReborn- Sorry, but I'm probably going to go with a Inu/Kag this time. I might do a Sess/Rin later. (I'm thinking of doing some story where Kikyo from Toads and Diamonds is the evil person, that way snakes and toads will fall whenever she speaks. Heheheheheheh)

Wow that's strange, I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW FROM MEDIAMINER (Thank you KagomeReborn). Then again, I have no idea why I'm surprised. (Glares at mediaminer)

Disclaimer- Damn, I can't think of a good way to say I don't own Inuyasha. I'll come up with something next time, I promise!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned against the shrines walls, greedily eating some of the bread a kind monk had thrown at me. Me and the donkey skin were so dirty people were afraid to let me indoors, fearing I had a diseases or would melt if I touched water. (Don't ask me who even came up with that one, I heard it when I was passing through a village)

My hunger somewhat eased, I didn't eat as fast and actually chewed. Taking the rest of the bread, I stood up and started to get back on the road, wanting to get at least a couple more miles before noon came. I was at least half way to the West and wanted to get there in a week or two.

The cape fluttered gently in the wind and I walked faster when some villagers stopped their work and stared at me. I found some scissors and a lot of thread a couple bandits had left behind a few days ago and turned the skin into a cape, sewing the ears and head together to make a hood and I cut in armholes, and turned some fabric left behind also by the bandits into sleeves. I kept the tail on, ( I thought it was kind of cute) and kept my hood up at all times.

So I guess you could say I looked pretty creepy.

I had traveled about a week or so since Sango left me and had been doing pretty well on my own. Most bandits were scared to go near me so that kept them away, and any demons who wanted me for lunch said hello to my purification blasts. (Oh yeah, I'm a miko, just not a very well trained one)

I ate berries I found in the wood, and begged for food when I was near a village or shrine.

It wasn't easy, sleeping on the hard cold ground, being dirty, and eating less then one full meal a day.

But at least I wasn't Hojo's wife.

I sent up a silent prayer for the poor woman who would become Hojo's wife as I knelt down and started to drink some water from a river I had come up across. I shuddered when I saw myself in the water but made no move to wash the skin.

People wouldn't be scared of a weirdo in _clean_ donkey skin, now would they?

And I would have a lot more problems if people weren't afraid to come near me.

I leaned against a rock that had been standing nearby and started to eat the rest of my bread. I swallowed what had been in my mouth and got up and stretched. I still had some bread with me but I was saving that for later.

I stiffened and narrowed my eyes when I heard rustling coming from the bushes.

I drew the cape closer around me and my closed fists started to glow with my miko power. (Kami that sounds stupid, I really need a better name for when that happened.)

I almost sat down in relief when a little boy came out of the bushes, holding his arm and crying softly. I let my fists stop glowing and started to walk towards him slowly. He was a demon, one of those trickster types. He had bright red hair, a fluffy orange tail and eyes as green as the grass he was sitting on. He was clutching his arm, blood slowly pouring down his arm and he was crying. I hesitated, trying to decide what to do. I love kids, and seeing one in pain made me want to help him but he was a demon, this could be a trick.

I mentally sighed and started to walk towards him again.

Sango is going to kill me if I die at the hands of a little kid.

"Hey"

I said softly, not wanting to startle him.

His head jerked up and he started to back away in fear. I glanced around and pulled my hood down, hoping it would calm him some.

"Shh don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I held my hands out to him and knelt. He stopped but didn't move any closer to me.

I bit my lip, trying to decide what to say from here.

"What happened to you, sweetie?"

He swallowed and his eyes filled up with more tears.

"Me and my brother were attacked by two demons, he told me to get away so I did, but one of the demons hit me before he could stop them."

"Oh you poor thing!" I said not being able to stand it anymore and tugged him into my arms.

"Don't worry baby, I'll help you until we find your brother ok?" I said, smoothing his hair back. He nodded and smiled.

"My names Shippo."

I smiled back, ripping one of my sleeves off and dipping it in the river.

"Ok Shippo, this might sting a bit but I need you to be brave and give me your arm so I can clean it, ok?"

He nodded and held his arms out. I gently wiped the blood away before cleaning the dirt out of his wound. His eyes teared up again but he didn't make a sound. When I was done, I ripped my other sleeve off and wrapped it around his arm and pulled him into my lap again.

"You hungry Shippo?"

He nodded eagerly and I handed him the last of the bread. While he ate, I pulled my hood up again and put him up on my shoulder.

"Why do you wear that thing? You're so pretty without the dead donkey head over your face." he said, his mouth full of bread.

I grinned at him through he probably couldn't see it, and stood up carefully.

"Thanks Shippo, do you know where to find your brother?"

He finished the last piece of his bread and chewed thoughtfully.

"Nope, he said to run and he would find me after he killed the demons."

I sighed. "So all I have to do is walk around and he'll find us?"

"Something like that."

I started to walk from the way Shippo came and carried him in my arms when his tiny claws dug into my shoulder.

"How do you think he's going to find you?"

He puffed up his chest proudly. "He-s a dog demon, and dog demons can smell something from miles away."

I blinked and looked down at him.

"But how is he your brother if you're not a dog demon?

"I'm adopted. My parents died a few years ago and my brother saved me when I was on my own. I was living in the forest and I was starving to death because I was to small to find food by myself. He found me and took care of me after that."

"Oh. My family died to when I was about three."

"Really? What happened to you after that?"

"My dad's best friend took me in. I loved his wife, she was one of the greatest women ever. But she died when I was five. It was just me and her husband after that."

"What's wrong with her husband? You sound like you don't like him much."

I sighed, my mouth tightening into a thin line.

"I did like him, but something happened to change my mind about that."

Shippo was silent for a few moments, thinking.

"Does he have anything to do with you wearing that horrible donkey skin and by yourself?"

I laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty much the reason."

"Why? What happened?"

I sighed again. "Shippo, has much as I would love to tell you, he thinks I'm dead and I want to keep it that way. And I don't want you to get into danger because you saw my face. Promise me you won't tell anyone what I look like alright?"

"But you're so pretty. I know, you could marry my brother and then you would be safe so you wouldn't have to hide your face!"

I laughed. "Thanks Shippo, but I doubt I'll ever marry. Now come on, promise me you won't tell. Please Shippo? It would mean a lot to me."

He sighed and his tail drooped a little.

"Fine I promise as long as you tell me your name."

I hesitated, not sure what to say. I hadn't decided on a false name yet.

"Just call me Donkey Skin. Donkey for short. It's a nickname."

He considered this for a few moments and brightened.

"Donkey, I like it."

I laughed again. "So glad you approve. Shouldn't that brother of yours be here by now?"

"Don't worry, he should have defeated the demons by now, he'll be after me soon."

" As if on cue, Shippo's pointed ears perked up and he jumped out of my arms to greet the red blob behind us.

I nodded to Shippo's back as he ran over to his brother.

"So long Shippo." I said, though I doubt he heard me.

I cloaked my scent so the demons wouldn't be able to pick up my trail and started to jog back towards the West.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo

"Shippo, where were you? Couldn't you stay in one place? You know how long I've been looking for you?" Inuyasha scolded him as Shippo jumped on him and hugged him as hard as he could.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'll stay in one place next time. It's just that I met this really nice lady who cleaned my wound and I liked walking with her and she was so nice to me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled when Shippo's blood finally reached his nose. He gently sniffed at the bandage covered Shippo's arm.

It smelled like water lilies, vanilla and...

_Dead donkey?_

He growled again and swung Shippo up on his shoulder as he stalked over to where the scent was.

"Who was this woman you were with Shippo?"

"She calls herself Donkey Skin and wears this really ugly, dirty donkey skin over her entire body, which I can't figure out why since she's so pretty. She was really nice to me and she fed me to!"

"Ok, ok I get the point, you like the wench." Inuyasha growled when the scent just stopped in the middle of the road.

"Damn it, she's hiding from us. What else did she say?"

"Lot's of stuff, she said her family was dead too like mine. Her real parents died when she was three and her father's friend took her in. Then his wife died when she was five and it's been just them since. But then something happened that made her not love her father anymore, so she left. She said he thinks she is dead, so I couldn't tell anyone I had seen her, or describe what she looks like."

"Anything useful? Like where she was going?"

"No, she didn't say anything like that. Why do you want to find her anyway?"

"Because I wanted to thank her for taking care of you. Oh well, we should start getting home anyway. We've stayed away to long, the monks probably getting himself into trouble."

And with that he turned and started to walk towards his kingdom in the West.

* * *

Kagome- Mid afternoon

This day was getting bad to worse.

Ok it was a good thing when I helped little Shippo find his brother but honestly, that kind of hurt since I hadn't really talked to anyone and it was nice to have someone around. And he hadn't even said goodbye. Ok, Im sure he would of if I had stayed, but I didn't so that was probably my own fault.

But I couldn't stay, Shippo's brother was sure to do something to thank me and I couldn't get attached to anyone. I had to go to the West, get a job and wait for Sango to come so we could both go to Europe and watch men tan naked on the beach.

So I left, and more things started to go wrong. When I got hungry all the bushes on the road were stripped bare of berries, and there where no villages in sight. So I had to go off the path and go through a bunch of thorn bushes that scrapped my arms bloody, and when I got there were more berry bushes, there just wasn't any berries there either. So I had to go back through the thorn bushes and my arm got more bloody. Then I tripped over a rock when I hadn't been paying attention and I got five scratches going from my forehead and across my face to my chin.

A couple which started to bleed. ( But no blood got in my eyes thank Kami.)

I finally made it out of the thorn bush and started walking again. Only I tripped again and the strap of my sandal loosened. I had to clutch the foot of it with my toes and limp to make sure it would stay on my foot.

And of course, me being stupid me, I wasn't paying attention to the weather so I was stuck totally in the open when it started to rain. The donkey skin got wet, and it really started to stink, and it started to stick to my body, so now the stupid thing was clinging to me.

And the ugly bandit looking me up and down isn't making anything better.

Now that the rain had washed all the dirt off the skin I only looked like a weirdo with a really hot body. (Or so one of the bandits friends had whispered to the other.)

I backed up a little more from the bandit when their leader started to grin at me and moved closer.

"Come on baby, you give us any money you have on you and be nice, we won't all gang bang you."

"Go to hell."I snarled back, feeling my hands grow hot with my miko power. (Seriously, there has got to be a better name for it, I'll think of one later.)

Normally my miko blasts ( hey that's a ok name) only work on demons.

Here's hoping they work on humans to.

With a yell I brought my glowing fist down hard on the bandits head and released my power.

All the bandits and started to run away and the man I had hit whimpered and braced himself, getting ready for the worse.

Which never came.

He smirked at me, his yellow teeth glinting dimly in the sunlight, and quickly punched my stomach, and kicked my knees, making me fall to the ground. He pushed me on me onto my back with his foot and straddled my waist.

He grinned down at me, his dirty hands squeezing my hips so hard they were going to be bruise later.

"I told you girlie, if you were a good girl I wouldn't have to be this harsh." His fingers left my hips and slowly started to walk up my stomach to my breasts.

"I guess I'll just have to search 'ya for any money you might have on you." His friends came in closer, wanting to watch their boss rape me and hopefully get a turn. The bandit on top of me reached for my hood when the sound of someone's cracking knuckles stopped him.

"You know, I hate men like you, so desperate you have to pick some girl passing by on the road to rape. What's a matter? No one in the whore house would take ya?" a voice taunted. The bandits friends turned and the one on top of me got up, but put his foot on my chest to keep me down.

"Hey who say anything about rape? This girl is willing, she just likes it a little rough." He pressed his foot harder on my chest to keep me quiet.

"Why don't you just run along now, we're not looking for trouble, just...a little relief, you know how it is."

The man snorted. "Spare me, the day I stoop so low as to take a unwilling woman is the day I chew my own arm off. I'm a demon you morons, I can smell she doesn't want this."

The bandit pulled out his sword and pushed his foot harder into my chest.

"She's ours, go away or die!"

He snorted again. "I will die one day, but it will be in my bed a old man sated by beautiful woman rather than getting killed by you weak mortals."

The bandit turned red and pointed his sword at him. "Get him men!"

They yelled and went after the man like the leader had told them to, but he only laughed. I strained to get up and see what was happening but the leader only scowled at me and stepped harder on my chest. "Stay down, slut."

His face turned pale as he looked up and a few curses and thumps were heard. I heard the mans foot steps as he walked over leaves and branches and the bandits grew whiter and whiter.

"Now hold on a minute friend, if you want her we can both share her, no you can have her" He added quickly. "I just want whatever money she's carrying around. A guy's gotta eat you know." A mans bare feet came into view.

"Like I make deals with criminals." he grabbed the mans arm and threw him off me and into a tree.

I greedily gulped in the air I had been denied when the bandit had been stepping on me and looked up, standing carefully.

And got attacked by a huge orange fluff ball.

"Donkey! Are you ok? Did those bad men hurt you? It's a good thing me and Inuyasha came here to save you in time!"

"What do you mean 'me and Inuyasha'?" I irritated voice asked. "I was the one who did all the saving! Stupid runt."

"I'm not a stupid runt! Tell him I'm not a stupid runt Donkey!"

I looked up and felt my breath catch in my throat.

Oh Kami, one of your angels fell from heaven and landed here.

Shippo's brother was walking toward us, and even with the scowl on his face he was the closest thing to a god I had ever seen. Long silver-white hair, melting gold eyes, and little dog ears that looked better on him than any dog I had ever seen. He looked sweet, gentle, like a guardian angel.

"Donkey? What, were your parents drunk when they named you?"

I narrowed my eyes. Ok, a really rude guardian angel.

"It's a nick name!" I defended.

"Stupid nickname, what's it mean? You're as ugly as a donkey's ass or you're as stubborn as a mule?"

I felt my face start to grow red, but before I could say anything Shippo interrupted me.

"Stop it Inuyasha, you'll hurt her feelings!"

I snorted. "Like dog boy can hurt my feelings."

He growled at me. "What did you call me?"

I glared back. "You heard me."

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Shippo said, jumping out of my arms. "Inuyasha, don't you remember what you came here for?"

He raised a brow. "To beat up people?"

"No! To thank Donkey for saving me!"

"And I did by saving her from getting raped. Hooray for me, lets get out of here."

"Hey!" I shouted when he turned away. "Don't make it sound like you were forced to help me! I didn't ask you did I?"

"Oh and you would rather let me stand by and get raped?"

"That's not what I meant you jerk!"

"Then what?"

"Forget it, thanks for saving me."

He grunted and turned to go when a worm demon burst out of the ground. It was kind of greenish, no eyes, weird mouth.

Before Inuyasha could even uncross his arms, my hands were glowing and I shoot a couple of blasts at the worm...thing.

It shouted out an anguished cry and turned into dust.

I smirked a little when Inuyasha's mouth fell open and gave him a two fingered wave.

"Bye Shippo, have a nice life Inuyasha."

Before I could even fully turn away Shippo jumped so hard on me I fell face first to the ground.

"That was so cool! Why didn't you tell me you were a miko? When did you learn that? Was it hard? Are you tired now? Did it hurt your hand when those glowy thingies shot out of your hand? Is it hard being a miko? Were you always one or did you get it later? Can you do anything else? Why does it glow like that? Can you use it like a light? Do you-A

"SHUT UP!"

"What? Sesshomaru is always telling me it's heathy and good for your mind to ask questions and be curious."

"He only told you that because it annoys me." He growled out and lifted Shippo off me.

"Don't lie Inuyasha!"

"Who said anything about lying runt?"

I got up while they continued to argue and slowly walked away, starting to hide my scent and get away before they noticed I was gone.

"DONKEY!"

Shippo's little voice rang out and he frantically grabbed the back of my coat and dug his feet into the ground.

"Don't leave me again Donkey! I was so sad when you left us the first time. Why do you want to leave me anyway? Don't you like me?" Shippo's voice got quiet and filled with tears. I sighed and knelt down to his level.

"Don't worry, I like you. It's just that it would be dangerous to travel with me. Remember what I talked to you about before? I couldn't stand it if you got hurt, sweetie."

"So? Inuyasha will protect me. And if he fails, Sesshomaru or his parents will take care of me. And besides, you saved us, we have to repay our debt to you."

"Wait a minute, I could have saved us!" Inuyasha yelled and Shippo went on like he hadn't spoken.

"Can't you at least travel with us so we could protect you from robbers? And help you get to wherever you're going to safely?"

I bit my lip, wanting to say no and go. It's a small chance, but what if it's discovered I'm still alive? Hojo would move heaven and earth to get me back, marry me, get a heir and then kill me. I couldn't put Shippo and Inuyasha in that kind of danger.

But how could I say no to those pleading green eyes?

"Fine. I'll travel with you." I said standing up.

"Yay! Donkey's going with us!"

"Hey isn't anyone going to ask me if she can come with us?" Inuyasha snarled.

Shippo jumped over to him and tried to hug him with his tiny arms.

"Please Inuyasha? Even if you could have saved us from that worm demon, she still killed it and we have to repay her somehow. Please, please, please?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at me.

"Where you heading?"

Shippo cheered and hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm heading to the West, I need to get a job until I meet up with a friend."

He blinked. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No, why?"

Shippo beamed. "Because that's where we live! Do you have a job there? Inuyasha help her get a job!"

"You really don't have to"

"Forget it, no skin off my back."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He grunted and turned away.

"Come on, if we want to set camp in a better area we better get moving."

* * *

AN: Yay, part 3 is done. And just to let you know I was going to put half of the traveling in this part but my friend told me to wait till next chapter so you can all blame her. Anyway, if anyone has any good idea's or suggestions on what should go on between Inuyasha and Kagome (or any schemes Shippo might put together to get them married.) I would love to hear it. I have a few ideas but I want more. (Yes, I'm a very greedy person) 


	7. Donkey Skin, Sort of: Part 4

AN: Hellooooooooooo. I am so sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I had no idea what to write, but thanks to this wonderful, lovely person named Sayo124 I got a bunch of ideas from I can write at least a short chapter (THANK YOU). I don't know, maybe I'll think of something while I'm writing and this will be a long chapter, who knows? Before I start, this chapter has the first real lemon I've ever done. If you read it please tell me what you think and if you have any tips on how to get better. (And pray that my first lemon doesn't suck)

ILOVEInuyasha07- Thank you, thank you. And thanks for at least wanting to help me. Here's hoping I wrote a good chapter with the idea's I came up with.

Amanda- Really sorry but your email didn't show up. I tried sending the link to you again, let me know if it worked.

SilverTears- (12:37, I can't sleep) Thanks, I just hope I didn't screw up by bringing him in to early.

Mediaminer-

Robinstar- Thanks so much for reviewing. You're right, it's as easy to get a review on mediaminer as it is to painfully die.

DarkRoses- Thanks.

LivingDeadHere- Thank you, glad you like my story.

Katelynn-San- Thanks.

Oh my God, I got four reviews from mediaminer. EVERYBODY, RUN FOR COVER THE WORLDS GONNA END!

Disclaimer- I don't own Donkey Skin, nor would I want to. I don't own Inuyasha, nor would I… I… I CAN'T SAY IT!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sango**

Sango cursed silently to herself as she stood with Hiraikotsu in her hands and Kirara by her side. She didn't move an inch as her eyes looked around the forest, looking for the nest of the baby bird demons that had been attacking the nearby village. She had killed the parents earlier, but they had hidden their young well and she couldn't see any trace of them.

She heard a rustle in the leaves near by and braced herself, feet slightly spread out and brought her boomerang at a level that made it easier for her to throw it. Kirara growled low in her throat and placed herself in front of her mistress.

A loud squaw filled the air and one of the biggest of the bird demons started towards her with the rest of his brothers and sisters behind him, getting ready to attack. Kirara jumped up and bit the bird in front in half, and with the blood of their brother and parents filling the air the rest of the flock attacked.

Kirara snarled and started biting and knocking them aside with her head into nearby trees while Sango swung her boomerang, slaying as many as three as a time. When a few demons bit her she cursed and let Kirara take care of them.

"Damn bird demons! Do they have to breed like rabbits?" She yelled when more flew out of the trees around them. "Hiraikotsu!" She shouted and threw her weapon into a large group of the bird demons. She cursed again when most of them flew away to miss it, leaving the slower birds to meet the sharp edge of her boomerang.

With a flick of her wrist the slim daggers extended and she started to slice the birds in half that way until her boomerang came back to her. Kirara jumped up and bit a demon that had been going towards her neck and Sango caught her boomerang when it flew back to her. The birds started to fly in a circle around them and Kirara pressed close to Sango back as she tried to throw her Hiraikotsu again at them, swearing when they just evaded it.

"Sango! Put Hiraikotsu in the ground and hold on tight with Kirara!" A voice shouted through the cloud of birds. Sango stuck half of her boomerang into the ground and wrapped an arm around it while she tucked Kirara close to her after she turned back to her small size.

"Ok!" she shouted, hoping the voice heard her.

"Wind tunnel!"

The birds started to scream as they were sucked toward the void in the man's hand and Sango hung on grimly even after she was lifted off the ground with the force of it. When she felt she couldn't hold on any longer to her weapon the man sucked the last of the birds up and put the prayer beads back over his hand. She sunk back to the ground and unwrapped her arm from the boomerang and let go of Kirara who happily jumped out of her arms to stretch.

She got up and pulled Hiraikotsu out from the ground and brushed a few feathers off her slayer suit, trying to avoid the eyes of the man walking toward her.

He gently lifted her chin up and Sango tried not to blush as his eyes roomed over her face. "You're going to need those bites cleaned Sango." He said and tenderly brushed a finger over one of the bites on her cheek. She almost shivered at the way he said her name.

Damn it, why did he affect her like this when she was perfectly under control with other men? "Thank you Miroku for helping me kill the birds." Sango said and Miroku had to fight to smile, suddenly struck with the thought that Sango would never thank anyone for saving her. Helping her kill demons yes, but she could take care of herself perfectly and wouldn't ever be a damsel in distress.

"You're welcome, let me clean those cuts of yours, I would hate it if you got infected." Sango picked her boomerang and put Kirara on her shoulder to hide her blushing face.

"Thank you but I can take care of them on my own and I still have another demon to kill before I can call it a day." She said and turned to go but stopped when Miroku put his hand on her elbow.

"Please. Let me help you Sango?" He asked, his purple eyes filled with pleading. Sango sighed and let him led her to a log.

Damn it he shouldn't be allowed to look at women that way. Then again if his robes were tighter he wouldn't be allowed to leave his home because woman would be staring at his body all day and not where they were walking.

"Sango? Are you ok? Those birds didn't hit your head did they?" Miroku asked and paused in putting aloe cream over a few bite marks.

She mentally shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, just thinking."

Miroku just looked at her with those dark purple eyes before he slowly smiled as if he knew what she had been thinking. "So how many more demons do you have before you can go back to where ever you call home?" Miroku asked and kept spreading the cream over the bites a little longer than he needed.

"Just one more." She said and missed the look of satisfaction that graced Miroku's face.

"Are you leaving right away?" he asked casually, not wanting to scare her off again.

"I'm spending the night at a inn and leaving in the morning." She said and took Kirara off her shoulder so he could get to her neck more easily. He smoothed the cream over the bits on her neck, feeling his mouth tighten when he saw how close the bites were to her pulse. It was a damn shame the birds didn't have a more painful death.

"Do you mind if I go with you to slay that last demon? I don't have anything to do tonight." He asked, being careful not to look at her when he asked.

Sango blinked and blurted out the first thing that came to her. "Sure."

He smiled softly. "I'll hold you to that."

Later

Sango and Miroku stood side by side in the field, waiting for the worm demon to come out and try to kill them. Kirara growled as she heard the ground shake slightly and grabbed Sango and Miroku out of the way and until the sky before the worm demon burst up out of the ground right under them.

Sango swung herself up onto Kirara's back and Miroku came up behind her. "Well there he is." Sango said. "Miroku you wait till I tell you to suck him up alr- Miroku! I said to wait!" Sango screamed at him when he opened his wind tunnel up and started to suck the worm in.

"Sango dearest, I know you like to fight with your prey and give them a chance but this way is faster." He said as the worm was sucked out of the ground and started to get smaller so he could fit into the void.

"This worm is over 100 feet long! How much time can it save if we have to wait for the damn worm to go up our void?" She yelled. "I was about to tell you just to wait till I had cut it into pieces and then to suck it up."

He grinned sheepishly at her and closed his wind tunnel, letting the worm drop back to the ground. "Sorry, at least I got it out of the ground for you."

Sango rolled her eyes and directed Kirara back down to the ground. She quickly got off and with a sharp gesture told Kirara to go back into the air with Miroku. She faced the worm demon where it was rolling around on the ground, trying to get it's balance back with a quarter of it's body in Miroku's wind tunnel.

She took a deep breath and threw her boomerang out. She blocked out the cry the worm gave as the upper half of it's body was cut off itself and caught her weapon with a grace other women used to snap fans open. She sidestepped the little bits of worm that came flying at her and swung the boomerang again, catching the worm at the middle of his body.

She grimaced when the worm's blood really started to pour and some of it got on her. As soon as she caught her weapon she swung it back out, intending to end the worms life. Her weapon swung itself cleanly through the last part of the worm and it gave out one last cry as it's wiggling form finally hit the ground, lifeless.

She wiped some of its blood off her forehead before it could slide down into her eyes and motioned to Kirara to fly back down. "You can suck it up now." She said tiredly and swung up onto Kirara's back. "I'll see you later, I really need to wash all this blood off."

Miroku's eye's widened slightly and hid his face before she could see the fear that she really wanted to leave him again. "Can you wait for me? I don't have a ride back to the village."

Sango nodded and rested her head against the back of Kirara's. Miroku tried to be fast in cleaning up, worried about why Sango looked so tired. He slipped the prayer beads back over his hand and got on behind Sango. "Why did you have to kill the worm?" Miroku asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't feeling guilty about killing it.

"He was eating some of the children in the village." She mumbled and sat up so Kirara could take flight.

They passed the ride in silence and Miroku mentally cursed when his hand began to twitch. He looked longingly at Sango sweet curves but was afraid to grope her in the air. In the mood she was in she would probably push him off Kirara and let him plunge to his death. They finally landed at the outskirts of the town and Sango got off and waited for Kirara to turn into her small form before picking her up.

"Thanks for helping me, I guess I'll see you later." Sango said and turned to walk into town where there was a large group of people waiting for her.

"Sango, thank you for letting me join you." He said and quickly smoothed his hands over her ass.

"PERVERT!" She shouted and then hit him over the head with her boomerang, storming off muttering about stupid lecherous priests. She nodded at the people waiting for her, not saying anything when they openly stared at her bloody suit. "Thank you for waiting for me, I'm happy to tell you the demons will plague you no longer."

The villagers cheered and bowed to her. "Is there anything else we can do for you slayer?" The head villager asked respectfully.

She smiled gratefully at him. "Just a hot bath and a room please."

He bowed and shouted out orders to a servant to take her to the best inn in the town and to bring hot water for a bath. She followed a servant to a inn at the top of a hill and tried to ignore everyone who was bowing to her. The servant bowed again outside a room filled with food and told her, her bath would be ready soon.

She sat down on her knees in front of a table full of food and tried her hardest not to get blood everywhere. She gratefully sank her teeth into a piece of chicken and drank down nearly a cup of tea. The servant came back in and bowed deeply before coming back up and leading Sango to the bathhouse.

He handed her a towel and a fresh kimono and left, closing the door behind him. She sighed gratefully once he left and started to strip off her amour as she walked towards the bath that had been set up for her. Once she had peeled the body suit off and put it aside it be washed later she slipped down into the hot water, sighing as she did.

The water did wonders on the sore muscles she had gotten fighting the demons.

"Are you feeling better Sango?"

Sango yelped and grabbed the sword lying next to her and turned around to face the intruder. And help her whole body turn red when she saw Miroku's face grinning lecherously at her.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed and dropped back into the water, trying to hide herself from view. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Miroku looked innocently at her. "I just came in to make sure you were fine Sango. Why would I come in otherwise?"

She glared at him and sunk lower in the water. "Cut the act monk and get out." He sighed at her, "So suspicious my dearest, I am but a humble monk who was worried about the heath of a very dear...friend."

She snorted and looked wistfully through about the boomerang she left in her room. "And you were so worried you had to come in while your friend was naked?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Sango."

Sango didn't think it was possible to get as red as she did then. "GET OUT!"

He sighed but did as she said. She sighed in relief and picked up a bar of soap.

"Would you like me to wash your back for you?"

"MIROKU!"

A hour or two later

**WARNING-WARNING-LEMON! LEMON!**

Sango wrapped the kimono closer around her to protect herself from the cold wind and smiled when she felt the warmth of her room. She sat back in front of the food that must have been reheated by someone and started to sip some soup down her throat. She felt hard arms slip around her but before she could flip him over he buried his lips against her neck and whispered, "It's me Sango."

She relaxed against Miroku's chest and let him place small kisses around her throat. "What are you doing here Miroku?" She hissed when he moved his mouth of to her ear and she felt him smile slightly.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" She sighed and move closer when he nibbled and licked around the shell of her ear.

"Miroku we shouldn't do this." She said, trying to convince herself to pull away.

"Why?" He asked as he slowly started to trail his fingers up her side, just brushing the side of her breasts.

"Because...because...oh Kami, because it was only a one night thing." She moaned when he stopped teasing and took one of her breasts in his hand, and started to torment her by just brushing his lips over her.

"Then let's just make it into a two night thing." He said and took his hand of her breast and scooped her up, walking over to the futon in the corner. He placed her down and untied her kimono, opening it and started to play with her nipples until they were as hard as stones and started to suck on them, drawing out a long moan from Sango.

While he was sucking on her breast one of his hands were playing with it's twin and his free hand was tracing symbols into the soft skin of her stomach. He switched breasts and let the hand on her stomach move down a bit to the top of her that was weeping for him, but he just brushed around and very lightly over the spot that screamed for his touch.

By now Sango was panting and whimpering at every draw of his mouth. "Damn it Miroku, stop teasing me!" She yelled, frustrated.

He lifted his head up off her breast and smirked at her. "I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean Sango dearest."

Sango glared at him. "Stupid monk." She muttered before just taking the damn hand that had been circling around her and thrusting two of his fingers in deep. She let out a long moan when his smirk got bigger and he started to move his fingers around inside her.

"Sango if you had wanted me to do that all you had to do was ask." He said sweetly and added another finger. She moaned and started to lift her hips.

"I thought I did monk." Sango started to run her hands over his back and arms, trying to touch as much skin as she could get to. She whimpered when he moved her hands off him and placed them beside her head.

"Move them and I'll stop." He whispered against her elbow before kissing it lightly and started moving down, making one quick stop at her breasts again.

His mouth placed kisses all over her stomach and ran his tongue around her naval. She clutched her fingers in the bed covers when he started to get lower, and lower, until finally his mouth was just barely brushing over her mound.

She moaned and lifted her hips up, trying to force his mouth on her but he just laughed and slung a arm across her hips, holding them down. "Don't rush so dearest. See what gifts life will give you if you slow down and savor them." He said and dipped his head down to run his tongue up and down her dripping slit very slowly.

Sango felt like she was going to die if he didn't do something soon. She panted and whimpered but he kept at the same slow pace, up and down, up and down.

"Miroku! Please!" She begged wanted to force his head to her but afraid if she moved her hands he would stop. He sighed but she felt him grin against her thigh.

"Very well my dearest." He muttered and plunged his tongue inside her. She moaned and bit her lip to stop the scream from coming out. The walls were very think and she didn't want whoever was in the room next to hers to know what was happening.

Her breathing got heavier when he took his tongue out and roughly dragged it over her pearl before putting it back inside her. She felt herself grow closer to a orgasm.

"Miroku get inside me now!" She moaned and nearly purred when he did as she demanded and got on top of her. He kissed her deeply and laced his hands with hers as he put himself in front of her entrance. He grunted and with one thrust he was half way inside her.

She hissed at the feel of his hard length inside her and tried not to moan to louder when he started to move inside her. She hold his hands tighter when his thrusts moved faster and got harder and she had to fight to make any noise louder than a moan.

She felt her orgasm come closer and closed her eyes. "Look at me." Miroku demanded above her. She opened her eyes to meet Miroku's violet eyes glittering down at her.

She held his hands tighter and whispered to him. "Come with me."

He kissed her harder and started to pump even faster than before. She broke away from the kiss when she felt her climax reach and dug her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her screaming.

She heard give a low moan before he pulled out to spill his release all over her stomach. He lazily pumped his fingers in her heat to keep her orgasm going for a little while and when Sango was finished and it felt like her bones at melted he got up.

He came back in a minute with a wet washcloth in his hand and gently cleaned his sperm up off her stomach and bend his head to catch any last remains of her cum.

She mewed softly and tugged him to her so she could wrap her arms around him and dig her head against his neck. He smiled and gently stroked a mark he had left on her neck when he was sucking it. He hoped she wasn't pissed in the morning when she saw it.

**END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON!**

Dawn

Sango smiled when she woke up just as the sun was coming up. Her body was pleasantly sore, she felt great, and the sex had been better than it was last time. She felt a little regret at having to leave Miroku again, but it was better this way if one of them left before the other woke. And since Miroku was still sleeping that left the job to her.

She stretched a bit and got up out of bed, going towards her now clean body suit and her pink and white kimono to put over it. And didn't take two steps before something caught at her wrist and made her fall.

She sat up and felt her mouth drop open and her eyes go wide when she saw the glowing chain that attached her wrist to Miroku's. He turned over on his side facing her and grinned sleepily.

"Dearest it's barely sun up, come back to bed for a few more hours." He said opening his arms slightly. Sango only stared at him.

"Miroku. Why the hell do I have a chain on my wrist?" She growled, barely stopping herself from ripping his head off.

He smiled again and picked at the glowing links. "Nice isn't it? A friend of mine gave it to me. It's totally invisible and not there until you start thinking on how you're going to escape the person you're chained up with. When you start thinking about leaving them or have plans on how to leave the person holding the key-that's me- the chain appears and drags you back to the captor if they so desire. See watch."

He closed his eyes and said a few words under his breath. Sango yelped when the chain started to drag her forward and no matter how much she tried to fight it kept dragging her till she was back in Miroku's arms.

"See how it works? Now go back to sleep dearest."

**

* * *

**

**Kagome**

"I'm not touching you." Poke.

"I'm not touching you." Poke.

"I'm still not touching you." Poke.

"There is no way I'm ever going to touch you." Poke.

"Oh I almost touched you there." Poke

"I'm not-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE RUNT?"

Shippo chuckled evilly and jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and jumped up into mine before Inuyasha could hit him.

"IF YOU START THAT KAMI DAMNED 'I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU' GAME AGAIN I'M SLICING YOUR TAIL OFF, YOU LITTLE RODENT!" Inuyasha swore looking like we would do just that.

Shippo looked up at me, his green eyes filled with tears. "Donkey! Tell Inuyasha to stop being mean to me."

"MEAN TO YOU? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MEAN IS YOU-"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT?" I yelled trying to stop them from fighting.

They looked at me, shocked that I raised my voice at them and I took a deep breath, being reminded of the nurseries back at Hojo's palace. "Shippo stop annoying Inuyasha before he really does take your tail off, Inuyasha stop being mean to Shippo." I said and I made sure my tone booked no argument.

If I was lucky back home that tone would have scared the meanest four year old in silence.

They both gulped and quickly nodded their heads not meeting my eyes. And I smirked, glad the shadows of my donkey hood hid it. "Good. Now shouldn't we be setting up camp soon? It's going to get dark pretty soon and there's no village around."

Shippo nodded. "She's right Inuyasha, we should stop for the night."

Inuyasha snorted. "You agree with everything she says."

"That's because she's always right, unlike you!"

"Wanna say that again runt?" Inuyasha growled at him.

"Boys." I said warning them to be nice. "Kami you two are worse then the little kids I use to watch at the palace." I grumbled.

Inuyasha's head snapped towards me with a predatory gleam and I nearly hit myself when I through back to what I just said.

"Oh that's so sweet Donkey. No wonder you're so good with Shippo. What palace was this again?" His voice almost dripped with sugar and false sweetness.

I rolled my eyes even through I knew he couldn't see it. "Save it Inuyasha, I might have messed up once but I'm not going to do it again."

He blinked innocently at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm only trying to take a interest in what you did before you joined us, Donkey."

"Yeah, and stupid dogs can talk... oh wait they can, you're living proof aren't you?" I said mumbling under my breath. Luckily Inuyasha didn't hear my but Shippo did and he laughed which made Inuyasha look at us strangely but he shrugged and just kept on walking.

"Come on, there's a clearing a little ways ahead that would be perfect to sleep in."

Later

True to his word Inuyasha had set camp for us in this nice little clearing with a little river running through the corner of it. I helped him set up a fire and he ran off to catch a rabbit or something to cook for dinner.

Shippo and I sat by the fire and I listened as he told me stories about Inuyasha saving him from some horrible monster or demon. It sounded like he was making Inuyasha sound really good, kinda like guys will do to a girl if they want her to go out with a friend of theirs but I decided not to say anything.

Inuyasha came back with a couple of hares, already skinned and deboned. While Inuyasha was putting them on a spit over the fire Shippo jumped on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "He likes to skin and get rid of the bones while I'm not around, because he thinks it's to gory for me to watch. Doesn't he sound like he would be a great father, and you can tell by how well he skinned the rabbits he's a good provider."

I looked at Shippo strangely but didn't say anything again.

"Food's done." Inuyasha announced and I got up to grab some meat. I slightly bend forward so the juices wouldn't got on my donkey skin while I ate the rabbit and tried every hard not to brush my hood aside with my hands as I ate.

"Hey Donkey isn't it hard to eat with that hood pulled forward so far?" Inuyasha asked casually. "It would be alright to pull it back you know, we won't tell anyone what you look like."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite out of the rabbit. "Not on your life." I muttered in between bites.

"Oh come on please Donkey?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"As hard as it is to say no to those puppy dog eyes, no."

"Get real wench, who the hell are we going to tell anyway?"

"No."

"Do it for Shippo."

"Shippo's seen my face already."

"If I promised to fight for world peace would you take it off?"

"I probably wouldn't believe you."

"What if I said you could hit me."

"I can do that anyway."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can do."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Do you want me to go over there and show you how well I can hit dog boy?"

"Bring it bitch."

"Guys! Stop auguring!" Shippo said, jumping between us and eyeing us nervously.

I sighed. "Sorry Shippo."

"Feh."

We finished the rest of the meal not meeting each other's eyes (not that Inuyasha could see my eyes) and Inuyasha hopped up into a tree. I huddled closer to the fire, glad we had it and wondered how Inuyasha was doing without it. "Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want to spend the night down here? It's gotta be pretty cold up there." I said worried.

I heard him snort. "No thanks, I'm not weak like the rest of you humans."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, turn into a icicle for all I care." I shouted back up. "Shippo, could you go get me a bucket of water please?" I asked Shippo who was right next to me.

He nodded and turned a leaf into a bucket and rushed off to fill it. I tapped my fingers against my knee while I waited. "Hey Inuyasha?" I looked up at the tree he jumped in but couldn't see him.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"How can you sleep in that tree without falling off?" I asked out of boredom.

He sighed, clearly irritated. "Because unlike weak humans I have prefect balance and it's nearly impossible for me to fall." He bragged.

"Wow, you have to be one of the most least pompous people I've ever met." I said. I could almost feel him glare at me.

"Why the hell are you using big words wench?"

"Donkey! I got the water for you!" Shippo said happily and skipped up to me. "Here you go-ah!" He yelled as he tripped, dropping the whole bucket of water over the fire. The fire sizzled and died and we were left in darkness gaping at the once bright cheerful fire.

"...SHIPPO!" Inuyasha roared.

Shippo squeaked and ran into my arms. "I'm sorry Donkey! I didn't mean to trip honest!" He cried.

I sighed and stoked his hair, "It's ok Shippo I trip all the time to."

"Yeah well you have a excuse for it, Shippo doesn't because he's a demon!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo buried his face against my cloak and I hugged him closer to me, trying to keep him warm when he shivered slightly.

I heard Inuyasha groan as he jumped out of his tree to land beside the ashes. "Damn it, there isn't any scarp wood around anymore, we can't start another."

I stared at him "Inuyasha are your eyes not working? THERE'S TREES ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"Real smart of you to notice wench, but we can't burn the wood from the trees, their damp. The only reason I found those pieces of wood was because they were under cover from the rain." He explained.

I groaned when his meaning sank it. "So we're not going to have light or warmth till morning?"

"Wow, you're a bright wench aren't you?" He mocked lightly.

"Shut up." I said wearily and shivered when the cold really started to sink in. I tried to put some of my cloak around Shippo when he started to shiver more, but there wasn't enough so I finally had to just open my cloak and stick him inside, and wrap him around the cloak and my body heat. "You ok Shippo?" I asked him softly.

I felt him nod against my stomach and I lied down on the grass and curled up, trying to save more body heat.

"What the hell are you doing wench?" Inuyasha asked after several moments. I sighed and tried to shift Shippo so he was laying somewhere other than on my breast.

"What does it look like dog boy? I'm trying to stay warm."

"Feh. You're not doing a good job of it." I nearly yelped when I felt him wrap his arms around me and jump up into a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" I almost yelled when he adjusted me to lay against his chest.

"If you freeze, Shippo freezes. I'm not doing this for you wench."

"Oh." I felt myself blush when I realized exactly the kind of position I was in. I was laying with my back to his chest, his arms wrapped tight around me, his legs outside of mine keeping me on the branch and his chin was resting on my head.

"Why did you suddenly get so hot wench?" I heard him inhale nosily through his nose and I could almost feel him smile against my head. "Oh so it's that huh wench? Sorry to disappoint you but I don't make it a habit to sleep with girls who wear dead donkey skins over themselves. But if you lose the cape and you're as cute as Shippo says you are I'm willing to give it a try."

I resisted the urge to elbow him in the groin only because he was the only thing keeping me in this tree. "You know it's weird, Shippo told me you were a dog demon, not a pig." I snarled, trying not to wake him.

He laughed softly, "Ow that hurt wench, is that why you left everywhere you came from? They threw you out after you cut to many men to size with that sharp edged tongue of yours?"

I moved closer to him not even knowing I was doing it, "Shut up and go to sleep." I muttered, feeling tired myself. I felt him chuckle softly.

"Night wench."

And right before I fell asleep I could have sworn I felt Shippo grin against me.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you like the chapter and HA! I bet you though I was really ending the chapter there. Morons, do you think I want angry reviewers with pitchforks and flames chasing me down?

* * *

Next Morning

The nymph ran naked through the woods, evading Inuyasha no matter how much he tried to catch up to her. She giggled as she ran ahead of him, her steps so graceful she barely touched the ground, her black blue hair swinging and flying at each step she took, and he couldn't wait to taste the light sheen of sweat that trickled down her back.

She was slowing down, he could hear her steps grow heavier, and her breath more labored as she tried to keep running so the chase didn't end. He grinned to himself when he got closer to her, and knew this time he would finally catch her.

She leaped over a log but her timing was off and she tripped instead, falling to her stomach. Before she could pick herself up he jumped on her, pining her to the ground. He nuzzled her neck and gently nibbled and licked it, trying to get her to turn her head to face him.

She sighed quietly and turned half her head to him. Her face was mostly covered in shadows and the black silk that graced her head as hair but he could see her pink rosebud lips, just begging him to kiss them.

So he did.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO DONKEY?" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha when he suddenly turned me around and kissed me right on the lips.

I felt my eyes widen, but before I would let myself enjoy the kiss, Inuyasha woke up with a start, gazing into my eyes while he was still kissing me.

We just stared at each other for a spilt second, gold staring into sapphire, before I came into to my senses and pushed him off me. But since I forgot the little detail that we were still in a tree...

"WENCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Oh Kami I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"YOU PUSHED ME OUT OF A TREE, WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

I groaned "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to push you that hard."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU NOT MEAN TO PUSH SOMEONE OUT OF A TREE YOU- hey wait a minute, I know what color your eyes are! YOU HAVE BLUE EYES! HA TAKE THAT WENCH, I KNEW WOULD FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE!"

I took a deep breath and tried to control my temper. "Oh wow, you know what my eye color is, I hope you can use that to determine me from all the other blue eyed people in Japan because that's all you're going to find out."

"We'll see about that wench." Inuyasha glared up at me before walking away.

"...Yo dummy you forgot someone!" I yelled down at him.

"Oh yeah." He jumped back up, grabbed Shippo and jumped back down. "Sorry Shippo."

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME DUMBASS!"

"Chill wench, I'll be back for you sooner or later, I would hate to see bird demons pick the flesh of your bones before I get the chance to see your face."

"GET BACK OVER HERE DOG BOY!"

Later 

"Hey you young people over there! Yeah you, would you like your fortune told?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms as he stopped in the middle of the road to talk to the old man. "And why would we take our fortunes from you, old man? OW!" He yelled after the old man knocked his staff against his head.

"Be respectful toward your elders boy. I'll give you half off on a palm reading if you see yes right this second."

"Half off? You mean we have to pay for this?"

"Inuyasha get your palm reading told, please?" Shippo begged him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flipped the man a silver coin. The old man caught it in midair and tucked it somewhere in the green and black kimono he wore and frowned at me.

"No wonder you're so disrespectful to your elders, didn't anyone teach you to be nice to us and not to put your wife in a donkey skin?"

Inuyasha turned red and thrust his palm out under his nose. "Just read my palm old man."

"Well first you have to pay me."

Inuyasha's eyebrow started to twitch. "I did pay you old man."

"...You did?"

"Just read my damn palm!"

"Fine no need to be rude. Young people these days. Why in my day..."

"Old man." Inuyasha growled warning.

The old man dropped his staff and took Inuyasha's palm, tracing the lines with his finger. "Ah you're very lucky my boy. Soon in your future you will meet a beautiful woman, with long black hair, blue eyes, rose lips and...that can't be right there's no such thing as a woman with donkey ears...must be my eyes, anyway you will fall in love with each other and get married."

Inuyasha snorted and took his palm back from the old man. "Spare me old guy, that's what all fortune tellers say."

"I know, but your palm really says that."

Inuyasha snorted at him once more before he started to walk again. "Come on, we have two more days till we reach the West and I don't want to waste daylight by talking to this old fool."

The old man sighed and didn't move, but right when I was about to turn and follow Inuyasha the old man caught me by the sleeve and whispered in my ear.

"Didn't think you would want him to know about you yet, good luck in getting him." He turned around and jumped on a cow that hadn't been there a minute before and rode away, my mouth still wide open from what he just told me.

Sunset

"Inuyasha, are we at the cave yet? It's almost dark and it's going to start raining soon." Shippo whined from where he was sitting on my shoulder.

"Shut up runt, we're here." He said when he walked over to a cliff and cut down some vines that had been growing over the entrance to the cave he was talking about. "There's some wood in there, you guys get a fire started and I'll get dinner." Inuyasha walked past us back into the forest and disappeared into the shadows while Shippo and I walked into the cave and started getting a fire set up.

A little after we had the fire going and we made sure there was enough dry wood that we could restart it in case a certain someone decided to pour more water over it. Inuyasha walked in with a couple of fish. Inuyasha fried them for us and we ate in peace.

It got darker and we got ready to sleep. It was a quiet and peaceful night last night for us since we would be at the West by late afternoon and Inuyasha was going to get me a job so I doubted we would ever see each other again; unless Shippo wanted to visit.

I sighed as I settled down and wrapped the cloak closer around me, ready to go into a deep dreamless sleep. But right before I could drift off the rain started to pour down and the lighting started to roar.

"AHH!" Shippo screamed and tried to worm his way under my cloak. I yawned and sat up, cradling him against me.

"Shippo sweetie what is it?" But he didn't answer, he only whimpered and tried to bring himself closer to me.

"These bastard's called the Thunder Brother's killed his parents years ago. I killed them a long time ago but he still sees thunder and lighting has a bad memory." Inuyasha said grimly and sat down by me, trying to take Shippo from me. Shippo let Inuyasha put him on his lap but he wouldn't let go of my arms.

"Don't let them get me." He pleaded, looking up at me.

"Hey runt, no one's gonna get ya, you're safe. Anyone comes near you I'll take care of them, alright? And I'm sure Donkey would take a chunk out of them to." He said and gently ran his claws through Shippo's hair.

I looked up in shock. "Wow, that must be the closest thing to a compliment you've ever given me."

He looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine even if he didn't know it. He smiled slowly. " Well you would protect Shippo, wouldn't you...Donkey?"

I tried not to moan softly at the way he said my name, the man could sell manure if he talked like that. I swallowed and looked down at Shippo who was starting to fall asleep. I started to gently untangle his claws from my cloak, but he whimpered and hung on tighter.

"Sorry wench, but if he decides to hold on he's not letting go."

I sighed. "Fine, could we at least move over to the wall so I can lean against something?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, that wall's to far from the fire, Shippo will get cold. Here." He put Shippo in my lap and moved halfway behind me. He took Shippo back so he was laying on both of us, his hands still clutched in my donkey cloak. He tugged me back so I was supported by him and I felt myself blush when I felt the hard muscles of his chest against my soft back.

He chuckled softly in my ear. "Not that again wench."

"Shut up dog boy, I was putting someone else's face on your body, you're not the one I want." I lied.

"Alright, no need to get so defensive wench. Since we're not going anywhere, tell me about yourself. You don't have to tell me anything you think will be dangerous to yourself, and I'll tell you something in return. See? It'll be a trade off kinda thing."

I bit my lip but seeing nothing better to do I nodded.

"You first wench, what were your parents like?"

"I don't know, my parents died when I was about three. What about yours?"

"Mom, dad, brother with a stick up his ass, normal family for most people. What kind of food do you like?"

"I don't know, there's to many to count. You?"

"Ramen, it's the only good thing Easterners came up with. What do you do for a living?"

"Not telling, what's your job?"

"...I'm a hunter. Can you juggle?"

And it went like that all night long until he knew almost as much about me as Sango does.

Next Afternoon

Shippo walked behind us, dragging his feet, trying to think up ways to keep us from going through the Western borders. He really didn't want to see me go and begged me to rethink about marrying his brother. He already knew I would say no but he tried anyway, hoping Kami would smile on him and something would happen to keep me in his life. But nothing did and no we were ten minutes outside the West and heading towards a farm Inuyasha would get me a job in.

I picked Shippo up and hugged him when we finally stepped into the West and Inuyasha led us past a busy town with people who stared openly at my cloak, into a quiet country lane.

Shippo buried his face in my neck and I could feel his warm tears start to wash down into my cloak so I just held him tighter when we reached a manor of sorts, with a huge farm and stables off to the side.

"Wait here and let me talk to my friend wench." Inuyasha said gruffly and moved inside. A few moments later he came back with a woman following him who turned her nose up at me and started lustfully at Inuyasha. "They know that your skin is really weak so they'll let you keep the cloak on."

Inuyasha said, trying to be subtle about giving me a excuse for the donkey skin. "I got you here safely and got you a paying job, the debts payed."

I smiled softly, knowing why he was being so harsh. I placed a soft kiss on Shippo's forehead and handed him to Inuyasha. "Thank you for everything Inuyasha, Shippo I don't know how I can thank you enough."

Inuyasha shrugged and put Shippo on his shoulder. "Simple thanks will do wench. Hope you find that friend you were talking about before."

"Bye Donkey." Shippo whimpered and pressed himself closer to Inuyasha, not wanting to look at me.

"Come on girl." The woman said, "I'll show you your room and what you're going to be doing here."

I looked back one more time at Inuyasha's retreating back and turned around to follow the woman.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AN: Ok this is the end of the chapter for real this time, hope you liked that chapter and I'm really sorry it was so late in coming out. I won't start the next chapter for Snow White (different story for those WHO DON'T READ IT) right away but that's going to be the next chapter I write so sorry if I take to long updating this one again. Have a nice week and please review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not. (And don't forget telling me how my lemon was.)


	8. Donkey Skin, Sort of: Part 5

AN: Heya. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry I haven't updated lately. I got piled under all this work and I haven't even been able to breath in weeks. (I know, I'm a horrible evil geek who hasn't found time to update her stuff in two months.) Anyway this may be the last chapter I write for a while so I'll try not to leave to much of a cliffhanger (You guys are lucky I'm feeling guilty about not updating in so long) Here's the reviews.

Inuyashas lover alway- I know, I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update sometimes. I'll try really, really hard to update sooner next time, ok?

Psycobookcollector- Thank you. I liked the idea to (otherwise I wouldn't be writing this.)

Kamari1313- Thank you! And I'm really sorry about the long wait, I haven't had a lot of free time lately.

Amanda Trinh- Glad to hear it finally worked. Hope you somewhat enjoyed the story (and if you didn't, you now know why I wrote this.) And I hope this update was worth the wait.

Devils-only-one- I'm so sorry if I didn't update fast enough, I just got hit with a lot of work at once.

I'mxAxSexyxGhost- Thanks, and sorry I took so long to update, and sorry for the long wait your going to get after I post this. Because unless I'm in a weird mood I'm going to post Snow White next and who knows when that will be.

I'mxAxSexyxGhostx- Thanks, but what confused you about the end?

I'mxAxSexyxGhost– Thanks, I'm glad someone through it was funny.

Amariko- Thank you, sorry I took so long.

Makaya-Loe- Thanks, hope this chapter is as good as the last one.

Kurimusonchishio- Thanks, I came up with a few ideas while I was writing (Lucky me)

ILOVEInuyasha07- Thanks, and I know it was. I really didn't mean to make it that long it just...happened. Oh, and I know I said I wasn't going to kill Hojo, but I'm starting to change my mind about that.

Mediaminer- Wow, gee what a shock NO ONE REVIEWED ON MEDIAMINER.

Oh yeah, there should only be one more part to this story (hopefully) and I can start a new fairy tale. If anyone wants to see a fairy tale done, or has suggestions on a idea feel free to tell me because I have no idea what I'm doing yet (I'm not kidding, tell me).

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own Donkey Skin. Seriously, I don't own the story or a actual donkey skin. (You think I should go buy one?)

NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE- I might have made a few bad remarks about rich people, sorry if I offend anyone who's rich, I don't feel this way, I just needed the cook to be bitter about something. Thank you.

**Kagome**

I glared down at the turkey as it started to peck at my donkey ears and kicked at, not actually touching but threatening to. The turkey squawked and moved out of my foot's range.

"Dumb bird." I muttered under my breath. I stood up and kicked at the dirt field. Seeing it was nearly sunset I led the turkeys back into their cages and trudged off toward the main house to help the cook start dinner. Well...more like help the cook vent out her anger on rich people by boxing my ears or letting the other servants make fun of me. Seriously, if she hits my ears one more time they're going to fall off.

I walked around the back of the main house, keeping away from the entrance so the rich guests wouldn't be offended by my donkey skin. I stepped through the back door into the kitchen, wishing I could run out when I saw the two people at the servants table.

Wakana and Satsuki were the two servants that enjoyed tormenting me the most, along with the cook Kikyo. I tried to creep in quietly so I would only have to deal with Kikyo, but Satsuki has the ears of a old gossiping villager, she hears and knows everything.

"Say Wakana, can you tell me why Kami decided to turn a jackass into a human? The result is rather ugly." They laughed loudly, knowing I hear them but I just walked by, wishing my miko powers effected humans as much as demons.

I walked deeper into the kitchen and moaned to myself when I heard the cook bang her pots and pans around, knowing she was in a bad mode.

"Donkey!" Kikyo screeched and threw a rotted turnip at my head. I ducked and winched when I saw the fat, old cook glaring holes in me. "You should have been here 5 minutes ago you filthy rat!" She screamed and slapped me along the ears. I hissed and held my ear, knowing if I hid my pain like pride told me to do it would only get worst.

"Clean the dishes before I take away your dinner!" She pointed a fat finger at the sink filled with dirty dishes and stated to chop up vegetables, muttering under her breath, "Damn rich people, they expect me to make dinner for eighty people with that donkey ass as a helper." She snorted and wiped her nose with the back of her hand and went back to chopping.

I turned away from her and filled the sink with using a bucket of water already laid out for me. Kikyo was a unpleasant, old, fat bitter woman who enjoyed to torment most of the servants, the only people ignored by her wrath was Wakana and Satsuki, because they always sucked up to her and would give her the dirt on the other servants. Rumor was that she was so bitter and hated rich people so much because as a girl she had a rich lover who ruined her, and left her for a richer woman.

I was thankful she didn't know who I really was or my life would be worst then it already was. I started to scrub the dishes and wondered how long it would be until Sango came to get me. I'd been on the road...a week or so? And I've been here for about a week, so that's almost two weeks and I haven't heard anything from Sango.

I scowled and placed the clean dish on the counter and started the next one. Sango better not have left for Europe to watch men tan naked without me.

* * *

**Sango**

"You pervert! NO I DO NOT WANT TO TAN NAKED WITH YOU!"

Miroku pouted as he lied on the grassy hill. "But Sango look at how sunny the day is, don't you want to take advantage of the precious sunlight Kami gives us? And what better way then enjoying the way the sun caresses our bare bodies?" He sat up and breathed lightly on Sango's ear. "While I caress yours."

Sango bit her lip and whimpered a little when he started to press soft kisses to her neck and chin. Her eyes flashed when he pressed his hand against her ass and raised her hand to slap him across the face. He backed away and rubbed his sore face.

"Sango. My intentions were honorable."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah, groping me is really honorable."

His eyes turned dark and a slow grin spread on his face. "I was talking about my honorable intention to fuck you so hard you can't walk for days." he purred and leaped on her.

* * *

**Kagome**

I placed the next clean dish on the counter, while I wondered what could possibly be keeping Sango from getting me. Whatever it is, it better be good.

I cleaned the last plate and started to put them all away, and tried not to get in Kikyo's way as she muttered under her breath spells to curse the food and spat on it just in case.

"Jackass!" The old woman yelled her favorite pet name at me. "Go feed this slop to the pigs." She commanded and handed me a bucket of leftover pig guts that the butcher hadn't found any purpose for it. I'm actually surprised Kikyo didn't sneak the pig parts in the rich guests food. ...Oh wait she stuck the pig's brain in the soup, never mind.

I walked out of the kitchen, grateful Wakana and Satsuki weren't around to ask me if I was eating my dinner out with the other ass's tonight. I walked outside, my bucket swinging and I dropped the pig slop in the pig pen. They happily ate it, and I wondered if they knew they were eating their brother or not.

I slowly walked back to the house, arms wrapped tight across my chest under the donkey skin. I looked up at the stars, felt the cold night air bite my face and was so glad not to be Hojo's wife right now. No matter how hard the journey was, no matter how much I wanted to tear Wakana's and Satsuki's lips off, no matter how hard or boring servant work was I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, expect here right now.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha moaned and rubbed his head when Shippo started to beg again to go back and see Donkey. "Inuyasha! When can we go back and visit Donkey? I miss her!" Inuyasha growled and tried to finish writing his letter to his older brother Sesshomaru, King of the West.

"We just left her a week ago."

"But I miss her!" Shippo whinnied.

"I heard you the first 39,574,030 times runt." Inuyasha growled, but Shippo went on like he hadn't said anything.

"Because I really miss her. Don't you miss her?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha got a faraway look on his face and was shocked when he almost told Shippo yes.

He scowled and didn't look up at Shippo. "Feh, of course I don't miss that wench. Why would I? It's not like I'm in love with her." Shippo cocked his head to the side, something he saw Sesshomaru do once when dealing with stupid people.

"When did I ask you if you loved her?" Inuyasha growled at him and left the room, thinking if he could find something to distract him he could get Donkey out of his head.

* * *

**Kagome**

I walked back in, glad to hear Kikyo had stopped hitting her pots and pans around so it should be safe for me now. Kikyo only glared at me when I walked in and pointed towards the dirty dishes she had used to cook dinner with. I washed them, dried them, and quietly crept pass Kikyo when she feel asleep on her stood and began to snore.

I walked down the servant's quarters into the small, dark room I had been given and laid down on the thin futon, wrapping my cloak around me for extra warmth and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Inuyasha (Night)**

The woman under Inuyasha moaned as he pounded into her. When her moans and gasps started to get louder, he slipped out of her quickly to flip her over unto her back, watching her breasts jump when he gave a extra hard thrust. Her eyes had been closed tight, but when she opened them as she neared her orgasm Inuyasha felt himself go soft.

Donkey's sapphire eyes stared into his instead of the woman's plain brown ones. Shaken he jerked out of the woman and stood up, gasping. "My lord, what's wrong?" She asked, hoping she would still get her orgasm.

"It's nothing, something's come up." Inuyasha said vaguely and started to pull his clothes back on. He stopped when he heard the woman whimper softly and looked over at her, and realized she hadn't reached her climax. He sat back down on the bed and grinned charmingly at her.

"Sorry." he said and plunged his fingers roughly inside her, pumping her until she came. She laid panting on the bed and Inuyasha pulled the rest of his clothes on and left, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

**Inuyasha (Morning)**

Inuyasha walked slowly into the great hall for breakfast and sat across from Shippo. He was silent for a few minutes and Shippo stared at him, his checks stuffed full of eggs. Finally he sighed.

"Do you want to go see Donkey this afternoon?" Shippo's eyes widened and he flung his arms around Inuyasha's neck and nodded his head violently. Inuyasha pried his hands lose. "Will you calm down? If you choke me to death you won't see Donkey for a long time." Inuyasha warned.

He shook his head when Shippo started to do a strange dance on the table and left, not wanting to know what was wrong with his brother. And Shippo stared at his turned back and grinned evilly as he started to plot how to get Inuyasha and Donkey married together.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I walked beside the lamb I was leading to the pasture, and wished I had a better walking stick. The dumb animals kept wandering all over the place and it was hard to get them in the pen where they could eat their grass and stay in one place.

I mumbled curses under my breath when one of the damn animals stepped on my toe, not afraid of me at all even when I waved the stick around, and just looked at me like I was crazy. I glared back at them, "Stop staring at me you stupid animals!" I hissed under my breath.

Half a hour later I finally got them in the dumb pen and went out to a nearby lake. I looked at my face in the water, and shuddered when I saw how ugly the skin had become, and how dirty my face was. I don't consider myself vain but when I saw my face...ew.

I looked around to make sure anyone wasn't looking and pushed my hood down, and started to wash my face, thinking no one would see it anyway under my hood. After a few minutes my face was the pale cream it had always been and I was tempted to wash the donkey skin to. Instead I slid my donkey skin and simple kimono off, slipping into the lake and washed all the dirt and sweat off my body. When I was done, I climbed out of the lake and washed my kimono. I looked down at the donkey skin and it looked dirtier then it ever had before. I cursed under my breath and stomped my foot on the ground like a spoiled child, I don't want to-

My thoughts stopped when one of the kimono's Hojo had made for me was starting to come up from the ground. It was the kimono of the sky and I stared at it while it laid on the ground in front of me, waiting for me to put it on. Hesitatingly I stomped my foot again on the ground and watched as the kimono of sunlight pushed itself off up from the ground and sat next to the kimono of the sky. I stomped my other foot and instead of seeing the kimono of moonlight come up I saw the jewels that went with each kimono come up from the ground also.

I bit my lip and told myself not to put it on but I never said I had a lot of will power. I gently picked up the kimono of the sky and slid it on, and sighed as I felt the clean cool silk against my body. I picked up a jeweled comb and using that brushed my hair free of all it's tangles and knots. Just for fun, I put the necklace around my neck that went with the kimono also. I stared at the other dress and jewels on the ground and wondered how to put them back. And then I wondered how I even had my kimono and jewels.

Well, Sango had tried to tell me something before she was sucked into that vortex thing, maybe how to get my kimono and jewels was it. Telling me how to put them back would have been nice to through. So I just stared at them and wondered if there was a way to unstomp your feet and watched as the kimono's and jewels just sank back down into the ground. "Well that answers that." I muttered to myself.

My head shot up when I heard voices coming from over the hill and I struggled to undo the kimono and put on the donkey skin again but the kimono wouldn't have enough time to sink into the earth and the kimono's ties were so big you would be able to see them if I wrapped the skin around me.

I looked frantically around, but the voices were getting closer so I just pushed the donkey skin under my kimono and sat on my plain kimono near the lake, hoping to appear just as a woman who was enjoying the day. I clasped my hands together and looked across the water's surface, praying the people coming by would just go somewhere else and pass me by.

I felt my face turn red when I heard Inuyasha's and Shippo's voice auguring as they reached over the hill.

"Let's ask that lady right there if she's seen Donkey, please Inuyasha?"

"Fine, only because it will get you to shut up." Inuyasha muttered and I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and stared into Shippo's green eyes. His eyes widened and was about to say something when I put my finger over my mouth.

"Shippo! Please, don't tell Inuyasha it's me!" I begged him and noticed that Shippo must have run ahead of Inuyasha because he was still back on the hill.

"But Donkey..." He started to say.

"Shippo please, don't tell him! Pretend you don't know me, promise me you won't say anything!" I demanded and saw he was started to weaken. "My life depends on it." I said further, even through all the searches for my 'killer' had probably been over back at Hojo's palace, but better safe then sorry.

Shippo nodded, his green eyes wide, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Shippo." I said quietly so Inuyasha wouldn't hear us.

"Shippo! Did you ask her yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I did, you interrupted her!" Shippo accused Inuyasha.

"Whatever. Hey wench, you gonna turn around and face me or are you gonna hide your face?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

I gritted my teeth and snapped my head around to face him. "Excuse me? I was not hiding my face, why would I? I have no reason to hide it!" I taunted, daring him to insult me back. But his eyes were glued on my face, and he looked like he was about to start drooling.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you going to rejoin the world of the living anytime soon?" I asked.

He blinked and scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Feh. Whatever wench. Did you see a girl wearing a donkey skin by any chance?"

I nodded. "Yes, I saw her toward the main house a few minutes ago, maybe you could try to catch up with her." I suggested.

He looked at me and then Shippo. "What are you two hiding?" he asked and Shippo squirmed under his intense glare.

I raised a eyebrow, playing the haughty heiress role. "I'm not hiding anything. I answered your question, now go find your friend and leave me in peace." I ordered and turned my back on them.

I heard a thump on the ground next to me and I saw Inuyasha so close he almost crawled into my lap. He started to sniff along my neck and I prayed he wouldn't recognize my scent without the donkey smell, because I sure as hell couldn't mask my scent with him this close.

"What are you doing?" I asked blushing when his nose slightly tickled the soft part of my chin.

"You smell like someone I knew." he said and turned my head to look into my eyes. "Your eyes are so familiar to." He said almost to himself and lightly stroked the skin under my eye. I felt it wasn't even possible to get any redder.

He put his mouth close to my ear and asked, "What's your name?" He pulled back and looked at me with his melting gold eyes.

"Kagome." I said without even thinking.

He smiled slowly. "Well Kagome, I have to go catch up with my friend, I don't suppose I'll see you here later?"

I swallowed and nodded without thinking first. "Good, same time and place tomorrow." He purred and walked away, scooping Shippo up on his back.

I stared after him for a minute, still in shock. I gasped and struggled to get out of my kimono and back into my donkey skin before Inuyasha could come back, because Donkey was not at the main house and he was going to be pissed at walking all the way back here.

I threw the kimono off finally, laid it on the ground and put the necklace down next to it. With a quick snap my plain kimono was free of any dirt that might have got on it and I put it on, throwing the donkey skin over me. I made sure the kimono was sinking back into the ground before I pulled the hood up and ran over to the sleep pen, knowing that would be where Inuyasha showed up.

I barely had time to make sure the hood covered most of my face and to calm myself down so it didn't look like I was running before I heard Inuyasha grumbling loudly with Shippo coming towards me.

"Hey wench! Where the hell were you?" Inuyasha yelled at me when he got close enough. Shippo ran ahead of him and leapt into my arms, shouting over and over again, "Donkey, Donkey! I missed you so much!"

"Hey Shippo! I missed you to!" Quietly so Inuyasha wouldn't hear us I whispered, "Thanks for not telling Inuyasha who I was Shippo."

Shippo nodded at me solemnly and I didn't get the chance to say anything else to him before Inuyasha got to us. "Hey wench, I through you were at the main house?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know I had to walk here, walk back and walk all the way here again when I didn't see you there?" he scowled at me.

I scowled back. "Oh poor baby, did little doggy get tired of all that walking?"

"Shut it wench. I didn't have to come here you know."

"So then why are you gracing me with your presence oh almighty dog God?"

Inuyasha jerked his thumb in Shippo's direction. "The runt wanted to see you again for some reason."

"So you made Inuyasha take you all the way over here? That's so sweet Shippo." I cooed and hugged him again.

"Hey! He didn't make me do anything! I did it because I wanted to come- um I mean-" Inuyasha started to stammer.

"Are you saying you wanted to come see me?" I asked, a evil smile spreading across my face.

"No! I mean, who would want to see you? Kikyo just makes really good soup." Inuyasha defended. Out of politeness I didn't tell him Kikyo had probably mixed her saliva in it.

"Oh, that's all? Then why didn't you let Shippo come over himself? After all, you got so tired just walking back here." I mocked lightly. "You could be at the ranch eating as much of Kikyo's soup as you could stuff in your mouth right now. Why bother coming here?"

"Well sorry for wanting to make sure my little brother got over here ok without him falling into a... a ditch or something." I stared back at him (I don't know why I do that since he can't see my face in the hood's shadows but whatever).

"Sheep graze here, do you think the owners are really going to risk one of them falling in a hole and breaking something?"

"Well um what if a demon tried to attack him?"

"This whole place is blocked with barriers to keep wild demons out. I doubt the owners want a demon to eat their animals."

"I needed the exercise?"

"Wasn't it you who said demons are so much powerful then us weak little humans? Why would you need exercise then?"

"...because I felt like it damn it! Why the hell are you interrogating me? I felt like walking with my little brother, alright? I barely ever get to spend a lot of time with him and though if we came here we could hang out a little. Is that a problem for you?"

"Ummm Inuyasha? Didn't you just say that if I talked to you, you would kill me?" Shippo asked hesitatingly.

"That was only if we saw that hot bitch again. Any other time you can talk to me." Inuyasha said, patting him on the head a little roughly.

"What?" I yelled, blushing a little that Inuyasha through I was hot, and wondering if I should feel that way. "It's alright to want to spend time with him when he's with me, but if you see this so called 'hot bitch' he has to stay away from you"? I asked angrily.

"Well if you didn't cover yourself in that damn skin I might feel the same way about you." Inuyasha shot back before he could stop himself. I gritted my teeth together and set Shippo down.

"You stupid...dog!" I shouted lamely. "I hope one of these stupid sheep step on your toe!" I said and spun around sharply.

"Hey wench, they can't touch me if they're in that pen!" Inuyasha taunted. I put a hand on the pen's gate and slowly started to open it.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

**Inuyasha (Later)**

Inuyasha grumbled and complained under his breath as he and Shippo made their way back to the ranch. Those damn sheep had not only stepped on one toe but all ten of them. "Damn sheep, damn stupid wench." He muttered under his breath and stepped through the ranch doors. He ignored the people who started bowing at his arrival and stalked towards the dining room, Shippo jogging to keep up with him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Will you slow down for a minute?" a high pitched and queer voice caused Inuyasha to groan and stop walking.

"What do you want now, Jaken?" Inuyasha growled at his brother's short, green advisor.

The toad cleared his throat and tried to look important, "The Great Lord Sesshomaru has commanded you to attend the ball he will host here tomorrow night from eight pm, to two am."

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"The great lord-"

"I heard that part you stupid toad!" he snapped. "I don't suppose the 'Great Lord Sesshomaru' will be coming?"

Jaken looked shocked. "Of course he won't come! The Great and Wise Lord Sesshomaru has more important things to do then attend some silly ball."

Inuyasha growled again. "Then why do I have to go?"

"Because the Great, Wise, Powerful Lord Sesshomaru commands you to."

"That's to fucking bad. I don't want to go to some damn party that keeps me away from my bed and stand next to the ugliest and smelliest wenches around." He growled.

"The Great, Wise, Powerful and Strong Sesshomaru says if you do not go he will get rid of all your Ramen, and not order any for six months." Inuyasha whimpered and hung his head.

* * *

**Sango**

Sango was laying flat on her bare back, looking up at the blue sky, panting for breath while Miroku's head was on her breasts and trailing a flower up and down her stomach. Kirara was keeping watch a few yards behind them, and making sure no one would come near them in their...defenseless state.

"Miroku, we really need to stop doing this out in the open, any demon could attack us right now and we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves."

Miroku brushed the flower a bit lower and Sango felt him smile. "We have nothing to worry about, Kirara's keeping watch. And besides, I think we should do this as much as possible." he said and lazily placed a kiss on the breast he was laying on. He rolled over to his side and propped his head on his hand, looking down at Sango solemnly. "Sango I want to talk to you about something."

Sango swallowed and hoped he wasn't about to tell her he wanted a long term relationship.

"Sango, I want this to be more then a one night, or two night stand." Well at least he didn't come out and say 'long term relationship'.

She forced a smile on her face, "So how about a three night stand?"

Miroku sighed. "Sango I'm serious. Just let me talk." he said when she opened her mouth to protest. He sat up and crossed his legs under him and because Sango didn't want to be at a disadvantage she sat up across from him. "Why do you think I care so much about you?"

"Because I'm strong enough to handle rough sex?" Sango asked, half jokingly.

"That's some of it, yes. You're a battle hardened warrior, yet you're so kind and warm at times I can't help but think about what you would look like round with child. You're as brave as the lioness protecting people you don't even know and you're even fiercer when it's people you care about." He smiled and reached over to brush some grass out of her hair. "And you're more beautiful then Kami's angels."

Sango blushed and fought the urge to duck her head and tried to think of something to respond to that. "And I know the last thing you want is a man in your life right now but I just want a chance Sango. I promise I will never purposely hurt you and I won't try to get anyone pregnant but you while we're together. Somehow Sango I fell in love with and can't seem to stop. Please, give me a chance to make you love me back unless you want me to spend the rest of my life alone and seeking one night stands."

Sango scowled at him. "You would still sleep with other women even if you were in love with me?"

"Of course, I would miss you so much I would have to look for someone else. The only problem is that I don't think anyone even comes close to you. Sango, I love you."

Sango was speechless and stared at the grass for a few moments thinking deeply. "Miroku I don't know what to say, you know how dangerous the life of a slayer is and it's worst for a fairy slayer like me. It's almost impossible for one of us to have a normal life with a spouse and children, no matter how much we try to make it work. It might just be better for to try and love someone else Miroku, because I won't give up being a slayer for anyone, not even you." Sango said, staring fiercely at him.

Miroku picked up her hand and twisted their fingers together and touched the side of her cheek with the other hand. "Sango, just give me a chance. Maybe I'll find your to much to handle, or maybe you'll fall in love with me. We'll never know until we try. And do you really want to be alone the rest of your life without even having the chance to have a husband?"

Sango bit her lip and wondered if she could just get up and run away right now. The handcuffs flared up at her thoughts and Miroku shook his head at her sighed.

"Ah Sango, how is it you can face down evil demons that can flick you aside like a bug without even a fear, but when I'm done pouring my soul out to you on how I feel then you want to run away." He muttered a few words under his breath and the chain started to drag Sango towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "Promise me you'll think about it at least." he asked softly.

Sango hesitated but felt him grin when she nodded. She gasped when he flipped her over suddenly and laid her back against his lap and her head touching the grass, forcing her breasts to thrust out at him. He plucked another daisy out of the ground and grinned wickedly when she groaned as he teased her nipples with it.

"While you're thinking I might as well have something to do to keep me occupied right?" his grin grew wider when he drew the daisy down over her stomach and just barely brushing it across her clit. "Or maybe I should say some_one _to do."

* * *

**Kagome (about sunset)**

I groaned when my overworked muscles cracked after I got the last of the animals fed and started to make my way back to the main house. Supposedly some prince or whatever was here and every servant here was needed to make sure his every need could be met without him lifting a single finger. I rolled my eyes at the through and hoped I had never been that lazy or spoiled when I was a princess.

I walked into the kitchen and luckily Kikyo, Satsuki, and Wakana were gathered around the kitchen table, gossiping with a young man. Kikyo used to go to other villages and get food that was rare here from him.

"So Sayo, what news is there from Hojo's kingdom?" Wakana asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Oh yes Sayo, you must tell us what's happening over there." Satsuki pressed, holding his gaze a little longer then needed. The young man grinned and sat back in his seat, enjoying the attention.

I rolled my eyes and started to peel the apples Kikyo had left out for me, far away enough from the group they wouldn't notice me unless I said something, but close enough I could hear everything that was being said.

"Well Hojo finally found himself a girl to marry." I looked up a bit to see Kikyo's face had turned red and she looked like she was keeping herself from hitting Sayo.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Wakana asked as she got up to put a glass of tea at his elbow, making sure to press her breasts lightly against his arm.

"His daughter."

Wakana's and Satsuki's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Oh no! It's not like that. She's adopted."

"Oh, well when's the wedding date?" Wakana asked with little interest.

"There may not be one. Her bloody clothes were found in the woods." I mentally sighed with relief. Good, at least he had found those.

"You mean she's dead?" Kikyo asked, looking a little happy. Sayo leaned forward and looked at the women there intently.

"See, here's the thing... no one knows. Only her clothes were found, but there was no body, just some blood and a trail, but there really wasn't enough of it to actually say of she had died or not. Hojo had search party's for days combing the woods to try and find her body or at least the animal who killed her but nothing was found. So he brought this really powerful miko in to see if she was really dead or not."

By now I hadn't even bothered to try and make it look like I was working since everyone else was paying attention to Sayo. I licked my dry lips and prayed to Kami the miko had told Hojo I was dead.

"So the miko did her thing and she came back and told Hojo his bride was still alive. Worse yet, she and another person set the whole thing up, and she left him willingly." I felt my heart stop for a moment and prayed harder that Hojo had given up on me.

"So is he going to search for her?" Satsuki asked breathlessly.

Sayo looked to the side as if to make sure no one was listening and leaned even closer to them. "Well, what he publicly said is that he wants to find her and talk to her, and if she really doesn't want to marry him he'll let her go. But what I've heard is that he's sending out these people out to find her, and there's a reward for whoever finds her first. He says she cost him a lot of money so once he marries her and gets a heir or two, he's going to kill her."

I gasped and the knife slipped, cutting deeply into my palm. Kikyo spun around to glare at me. "You clumsy jackass! Get yourself over to the sink before you get any of your damn blood on the apples." She shouted at me.

I nodded numbly and stumbled over to the sink. I found a few bandages and when I made sure no one was looking, cleaned my cut with a quick purification swipe over it. I walked back over to the apples I had to peel, barely feeling the throb my cut was making. I sat down and forced myself to peel and ignore the strange looks the rest of the group was sending towards me.

Finally Wakana broke the silence by snorting. "Well, good then, the rest of the world doesn't need a little fool like her who would ran away from one of the most powerful kings in Japan. Who does she think she is anyway that she can turn down the attentions of a lord anyway? Did she have a more powerful suitor?"

"No one courted her, Hojo was her first one ever and no one challenged his claim to her." I gritted my teeth but just kept on peeling apples.

"Has there been any signs of her?" Kikyo asked with a greedy gleam in her eye.

"Hojo thinks she might have gone South, one of the search parties found a piece of silk kimono hanging of a tree branch on a road heading that way." Mentally I thanked Sango for thinking to do that before we had left.

"Enough about that baka, what about this prince who's staying here?" Sayo asked. Wakana and Satsuki looked at each other before bursting out in giggles.

"Oh my Kami, you should see him he's so handsome." Wakana moaned.

"I know, those gold eyes make me feel like melting into a little puddle." Satsuki said dreamily.

I almost cut myself again. Gold eyes?

"Oh what about that long silver hair? It's so much prettier then my own." Wakana said, running a hand through one of her short bangs.

Silver hair?

"You can't forget about the cutest part of him Wakana!" Satsuki lightly scolded and they both looked at each other before squealing "His puppy ears!"

...Puppy ears?

Sayo rolled his eyes. "Prince Inuyasha is staying here then?" he asked annoyed that the girls attention had been taken of him.

Inuyasha? ...THAT FREAKING MORON LIED TO ME! Angrily I threw the knife at the wall, imaging his head was on it.

Sayo gasped and ducked before the knife could go through his head, and the knife buried itself hilt deep in the wall where it should have been his head.

"JACKASS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kikyo shouted at me, her hands clenching and unclenching. I stood in shock, trying to come up with something to say.

"Ummm, I saw a bee and I was worried it would string him." I offered.

"WHAT? SO YOU THREW A KNIFE AT IT? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER-"

"Well thank you!" Sayo said brightly. "If that bee had stung me I would be dead in under five minutes."

"Well...your welcome." I said weakly.

Kikyo glared at me and pulled the knife out of the wall examining it closely. "I don't see any bee guts on here." She said, the fat on her arms jigging as she waved the knife around.

"Oh calm down Kikyo, it's probably lodged in the wall somewhere." He said lightly and hopped off his chair. "Thanks again." he said cheerfully and walked out the door.

Kikyo kept glaring at me when the door slammed shut behind him. "I don't know what the hell's a matter with you, but I'll let it go this time." she said and pointed a fat finger to her eye. "But know that I've got my eye on you." she glared at me a bit longer before throwing the knife so it landed on the floor in front of me. "Now pick that up and get back to work! If those apples aren't done in half an hour, I'll make your ears turn black and blue." she said and I lowered my head submissively.

I bent to pick up the knife and sat back down in front of the apples and she grunted and turned her attention back to Wakana and Satsuki.

"Hey Kikyo? Are you alright, you looked kinda upset earlier when Sayo was talking about Hojo." Wakana asked, fake concern written all over her face.

Kikyo growled under her breath. "I just hate rich people, but I really hate Hojo's father."

Satsuki looked confused. "But isn't he dead?"

"Of course he's dead you moron, I knew him when he was alive. Stupid cheating worthless bastard."

"What happened between you two?"

"He's the scum who ruined me! I was the most beautiful girl in our village and I still remember the day he rode through, coming back from a hunting trip." Her voice turned light and for the first time since I had came here she almost sounded happy. "Our eyes met and something passed between us, and I don't know about him but I couldn't stop thinking about him. A few days later he came back to take me to his palace and he promised me he was going to marry me.

"I was so happy, I had beautiful clothes to wear, rare jewels to display on my body, and the nights we spent together are some of my best memories." she sighed wistfully but then started to scowl. "But after a few months some princess from the mainland showed up and I was sent back to the village, ruined, poor, I was even forced to come back in the clothes I had left in! I was shunned by my home until I finally left and found a job here instead. All because of that stupid bastard who wanted someone rich." she hissed and spat on one of the apples I had peeled. She sighed wearily and stood up. "Go start setting the tables you two, I need to start cooking."

Wakana and Satsuki obeyed and sent looks to each other behind Kikyo's back that said they couldn't wait to start spreading this around. They left and Kikyo passed me, giving me a halfhearted swipe across the head.

"Work faster." she said gruffly and started cooking a boar over the fire, spitting on it every so often.

**Later**

I screamed when two burly guards started to drag me towards a shrine, with two people waiting at the head of it. I tried to fight the guards off but I could even shake them lose. They walked me closer and closer and I started to drag when I saw a priest and Hojo standing there. He grinned at me and pressed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Hello wife." he said and held up the bloody knife that had been used to kill the donkey, still dripping its blood, slowly down towards my neck.

I gasped and shot up in on my futon, my heart pounding and sweat covering my body.

Damn it, I hate nightmares. My head spun around to where the door was when I heard it slam open. "Donkey? Are you alright?" I gasped and threw the covers over my head so Inuyasha wouldn't see my face since I didn't have the donkey skin on me.

"Inuyasha." I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone whimpering, and will you take that damn blanket off your head, it's to dark to see anything." he snapped.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You're a demon, you can see in the dark better than most humans." I snapped back.

He sighed and I heard the door shut. "Happy? It's totally dark, and even demons can't see a whole lot without a little light."

I slowly started to pull the covers down. "Why are you still here anyway?" I asked, hoping he wasn't lying and he really couldn't see me. I heard him walk over and sat down close to me on the futon. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He explained, and I waited for several moments from him to add on to that.

"Aren't you going to add you wanted to make sure I was fine for Shippo's sake?"

He chuckled softly. "Would you feel better if I did wench?" He reached out and I softly gasped when his clawed fingertips met my sweat covered face. "What happened? You're sweating for some reason." he asked and lightly stroked my skin. I swallowed, trying to ignore how good his fingers felt.

"I had a bad dream."

"Poor baby." he said and I got the feeling he was serious. His fingers moved lightly over my hair. "Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head and his fingers moved back over my face. "I can't feel a single scar or imperfection that would cause you to hide under a donkey's hide. So why do you?" he asked and his fingers moved gently over my lips.

"I have my reasons." I muttered and slowly reached up to where I hoped his ears were. I started to rub them and almost laughed when he started to purr. "Are you a cat or a dog demon?" I teased him.

He just mumbled something and dug his face against my neck, and drawing my scent deep into his lungs. "You smell so good without that damn skin." he sniffed harder. "You kinda smell like-" I rubbed harder on his ears and he stopped talking and started to moan. "Ohhh Donkey-"

The damn rooster woke me up, and I shot up straight in bed, one hand clutched the edge of my blanket and the other hand stroking my neck. I scowled and shoved the blankets aside to stand up and throw on my donkey skin. "Damn dreams." I muttered and stalked out of my room.

**Later (afternoon)**

I was still in a bad mood over that dream I had and didn't feel as guilty as usual when I pushed the sheep roughly into their pens. I was just about to go down to the lake when I saw a red blob coming near me. I grinned evilly and sat down on a rock, waiting for Inuyasha to get his royal little butt over here.

"Hey Donkey, I wanted to ask-"

I got up and bowed low to the ground. "Good morning your Highness, is there anything I can get for you Prince Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stop speaking and stared at me. Finally he sighed. "Look I can explain."

"Well I hope you do because I want to know why you told me you were a simple hunter when you're really the freaking PRINCE OF THE WEST!" I shouted at him.

He hissed and grabbed his ears. "Look I'm sorry, alright? I liked someone not treating me special because I'm royal."

"You told me in the cave you were a hunter, we were on the road together by then almost a week, why didn't you did me then?"

"I...I...I don't know why! Why's it such a big deal anyway? So what if I'm a prince?"

"You lied to me! Look I wouldn't be so mad if I never asked you what you did, but I asked and you just...ugh! I can't even think of anything to say!"

He scowled at me. "Fine then don't say anything!" He started to walk away.

"Fine, I won't!"

"Fine!" I turned my back on him and started to walk to the lake. If he was going to meet me at the lake I had to be changed in less then 15 minutes.

I ran all the way down and stomped my foot twice and watched as the sunlight kimono came up from the ground and I stomped my other foot and my jewelry came up right next to it. I threw the skin and my plain kimono off and slipped the other one on, before clasping a yellow diamond and jade necklace around my throat. I sat down on my kimono and tried to hide the skin as best I could before Inuyasha could come.

Less then a minute later he showed up, still muttering under his breath and looking so angry he would kill anyone who looked at him funny. He dropped down beside me and stared at me for a few moments. I raised my eyebrow and tried to look bored. "What?"

He scowled and tucked his arms inside his sleeves and stared at the ground. "Nothing, I'm just pissed right now. I mean so what if I didn't tell her who I was? It's not like I know anything about her, and she complaining about me! Stupid wench."

With a pang of guilt I realized he was right and I really shouldn't complain but I had a reason to hide! And I haven't lied to him. Mislead and not tell things, yes, but lie? Never. It's just a shame I have to act like I don't know what he's talking about. Oh well, I'll yell at him again as Donkey later.

"Excuse me?" I asked, acting like I had no clue about what he was talking about.

He grunted and looked up. "Forget it, we usually can't go a day without fighting, only now she's never going to let me forget I lied to her." Damn right. "Anyway, back to more important things..." He smiled at me, and whipped a small scroll out of a pocket hidden somewhere in his sleeve. "My brother's forcing me to go to this ball tonight. I thought it might be less painful to go to if I had your beautiful face to stare at."

"Compliments will get you nowhere." I said and unrolled the scroll. I raised both eyebrows as I read it. "'The Great, Wise, Powerful, Wonderful, Strong Lord Sesshomaru of the Vast and Rich West-'"

"My brother's adviser wrote that, creepy frog man."

"'-invites all women of noble houses to attend a ball attended by his younger brother Inuyasha-'"

"Notice that he only called me 'younger brother Inuyasha. I didn't even get my title, stupid swamp breath."

"'-taking place tonight at the royal ranch of the west from sunset to sunrise. Let it be known Inuyasha is still searching for a wife-'"

"WHAT DID THAT TOAD WRITE?"

"'-and all the women who come have the chance of becoming his bride. Have a safe trip there.'"

"THAT DAMN FROG! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE'LL GO FROM GREEN TO BLACK AND BLUE!"

"Are you inviting me to this?" I asked shocked.

He stopped shouting and yelling threats to looking at me strangely. "Yeah, what? You don't want to go?"

I bit my lip. "Well, it's not that..."

"What?"

"I...hate parties?" I asked.

"Come on, go to it. You can protect me from all the women who want to snag a prince as their grooms." he gave me those puppy dog eyes. "Shippo will be there."

"Is it just guests from the West?"

"I'm pretty sure it is, why, does it matter?"

"Yeah see...I sort of have a few lovesick suitors after me. I'd like to avoid them if I can." I explained, hoping he would buy the lie.

He looked at me then shrugged, "Whatever, So you'll go?" I hesitated but nodded. He stood up and nodded, trying to hide it but I could still see the relief in his eyes. "Ok I guess I'll see you there then. Um, one more thing?" he slowly handed another scroll to me. "If you see Donkey...could you give this to her? I tried to earlier but she was mad at me and then I got mad at her and then...yeah."

I blinked and took the scroll without thinking. "I will." I said softly.

He nodded and turned away. "See you tonight then. Don't be late wench!"

**Later (Half an Hour before the ball)**

I was rushing around trying to finish my chores early and at the same time calculating in my head how much time I would need to change. I took a bath, washed my hair and tried to scrub the dead donkey smell out as much as possible about a hour or so ago so that wasn't a problem, I just had to change and do something with my hair. I looked at the sun and with a rush dumped the rest of the pigs food in their pens, trying to stay downwind of the stink.

I walked quickly over to the kitchen and prayed that Kikyo wouldn't be in a bad mood. I let out the breath I didn't know I hadn't been holding when Kikyo was calmly cutting vegetables for a soup, and spitting in it every so often. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, scowling.

"What are you doing Jackass? You're supposed to be doing your chores!" she snarled at me.

"I finished early." I said and hoped she wouldn't throw the soup at me. She growled low under her breath.

"Fine, I can't trust you with the food since you got blood all over it! Honestly Jackass, you want to put stuff in there people won't notice, you know how many people noticed blood in their apple pies yesterday?" she shouted at me. Trust Kikyo to be mad I didn't mix my spit in the food instead. "You're free until midnight, you have to wash the dishes after all those rich pigs in kimono's finish stuffing their faces at dinner. Oh and if I find out you're really not done with your chores I'll box your ears so hard they fall off, and I'll stuff them in a soup or turkey or something. Got it?" she asked. I nodded rapidly and walked out the door. "I better see you here at midnight if you like walking without a limp!" she called out threateningly.

I was already out the door so I just ignored her and ran straight to the woods and hid behind a few trees, making sure no one was around before I slipped the donkey skin off me and into a shallow hole I dug before I took a bath. I stamped my foot three times against the earth and while I wait for the dress to come up, pulled my kimono off and placed it on top of the skin.

Shivering slightly in the cool air, I careful put a rock over the hole and pulled on the moonlight kimono after making sure my fingers were clean. I stamped my other foot three times and a sapphire and diamond necklace melted up, followed by matching bracelets and a few silver combs with sapphire flowers on it. I slipped the jewelry on and very carefully rolled my hair into a bun and slid the combs in to make it stay.

I wished I had a mirror to see if I did it right or if I ended up looking like a baka but I didn't have a mirror and the sun was about to set. I made sure no one was around, and that the scroll was in my hand before leaving the forest and walking around to the front of the ranch. I mentally groaned when I realized I didn't have a coach to arrive in and wondered how I was going to explain that to the footman at the door.

I smiled when I remembered a old trick I had used to escape from some of the most boring balls Hojo ever had and walked confidently forward, even through a little voice inside my headed screamed at me to turn back just incase there was guests who knew Hojo and would recognize me.

I ignored it and kept walking to the door, not even looking at the people who started to stare at me. The footman's eyes widened and bowed low when I walked up the steps.

"My lady, what can I do for you?" he asked respectfully.

I handed him the scroll. "I've been given a invitation to King Sesshomaru's ball and am here to attend. May I go in?" I asked, and gave a graceful gesture of my head towards the door that I had practiced with for the last five years in front of a mirror.

He stuttered, "but my Lady, where's your coach?" he asked still not sure if he should let me in.

I laughed like I had seen the airheaded women back at Hojo's court to and fluttered my eyelashes slightly. "I told my coach to drop me off at the front of the road, the night's just to be beautiful to be underneath the roof of a carriage don't you think?" I asked with a small smile I had seen on the same airheaded women's faces.

He tucked the scroll in a bag next to him that was overflowing with others and bowed towards the door. "You're right my Lady, please go in and enjoy the night." I nodded at him and walked by, and not letting myself chuckle until I left earshot.

Back when I was younger, I used the old walking excuse to get out of Hojo's palace for awhile and didn't come back for hours, it drove Hojo insane. Never though I would use it to crash a party. I made my way through the hallways to where I could hear music and where there were a few other couples ahead of me. I walked over to the entrance of the ball, still in the shadows getting ready to go down.

I took a deep breath, said a short prayer to Kami and walked into the room and started to go down the stairs. The ball room was huge, which was surprising considering this is only supposed to be a royal ranch. The entire room was either marble or some type of precious metal. The columns looked like they had been craved from ivory, and some kind of flower/vine had been twisted around it. Murals of the rulers of the west graced the ceiling and angels and other beings were flying around them. A buffet was set up in the corner and at the opposite end there was a huge symphony playing while couples danced on the floor next to it.

I was still walking down the stairs, very slowly because I didn't want to trip and rip something. The chatter I had heard from outside was quieter now, and I had to keep myself from staring back when people looked at me and whispered behind fans about me. I kept my gaze rotating around the room, or looking straight at the wall ahead of me. But I felt a pair of eyes almost burning into me so I looked down and met Inuyasha's gold eyes.

I swallowed when his gaze refused to leave mine despite the beautiful women around him begging for attention, and a weird little green thing next to him who tried to make him talk to them. He stared at me, so I stared back not looking where I was stepping. I lost my footing and groaned, waiting for my face to meet the steps.

So I was shocked when my face came about half way down to kiss the stairs and I stopped falling in midair. Gentle arms helped me regain my balance and set me on the step I had missed. I bowed when I met Inuyasha's eyes again. "Thank you my lord." I said respectfully.

The whole room had gone silent, even the band had stopped playing when Inuyasha used his demon speed to run up and catch me. I felt hundreds of eyes staring/glaring at me but I didn't take my eyes from Inuyasha's.

He opened his mouth to say something but then the band started playing and a high pitched whiney voice starting yelling at Inuyasha to dance with someone. He growled and rolled his eyes. He glared down at the green thing that I could see now was a frog and looked scared when he saw all the women fluttering their eyelashes and smiling seductively. He gulped and looked over at me. "Dance with me?" he lowed a voice to a whisper "Please?" he asked and gave me those puppy eyes.

I nodded and prayed I still remembered the few dance lessons I actually went to. He took my arm and we walked down the last few steps together, everyone's eyes were glued on my face and most of the women looked like they hoped I would trip again. He led me over to the dance floor and placed his hand on my waist, I put my hand on his shoulder. The band started to play again and people started to talk while Inuyasha guided me across the dance floor and I tried not to trip or step on his feet like I did with my dance teacher back at Hojo's palace.

"I didn't think you would show up tonight." Inuyasha said and lifted me up quickly and set me back down when that part of the dance came.

"I didn't either." I said, not thinking of anything else to say.

Inuyasha swallowed and looked around "Was Donkey still mad at me?" he asked, his voice down to a whisper. "I don't see her yet."

"She couldn't come, I gave her the invitation but she was needed in the kitchens. I guess you're stuck with me for the night."

"Feh."

"Where's Shippo? I through you said he was going to be here?" I asked looking around to see if he was stuffing his little face at the buffet table.

"He was here. Now he's gone."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked a little nervous. "What?"

"I didn't say he was going to be here the whole night did I? He does have to sleep you know, he can't stay up till dawn or whatever stupid time it is."

I glared at him but made myself stop when I heard people start to whisper. "You didn't mention that part." I hissed. "I wanted to see him again."

He looked at me. "Why do you like him so much anyway? You've meet him once."

Damn it, does he have to question everything? "He reminds me of my little brother...Souta." I said, coming up with a boy who's family worked in Hojo's palace for generations. Of course he was also cruel and hurt little animals but Inuyasha couldn't know that.

He shrugged, "Whatever, do you want to grab something to eat?" he asked, his eyes rolling longingly at the food table at the end of the room. I nodded and when the song finished Inuyasha took my elbow and started to weave around the crowds, avoiding the weird little green frog who was calling for him, I guess.

He drooled when we got to the table and took a plate and started shoving food on it. "To bad they don't have any Ramen right Inuyasha?" I asked without thinking.

He snapped his head towards me and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know I like Ramen?"

I shrugged and tried to look innocent, "Must of heard it somewhere. Probably from a servant. So why isn't there any? You probably threatened to kill the cooks if they didn't put it out knowing you...uh I mean from what I've heard about you." I added on lamely and made a mental note to start thinking before I speak unless I want Inuyasha to find out who I am.

He looked at me funny but he shrugged and raised the plate to his lips. He poured all the food on it down into his mouth, chewed for five seconds and swallowed.

"Master Inuyasha! Where are your manners? " a high pitched voice asked and I mentally agreed with him.

"Shut up toad." he said bored and picked up a apple, took a bite out of it and threw it at a frog's head.

"Master Inuyasha-"

"Oh so it's 'Master Inuyasha' now? In that damn invitation all I got was 'the brother of the great King Sesshomaru."

"-there are many beautiful girls who came all this way to meet you. Go dance with them!" The toad ordered him.

"Make me Jaken!" Inuyasha taunted and took a huge bite out of a ham.

"Dance with them or I'll tell the Great, Powerful, Wise and Handsome King Sesshomaru you were bad and to take your Ramen away."

Inuyasha paused in finishing off a turkey leg and narrowed his eyes at him. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine, but I swear I'll make your life a living hell after this night is over." Inuyasha hissed at him. He turned to me and shrugged. "I'll be back, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone wench." I opened my mouth to say something (Like 'what did you say you stupid, moronic dog?') but he turned away and accidentally walked over Jaken.

I wandered around for a little bit while Inuyasha forced himself to dance with some of the most beautiful women in the West for the sake of his Ramen. I wasn't paying attention and almost ran into a man with brown eyes and plain black hair pulled back who had a hurt and angry expression on his face.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked when he didn't move out of the way.

"Give it back!"

"...give what back?"

"My heart." I rolled my eyes. "Go find someone else to bother." I said rudely and tried to move out of the way.

He blocked me and smiled charmingly. "I'm sorry my lady, but I really came over to ask you something serious."

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering what it felt like to be the most beautiful girl here?"

I scowled at him. "Stop using pick up lines, that's one of the worst one's I've ever heard."

He smirked. "You think that one's bad? What about, 'You're a piece of eye candy and I've got a sweet tooth.'"

I laughed. "Kami please tell me that one never worked."

"Nah, but you can't blame me for trying it. My friend used 'Who took the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?' once and it actually worked."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're getting married in a few months now."

"What's the worst pick up line you've ever used on a girl?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment "Do you have a raisin?"

"...no."

"Well how about a date?"

I laughed again. "Did it work?"

"You tell me."

"Didn't work."

He pouted. "You don't have to be so mean you know, I may not be the best looking guy but I'm the only one talking to you."

"Not anymore."

The man jumped and I turned around to see Inuyasha growling at him. He took my elbow and pulled me close. "I would go away if I was you before I got really angry." he suggested. The man nodded and bowed before almost running away.

I turned around to glare at Inuyasha. "Did you have to scare the poor guy like that?"

"Yes, do you even know anything about that guy? He hits on every woman he thinks as money. And you! I can't believe you, you were flirting with him! It was so disgusting and-"

"Flirting?" I interrupted. "You think I was flirting with him?"

"If the shoe fits..."

"Oh shut up, I doubt you even know what that saying means!"

"I know enough to know you were flirting!"

"I wasn't flirting you baka! That was talking!"

"Flirting!"

"Talking!"

"Flirting!"

"Talking!"

"Flirting!"

"How long were you even there to decide I was 'flirting?"

"I heard you from across the room! Me and every demon heard you!"

"Demons can't hear that far away unless they concentrating on something! ...Wait you were eavesdropping on me?"

"So what if I was? I don't trust the guys around here with you looking like you do." Inuyasha said.

"...wait so you were trying to protect me?" I asked, touched.

"Feh, call it what you want wench."

I looked away and blushed.

**10 Minutes before Midnight**

I was out on the balcony, waiting for Inuyasha to come back out. Jaken, had forced him to come dance with a few more girls and he promised he would come back with chocolate. He finally came back out, his clawed hands full of brightly colored wrapped things. I sat down on the railing before he handed them to me.

"You better not fall wench." I shrugged and tore the paper open.

"I've been on higher." I said, thinking of Sango's home.

He leaned on the railing next to me and popped a chocolate in his mouth. "Hey Kags?" he asked slowly.

"What?"

"I was wondering... and look don't take this the wrong way but um...well would you take my ring?" Inuyasha finally burst out with.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked again.

He pushed a hand through his silver mane, not looking at me. "Look it's not really a secret Sess wants to marry me off to someone so he doesn't have to deal with me anymore, and Jaken said if I don't find someone tonight to at least give a promise ring to, Sess is going to force me into a marriage. So I was wondering...if you would take it?" he asked, looking at me finally.

I opened my mouth but closed it again when I couldn't think of something to say. I really wanted to say yes...but would that be fair? I couldn't stay in Japan, not while Hojo was still here. It wouldn't be safe for me to spend any time here longer then I needed to. I could put Inuyasha in danger to if I'm not careful.

But...

I love him.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Oh Kami, when did this happen? I'm in love with Inuyasha. Knowing this was possibly one of the stupidest things I had ever done I smiled and nodded my head yes.

He looked so happy I couldn't take it back. He took my hand and carefully slipped a gold and ruby ring over my finger. He gently lifted my chin up to his and lowered his head, giving me all the time in the world to pull away. I refused to pull away as we inched closer, my head tilted up until our lips finally met in a sweet, gentle kiss.

We sat there for a short while, our lips locked. I wanted the heavenly kiss to last, but I knew I had to soon flee. I let my fingers interlock with his, butterflies in my stomach, and feeling my heart skip a beat, I swear I could've died right there and then. I really couldn't believe what was happening, but in a way, I knew it was true. We pulled back to breath and I had no idea what to say. I just stared in his melting gold eyes.

"Kagome...I-"

The clock struck twelve, the rings louder then what he was about to say.

"No!" I cried out.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

I shook my head, damn it why did the night have to end? "I'm sorry, I have to go." I said and pulled out of his arms as fast as I could.

"What? Kagome, wait!"

I ran into the ballroom and ignored all the faces staring at me. I heard Inuyasha running behind me, but before he could touch me he tripped over Jaken. People crowded around him to help him up and I ran up the stair case and down the hall, my tears falling freely. As soon as I got outside I masked my scent and ran into the woods. I kept running and running until I came to the tree where I buried my donkey skin and fell to my knees, still crying. I forced myself to calm down and stood up, and took the kimono off, throwing it on the ground. I slid the combs out of my hair and unhooked the necklace and bracelets.

I thought I heard a gasp but after looking around I saw no one and carelessly dropped the jewelry on the ground. I stamped my foot again and again until a necklace with a chain came up. I ripped the pendant off and slipped Inuyasha's ring onto the gold chain and placed it around my neck, close to my heart. I threw on the kimono and donkey skin and walked quickly back to the kitchens, hoping Kikyo wouldn't notice I was late.

I walked in to hear Kikyo banging pots and pans all over the place and winched, knowing she would take her anger out on me soon enough. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN JACKASS?" She yelled as soon as I walked into her sight range.

"Sorry Kikyo, I didn't realize the time." I said, keeping my head down. I gasped when a large fist came out and hot me hard across the face, sending me down to the floor. I rubbed my eye and groaned, knowing there would be a bruise there for awhile.

"GET YOUR SLOW ASS OVER THERE TO THE SINK AND START WASHING THE DISHES!" Kikyo screamed at me. I got up and walked over to the sink, making sure to stay as far away as possible from Kikyo. I sighed and started to wash the mountains of dishes as quietly as possible, and whenever Kikyo wasn't looking, I gently touched Inuyasha's ring to make sure the whole night wasn't just a dream.

* * *

**Kikyo (around the time of Kagome fleeing from Inuyasha)**

Kikyo looked at the clock before spitting in tomorrow's breakfast and going outside to look for Donkey. "Where the hell is that jackass? I told her to be back by midnight." she grumbled, her old bones creaking with every step she took. She saw a flash of white in the woods. Thinking it was something valuable she stumbled forward, trying to stay away from the rocks but not quite keeping clear of them.

She walked into the woods, being careful to be quiet incase someone was there. She heard loud sobbing and tip toed forward, wanting to see who was there without them knowing she was watching them. She hide behind a tree when she came close to the person clearing. It was a beautiful women wearing a kimono that looked like it had come from the moon. The woman sat there crying for awhile before finally standing up. Kikyo gasped when she saw what was on the woman's neck. It was the very jewels Hojo's father had given her as a girl! Kikyo bit her lip so hard it bled. The bitch wearing her jewels must be Hojo's bride.

The woman roughly took off the kimono and jewels, throwing them to the ground like they were worthless. Kikyo had to keep from gasping when the clothes started to sink into the ground and kept her attention on the woman, wanting to see who she was. She bent down and unrolled a rock over a hole, and lifted a cape from it. Kikyo squinted her eyes. The cape looked like... donkey skin. ...Jackass was Hojo's daughter?

Kikyo gritted her teeth together and turned away from Donkey putting her clothes on, her hatred for Donkey growing even more then it already was. "I wonder if Sayo is willing to take a message to Hojo about where is bride is?" Kikyo muttered, smiling truly for the first time in years.

* * *

**Sango (a few days later in a bar)**

Sango waited for Miroku to pay for their sake before she lifted the cup up and poured half the contents of it down her throat. She still hadn't answered Miroku about giving him a chance and hoped getting drunk would keep him off her back for awhile.

"Sango don't drink so fast. I'm not buying enough sake for you to get drunk with, this is all you get." Miroku said calmly and took a sip of his.

"Oh, and I suppose I don't have money of my own?" she grumbled and took another big swing. They heard loud laughter coming from one corner of the bar and a man got up and sat down on the counter.

"Free drinks for everyone!" he cried out, drunk. People cheered and came up to pat him on the shoulder as Miroku and Sango watched on. The bartender came by to refill their cups and Sango nodded their thanks, but started to drink just a sip at a time, staring at the man who paid for their drinks.

"What is it?" Miroku asked when she kept staring. "...you don't think he's cuter then me do you?" he glared at the man.

Sango waved her hand like she was swiping a fly away. "Shut up Miroku, I'm just wondering where he got the money to buy everyone a drink. He doesn't look that rich." she explained, her eye's sweeping over his second hand clothes.

"That's it? Watch the master my sweet thing." he said and walked over to the man. Sango decided to wait till later to hit him and hopped off the stool, following him over.

"Thanks for the drinks my good man." Miroku said, patting the man on the shoulder. "May I ask how you are fortunate enough to be able to afford to buy everyone drinks?" Miroku asked, keeping his tone light and easy.

The man belched and took another swing from the sup of sake he had. "It's easy if you know the right people." He stammered out. He leaned forward like he was telling a secret. "You see, this lady I know in my village," Hiccup, "thinks she knows where the lost bride of Hojo's is." Hiccup! "So she sent me with a message, I gave it to Hojo himself! And the man gave me all this money!" Hiccup! He took another gulp of sake and spit it all over himself when he hiccupped again.

"What!" Sango yelled and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. "What do you mean they gave you money?" she shouted right in the man's face.

"Hey lady, bring it outside, I don't want no fighting in my bar!" the bartender yelled.

She snarled at him and dragged the man outside and slammed him up against a wall. "What the hell did you mean by that?" she hissed in his face.

"What do you think lady? Kikyo must have really found the girl because Hojo threw me a sack of gold and ordered his men to get his horse ready!" Hiccup!

"Damn it!" Sango yelled at threw him aside. She whistled and Kirara appeared and turned into her big cat form. The chain around her wrist appeared and dragged her back to Miroku.

"Sango, what's gotten into you!" Miroku asked, trying to keep a struggling Sango in his arms.

"Damn it Miroku, let me go, I have to get to her!" Sango cried.

"Get to who? Sango will you calm down?"

"Kagome! The girl Hojo's looking for! It's my fault she's still in danger, I have to find her before Hojo can get to her!"

"Ok wait calm down and explain everything to me slowly."

"Kagome is my fairy godsister, ok? I'm the one who helped her escape Hojo but I couldn't stay with her, I have to find her and get her out of the country now. Kami I can't believe I stayed away so long." Sango groaned.

Miroku let her go and she rushed to Kirara, Miroku sliding in behind her. "Do you have any ideas where she is?"

"Only that she's in the West somewhere." Sango shouted once Kirara lifted and started to fly. Sango felt Miroku tighten his grip on her once she began to cry. 'Please Kagome, forgive me for staying away so long. I promise I'll find you before Hojo can touch a hair on your head.'

* * *

AN: And it's finally FINISHED! Really sorry about the long wait (and I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger hahaha) but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. I might take mercy on you and write the last part to this before I write Snow White but I'm probably not. Depends on HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET! (Hint hint) Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the holidays! 


	9. Donkey Skin, Sort of: Part 6

AN: Heya, here's the final part of Donkey Skin. Finally, this was only supposed to be three parts long and it ended up being 6 chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the final installment (ohhh big word) of Donkey Skin...Sort of. But before we get into that, here's the replies to the wonderful people who bother to leave a review.

Unpredictable- Sorry if I didn't update fast enough for you.

SilverxTears10- Ahhhhhh thanks Kassie.

EyesxForxStriking- Gee I wonder why it sounded so good? (Thanks again for that) Thanks, I through I should have had Sango beat the guy up a little more through, but whatever. And when you weren't expecting the thing with Kikyo did you mean you didn't expect how she found out or that she's a really, really, really, really old hag in this fic? (Which was a very good idea if I say so myself)

Kari- Thanks, and since this is the last part he should be finding out soon. (But not before I torture him a bit first. Mwhahahaha)

Chickeninuyasha- Thanks, and I know I was gone for a long time. I forgot how good it felt to write. Hope you like this last part as much as the rest of the story.

Angel Shippo- Thanks, and I hope you buy all the Inuyasha stuff your heart desires.

Inu Youkai Gurl- Don't worry I didn't skip the last part of Donkey Skin. And I looked for your stories and I didn't see any. (And I haven't been on for awhile so I might have missed them.) Oh and please try not to kill your computer. Computers get mad when you do that and freeze up on you a lot. (I should know, damn my computer.)

Anime-maniac-1001- Don't worry I know what you mean. I wasn't planning on leaving it off like that but I was feeling really evil that day. (My demon from hell brother's friend poured soda all over my head, stupid moronic idiot)

Kurimuson Chisho- Don't worry it might take me awhile but I'll finish all the stories I start. And thanks for the story you sent me, I'm thinking about using that one next. What?- Sorry about not putting the lemon alerts up. I'll make sure to do it this time if I put any lemons in.

ILOVEInuyasha07- Don't we all wish that? And there's probably going to be a lot of fluff, so much fluff and sweetness some people might choke on it. (Don't sue me if that happens through, I'm dirt poor) And so far I'm planning on killing Hojo, but I'm not sure yet (I might change my mind again about that. I'll just have to see how I feel at the end of this chapter) And Kikyo's not going to die, I have...better plans for her in mind (MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Psycobookcollector- Thanks, and I actually have a break so that's why I'm here and not drowning underneath a pile of papers.

Photographing Poetry- Not to long hopefully. And if I'm lucky this chapter might be as long. (Sorry if that's bad for you)

KawaiiInuEars45- Sorry I took so long, I'll try not to take so long next time.

Aelita-Kresta- Oh sorry, what freaked you out?

**Mediaminer**- (Yes, a few people actually reviewed, and no, the world isn't ending.)

Leanne5582- I know I haven't updated Snow White, I'm a evil horrible geek I know. I had this really great idea but stupid me didn't write it down and I forgot it with all this work I had to do. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me (and pray my teachers cool it for a few days, at least so I can write) Whenever you get around to reading this I hope you enjoy the stories. Thanks for liking Snow White.

Ej- Thanks, I was thinking of using Kouga but I like him to much to be this much of a jerk.

EvangelineLily- Thanks, glad to know the story line is a little original at least. And I'm done talking! ...well almost.

Just in case anyone cares, the next fairy tale I write is either a modern version of Cinder Maid (This is different then Cinderella and I'm doing a long one of that.) Or one a reviewer suggested. Just thought I should let you guys know in case you had something you wanted to add or say or suggest.

Ok now I'm done.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but do you think their wonderful creator would give me one of them at least? And I don't own Donkey Skin, and would rather own Naraku then any of the original characters.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku**

Miroku looked over Sango from a distance as she talked to a monk worriedly. It had been three days since Sango had heard about her friend Kagome being hunted down by Hojo. She hadn't been eating or resting well and he had to force her to get some sleep last night when she wanted to keep looking for her. She was starting to look pale and the shadows under her eyes became darker everyday. She was going to kill herself if she kept working like this.

He saw Sango bow to the monk and walk over to him. "We're on the right track, the monk said he saw a young woman in a donkey skin go by here two or three weeks ago."

"Good, then we have time to stop and eat something."

"Miroku-"

"No. You've been pushing yourself to hard Sango. You need to work up some strength. What if Kagome needs you to fight for her but you have no energy?" Miroku asked ruthlessly. Sango glared at him. "Fine I saw a clearing in the woods when we were on Kirara. Might as well eat there."

They climbed on Kirara and flew there, Sango clutching onto Miroku's staff a little tighter then usual. Kirara flew down into a flat, plain green grass clearing and Sango took some bread and cheese out of a bag she carried around and leaned against Kirara to eat it. A twig snapped and Sango and Miroku tensed up, grabbing whatever weapon was closest to them. Someone laughed and they stood up, Sango gripping her sword and her free hand going to the boomerang that lay on her back and Miroku holding up his staff. Figures started to appear from the shadows of the forest and Sango let out a sigh to see they were only bandits.

"Well, well look what we have here boys." a man said who Sango assumed to be the leader. Miroku sighed and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that line a little overused? All we ever hear when a few low class thieves show up is something that sounds like that. Are your brains so fried you can't come up with something more original?" Sango asked tiredly.

"Yes, something like 'if you want to wake up again in the morning you'll give us all the loot and the girl." Miroku suggested helpfully.

"I don't know Miroku, I've heard a few people use that one. And bandits wanting girls to turn into sex slaves is getting old to. Why don't they ever want boys?"

"Because most bandits are men, my dear. And besides, do you want to see me with anyone besides you?" Miroku asked, sending a wounded puppy dog look her way. "And if I wasn't around who else could make you scream so loud when I-"

"Ok enough!" The boss roared. "Just give us the damn weapons, supplies, the girl and because you're annoying me I'll take the big furball to." Kirara hissed at the bandit and Sango drew her sword.

"Hey Miroku, let me beat this one up? I promise you can have the next ugly robber we come across."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

"That's it, you're dead!" the bandit roared and started to run towards her swinging a club studded with spikes over his head. Sango neatly blocked his club with her sword, broke the hand swinging it with one slam of her Hiraikotsu and swept him onto his back after kicking his kneecaps from behind. She pointed the swords tip at his throat.

"Anything else you want to try before I leave? No hidden daggers up your sleeve? No bandit waiting nearby to shot me with a poisoned dart? No orders for any of your group to attack me?"

"Get the bitch!" He yelled and she sighed again when three bandits rushed her at once. She took up her boomerang and swiftly hit their legs with it, sending them flying to the ground. "Anyone else want to try? My Hiraikotsu has plenty of room left for some more blood stains." she offered cheerfully. The bandits looked away from her gaze quickly, staring at the ground.

"The boss hasn't had to much luck with female lately as he?" a young bandit asked the man next to him. "First that weirdo with the donkey skin and now this Amazon bitch."

Sango froze before leaping over the bandit at her feet and kicking the younger one to the ground, jumping on him, one foot on his chest and the other lightly on his throat.

"Get off." the man rasped. "Please."

"I'll be glad to has soon as you tell me everything you know about the 'weirdo in the donkey skin'" She pressed down lightly on his throat when he looked over at his boss who Miroku was now standing over in her absence.

"Just a little more pressure on your throat and I'll crush your windpipe. Tell me what I want to know while you still have the air to do it." Sango commanded pressing down a little harder.

He gasped. "The boss saw this strange wench wearing a donkey skin cape a few weeks ago. He wanted her but then a demon showed up and threw him off her."

"What did this demon look like?"

"Long white hair, gold eyes, dog ears. He was a half demon I think." The man forced out desperately.

"Do you know what he did with her?"

"No, we ran away after he beat up the boss." She nodded and stepped off him. He gratefully gasped for air as she walked back to Kirara, ignoring the rest of the bandits and fingering her sword lovingly in case they wanted to try something.

"Let's go." she said and climbed on Kirara. Miroku stabbed his staff into the head bandit's stomach and walked away when he was sure he was to busy gasping for breath to try and attack them.

"Have Kirara bring us to a inn in the next village." Miroku ordered.

"Are you insane? It's still day and we have to find this demon!"

"No we don't, I know who he is."

* * *

**Kagome**

I tried to walk as quietly as I could into the kitchen to try and avoid Kikyo. For the last week she's been in a really bad mood, she's been banging pots and pans so much a few have started to get dents in them, she snapped at her favorite suck ups, she finally went a bit far with the stuff in the guests food causing a few to get sick and I haven't even been able to yawn without getting a smack across the head for not being awake enough. And she hasn't let me go anywhere outside the house, she makes Wakana and Satsuki do all my outside chores like feeding and watching livestock, cleaning and other mindless tasks she saves for me. And I swear she's been sleeping in the hall across from my room at night.

And her snores are loud enough to wake the dead, Kami help me.

Because of Kikyo watching me like a hawk I hadn't been able to see Inuyasha once. I wasn't mad at him any more for lying to me (I hadn't told him the truth either) but I knew I had to give him his ring back. If what Sayo said was true I wasn't safe here anymore. It was only a matter of time before Hojo found me and I don't want Inuyasha to get hurt because I was to much of a fool to say no to Hojo the first time. And it wasn't fair for me to leave him with some hope that we would meet again because I knew once I stepped of the shores of my land I wasn't coming back.

I felt tears in my eyes and ruthlessly wiped them away. I couldn't believe I had once dreamed of leaving Japan to go see some far off place that would never bring me the joy my land gave me. If I could go back and do it all again...

No, I don't wish that. If anything had been different I never would have met Inuyasha. And I never would have fallen in love with him.

I sighed quietly just in case Kikyo could hear me and stoked the ring at my neck through the donkey skin. I owed it to him to tell him we could never be, I had to leave to protect myself, him, and my Japan. If Hojo through for one moment I was with Inuyasha, prince of the West, he would start a war with him to get me back. And I refuse to become some Helen of Troy, willing to let my people and other innocents fight for my selfish desires. No, I had to leave.

"Jackass!" A heavy hand slapped the back of my head. "What the hell are you doing standing around? Get to work!" Kikyo yelled, pointing to a mountain of dishes to be washed.

I rubbed the back of my head and without even looking at her walked over to the sink, knowing just a quarter of all these dishes would take me half the night. Lately Kikyo had been making all this food that took a lot of pots and pans to cook with, and a lot of plates to eat with. I don't understand her anymore, I could see why she made me wash every single dish if she wanted to torture me but she's always nearby, watching me with those small black eyes surrounded by fat. It's just really...weird. She's planning something, I just don't know what. If I wasn't thinking about Inuyasha all the time I would be worried about her.

But the only person I'm worried about is Inuyasha.

I touched Inuyasha's ring once more before starting to wash the first plate.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango watched in interest as Miroku kneeled in front of a mirror propped up against the wall of the room they had rented for the night. He finished the end of his chant and the blue light around him faded as he opened his eyes and unclasped his hands. He looked over and grinned at her.

"See? Nothing to it. Now all I have to do is say the demons name and we'll see him in whatever mirror he's closest to."

He waited for her to throw her arms around him and coo about what a wonderful, smart, powerful monk he was but she scowled,

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Say the damn demon's name!" she yelled.

Miroku shook his head sadly. " Not even a little gratitude." he muttered under his breath. He turned his attention to the mirror. "Prince Inuyasha of the West." he said.

The mirror's surface glowed blue until it slowly showed a picture of a bedroom that looked like it hadn't been clean in a week and had sake bottles littered all over it.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called out cautiously. "Are you in there?"

He winched when he heard a crash, a heavy thump and muttered cursing. Inuyasha appeared in view on the mirror, swaying and carrying a bottle of sake in both hands. His silver hair looked like a rat's nest, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had sake and food stains all over his clothing. He took another swing from the sake bottle and looked around before his gaze landed on Miroku in the mirror.

"Roku!" he said happily and swayed heavily over. He frowned and tapped the smooth glass of the mirror. "What'ca doing in there?" He took on a murderous expression. "I swear to Kami buddy, that if you've been trapped by the evil Lady Sesshomaru into that little itty bitty space I'll break you out!" He dropped a sake bottle and raised a fist, swinging a punch at the mirror but missed and broke a hole into the wall just below it.

"...ahh oops, don't worry Miroku! I won't leave you in there where the Lady Sesshomaru can force you to bear her children." he slurred and raised his fist again.

"No! Truly Inuyasha, that evil witch has not imprisoned me. I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

Inuyasha brightened and took another swing from the other sake bottle. "Really? That's good, no one wants to talk to me. Shippo's mad at me. Sess is mad at me, Jaken's mad at me because Sess is mad at me and he can't shut his fucking mouth about the man lady. Donkey's mad at me and...and...and..Kagome left me!" Inuyasha wailed. "Why did she leave me, huh Miroku? Wasn't I good enough for her? Didn't she like me just a little? Do you think it was my ears? Because I thought she loved my ears!" he cried and finished off the sake bottle and groping around for another one. "Wait...maybe Donkey loved my ears. But it doesn't matter about her because she doesn't like me either! Why did they leave me? Didn't they know I loved them? I love Donkey!...no Kagome, no wait Donkey, I don't know anymore!" Inuyasha cried again before bringing the sake bottle in his lips.

Sango had dug her fingers hard enough in Miroku's arm to draw blood by this point. He winched and slowly pried her fingers off while Inuyasha drank a bottle and took another one.

"Who's this Donkey Inuyasha? You didn't know her last time I talked to you." he said carefully.

Inuyasha smiled before taking a huge gulp of sake, "Met her on the road, she totally kicked this demon's ass, it was so freaking hot. Would have been hotter if she wasn't wearing that damn cape. She helped Shippo to, and he's almost in love with her. But she's mad at me because I didn't tell her I was royalty. And I haven't seen her at all since she yelled at me to go away." he whimpered and dropped his sake bottle on the ground and grabbed another one. "Do you think she meant it? Maybe she really doesn't want to see me again." he said sadly, his eyes filling up with tears.

"And I don't know where Kaggy is since she ran away from me." he whined and took another swing from the sake bottle.

Miroku glanced over at Sango and saw her gripping her hands painfully, not letting her eyes leave Inuyasha's face.

"You know I asked her to marry me. Well it wasn't really like that but close enough." Inuyasha continued. "I gave her a ring, maybe she ran because she didn't like the ring?" he asked himself. "Maybe I was better off with Donkey, maybe Kaggy's to pretty for me." He looked up at Miroku suddenly, the sake in his hand forgotten. "I want her back Miroku, I want them both back." he said fiercely.

He laughed hollowly. "It's almost funny, I can have any woman I want, and I usually do but the woman I want doesn't want me." he took another swallow from his sake.

"Inuyasha, where's Donkey now?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Still working in the kitchens if Kikyo hasn't killed her yet."

Sango gasped and Inuyasha looked over at her. "Oh who's your friend Miroku?" He shook a finger at him. "I hope you having been acting like a pervert Roku."

"I've been on my best behavior. Where are you Inuyasha? I want to help you mend bridges with this Donkey and help you track down Kagome."

Inuyasha's golden red eyes got watery again. "You would come and help me? Gee thanks Miroku, you're a real pal. I'm at that farm. You know, the royal one." he said and started swaying again as he sniffed.

"Ok then, Inuyasha we'll be there in two or three days, but I want you to promise me you'll stop drinking. I want you sober by the time I get there." he ordered.

Inuyasha pouted like a child and looked longingly at the sake. "But when I drink I can see Kagome's face or Donkey's eyes." he said sadly.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll help you get them back, but I'll need your help to. And you don't want to be in the middle of a hangover when you see Kagome again do you?" he asked gently.

Inuyasha shook his head and threw the bottle against the wall. "You're right Miroku. I'm gonna go now because I think I'm going to pass out. See you in a coupla days."

Miroku and Sango watched as he crashed head first to the floor and the mirror went blank.

"Well we know where Kagome is now. Now let's see what the innkeeper made for dinner." Miroku said and rubbed his hands greedily at the thought of food.

He grunted when Sango flung herself into his arms and nearly cut off his air supply when she hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much Miroku, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you." she said against his neck. As quickly as she had jumped into his arms she got up and reached for her weapons.

"I have to go and find Kag now, I should be able to get at least a quarter of the way by-" The chain flared to life and Sango stopped short.

"Miroku. You have to let me go one day." she said quietly.

He got up and put his arms around her, holding on stubbornly. "No. Not until you promise you'll give me a chance."

"Miroku. I can't. Getting Kagome to safety has to be my first concern. And...I don't know if I'm ever coming back to Japan. You know Kag can't be here unless Hojo is dead and I'll be in a lot of trouble if I kill him myself. Besides, I can't deprive his people of a leader even if he makes a bad father."

"Fine. Then I'll come with you."

"What?" she whirled around to face him. "Miroku you can't leave, this is your homeland!"

"So? It's yours to."

"It's different."

"Look Sango, you've affected me like no woman has before. I'm not willing to let you go."

"I've affected you? You make me sound like some kind of drug!" she accused.

He laughed softly and drew her against his chest again to whisper in her ear. "You are, the worst kind of drug possible. I can't go a day without needing to see you, feel you, taste you." He nibbled her earlobe lightly. "I would sell my soul to never be cured of you." he said and slowly kissed her as all thoughts of dinner flew out of his head.

She moaned as he slowly took the weapons from her grasp and tossed them to the side somewhere before lowering her to the ground.

"What about dinner?" she moaned as he pressed kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

"We'll get the innkeeper to bring some up later." he said roughly before taking her mouth again.

* * *

**Hojo, the Next Morning**

"Your Highness?" one of Hojo's men asked him as he stepped inside his tent and bowed before the king eating his breakfast. "One of the men says the weather up ahead will clear up by mid afternoon and if we leave in a hour or so we'll get to the village in two and a half days."

Hojo carefully dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "Good, the sooner we get that runaway bitch back, the sooner I can force my heir on her and dispose of her."

The solider smirked. "We get a piece of her after you're finished with her right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Hojo said impatiently. "Get the men and the horses ready, you may pack my tent up in a hour."

The solder bowed and walked out the door to let the others know of the change of plans and the promise of Kagome when the king was done with her. Hojo stood up and walked over to the corner of his tent where a picture of a woman with long black hair and blue eyes who smiled happily, dressed in the finest kimono money could buy, was propped up on a stand. Hojo trailed his finger lovingly down the woman's cheek.

"Oh Mayu, I wonder sometimes if you would still love me if you were still here with me. I know I've become a hard man, but all I want is to fulfill the last thing you ever asked of me and looking out for our kingdom together." He smiled sadly and moved his hand to her lips. "I had that dream again last night, the one about you and the child we never had together. Oh Kami, I miss you so much still. I miss your laugh, the way your eyes would sparkle with the slightest bit of happiness, the way your hair smelled after you had just come back from walking in the rain, how my lips would warm up under yours, how your love seemed to brighten up every little piece of the world. All I can do is carry out your last wish, but why do I still feel so empty when all I'm trying to do is make you happy?" he stared longingly at the painting, hoping for some sign from his long dead wife.

But none had come, and he hadn't expected any to either.

He swallowed the lump down in his throat and spun away from the picture and strode angrily out of his tent. The small group of men with him stopped what they had been doing and bowed to him.

"Pack up my tent, saddle my horse, we leave in fifteen minutes."

His men cheered as he snapped his fingers and his pages came running up to hand him his sword and amour.

Enjoy these last two days Kagome, he through silently, because when I come for you, you'll wish you had never been born.

* * *

**Shippo, Two Days Later, Early Morning**

Shippo stared sadly through the kitchen window where Kagome covered in her donkey skin was being yelled at by Kikyo for being a lazy ass. His little fists clenched when Kikyo slapped the back of her head and forced her to wash the kitchen floors after she made breakfast. He hated the way Kikyo treated Kagome, but he was afraid to tell Inuyasha in case he was still drunk. Or hung over.

Which was worse then just being drunk because a demon with a hangover would kill you if he thought you looked at him funny.

Kikyo turned and Kagome stroked her ring though the donkey skin behind her back. Shippo glanced at the ring and then at the baking food behind her, a plan slowly forming in his head.

* * *

**Kagome**

I eyed Kikyo warily as she went around the kitchen making breakfast for the guests. Her movements were jerky, she hadn't added anything weird to the guests food and her eyes reminded me of a rabid dog a few guards had to put down when I had been a child. She kept glancing at the door and then glared at me, fingering a butcher knife she had her left hand curled tightly around. I just tried to sink deeper into my hood and avoid her gaze whenever it landed on me.

"Jackass! Wash faster you slow moron!" she screamed at me, her finger slowly going up and down the blade.

I hunched my shoulders and rubbed the rag around the dish faster. She drew in a breath to yell again but was distracted by Wakana bouncing in.

"Good morning Kikyo! Did you hear about-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs, and wrapped her hands so hard around the knifes blade, she cut her palm.

"DAMN IT YOU MORON, DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?" she yelled at Wakana who was cowering against the door. She cursed under her breath as she took a closer look at it. "You little fool, I need to have this looked at now!" she yelled as she wrapped a rag around her bleeding palm.

A throat cleared behind us and we all turned to see a short green little demon standing in the doorway. Kikyo quickly started to bow respectfully towards him.

"Master Jaken, how can I help you?" she asked with her eyes cast down.

Only someone who had spent a lot of time around her would know she was mentally asking '_what the fuck do you want, you damn toad_?'.

The toad demon cleared his throat again and tapped the staff he carried once against the ground. "The Great, Wise, Powerful, Wonderful, Strong, Handsome Lord Sesshomaru of the Vast, Rich and Mighty West commands some of your servants to go out and look for his younger brother Lord Shippo who has become lost. He also orders that you make his younger bother Lord Inuyasha his favorite kind of angel food cake with three kinds of chocolate butter cream icing with strawberries, raspberries and whipped cream. He also requires you to make him a hang over cure. That will be all." Jaken finished in his high pitched voice and knocked his staff against the floor on more time before leaving. I hid a grin when I saw something under his robes move and hoped Kikyo didn't notice.

Kikyo cursed as soon as she was sure he was gone, the rag around her hand growing darker with her blood. "Damn it! I don't have time for this! You, get the other idiot who tags along with you and search the woods for that little brat." she shouted at Wakana who was still shaking. She turned to face me and I had to remind myself not to run. "And you. I don't have time to cook for that spoiled drunk , you bake the cake and the hangover cure but I swear to fucking Kami, if you step outside for even less then a second I'll whip you for so long and so hard all those other slaps will seem like love pats. Got it?" she snarled.

I nodded and she glared at Wakana, making her scamper out of the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her and slapped the back of my head one last time before stalking out of the kitchen. I put the dishes I was washing down and walked over to the cabinet, hoping a recipe book would be in there. I grinned when I heard a tapping at the window and opened it to let Shippo in.

"Did you bring me those recipes Shippo?" I asked and smirked when he guiltily handed over two slips of paper.

"How did you know it was me? I thought I did Jaken's hero worship of Sess really, really good." he whined.

"Inuyasha's a dog, he can't have much chocolate, oh and try to hide your tail better. Nice Jaken impression though." He beamed as I started looking for a bowl.

He glanced at the sky. "Don't worry about my cake yet, just make that cure for Inuyasha because he's scary when he's drunk."

"Scary bad?" I asked out of concern.

He shook his head, "Scary weird. He keeps going on and on about how Sesshomaru is a cruel man lady who wants to get men pregnant with his evil love child who will then go on to take over the world and get rid of ramen. He get's really scared when he thinks of that." Shippo explained seriously.

I waited a beat. "Yeah, let me get that cure over to him." I looked at the recipe. "This is for tea." I said slowly.

Shippo took a tea cup out for me. "Yeah but you add ginseng to it, and it helps a lot. Inuyasha should almost be better, so this should cure him."

I shrugged and started to boil water for his tea and hunted around for ginseng.

"So besides lying to the servants, and probably annoying your brother what have you been doing?" I asked as I poured the water into the cup.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that. Hey Donkey can you take your hood down? No one's coming and I hate it when you have the donkey head over your face."

I looked at him, about to refuse but something in his face stopped me. I sighed and silently calling myself a fool I pulled the hood down. He beamed at me and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Thanks Donkey." he said happily and started to play with my chain.

"Be careful with that Shippo." I warned.

"Trust me, it'll be fine." he said soothingly and waited as I mixed the ginseng to the tea.

"Hey Kagome, isn't that Wakana?" Shippo asked. I groaned and pulled my hood over my head before her or Satsuki could see me.

"I'll take this to Inuyasha. I'll be back for my cake, so you better not go anywhere before it's done." Shippo said, carefully picking up the tea cup.

"Watch the tone Shippo."

He pouted. "I'm sorry, will you please make me a cake?"

I smiled. "Yes, now go give that to Inuyasha. I'm afraid to imagine what he's doing to his poor servants while they try to take care of him."

He grinned again and cheerfully skipped out the door and I looked at the recipe Shippo gave me.

But for some strange reason I could have sworn I heard someone snickering evilly out in the hallway.

* * *

**Shippo**

Shippo waited till he was out in the hall when he slipped the ring he had stolen from around Kagome's neck into the drink. Now all he had to do was pass the drink off to Inuyasha, he would choke on the ring and go on a rampage to find out who made the tea.

Shippo chuckled, Kami he was so brilliant.

Now to drop off the tea so he could go distract that healer.

* * *

**Mayu (Heaven)**

Silent tears poured down Queen Mayu's face as she watched her husband lead his small army into the West where her adopted daughter Kagome was. She couldn't believe he would go this far to keep a promise when all she wanted was for it to insure his happiness.

And judging by his hollowed cheeks, bloodshot eyes, and the black marks under his eyes it was only bringing him misery.

And her poor Kagome, how could Hojo put her through this?

Oh Kami, she would give anything to have never asked Hojo that promise.

A mirror showed Hojo traveling down a road and another showed Kagome clothed in a donkey skin baking a cake. He was less then three hours away and Inuyasha still didn't know who she was.

If there was any chance left of saving her husband's soul she had to do something now.

She gathered up all the power available to her and sent it shooting down to earth, hoping it would reach its mark.

* * *

**Hojo**

Hojo slowed his horse when it started to whine and get skittish. The rest of his men slowed as well and placed their hands on the hilts of their weapons as they spread out in a loose circle around their king. He heard low laughter coming from the trees and drew his sword when men started to step out of the shadows of the forest. He jerked when a drop of water splattered on his hand and glanced up at the sky to see if it was about to rain. No other drops followed and he cautiously brought his hand up to his mouth to taste the drop.

He tasted salt.

He jerked again and looked around. He drew air deep into his lungs and would have sworn on his life Mayu's jasmine scent lingered in the air.

He forced himself back to the present and stared at the men who had surrounded them. A few of them looked like they had gotten into a fight recently and were badly bruised. The man he guessed was their leader had a sling cradling his hand and few bruises on his face. Another one further back had what looked like a boot imprint on their throat.

He scowled and held a sword up pointing at them. "I don't care who the hell you are, why the hell you're here, or if you're fucking Kami himself. I'm in a shitty mood and I'm beating someone up if it kills me." He growled and his men mumbled in agreement.

Hojo smiled and it must have scared the bandit leader because he paled and backed up a few steps.

"I'm certain your deaths can be arranged. Gentlemen, would you care to help me wipe this trash from the earth's surface?" Hojo asked mildly and his men laughed and drew their swords.

The robbers screamed and ran to attack him.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Shippo**

Shippo paused outside Inuyasha's door, wondering if it would be safer to make a servant bring him the tea. He scowled at himself and jumped up to turn the doorknob. The worst that could happen was that Inuyasha was still throwing sake bottles at people, or making plans to stop the evil Lady Sesshomaru. Or crying about Kagome and Donkey again.

Come to think of it, Shippo would rather have Inuyasha throwing things rather than crying.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the room, the tea cup shaking slightly in his hand. He rounded a corner and saw Inuyasha spread out on his stomach in the middle of his bed.

He took a few steps closer. "Inuyasha?"

"STOP TALKING SO DAMN LOUD YOU RUNT! AND TELL THE EVIL MAN LADY TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND STOP POUNDING GLASS SHARDS INTO MY BRAIN!" he cried, not bothering to lift his head up.

Shippo bit his lip. "I have a hang over cure from the kitchen."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT? GIVE IT ME OR DIE!" Inuyasha screamed and jumped up. Shippo yelped and set the tea cup down before running away very fast.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and moved as fast as his aching head would let him towards the hang over cure. He sat down against the wall and downed the drink, purring in pleasure when his headache started to feel better.

And then chocked when he tried to swallow the object that had been left inside the cup.

He spat out the hard object and stared in amazement at the ruby that glittered when it met the light.

He raised his head and roared "SHIPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Kikyo**

Kikyo stared at the healer in shock. "What the hell did you say?" she demanded.

The healer slid a strand of hair behind her ear. "Evil spirts have entered your body through your wound Miss. Kikyo. If we don't do something soon-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE EVIL SPIRTS IN ME? DO I LOOK LIKE I WAS BORN YESTERDAY?" Kikyo screamed at the healer.

The healer looked annoyed, "It's very possible Miss Kikyo. The evil spirt was attracted by something to you and saw his or her chance to take over your body when you cut yourself." she gestured to the neatly bandaged hand. "There's really only one thing we can do to drive the spirt out. Exorcism won't work until the spirt reaches your heart and it may be to late by then. You have to bath under the waterfall at Mt. Nazuna for three hours to drive the evil spirt out."

Kikyo stared at her again. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW FREAKING COLD THAT WATERFALL IS?"

"I'm well aware of that. The cold water will drive the spirt out. It's the only we can do Miss Kikyo. Otherwise the spirt might take over your body and cause harm to the staff or the guests here."

Kikyo stood up and scowled at her. "You must be insane to think I'll stand under a fucking freezing waterfall just to 'drive' a spirt out that only you say is there."

The healer sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. Guards!" she clapped her hands once and two burly guards stepped through the doorway. "Please escort Miss. Kikyo to the waterfalls and make sure she stays there for at least three hours."

One of the guards bowed. "Right away Healer." and they stepped up to take Kikyo's arms.

"You can't force me to do this!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Miss Kikyo but I can. I have orders from Lord Sesshomaru that I am to take any steps needed to make sure his guests and staff are protected from illness. Staff possessed by evil spirts are included as well. Enjoy your bath." she said as Kikyo was dragged screaming out of the door.

Shippo shifted back into his form and clapped his hands as he jumped up and down, in utter shock of how brilliant he was.

"Inuyasha's got three hours with Kagome, he better not screw this up." he muttered to himself and went out to the forest to torment Wakana and Satsuki.

And to hide from Inuyasha's wrath of course.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was seeing through a red haze as he quickly pulled on clean clothes and pulled a comb viciously through his long white hair. He knew he had to look somewhat sane when he found Kagome. He didn't want her to run away from the madman chasing after her. He snatched the ring up and took a deep breath, hoping to catch a scent.

Water lilies, vanilla...dead donkey?

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Kagome was...Donkey?

...And that bitch had yelled at _him_ about lying to her!

He gritted his teeth together. As soon as he got his hands on her he was going to shake her till her teeth rattled.

And then he would kiss her senseless.

With that plan in mind he kept the ring in the palm of his hand and stalked to the kitchen, promising himself as soon as possible it would be on Kagome's finger were it belonged.

* * *

**Kagome**

I pushed a stand of hair back under my hood after I finished the cake's icing. Shippo's cake was in the oven cooking and I had just finished the butter cream icing that had been such a bitch to make. Now I just had to whip the cream, pull out the strawberries and raspberries and I wouldn't have to do anything until the cake was out since Kikyo hadn't come back from the healers yet and Shippo was still 'lost' in the woods. Maybe if I got lucky Kikyo somehow cut a major artery in her hand and wouldn't be down here for awhile to annoy me. I pulled the strawberries out but turned when I heard panting coming from the doorway, afraid it was Kikyo.

Inuyasha stood there with his fist clenched around something and staring at me with a look I've never seen before.

"Inuyasha, did you finally get over that hang over? Took you long enough, hasn't your mother ever told you it's bad to drink that much?" I asked, bracing my hand against the counter.

He just kept staring at me, unblinkingly.

"You are over that hang over right?" I asked, getting a little nervous by the look in his eyes.

It looked like he was about to turn into his demon self at any second.

His eyes started to flicker back and forth from gold to a light red and I wondered if I should call my miko power up.

"Inuyasha-" I didn't have time to get the rest of the sentence out before he was leaping over counters and tables to slam his mouth over mine.

I gasped when he tore away from my mouth and buried his head into my neck. I forced myself to stay still when I felt his fangs against my pulse as he breathed my scent in deeply.

He lifted his head up and with one arm still around my back, pulled my hood back.

I smiled nervously at him. "Uhh hey Yash."

He growled, "Donkey...Kagome... damn it I don't know what the fuck to call you!"

"Either I guess, Kagome is my real name, but Donkey's a great nickname, makes a nice story you know." I blabbed, not sure of what else to do.

He dragged me even closer and leaned his forehead against mine. "Damn it Kags, why the hell did you leave me? Why did you lie to me?"

I sighed. "Well technically I didn't lie to you, you never asked really asked-" I stopped when he growled. "Ok, I'm sorry, it's not like I wanted to, I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn't."

"Why not? Is it that hard to say 'Hey Yash do you want to know who I am?' or 'Inuyasha my real name is Kagome.' Are any of those that difficult?"

"It's not like that." I tried to explain.

He snarled, "Then what?"

I tried to back away from his arms. "Yash, you're starting to hold to tightly."

He loosened his arms slightly and I sighed. "Can we sit down for this part? It's going to take awhile."

He grasped my hips and lifted me onto the counter behind me, placing his hands on either side of me. His gaze didn't travel off my face. "Well?"

I reached up and untied the donkey skin from around me. "I'm really Princess Kagome from the East. Well I'm not really a princess but King Hojo and Queen Mayu took me as their own when my parents died. A few years after my adoption Mayu died, but she first made Hojo promise to find a wife more beautiful then she was. He took that promise to seriously because a month or to ago he decided I was more beautiful then Mayu was and wanted to marry me."

"He wanted to marry his own pup? That's sick!"

"I'm sure he would have come to his senses soon. But I had to think of something to keep from being his wife until he did. But everything I tried failed until my fairy godsister-"

"...God_sister?_"

"Sango's only a few years older then me. It made her feel old when I called her my fairy godmother. So we decided I would ask for the skin of this donkey and then pretend I died somehow and run away. That part worked but Sango was called away. So we decided I would continue on to the West, get a job and wait for her. But then, I met you and Shippo. And I knew it was so stupid to even think about traveling with you, I can't let anything tie me here. But I stayed and...and I fell in love with you. Don't say anything yet." I placed my fingers on his mouth when he opened them about to speak. "I can't stay in Japan Inuyasha. Hojo knows I'm alive and he's been hunting me down. For all I know he could be coming here any day. I won't let myself put you or the West in any danger, I have to leave." I said as gently as I could.

Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly, his hands moving up to my side. "You're not going fucking anywhere wench. I'm a hell a lot stronger then a puny human, you're safe with me."

"Inuyasha that's not my point. Hojo would willingly start a war, and unless you want me to marry him, give him a heir and get killed by him I have to leave."

"No."

"Inuyasha don't be stupid! I don't want a battle fought over me of all people, I refuse it."

"You don't have a choice, you're going to stay here and I'm going to kill Hojo so you're safe."

"Inuyasha! You can't deprive his people of a leader, he has no heirs! You know how much the country will get destroyed during a fight for power? And what the hell do you mean I have no choice?" I shouted, glaring at him.

"You said you would marry me, and I protect what's mine." he said simply, sliding his ring on my finger.

"It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring you moron!"

"So, you still promised me something didn't you?"

"Inuyasha!" I growled.

He laughed and reached up to nibble the line of my jaw. "You do a pretty good growl for a human."

I moaned lightly and tried to push him away. "Stop distracting me, I'm not done telling you why I have to leave."

"You don't have to finish because you're not going anywhere." He reached up a clawed hand to gently trace my face.

"Haven't you been listening? I have to go if I want to make sure you stay safe!"

"I'll be fine."

"Well sorry if I don't want to take any chances with it!"

The joking light faded from his eyes and he drew me closer to him. "You're staying here Kagome." he whispered along my skin.

"I'm going." I answered back.

He frowned and one arm snaked around my back, the other taking my chin. "Tell me you're staying." he mumbled.

"No."

His lips slid onto mine and his tongue gently traced the seam of my mouth. The hand on my chin creep into my hair while I gasped. He took advantage of that and his tongue shot into mine, and started exploring.

Kami what the hell am I writing, a romance novel? Push him away! My mind screamed at the direction my thoughts were heading.

He broke away and played with my hair. "Promise me you won't leave me."

"You know I can't."

He growled and took my mouth again, his one hand reaching blindly for something behind me. I felt his lips smile against mine when he grabbed it and dragged it forward.

He drew back again. "You're not leaving."

"Yes I am."

His clawed finger came up, covered in the chocolate icing I had made for Shippo's cake and traced my jaw with it. He leaned forward and slowly started to lick it away while drawing lines in my neck with the chocolate.

"Promise me (lick) you won't (nibble) go (lick, lick)."

I drew in a shaky breath and almost let out a moan when he started licking away the chocolate on my neck, taking extra time over my pulse.

"No."

"Kagome, just give up there's no one in hell who can take you from me, not even yourself." He said before lowering my kimono down enough to cover a portion of my collarbone in chocolate.

"Inuyasha-" I moaned and took a deep breath.

And took another.

"...Inuyasha is something burning?" he paused in cleaning my collarbone.

"Um, I think so."

"My cake!" I screeched and pushed him away before jumping off the counter and running towards my burning cake.

I grabbed a rag and opened the door, but me being me, when I was sliding the plate onto the counter I knocked my wrist against the hot pan. (I must be the only person who can do something like that.)

Inuyasha walked over to me scowling. "Damn it wench, can't you stay out of trouble?" he asked.

I scowled back at him. "Shut up dog boy. It's nothing anyway."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took my arm gently. "Yeah, that huge burn is really hard to see."

"Shut up, it's not that big." I said, annoyed because the pain was starting to really hit me.

He sighed and brought my wrist up to his mouth and gently ran his tongue over it. I froze and stared at him, while he just lifted a eyebrow at me.

"What do you look so shocked about? I through you were smart."

"I am." I snarled back.

He finished cleaning my wound and the pain disappeared but he didn't let go off my arm.

"Alright thanks, you can let go now." I said, tugging at him.

So what does he do? He draws me closer.

"I wasn't finished yet." he whispered and leaned back down to my collarbone.

I weakly tried to push him away but didn't really want to when his tongue started to swirl over my skin. "Stop it, I can't think when you do that."

"Good, you think to much." He looked at me and slowly licked away a little bit of chocolate that stuck to his lip. "Kagome, listen to me. You are staying with me and you are not going to worry about Hojo. I'll deal with him later. But right now I'm taking you and the chocolate back up to my room, and I'm going to lay you out on my bed, and you're going to let me spread the chocolate all over your-"

"Kagome!"

I jerked my eyes from Inuyasha's gaze. "Sango!" I cried out and rushed over to my fairy godsister standing in the doorway.

"Thank Kami you're ok!" she said and hugged me so hard I almost couldn't breathe. She sniffed and took a step back, "Why do you smell like chocolate?"

I started to blush and could almost feel Inuyasha smirking at the back of my head. "I was making frosting." I mumbled.

Sango raised a eyebrow, knowing I was lying.

"Ah this must be Kagome. Why didn't you tell me she was so lovely Sango?"

Sango and Inuyasha snarled at the monk standing slightly behind her, but he ignored them and grinned at me.

"Watch it monk." Inuyasha growled.

"If you even think about acting like a pervert towards her, I'll shove your staff down your mouth, Miroku." Sango warned.

He pouted. "Sango, how could you even think I would do anything untoward to your sister when I have you?"

I snickered under my breath when she started to blush. "So he's the wet dream guy?" I whispered.

Before she could step on my foot I led her over to Inuyasha.

"Sango, this is Inuyasha. I traveled with him and his younger brother on the way here and he gave me this job."

Inuyasha nodded while Sango studied him, "You hurt her in anyway I'll hunt you down and shove your ears down your throat until you chock."

"Sango!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Inuyasha said.

Miroku appeared at Sango's shoulder. "Aren't you going to introduce me to Kagome, sweet?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Kagome this is Miroku, we've worked together before, Miroku this is the person who I will kill you over if you even look at her funny, my sister Kagome."

He ignored the warning and raised my hand, brushing his lips against my knuckle. "I'm happy to finally meet you. All Sango's talked about is you."

I smiled back, "Same here, except the only talking Sango's done about you is in her sleep and it's single words at the tops of her lungs."

"KAGOME!"

Miroku smirked and wrapped a hand around her shoulders. "Care to explain darling?"

"Act like a pervert later Miroku, there's more serious things we have to talk about." Inuyasha snapped, and reached out to drag my back against his chest. "Kagome's in danger."

Miroku nodded. "We know, Hojo has it out for her. Sango beat a drunk man bloody a few nights ago who told us that Hojo found out where Kagome is. We saw signs of him when we were coming here. Last time I checked, we saw him and his men fighting with a large group of bandits. We didn't have time to turn back and help the robbers who, from experience know that, they aren't very good fighters but hopefully they hurt or killed enough to slow them down a few hours."

"How do you know if you were ahead of them?"

"Miroku knows this handy trick with mirrors." Inuyasha said absentmindedly, "But what are we going to do? We can't let Hojo take Kagome."

"We do what we planned the whole time. Run away to Europe." Sango said.

"With me." Miroku added.

Sango turned to face him, "Miroku you can't come, don't you understand? We may never come back to Japan." she cried out, frustrated.

He pressed her hands to his heart and looked at her. "Wherever you are is where my home is."

Sango's eyes got teary, something I thought was impossible to do. "Miroku, I can't ask you to come with me."

"I love you, I'm coming with you if I have to latch myself unto your legs and make you drag me there."

She threw her arms around him, "Miroku, I think I love you to." she whispered.

He grinned "You didn't threaten to remove my manhood when I used the l-word this time. It's a start."

"Then you both understand why I won't let Kagome go." Inuyasha growled, holding me tighter.

I turned around in his arms, "Inuyasha you know you have to let me go. It won't be that bad, you'll forget me someday-"

He snarled "Hell will freeze over before I ever forget you wench. Don't believe that time heals all wounds and all that other crap. You aren't leaving me."

"Then what is she suppose to do? Hojo isn't going to forget about her either any time soon."

"Then I'll go with her to."

I gasped. "Inuyasha, you're a prince! You can't just leave your country!"

"Why not? Sess is the heir and I can always come back once a year."

"But you love Japan, how can you leave it?"

He looked into my eyes and didn't even blink, "I love you more."

This time tears sprang to my eyes and I hugged him as hard as I could.

"This is great, I won't be the only guy now. And just think of all the guy stuff we could do, Like go out on the town, check out some-" Sango smacked him over the head, "-art museums, monuments, famous works. That hurt Sango what did you think I was going to say?" Miroku complained.

Inuyasha cursed. "Damn it, dumb and dumber are coming."

I looked out the window and saw Wakana and Satsuki walking towards the back door, arguing.

I groaned and rushed over to where my donkey skin still lay over the counter. "You guys have to get out of here, if one of them sees you guys they're going to go crying to Kikyo."

Inuyasha sighed but helped me put the donkey skin over me. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine. "Just be careful with those two, I don't like them."

I smiled "I'll be fine, they don't pay that much attention to me anyway."

"We should leave here today to if those bandits didn't stop Hojo." Miroku added.

Inuyasha nodded, "Right, but you guys have to go ahead. I have to tell Sess where I'm going and grab some money. I promise I'll meet you in port before you leave."

I bit my lip, not liking it but I nodded anyway. "Oh and take something for that chocolate you ate. I don't want you getting sick." I suddenly remembered.

He smirked, "Thanks for reminding me, especially since I'll need it again soon." he whispered against my ear.

I blushed and he pulled the hood over my head. "I'll see you again before you leave, ok?"

I nodded, "Hurry up, I can hear them now."

With one last final hug Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha out the door, already talking about ship's to take and countries to go to.

"Damn it you moron, you had him but you let him slip away!" Wakana yelled at Satsuki.

"Hey, do you know how hard it was to get a hand on him? Spoiled little brat. Like we don't have better things to do then to go chase after him." Satsuki yelled back.

I smirked as I started to spread the icing over Shippo's cake. If they weren't so annoying I might have felt sorry for them. If Shippo doesn't like you he really lets you know in ways that you're totally clueless about.

Then again Shippo could send them an engraved letter with a sonnet on how he planned to torture them and they would think it was a love letter.

"What I don't understand is why Kikyo didn't send Donkey to find the little brat, since when does she get to stay inside all the time?" Wakana sneered in my direction.

I ignored her and started to spread the chocolate frosting over the sides of the cake.

"Well, what have you been doing that deserves treatment like that Jackass?"

"Maybe Kikyo's been doing more then just sleeping across her room at night." Wakana taunted.

Satsuki snickered, "Is that it Jackass, have you been doing special...favors for Kikyo?"

I froze and bit my lip so hard it nearly bled.

"You shouldn't accuse others because of your own guilt." I said calmly and started to put the raspberries and strawberries around the cake.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wakana asked angrily.

I shrugged, "What do you think it means? If anyone around here is giving...favors wouldn't it be you two?"

"How dare you, you slut? I don't sleep with that old hag!" Satsuki screamed.

I put the dirty bowl and silverware in the sink, "Did I ever say it was Kikyo?"

Her face slowly turned red with embarrassment as I washed out the bowl.

"You've gotten to prideful for your own good you whore! Maybe I should rearrange that face you keep hidden under that hood! Unless it's misshaped and ugly already." Wakana threatened.

"Is everything alright here?" Inuyasha asked coldly from the doorway.

Wakana and Satsuki gasped and quickly bowed. "My lord!"

He ignored them and looked at me. "Is that cake done?"

I nodded and carefully picked the plate up. "Yes my lord."

He took it from me, but kept his hand touching mine under the plate longer then needed.

He turned to face Wakana and Satsuki who were still bowing, "Has my brother been found yet?"

They both started to flush red "No my lord." Satsuki admitted.

"Then why are you still here?" he snapped and they quickly ran out the door.

He sighed, "Remind me to fire them later."

I shook my head. "Forget about it, I'll survive a few more hours. How did you know Shippo was lost?"

"I ran into him in the hall. Kami let me kiss you again Kags, I miss your lips already."

I felt myself start blushing, "Not now, later. Kikyo might be coming back soon, I'm surprised she hasn't already. Go back to Sango and Miroku, they'll love the cake. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

His fangs flashed in the light, "You better. I'll see you later."

I couldn't stop grinning after he left, even knowing Kikyo was coming back soon. Inuyasha really loved me, and wanted to leave with me. I started to hum as I washed the dishes in the sink and would have spend the rest of the afternoon that way waiting for Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku to come get me if it hadn't been for the knife that was suddenly at my neck.

* * *

**Kikyo (While Inuyasha and Kagome are...eating in the kitchen)**

Kikyo happily knocked the thick piece of wood she found against the back of the guards heads as soon as they turned their backs on her. She stole one of their shirts to try and use as a towel to wipe some of the cold water off her. Evil spirts entering her body through a wound, her ass. As soon as she got the chance she was going to slip a herb in the good doctors food that would make her wish demons would come and posses her.

Kikyo stumbled her way over rocks and roots, the shirt wrapped tightly around her and muttering curses under her breath. She blinked when she saw two people go through the back door into her kitchen a few yards in front of her. Something big...was that a cat?...shrunk down to a tiny size and walked away while the two others were inside. Kikyo quieted her steps and walked slowly to crouch down under the open window where she could hear their voices.

"-what are we going to do? We can't let Hojo take Kagome!" said a voice that sounded like Lord Inuyasha's.

"We'll do what we always planned. Run away to Europe." said a woman Kikyo didn't know.

She turned red with fury. That jackass was going to run away before Hojo could find her! If Kikyo couldn't get that bitch to Hojo then she wouldn't get the rest of the award money for finding her! She looked down at her palms, almost surprised to see blood slowly trickling down the little half moons she's put there with her nails.

"-I won't let Kagome go." Kikyo forced herself to push her anger away and listen to the people inside her kitchen.

"Inuyasha you have to! It won't be so bad, one day you'll forget about me-"

"Hell will freeze over before I forget about you Kagome-"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and mentally yelled at Kagome not to be a fool. He's a man, he'll forget about you the first time someone richer walks by, she thought bitterly, remembering her own lover who left her after promising to love her forever.

"Inuyasha, you can't leave, you're a prince! You can't leave your own country."

"Why? Sess is the heir and I can always come back once a year."

"But you love Japan."

"I love you more."

Kikyo had to remind herself not to gag. Her lover had said something similar like that once. He said he loved her more then he did his country and then gave her the clearest, purest black diamonds she'd ever seen. To match your hair, he'd said.

A month later she was back in her old village, without even a worthless seed pearl necklace to remember her lover by.

Expect for her village shunning her, it was like she had never left.

"-you guys have to go ahead. I have to tell Sess where I'm going and grab some money. I promise I'll meet you in port before the ship comes."

The second real smile she'd had in over three decades crossed her face as she crawled over to the side of the house and carefully stood up.

She had to go find Sayo to send a message to Hojo.

* * *

**Kagome**

"If you move or scream this knife is going through your neck." Kikyo hissed.

"Kikyo! What are you doing?" I gasped trying not to get her to cut me accidently by breathing to hard.

"What does it look like you baka? Asking you to a tea party?" she sneered and put the knife a little closer to my throat.

"But why?"

"Try not to have your conversations next to a open window. You're not leaving unless it's with Hojo."

My teeth clenched together. "You were the bitch who sold me out to Hojo!"

The knife left my throat long enough to poke at my chest. "Watch the language if you want to live for the next few minutes."

"I know you don't like me, but why would you tell Hojo where I was?"

She laughed. "Why else? For the money. Hold still, I need to tie your wrists up. Don't you dare scream or try to get away or I'll kill you."

"That won't work KIkyo. I'd rather die then go back to become Hojo's wife! Just kill me now."

Kikyo laughed again. "Very daring. But you wouldn't want Inuyasha to die now would you?"

As over dramatic as I'd ever thought the phase was, I felt cold fear grip my heart. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? It would be very easy. I just have to slip a little poison in his food, hire someone to slide a dagger between his ribs. There's a million ways I can send him to join you in hell."

"If I go back to Hojo-" I nearly chocked at saying his name, "would you promise not to harm Inuyasha or get someone else to do?"

"Of course, I am a woman of my word after all. Now give me your hands and we'll pay a little visit to your father."

I felt my mouth go dry and I had to struggle not to run when she yanked my hands behind my back and tied them.

She patted my head. "There's a good girl. Remember not to make a sound now." she said it the way a sweet old lady would ask kids not to run in fear of them falling.

She placed her hand in the middle of my back and led me out through the door and into the woods.

"Will you be careful Jackass?" she scolded when I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. "I'm sure your father is already waiting for us."

I felt like I was going to be sick.

* * *

**Shippo**

Shippo tried to keep as quiet as he could when he saw Kikyo hold that knife to Kagome's throat. He had been coming down to thank Kagome for the cake when he saw Kikyo slip in through the back door and threaten Kagome. He watched now as she tied her wrists together behind her back and walked her out the door.

Shippo ran as fast as he could to find Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku

"Just let me send a message ahead, the captain knows my family and won't put our names on any records. I think Kagome would like to go to Italy first, she would love the food." Inuyasha said while writing a quick letter.

"What about where we're staying?" Sango asked.

"Mom and dad got a place close to Italy when they were visiting royalty in Europe a few years ago. You guys can wait there while I find something we can rent for awhile."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha, you've thought of everything haven't you?" Miroku asked.

He just grinned. "I just keep thinking about the topless beaches they have there."

Sango scowled at both of them. "You know, if you see us topless on one of those beaches so can everyone else."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Anybody looks at our girls, we rip their eyes out." Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded. "That's just what I was thinking." he agreed.

The door slammed open and Shippo ran in, red in the face and breathing hard. "Shippo what is it?" Miroku asked.

"It's Kagome, Kikyo took her to Hojo!"

Inuyasha snarled. "She wouldn't dare." he said , slowly standing up.

Shippo nodded rapidly. "It's true, she heard you guys talking to Kagome about running away."

Inuyasha growled, and it took all of his power not to shift into full demon mood.

"Let me get my sword. Hojo's head would look good hanging on the wall, don't you think guys?" he snarled, almost running out the door.

* * *

**Kagome**

"You really are a fool Jackass, do you think that lover of yours is going to stick by you? There's no such thing as love. Only a form of mutated lust." Kikyo said bitterly as she dragged me along.

"Inuyasha's not like that." I defended automatically.

She laughed bitterly, "That's what I thought to. All my love ever talked about was how he loved me, how he would never let me go. And what happens? Some rich spoiled brat crooks her finger and he goes running after her. Damn bastard."

"That's Hojo's father, not everyone is like that."

"Everyone 's like that you idiot! The world isn't sunshine and rainbows as you seem to think. Even my own mother couldn't bare to look at me when I came home. The sooner you learn love is something only in fairy tales, there'll be one less fool on earth."

"Is that why you're doing this?"

She snorted. "Don't think everything's about you jackass, like I said before I want the money. Ah here we are. It looks like daddy dearest is here waiting for you already."

I felt myself start trembling as Kikyo yanked me into the clearing. There were about seven or eight men waiting in the clearing, all gathered around in a group. They were cheering and calling out bets and the faint noise of sword meeting sword was heard under their voices. A young boy was rushing around, giving the men water or food.

"King Hojo!" Kikyo called out. All sounds stopped as the men turned to face us and parted to revel two sweaty men in the center with swords in their grasp.

"I've brought the girl." she announced, pulling my hood down and pushing me ahead of her.

I shuddered when I finally recognized Hojo as one of the men in the circle. He stepped forward, pushing back soaked brown hair and sliding his sword in its sheath.

He smiled, but the loving light that was usually in his brown eyes when he looked at me wasn't there.

"Ah Kagome, how good to see you again. You've been a very bad girl, running away from me like that. You even made me think you were dead. I was so disappointed to think I would never be able to spread those sweet white thighs."

His men laughed in the back round while I lifted my head, "I am dead to you. If you marry me, you might as well kill me. I'll never love you, I'll never want you. I'll always wish for your death." I hissed, mad that he thought he could scare me.

The men's laughter died and Hojo glared at me. "What makes you think I want any of that? All I care is that you act like a good wife and give me a heir. I don't care how you feel." he sneered.

I shook my head. "Why do you want me? You're the Lord of the Eastern Lands, you're rich, powerful and young you can have any woman you want. So why take an unwilling bride?"

He scowled, "You know why. I promised Mayu I would marry someone more beautiful then herself. And you're the only person who is."

"And would Mayu want you to marry the daughter you adopted together? She only wanted your happiness, can't you see that?" I yelled out.

"All I can see is that she wanted me to have a prettier wife and you're her. Deal with it."

"I won't be so pretty if I get hurt or killed." I said softly.

He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"You were my father since you adopted me, you should know what I would and wouldn't do by now."

He smiled humorlessly "I do, I also know you won't let yourself hurt anyone else. If you do anything to yourself, your friends die. Starting with Sango, that annoying fox demon, and Inuyasha."

"Keep them out of this! They have nothing to do with us." I yelled, suddenly scared about what could happen to them.

"Don't they? They were helping you escape weren't they? Just be a good girl and come with me and they'll stay safe."

He turned away from me to say something to the page and I was surprised to feel tears start falling down my cheeks.

"How could you do this to Mayu's memory? She never wanted her last wish to go this far. She just wanted to make sure you would get over her, not turn into a madman who marries his daughter!" I cried out.

I knew it was the wrong thing to say the second Hojo turned back to me, his hands closed into fists at his side. "And how well do you remember Mayu, Kagome? You were only five when she died."

I looked him straight in the eye. "I knew her better then you did obviously."

Hojo brought his hand back to punch me right across the face, sending me flying back and knocking my head against a rock.

Just before I blacked out I would have sworn I heard a feral roar, swords being unsheathed and a woman crying.

* * *

I lightly groaned as I woke up and carefully looked around me to see what was happening without getting up. Kirara was knocking aside two of Hojo's men, and leaving deep claw marks on two more, Sango and Miroku were fighting back to back and injuring as many soldiers as they could while Inuyasha was fighting Hojo with some huge sword I'd never seen before.

"You'll take Kagome over my dead body!" Hojo yelled, just barely blocking a swing from Inuyasha's sword.

"That can be arranged." Inuyasha shot back.

"Give it up, she's mine!"

"Think again bastard." Inuyasha easily blocked Hojo's sword and kicked him, sending him straight to the ground. He knocked his sword away and pointed his own at Hojo's chest.

"Promise to leave Kagome alone and never start a war because of her and I'll let you live, though I should kill you for what you've done to her."

Hojo glared at him, but without any real hate. Instead he almost looked like he was...glad?

I knew instinctively that something was wrong, and I gasped when I saw one of Hojo's soldiers walk up behind Inuyasha, a sword clenched tight in his hands.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and before the sword could hit its target and I jumped up and threw my body in front of it.

The sword struck itself into my chest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as he dropped his sword and threw his body behind me before I could fall to the ground.

"Damn it you stupid wench, why the hell did you do that? I knew he was there, I was about to kill him." Inuyasha cried, frantically pushing aside my donkey cape and kimono to reach my wound.

"Oh my Kami, what have I done?" I heard Hojo whisper. "Cease fighting damn it, put your swords away!"

He whimpered when he saw my chest and I guess it must have been bad because he immediately bent down and started to lick it.

I cried out at the pain and he whimpered again in apology and stroked my hair.

"You better fucking hang on Kagome, I told you I wouldn't let Hojo take you away from me, I'm not letting Death do it either!"

"Kagome! Oh Kami, my sister!" Sango cried out, kneeling next to me as Inuyasha tried to clean my wound and buried her face in Miroku's neck.

"Oh Kami you were right Kagome, my dear beloved daughter, how could I take Mayu's last wish this far? This wasn't what she meant at all!" Hojo cried dropping down next to me and holding my cold hand in his.

"Please forgive me, I'm begging you take everything I have just forgive me!" Hojo bowed over my hand, tears streaming down his face.

I shakily raised my hand as much I could and brushed it across his cheek. "I forgive you...Papa."

He cried harder, "Kagome, my daughter, how could I do this?" he lifted his head up to look at me, "I swear to you I never wanted this to go this far, I just wanted to fulfill Mayu's last wish any way I could."

"I...understand. You just wanted to-"I winced at the pain growing worse "-make Mayu happy. I loved doing that to when she was alive.' I said, feeling myself grow weaker.

"Kagome! Stay with me, please don't leave me!" Inuyasha begged, "I love you more then anything, I can't lose you."

"How could I have been so blind?" Hojo asked himself sadly. "You two are so like what Mayu and I was before she died, how could I try to take Inuyasha away from you Kagome?"

"Damn it, what are you doing?" Kikyo ran out from where she was hiding and asked Hojo, "You could easily take them apart, that's what your damn father did to me!"

Hojo blinked at her for a moment before realization came over him. "You _are_ Kikyo! Oh miss, all my father talked about was you before he died. He told me that his parents didn't approve of you and sent you away. He was forced to marry my mother because if he didn't my grandparents would have had you killed. It was my favorite story growing up, how he sacrificed his chance at happiness to make sure you were safe. You're the reason I married my Mayu and not the other princess my mother wanted me to. I've always wanted to meet you, I just wish it was in better times."

Kikyo blinked and looked like someone had just punched her in the gut "...He...Your father...loved me?"

"Of course, he never stopped." Hojo said simply.

Kikyo turned and walked away.

Hojo looked back at me and brushed a hand down my cheek. "You might have been able to forgive me for what I did but I'll never be able to so I'm making you my heir. All of my riches, land and throne are yours now. I just wish I had been a better father." he leaned down and brushed a kiss against my forehead. "Goodbye my daughter."

I blinked, feeling more confused every passing second, "Papa? What do you mean...? No."

He got up and unsheathed a dagger.

"No! Sango, Miroku, someone stop him!" I yelled, feeling the last bit of strength fade from me.

But it was to late. As Miroku leaped up to stop him he buried the dagger in his chest.

I slowly blacked out again as I cried, feeling Inuyasha press gentle kisses to my temple and cheek while ordering someone to make a liter.

* * *

**Heaven**

Hojo looked around in amazement as the white fog parted to revel pure blue sky, the greenest land and trees he'd ever see, lakes, rivers and people walking or talking with other people happily. Families sat together under trees and ate lunch together, young lovers walked together next to the rivers and younger children were playing with animals.

"But...how did I end up in heaven? After what I did my soul should be burning in hell." Hojo whispered in amazement.

"You were a good man most of your life, and when you did wrong you admitted it and did all you could to make your wrongs right." a quiet voice said behind him.

He turned around in shock to see his beloved Mayu behind him, smiling faintly. Her long black hair was hanging down as she wore it so often in life and her eyes still rivaled the greatest sapphires ever found.

"Mayu!" he cried out and rushed to fall down at her feet and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Oh Mayu, beloved Mayu." he wept, holding her as tight as he could. "Please, please forgive me to doing that to our daughter, I wasn't in my right mind, all I wanted to do was please you."

Her graceful fingers stroked his hair. "Of course I'll forgive you, but only if you forgive me for making you swear to that silly promise in the first place."

He looked up at her, "You don't have to be forgiven for anything Mayu, you only made me promise with the best intentions of me and our land."

She suddenly smiled and pulled him up, "Come my love, it's been so long and I want to become...reignited with you."

Hojo smiled back and linked his fingers with hers. "I love you so much Mayu." he said, stroking her cheek.

She smiled back and held his hand to her.

* * *

**Kagome (one week later)**

I slowly opened my eyes and waited until everything stopped looking so blurry before looking over at the red blob by my side.

"Inuyasha?" I croaked and his head snapped up from where he had laid it on the bed I was laying on. "What happened?"

"Kagome! Thank Kami you're alright. Here, drink some water." he carefully sat on the bed next to me and hold me against his shoulder while I greedily drank from the cup he held out to me.

"I was so worried, you haven't opened your eyes in a week, you hardly moved." he buried his face in my shoulder, "Don't you dare do anything so stupid again! I can take care of myself, I don't need you throwing yourself in front of maniacs with swords for me, got it?"

"I didn't think, I forgot you were a demon. I'm sorry."

He sighed and lifted a hand to stroke my hair and forehead. "Yeah well don't do it again, got it? You try anything like that again I'll lock you in a tower with no windows, no doors and never let you out."

I smiled weakly, "Then how are you going to get in to see me?"

He paused. "I'm still working on that part." he admitted.

I laughed softly and slowly moved my hand until I could lay it in Inuyasha's. His hand closed around mine and started to rock me back and forth.

"I love you."

I felt him smile against my hair, "Yeah, same here wench."

"Did my father...?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah he did, there was nothing we could do Kags. Sess has been watching over your lands for you until you get better, and promises to peacefully hand them over, though it was hard for him to swear that considering the wealth of your country."

"Thank him for me."

"Thank him yourself. You're going to meet him soon enough when we have our engagement party. Don't ask me why we're having one, mom's gone crazy." he said disgustingly.

"And when did we decide we were getting married?" I asked slowly.

"Ah chill wench, it's just a long engagement for now, I'm in no rush to get married. Married life kills the sex life." he laughed when I lightly thumped him on the arm.

"How's Shippo?"

"Frantic about you. But whenever we give him chocolate he stops crying enough to eat it. That's gotta be a good sign."

"And Sango and Miroku?"

"When they're not worried sick about you, Miroku's pulling Sango into dark corners and doing things that if I even say will burn my eyes out. Kami, we have over 50 rooms here, can't one of those perverts use one?"

"Are they getting engaged yet?"

"Hell no, Miroku's barely gotten Sango to admit she _might_ like him, much less marry and have kids with the pervert."

"Kagome!" the door slammed against the wall and Sango and Miroku rushed in. "Thank Kami you're fine! We've been so worried." Sango said, looking her over.

"I've heard you've been doing other things besides worrying about me." I said and Miroku proudly wrapped his hand around her waist when my meaning reached him.

"You see this? You've corrupted her!" Sango yelled at him, throwing a arm in my direction.

Miroku blinked innocently. "Are you sure you didn't have a hand in it when you started shouting out my name in-"

"Watch it if you like your tongue as a part of your body, monk."

"Did you two need something or are you just going to yell at each other? Inuyasha cut in.

"The soldiers just found Kikyo. They threw her in jail but want to know when her execution date is."

"You can't kill her!" I yelled.

"Why not? She only abused you the whole time you were working for you and nearly led you to your death. Why would I be annoyed at a little thing like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"But hasn't she suffered enough? For most of her life she thought the man she loved betrayed her and then she finds out he gave up his life so she could be happy and safe, only she's wasted it by becoming bitter and alone."

"So then what should happen to her? I can't just let her get away with what she's done."

I smiled evilly. "Oh Iknow just the thing."

* * *

**Kikyo**

"You worthless human, can't you do anything right?" Jaken's shrill voice rang out, "There's still dust here! You're my servant and yet I have to tell you how to do everything!"

Kikyo gritted her teeth, "Shut the hell up you worthless- Ow!" she screamed when Jaken hit her over the head.

"Dust it again! Then clean my floors, wash my clothes and make my bed! Now listen and tell me what you think of my latest speech on why Lord Sesshomaru is perfect." he cleared his throat as Kikyo got on her knees and spread the rag over his table.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a prime example of how a man should be. He is loyal, strong and wise. He is neat, well organized and polite to people who deserve it. He is rich, handsome, well groomed, generous when need be and cold when need be. If he wanted to do, he could control the entire world and-" as Jaken droned on Kikyo wished Inuyasha had just killed her instead. Yeah she almost killed Kagome, but wasn't this punishment taking it to far?

And everyone, expect Kikyo, lived happily ever after.

** The End**

* * *

AN: And Donkey Skin is finished! Thank you all so much for reading it, and if you want to find out what happens to Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango, don't worry I'm planning a sequel. Just not as the next one, because I still have to find a fairy tale I can use as a Sess/Rin that would tie in with this story somewhat. Sorry if I disappointed anyone by not having a lemon but it felt like it didn't really fit in if that makes any sense. Thanks again for reading, and I'm sorry for taking so long. Thanks again, I love you guys. Don't forget to review and give me suggestions on what story you want me to rewrite next! 


	10. King Thrushbeard, Sort of: Part 1

AN: Hey. Sorry for anyone who wanted Cinder maid or another fairy tale, I just found this one and it really needs to be rewritten. The new fairy tale is...(drum roll) King Thrushbeard!(weird name right?) This is my **FIRST** Sess/Rin fic so I hope you all like it!

To those who may of heard of King Thrushbeard it's not going to be the princess mocking all the male suitors, but of a prince mocking all his female suitors. ( I thought it would be fun to make Sess do some servants work) Don't send me any flames on this because it's MY fic and the whole point of it is to rewrite fairy tales/folklore that I think is annoying.

I hope you guys all enjoy it.

**One more thing: in this story, his boa is his tail. **Just a note.

AelitaKresta- Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.

Anime-lover-forever2007- I like that story to, I was thinking of rewriting it but I really have to change it around if I don't want it to sound like Donkey Skin. (That could be kinda fun though, might even work as a sequel to Donkey Skin if I fix enough of it, hmm...) Hope you like this one.

Suzie- Hey! Haven't heard from you in awhile. Don't worry, I'll send you a note when I update. (I knowwwwwwwww, my teachers need to get a life and stop handing out so much homework!) Thanks, I'm glad someone likes my stories. Hope this one is as good as Donkey Skin, (I know I'm going to miss writing it, I really need to find a sequel to that one soon. How does the 'Princess and the Pea' sound?)

Unknown- It's ok, I'm good at reading misspelled words because I can't spell either. (blame my mother) Lucky for you this is a Sess/Rin. The plot of the fairy tale was just begging for Sesshomaru (you'll see why mwhahahahaha) And thanks for the suggestion, I'll try to hunt the fairy tale down and see if it's something I can rewrite. And I've been trying to update when I can, I just never have time. (Seriously, it can take me up to two months just to get a chapter written out. ...that could be from them being so long though.)

Kagome1322- Thanks, I don't like Kikyo had much either. And lucky for you I've already written a story based on Snow White with Inuyasha. You can find it on my profile page if you want to read it. Just be aware I haven't updated it in awhile and I should probably write another chapter for that before starting a new story on here but I have a little case of writers block. (Which is a bigger pain in the ass then my littler brother.)

Amanda Trinh- Sorry, that was the end of Donkey Skin. I'm hoping I can do a sequel through, so they'll be back one of these days. (I'm thinking about making Sango give Miroku a broken jaw or something. Hehehehehehehehe.) Thanks.

Kawii inu'no 45- Thanks, it's always really nice to hear from someone who likes my stories.

Kurimuson Chishio- Thank you, I'm glad someone else thought the ending was good to.(Personally I really liked it. Wasn't sure about the 'Sesshomaru-is-great' speech though.)

Well...here's the story. I hope you all like part one of King Thrushbeard...Sort of.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or his brother (whimper) and I don't own King Thrushbeard (cheer).

**

* * *

**

**Inu no Taisho, Lord of the West**

Inu no Taisho growled in annoyance and tapped his fingers impatiently against the throne he was sitting on, glaring at his oldest son Sesshomaru who was standing in front of him.

"Sesshomaru! Is it that hard for you to find a suitable mate? I found Izayoi when I was almost your age, your younger brother Inuyasha has Kagome, that perverted monk has Sango, and even that young fox demon who follows Kagome around has someone he has a crush on, why don't you have one yet? Jaken's going to find a mate before you do!" Inu no Taisho shouted frustrated.

And mentally shuddered at the image of Jaken kissing a smaller, greener, wrinkly, verison of himself with breasts and long hair while Sesshomaru stood by with his usual ice cold look. Alone.

Yeah, he needed to find him someone fast.

"This Sesshomaru has found no one worthy to be his mate." he said coldly.

"And will you stop talking in third person? If you ever do find a woman she'll be driven insane by it!" Inu no Taisho ordered.

He sighed when Sesshomaru didn't reply or even show a change in expression.

"While it's not going to happen anytime soon, when I die or get tired of being Lord of the Western lands I'm passing the title on to you. You need a mate before that happens, and if I suddenly died tomorrow the crown would pass on to Inuyasha instead." And as much as he loved his younger son and his mate he was scared to think of what would happen to his kingdom in their hands.

Not they were bad people, they were just still in that...honeymoon phase of their marriage.

The one where they would happily rut standing up against the wall, behind a curtain when the other three lords of Japan were sitting in the same room, eating on the same table that they were at it like rabbits on just half an hour before.

He forced himself to turn away from that horrifying memory and back at Sesshomaru.

"All I want is your happiness my son, so your mother has thrown a feast with all suitable maidens as guests. Please just come and at least try to look for a woman you could love."

Sesshomaru remained stubbornly silent.

"Try for your mother at least? She worry's about you being alone all the time."

Sesshomaru waited a moment before barely nodding in agreement and stalked out of the throne room.

Inu no Taisho sighed and rubbed his forehand. "Someone remind me to pull the icicle out of his ass later." he told the empty room.

**Rin, at the Feast**

Rin smoothed her skirts down once more, almost bouncing in her chair in excitement. She couldn't wait to see Lord Sesshomaru again, and hoped he'd recognize her after all the long years they hadn't seen each other. When they were children they would spend their summers together, and while even as a child Sesshomaru hadn't shown much emotion she was the only one he'd let get away with calling him Fluffy or Sesshie. She'd had a crush on him for years, and now that she was queen of her own lands she hoped he would court her at least.

The trumpets blew and the royal family stepped into the great dining hall as the guests stood to show their respect. King Inu no Taisho led the line with his beautiful wife, Queen Izayoi on his arm. Behind him was Inuyasha and his mate Kagome, blushing and smiling at each other, and Sesshomaru.

His long white hair swayed slightly behind him as he walked quickly to the head table, his cold gold eyes ignoring all the people beneath him, and the tail slung over his shoulder just barely brushed up against the finest ass in Japan.

He was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Inu no Taisho sat down in his seat after helping his wife into hers and began to eat, signaling to everyone else they may do the same.

She shivered when she passed her eyes over Sesshomaru again, praying to Kami he would pick her out of all the women here for him to chose from.

**Later**

The dinner was over and it was time for Sesshomaru to pick the first woman he would dance with. He started to walk towards the tables where the single women sat, scanning over them like a cattle buyer at the market. He looked cooly at the first hopeful woman's face,

"Why did my father sit our biggest wine cask here?" he asked and moved on to the next one as the woman looked down at her plump frame and tried not to cry.

"Are you to poor to buy food?" he asked the next one who was slightly thinner then need be.

"You're as pale as death." he said to the next one without a pause.

He sniffed disdainfully at the woman next to her, "Your face is to flat."

"Are you trying to provide a resting place for the birds with your nose?"

"Your voice is as irritating as a cat's howls when it dies."

"Did some hairy insect crawl up on your face and die or are those what you call eyebrows?"

"That paint on your lips makes you look like you'd just been to a brothel."

"Are you a lack-wit because your mother dropped you on your head or were you born that way?"

"Do you really have to carry around half the earth under your fingernails?"

"I have no interest in someone who cracks my mirrors when she looks into them."

"Why were you even invited?"

Sesshomaru kept going down the line of women, insulting them without any regard to their feelings, wealth or power.

All the while keeping his cold, stoic expression.

His parents and sister in law trailed down behind him, comforting and soothing enraged or sobbing women. Rin was visibly trembling when he was almost to her, not sure if he would remember her as the girl who trailed after him or humiliate her like the rest.

Rin clutched her hands together under the table when his indifferent gaze reached her. He didn't say anything, just stared at her for what could have been five seconds or forever.

Finally a cold cruel smile almost touched his lips. "You? You're nothing more then a worthless peasant."

Rin jerked back as if he had slapped her and his father, over hearing him stalked over to him.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru I've had it! That's exactly the kind of woman you will marry. The next beggar woman that comes to my gates asking for money will get you instead!" he shouted furiously at his son.

"Darling..." Izayoi started to say and placed a hand on his arm.

"No Izayoi, I've been spoiling him and if every noble woman is to good for him then he'll have a peasant for his wife!" he growled and stormed out, his wife following behind him, trying to calm him down.

Sesshomaru send Rin something close to a glare and left the room as well.

**Later still**

The shock at being called a peasant left Rin entirely as anger replaced it. Who the hell does that man think he is? Sure he's hot, sexy, rich, powerful, and the future heir to the Western lands but _she_ was the Queen of the Northern lands! She was the first woman ever to be sole ruler of her country, she had to work day and night to get the crown and then have guards all around her at all times for the first year just to make sure she wouldn't be killed before she could make some positive changes in her land.

She'd had to deal with sexiest pigs, overbearing, moronic lords, knights who thought she was either a slut or an air head, servants who believed they could get away with not doing their duties. Crime was up for mon ths because criminals thought she would be to soft to punish them. And she was still pissed at the Lords of the East and the South for refusing to talk to her at a meeting. But she had gotten through it and turned her dying country into one that rivaled the West, and now that freaking _dog_ told her she was worthless?

She defied the odds and made her nation strong, powerful and rich. What had that imbecile been doing for his country that he could treat her like that?

Idiot.

Selfish brat.

Jerk.

Baka.

No good..._man._

She yelled insults in her head at him as she walked over to the entrance of the dog king's palace. She couldn't even stand to be under the same roof as Sesshomaru, despite the hundreds of rooms that made up the castle.

She sighed with relief when she saw one of her most trusted servants waiting for her and ready to take her back home.

Rin." a voice called out from behind her.

She turned around to see Inu no Taisho striding up to her from behind, his long white hair and tail swaying softly.

She bowed respectfully. "King Inu no Taisho."

He scowled at her. "I've known you since you were a kid Rin, lay off the titles and bowing."

Before they died, Rin's parents were very close friends with Inu no Taisho and his wife. After they were gone with no heirs except Rin, the Western royal family helped her so much in getting the throne. Inu no Taisho was practically her uncle.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Rin straightened from her bow.

"Look, Rin about what Sess said-"

"Forget it, don't worry about calming me, I won't start a war with you because Sess is a dolt." Rin through for a moment. "Although Lady Suki might try to poison you after Sesshomaru said he was amazed her family hadn't killed her off yet."

Inu no Taisho winched. "Thanks for letting me know, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." he took her elbow and pulled her into an empty room.

"Inu no Taisho! What would your wife think if she saw you in here with me?" Rin whispered harshly.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm already here." Izayoi said cheerfully from the chair she was perched on.

Rin jumped and Inu no Taisho pouted. "Izayoiiiiiiii" he whined, "I wanted to ask her!" he picked her up and took her seat before dropping her on his lap.

"Don't give me those eyes!" she warned as he sent puppy dog please-pity-me looks her way. "You can still have your fun, I just want to be here for it."

He beamed at Rin. "Isn't she the greatest?"

"If I were into women you would have some serious competition for her." Rin said dryly. "Now will you please explain why you dragged me in here?" she asked before Inu no Taisho could threaten her to stay away from Izayoi.

The door slammed open and Inuyasha strolled in with Kagome cradled against his back. He put her down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yo, did we miss it?"

Inu no Taisho glared at his son. "Inuyasha..."

"Chill old man, we'll be quiet...well mostly." Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to nuzzle Kagome's neck as she giggled.

"I don't want to see that!" Inu no Taisho yelled as Inuyasha took his mate more firmly in his arms and gently nibbled on her neck.

"Consider it revenge for having Sesshomaru."

"Be nice Inuyasha." Kagome gasped out as he finally left her neck.

"Feh. Fine, as long as you let me nibble on your-"

"Inuyasha!" His parents warned and the door slammed open again to reveal Sango and Miroku walking through.

"Oh good, we didn't miss anything since Inuyasha is still slobbering all over Kag." Miroku said cheerfully and put his arm around Sango's waist, only to have it moved up to her shoulders.

"Watch it monk."

Inu no Taisho growled. "Damn it, does everyone know about this?"

"Know about what?" Rin finally yelled out. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

The family exchanged a glance. Finally Inu no Taisho took a deep breath.

"We want you to marry Sesshomaru."

"...marry Sesshomaru?" Rin forced out.

"Yes."

"_Your_ son Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"The Ice Prince?"

"Yes."

"The idiot who just insulted me in front of how many powerful people?"

Inu no Taisho paused. "When you put it that way, you make it sound really more worse then it is."

"Then how would you put it?" Rin asked sweetly.

"The block head who called you worthless in front of over hundred powerful, important rulers, lords, and their daughters." Inuyasha said promptly.

"Kagome?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Kag, don't you dare-"

"Sit boy."

Rin smirked when Inuyasha went head firstinto the floor.

"Look, thanks for the, um, kind offer but there's no way I'm marrying that-"

"We know you like him dear." Izayoi interrupted.

"You're the only one that does."Inuyasha mumbled as he got up.

"Kagome?"

"No! I'm sorry, Sess is wonderful, don't sit me!" Inuyasha begged his mate.

"Just listen to me Rin." Inu no Taisho asked, ignoring his son. "I'm getting desperate, Everyone has someone except Sesshomaru, I love my son do you think I want him to be alone his whole life?"

"And the kingdom gets passed down to Inuyasha unless Sess gets a mate. Can't you understand if His Highness doesn't want to see his land destroyed?" Miroku asked Rin.

Inuyasha growled and Miroku ducked behind Sango.

"Boys." Izayoi said sternly and Inuyasha stopped.

"Why pick me? I'm a human, Sess would chew his arm off before marrying someone like me." Rin said bitterly.

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you?" Kagome asked wistfully.

"...he glared at me."

"And when have you ever seen him look at anyone else that way? Or any way?"

"Inu no Taisho's right. Sesshomaru doesn't waste emotion on anyone, not even someone he's about to kill." Sango remarked while pushing Miroku out from behind her. "Stop hiding you wimp."

"I wasn't hiding, you know how much I love to look at your-"

SLAP

"Anyway." Inu no Taisho said as Miroku fell to the ground with a red hand mark on his cheek. "Sesshomaru feels something for you. With any luck whatever that feeling is, it isn't hate or disgust and we can easily turn it to love."

"How?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well-" Inu no Taisho began.

20 minutes later

"Alright." Rin finally said. "I'll do it."

**Two days Later, Afternoon at Inu no Taisho's castle**

"Sango, can you teach me how to fight?" Kagome asked suddenly as she was eating lunch with her mate, his family and their friends in the great hall.

Inuyasha scowled. "Why the hell do you need to learn that to? Didn't you just finish learning all the dumb shit at 'school'" he sneered.

Kagome glared at him. "Well I'm sorry for wanting to know other things besides reading and writing! What's wrong with wanting to protect myself?"

"Feh. Stupid wench. You're the mate of one of the princes of the West. What do you need to know how to read or fight for?"

"Watch yourself here Inuyasha." Miroku cautioned as Kagome gritted her teeth.

"What so I should be some dumb air head who only sits and looks pretty for you, just because I'm married to you?"

"Well-"

"Baka." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath as his parents winched and grabbed hold of anything valuable that could break.

Inuyasha, blind as ever, went on, "Why would you read anything when you could order a servant to instead? You know, you're kinda making me look bad when you act like you're smarter then me."

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome roared and Inuyasha went flying down.

Once the dust cleared and Inuyasha stopped crying so loud, music floated through the open window.

Everyone who could hear it stopped what they were doing. The servants put down trays or rags, the king and queen stopped eating, Miroku stopped trying to grope Sango, Kagome didn't let out the next string of 'sits' she had been about to say, and even Sesshomaru stopped mentally laughing at Inuyasha to listen to the fiddler.

"_May the moon rise up to meet you, may the wind be always be at your back. May the sun_ _shine upon your face now, may the rain fall softly on your fields." _the angelic voice began to sing. _"And until we meet again, and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand._ _May God hold you in the palm of His hand." _

The song continued on as Izayoi and Kagome were openly crying and Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were clearing their throats and wiping their eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't look so cold.

"Guards!" Inu no Taisho called as the singer started to sing about hoping their children would be happy, "Ask that singer to come up here and sing."

The guard at the door nodded blankly and almost ran to go find the singer.

The voice faded as the singer- who sounded like a woman- walked with the guard back to the great hall. The royal family fidgeted as they waited to hear the voice again.

"_And until we meet again, and until we meet again, may love and trust find a way to make a stand. May love and trust find a way to make a stand." _she sang as she walked through the door the guard held open for her. She looked utterly involved in her song and barely looked at the family, but focused on her fiddle.

_May the world and all its wonders be a balm to all humanity. May the people find a common purpose and help one another to survive." _

The young woman who held the fiddle and sang was a peasant. Her skirt was slightly dirty and full of holes and patches, her shirt looked like it had been ripped off at the shoulders and she had a worn red cloth tied over her head. But her face-

Her face when she sang, looked like an angel's.

She seemed to shine with some inner light and her big brown eyes sparkled with warmth and happiness. Her hair was untied and hung down to about the middle of her back in a straight black wave. She was very poor, but Sesshomaru had never seen someone who looked that happy just by singing a simple song.

"_And until we meet again, and until we meet again, may mother earth pour her heart into our land. May mother earth pour her heart into our land."_ She finished and looked startled at the sight of all the people staring at her.

Inu no Taisho stood up and began to clap, followed by his wife and then everyone else. Only Sesshomaru remained seating, but managed to clap to a little.

The woman blushed and started to bow. "Thank you your Highness's." she said softly, not looking up from the ground.

"My dear, that was wonderful. Where ever did you learn how to perform like that?" Izayoi asked.

She remained bowing, "My mother taught me before she died, Your Grace."

"Please, sit down, sit down." Inu No taisho gestured to the seat across from him. "Do you play for a court?" he asked after she settled down in front of him and a servant set a hot bowl of soup and bread before her.

"No your Highness, I just play for the simple enjoyment of it." she said, drinking the broth gratefully.

"Well then you must let us hire you. You would be paid very well and given lodgings here at the palace." Izayoi offered.

The woman shook her head. "Thank you Majesty but I can't accept."

"Why not?' the king asked, outraged.

"I give you no offense, but if I take more then a few pennies for my song I lose the spirt of it."

"You lose the spirt of it?" Sesshomaru repeated coldly.

"Yes my lord, it's much like a painter. He could sell his work and get rich, but as he does so he forgets why he loved to put brush to paper."

"You speak very well for a peasant." Sesshomaru remarked, looking at her carefully.

The woman finished the last sip of her soup. "My mother was a teacher before she married my father."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth but before he could speak Inu no Taisho waved a hand at his direction to be quiet. "What if I gave you a dowery as well?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but no my lord. I love my music more then money."

Izayoi smiled. "You know what's important in life. You're very wise for one so young."

Inuyasha snorted. "What's so wise about refusing a steady job?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

"What's your name child?"

"Rin. Thank you." she said to the servant as he took her bowl.

"What if I gave you money, lodging, a dowery and two days off a week?" Inu no Taisho tried one last time.

Rin smiled and stood up with her fiddle in her hand. "Thank you for the kind offer but no your highness. I would feel horrible even to take a few pennies after that wonderful meal. Has much as I'd hate to leave your company I have to get back home. Again, thank you for the kind words and offer."

She bowed and started backing up to leave.

"Wait." Inu no Taisho's voice carried throughout the room.

"Instead of a few pennies, how would you like to take my eldest son in marriage instead?"

* * *

AN: And that's the end of part 1! Hope you all like it so far and I don't own that song, it's owned by Barrage. (really good Celtic band) Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review and maybe I'll write the next part sooner. Oh and if you think of anything, give me a few ideas on what kinds of chores Sess should get now that he's about to marry a peasant. Thanks for reading, have a nice day! 


	11. King Thrushbeard, Sort of: Part 2

AN: Hello my lovely, wonderful, dearest readers! (Sorry, to much sugar today) The next part of King Thrushbeard is here! Through I'm a little sad over the few reviews I got (cries bitter, sad tears) Oh well, probably needed to get a little humble any way.

Kassie- It's good, yay me. And I didn't fire you , moron. Just keep having those brilliant days of yours.

Nothing to it but to do it- OH! I like that picking up manure idea. Thanks! (Hehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehe, this is going to be fun.)

Anime-lover-forever2007- Thanks, I think that's the second time anyone's ever called my story 'kick ass' (to bad people don't do it more often. Ah well, it's kinda nice not to get use to it.) Hope this chapter is better then the last one. Thanks for reading/reviewing.

Kurimuson Chishio (hoped I spelled that right)- I get a 'pretty funny'? Wooho! Go me!

Inufan8900- Thanks, but I don't know when a sequel's coming out since I don't even know what story to use yet. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me (along with a review with how this chapter is and how wonderful I am hint hint)

Lady Noticul- Thanks, I didn't know it was a poem, but there's a song out there that has the words in there and that's what I used for that one part. And that's sung by Barrage but now that I know it's a poem I'm looking for it now. And I'm glad to know some of my stuff is funny.

Mediaminer-

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

NOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTE! I know this takes place in Japan and blah blah blah but there's going to be some Irish stuff in here. I'm not Irish but I like what little I know of the culture so I have some pretty good ideas with that in this story. Sorry if I murder it horribly and greatly offend anyone who's Irish.

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha, nor am I getting any money for it, blah, blah, blah. Don't own King Thrushbeard either, (but with a name like that, who would want to?)

Ok, quick reminder of what happened last time-

_"What if I gave you money, lodging, a dowery and two days off a week?" Inu no Taisho tried one last time._

_Rin smiled and stood up with her fiddle in her hand. "Thank you for the kind offer but no your highness. I would feel horrible even to take a few pennies after that wonderful meal. As much as I'd hate to leave your company I have to get back home. Again, thank you for the kind words and offer."_

_She bowed and started backing up to leave._

"_Wait." Inu no Taisho's voice carried throughout the room._

"_Instead of a few pennies, how would you like to take my eldest son in marriage instead?"_

And now that we all remember, here is part two of King Thrushbeard...Sort of.

Wait! READ THIS! (am I annoying you? Good, hehehehehehe) I don't know if anyone's noticed this but I haven't yet used first person with this story. I wanted to try to see if I could write in third/second whatever person and if anyone thinks I should go back to how I use to just let me know. If I get enough people telling me to stop writing like this I'll assume I suck at writing second/third person and stop. NOW (this time I'm really serious) you may read.

Rin

The entire room stood at a standstill at Inu no Taisho's words. Servants dropped platters of food, the guards in earshot let their swords fall in shock, Miroku fell out of his chair and Inuyasha started to laugh like a manic. Kagome didn't utter 'sit' until Sango nudged her and Inuyasha kept on laughing even when his face was buried in the floor. Rin almost let her precious fiddle slip to the floor, Izayoi looked at her husband in horror and even Sesshomaru didn't maintain his cold, ice look.

"Father...you can't be serious." Sesshomaru finally forced out.

"I'm very serious Sesshomaru. I swore that the first beggar woman who came to my gates you would take as a wife, and I always keep my word. Miroku! Marry these two people at once!" Inu no Taisho ordered the monk.

"But your highness! I'm just a simple fiddler, I can't marry the heir to the Western lands!" Rin cried out in horror.

"And I refuse to marry a low blooded wench." Sesshomaru hissed.

Inu no Taisho gazed at them with a cold look that rivaled Sesshomaru's. "You both will do as your king commands you. Miroku, get up here!"

Miroku shakily stood up from the floor. "Are you sure my Majesty?"

"As sure as anything."

"My love-" Izayoi began.

"No Izayoi. Sesshomaru must learn from his mistakes."

She fell silent and bit her lip, trying to keep from crying.

"This is great! The Ice Prince is marrying a fiddler!" Inuyasha roared between his laughter.

"SIT!"

"Father, how can you let your heir marry anyone less then a noble?" Sesshomaru asked, horrified.

"Easily. Rin is a lovely girl and will make a fine queen. Now the both of you get up here now." he commanded and Rin slowly walked up to stand before Miroku while Sesshomaru remained stubbornly sitting.

"Sesshomaru, obey me in this." Inu no Taisho said softly.

You could have heard a pin drop in the room, as everyone waited for Sesshomaru's decision. Would he obey his father and marry a commoner? And a human at that.

Slowly, Sesshomaru replaced his cold mask and stood up to walk towards Miroku and Rin.

Miroku was pale and wished he had dragged Sango up to protect him in case Sesshomaru thought it would be a good idea to knock his head off. He cleared his throat nervously as Sesshomaru let his cold gaze settle on him.

"I have the feeling you want this to be fast?" Miroku laughed weakly when Sesshomaru's gaze grew colder. (If that was even possible.)

"Ok, never mind. Dearly beloved we are here today to bless the joining together of Prince Sesshomaru of the Western lands and...um the fiddler Rin in holy marriage. Groom, will you marry this woman and become her partner? Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death do you promise to fulfill?"

"Yes I promise." Sesshomaru said, and Rin got the feeling he would rather be eating glass instead.

"Bride, will you marry this man and become his partner? Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death do you part?"

"Yes I promise." Rin said softly.

"Prince Sesshomaru, please face your bride and take her hand and repeat after me." They slowly turned to face each other and Sesshomaru took her hand like it was a dirty rag.

"I marry this woman."

"I marry this woman." Sesshomaru repeated, and Rin had to remind herself not to run away.

"No matter what the health situation is."

He grimaced. "No matter what the health situation is."

"I will love her."

"I will love her." Sesshomaru bit out, sounding like he had just sworn to love a rat.

"Respect her."

"Respect her."

"Console her."

"Console her." Sesshomaru looked like he really wanted to kill someone.

"Help her."

"Help her."

"Stay true to only her."

"Stay true to only her. He growled and Miroku paled at the sight of his teeth.

"I take Rin as my wife until I die."

"I take-_Rin_- as my wife until I die." he said her name like it was scum.

"This I swear, amen."

"This I swear, amen." Sesshomaru said and threw her hand down.

Softly, Rin repeated the vow as Sesshomaru refused to look at her.

"You may kiss the bride." Miroku said and cleared his throat when Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off the wall in front of him.

"I said you may kiss the bride."

Scowling, Sesshomaru leaned down and barely brushed his lips across Rin's.

"I now present Rin and Sesshomaru, husband and wife."Miroku said shakily and fled to hide behind Sango.

Inu no Taisho smiled brightly. "Lovely ceremony, now I'm sure you're eager to get to know your bride Sess-"

"As eager as I would be getting a flesh eating virus." he said bitterly.

"So how about you go home with her while we get your wing ready here?" Inu no Taisho asked as if Sesshomaru never said a word.

Sesshomaru jerked back. "You want me to go _where_?"

"It's a perfect idea. You and Rin get to know each other without the old 'rents hanging around and you don't have to suffer through your mother asking your opinion on every single damn color choice." He lowered his voice a whisper as he firmly led both of them to the door. "Trust me, I'd rather be in your shoes."

"But she's a _commoner_. Just imagine what sort of flea bitten hovel she lives in." Sess hissed.

"Hey!" Rin said, offended. "I bet my whole house is cleaner then your room." she shot back.

"See? You two are getting along already!" Inu no Taisho cooed as he nodded to the guards to open the door and pushed both of them outside.

Sesshomaru whirled around. "Father! You're just pushing me out without any of my possessions or servants?" He asked, horrified.

Inu no Taisho scowled. "Oh be a man Sesshomaru. You have your sword and a few coins at least. You can survive for two months."

"_Two months?" _Rin and Sess asked at the same time as Inu no Taisho waved cheerily and slammed the door in their faces.

They stared at the closed door in shock before slowly looking at each other. Rin tired to grin as Sess stared at her with a icy look.

"Well you want to get going?"

Inu no Taisho and Family

Inu no Taisho made his way back to the great hall, where his family and friends were waiting for him.

He rushed into the room and dismissed all the servants. Finally when they were sure they were gone the entire family started laughing like maniacs.

"Oh my Kami, did you see his face?" Inuyasha roared.

"He looked like I just told him to marry a slug!" Inu no Taisho replied in between his laughter.

"It wasn't that funny, he could have killed me!" Miroku whined and Sango lovingly punched his shoulder.

"He will kill you when he finds out you aren't qualified for marriage." Inuyasha said with a wicked grin.

Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho burst out laughing again as Miroku whimpered and buried his face in Sango's neck as she stoked his hair soothingly.

Izayoi frowned and looked thoughtful. "Are you sure we did the right thing my love?' she asked Inu no Taisho. "What if he really doesn't feel anything for her?"

Inu no Taisho wrapped his tail around his mate's waist reassuringly. "Don't worry sweetheart, Rin's tough. If anyone could make Sess feel something it's going to be her."

"Yeah, and if he kills her we can always take her land and gain control of the fields that give me my ramen. Wouldn't that be great? Unrestricted, full access to my beloved Ramen." Inuyasha sighed happily.

Inu no Taisho sighed. "Kagome?"

"SIT BOY!"

Rin and Sesshomaru

Rin watched Sesshomaru warily out of the corner of her eyes as they walked down the forest path. He looked like if anyone dared to cross his path he would tear them down in a heartbeat.

There was no way in hell she was getting within ten feet of him.

But they were married...sort of. They needed to talk sooner or later right?

"Um...-" Damn it, what was she suppose to call him? "My lord?"

Ok good start.

"I know we were both...forced into this marriage but shouldn't we try to make the best of things? We are kinda stuck together."

Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to look at her. "You will not speak to this Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin narrowed her eyes, so he's going to play that way is he?

She sharply put her fiddle to her neck and started to play the most annoying song she knew. If she couldn't talk to him she would drive him insane instead.

The minutes passed and Rin didn't let up, even as Sesshomaru's eye started to twitch and he gritted his teeth. He let out a low snarl but Rin only played louder.

And louder.

And louder.

And Louder.

And. Louder.

AND LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER!

"Stop playing that song before you drive this Sesshomaru insane!" he hissed.

Rin mentally laughed. Some 'ice prince'. A little annoying music and the guy can't take it.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I use all the time I can to practice unless I'm doing something else. And since I'm just walking..." she shrugged as if the matter was out of her hands and lifted her fiddle again.

Sesshomaru growled. "You may...talk to this Sesshomaru."

Rin beamed at him. "Thank you my lord! This Rin apperceives that you've given her permission to talk to you! This Rin thinks it's a lovely day, don't you Lord Sesshomaru think so also? This Rin will be able to travel to the village and play for money once she gets home. Rin hopes it will rain soon though because the she can just sit inside her little hut and watch the rain pound into the earth and write a song about it. Do you Sesshomaru like the rain? This Rin thinks you might not because you Sesshomaru's tail would get wet and she thinks you don't like that, do you? This Rin also thinks-"

Sesshomaru's head started to spin. "Stop talking!" he commanded.

Rin sighed and lifted her fiddle again.

"No! Don't play again either. Just stop talking about yourself in third person." he ordered.

Rin blinked innocently at him. "This Rin will stop only if that Lord Sesshomaru will stop before he drives this Rin insane."

Sesshomaru growled. "Fine. Where are we?" he asked, not recognizing the forest.

"We are in Queen Rin of the North's lands." Rin said proudly.

"You share the same name as your queen?" Sesshomaru asked.

I am the queen you dolt. Not that you would know that, she added silently. "Yes, my mother had great respect for Queen Rin's late mother and decided to name me after her daughter."

Sesshomaru looked around, "I didn't realize she was this rich."

"Oh she is!" Rin said eagerly. "And she's kind, good of heart, and so generous to her people."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and Rin got the feeling he was trying not to roll his eyes. "Right."

Rin scowled at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say that in that tone of voice?"

"What tone of voice?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling his patience fade.

"That tone of voice that says you don't believe me."

"I didn't use that tone of voice."

"Did to."

"I did not."

"Did to."

"Did- I can't believe I'm having this conversation." he glared up at the sky "Do you think this is funny? Forcing me to marry some immature brat?"

Rin mimicked him insultingly. "What did I do to deserve this, Kami? Haven't I been good? What did I possibly do that I had to be punished with _him _as a husband?"

"You should be praising Kami that you were so blessed as to have me for a spouse."

"Ok, look let's stop arguing, we're stuck together whether we like it or not. We should try to at least be civil towards one another right?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Ok, I'll take that has a yes. We're almost to my cottage."

"Where's the closest inn?"

"About a day or two away, why?"

"You must be insane to think I would actually sleep in your...'cottage'" he sneered, making cottage sound like something dirty.

Rin gritted her teeth. "My cottage is perfectly fine. And you'll only be able to stand the inn for a second, the innkeeper cleans the place every time he gets a new wife."

"How many wives has he had?"

"He's been happily married to his first one for 30 years."

"Where's the nearest inn that isn't a heath violation?"

"About four days away, and I doubt you have enough money to cover two months there."

Sesshomaru's lips settled into a think line. "Fine, then I will abide in your...home."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Don't make it sound like you're doing me any favors."

Rin continued walking on, not even noticing when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.

"You know, my home really isn't that bad. Maybe a little humble by your standards, but I take care of it."

"Quiet."

Rin scowled back at him. "Why should I? And what's wrong with you? Getting tired already?"

Sesshomaru's tail shot out just as the ground beneath her feet started to tremble. The white fur wrapped itself around her waist and yanked her away when a huge green snake demon exploded up from the ground.

Rin gasped as she dangled a few feet above the ground, clutching Sesshomaru's tail as he calmly faced the demon.

The demon's red eyes cruelly laughed at them. "Hand over the mortal, ssshe will make a exxxcellent snack for my babies."

"No." Sesshomaru said simply, tucking Rin against his back and jumping up, using his enegry whip to slice the snake's head off as he passed over him.

Sesshomaru softly landed on the other side as the head hit the ground with a loud crash.

They looked back at the snake, Rin still safely cradled in Sesshomaru's tail and one hand clutching at his shoulder, the other wrapped around her fiddle.

"Is it-" Rin trailed off as the snake's body righted itself and two head's emerged from the neck.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, staring at the snake with furrows in his forehead.

"I will give you one lassst chance. Give me the girl or you will die to."

Rin tugged at Sesshomaru's tail. "Sess, just let me go. One life lost is better then two." she said quietly. "Besides, if I die you won't have to suffer being married to a dirty human."

In response, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her and leapt over the demon again, slapping his whip against their heads and then slicing off one of their heads.

"Why did you do that?" Rin screeched as he landed and the snake grew two more heads. "I know I just offered myself up, but if you already have a death wish could you leave me out of it?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and waited patiently for the snake to finish growing its heads.

The three heads glared at him, "Fine, now you ssshall die to." and they lunged at them.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin tighter against him and snapped his whip across the three snake's forehead's again, this time starting sparks. The sparks settled in the base of their throat and quickly caught fire. Sesshomaru quickly stepped around them before they fell to the ground in agony, their body writing in the flames that spread across them.

Sesshomaru turned his back on the dying snake and walked as calmly as if he hadn't just turned a demon into barbeque. After a few moments he looked over his shoulder at Rin, as if he just remembered she had been there.

Slowly he brought her out from behind him to beside him. One edge of his lips jerked up, as if he wanted to smile but wasn't sure if he should.

"Rin." he almost purred, his voice reminding her of black velvet.

He leaned slightly towards her and Rin's heart sped up when she caught sight of his golden eyes, subconsciously stroking the soft fur of his tail.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

His beautiful lips quirked up a bit more. "You have demon blood all over your clothing."

He abruptly dropped her on the ground and turned to sit gracefully under a tree as Rin sputtered.

"There's a river a little ways out, you might want to wash your clothes off." he told her, tilting his head in the direction he was talking about.

Rin finally did something close to a growl and angrily stomped away from him. She was so mad she missed the ghost of a smile that crossed Sesshomaru's face.

...Somewhere

"Yo Miroku, pass the Ramen." Inuyasha ordered as he shifted positions on the cushion he was laying on.

"You've already had three bowls."

"So? It's like money, you can never have enough of it."

"Hush, Sess is being an idiot again!" Inu no Taisho cheered as the other two boys quickly looked back at the screen.

Inuyasha scowled. "Damn it, why didn't I know he talked to nothing before he left? That's some serious blackmail information right there." he remarked as Sesshomaru complained about being married to Rin.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "He's talking to Kami you baka."

"Kami, thin air, it's all the same."

The boys roared with laughter at Rin's response. "Damn, she can serve it right back can't she?" Inu no Taisho cheered.

"This has got to be the best idea you've had in awhile Miroku." Inuyasha said. "I never would have through about using that mirror-spiritual shit to spy on Sess and Rin."

Miroku cleared his throat nervously. "Please Inuyasha, we're not spying we're watching over Rin in case Sesshomaru wants to harm her."

"Ah, don't worry 'Roku! He'll never guess this was your idea if he finds out. Oh! Look at that!" Inu no Taisho said as the snake demon came out of the ground and Sess snatched Rin out of its way.

"Since when can he jump that high?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Must be all the hot air in his head lifting him up." Inu no Taisho remarked, his hand going through the bowl full of nuts.

"What hot air? He's the Ice Prince." Inuyasha rolled his eyes after Sesshomaru knocked off one of the demon's heads.

"Oh come on, he's freaking showing off there. He didn't need to add a few extra heads to start the sparks."

"He must really like Rin then." Inu no Taisho said, gleefully rubbing his hands. "I've always wanted her as a daughter-in-law."

"Guys, guys, look!" Miroku said as Sesshomaru slowly drew Rin to him.

"Oh my Kami, you don't think he's going to...do you?" Inuyasha asked, spellbound.

The boys held their breath as Sess lowered his head towards her ear.

"Come on son, plant a big one on her!" Inu no Taisho cheered.

"Prove to everyone you've got hormones!" Inuyasha added.

"Please like her so you don't kill me when you find out you're not really married." Miroku begged.

They groaned when Sess dropped her and sent her off to the river to bath by _herself_.

"What a idiot! He has her right in the palm of his hand and he lets her go?" Inuyasha groaned.

"He didn't even escort her to the river or offer to scrub her back." Miroku added.

"Sesshomaru, have you learned nothing from me?" his father asked sadly.

"That's it, it's official. He's gay!" Inuyasha said, throwing his hands up in the air. "There's no hope for him."

"Wait a minute, is that...no it can't be...is that a _smile_?" Miroku asked, astonied at the look on Sesshomaru's face.

Inu no Taisho's mouth dropped open and Inuyasha chocked on his Ramen. "Oh my Kami, he is!" Inu no Taisho said happily.

"Are you sure Rin didn't trip and break her neck? Or cut herself badly and is now lying on the ground dying?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku quickly zoomed out to see Rin walked towards the river safely and then quickly zoomed back in to see the same small smile on Sesshomaru's face.

"No...he's really smiling." Miroku said.

"He's smiling and he likes Rin!" Inu no Taisho pumped his fist through the air, "Finally! The kingdom will be safe!"

"...what's that suppose to mean dad?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Umm...only that...I mean...that is to say..." he sighed in defeat "Your mother and I bought you a ramen field for your birthday."

Inuyasha brightened. "Really? Thanks dad!"

"...do you think this means Sess won't kill me?" Miroku asked hopefully.

Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho fell quiet. "Look at it this way son, if anything happens I'll make sure Sango is well taken care of." he promised solemnly.

As Miroku buried his head in his arms and whimpered, Inuyasha studied the screen again and sighed. "Does this mean he's not gay?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"Probably, why?"

"Well I was going to tell that gay guy in the palace guard Sess had a crush on him. I bet Kag he would start a affair with him and eventually they's marry and have kids. She bet Sess would just slice his head off." Inuyasha pouted. "I guess we'll never know now. Which really sucks because the loser was going to be the other's sex slave for a month. I had such big plans for the dungeon. See I was going to-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Inu no Taisho yelled, throwing his hands over his ears.

"Guys, shut up, something's happening!" Miroku interrupted them.

Rin and Sesshomaru

Rin glared at Sesshomaru as she strode towards him in damp clothes, her fiddle in one hand. She did a turn in front of him. "I washed, happy?"

Sesshomaru slowly got up. "When will we be at your home?"

"Soon. I live on the outskirts if the village so we'll be passing by close to there. I like my privacy so I don't live near many people." she explained as she led the way.

They were finally able to walk in silence for a few minutes before shouting reached their ears coming from the end of the road.

"Rin! Rin!" a group of children called as they raced towards them.

Rin gasped as she took the weight of two little bodies thrown at her and barely managed to stay upright.

The other four children crowded around her. "Rin you're home!" one of the little girls cried out.

"We've missed you!" said one of them and the others nodded in agreement.

"Please play something for us?" a boy asked her.

Rin smiled gently as she set down the two children in her arms and thought of something to play.

The children cheered as she started to play one of their favorite songs and danced around her.

Sesshomaru watched as another child took out a whistle and joined her, looking up at her admiringly. Her eyes were closed in joy of the song she was playing, and it was almost as if her soul was shining out through her song.

She was so...beautiful.

Sesshomaru jerked back and struggled to put his ice mask back on. He couldn't let himself feel this way, Rin wasn't beautiful, it was just the...the angle of the light making her look that way. Yes that was it.

The children bowed as she finished her song. "Thank you for the song Rin."

Rin smiled down at the girl and ruffed her hair. "Go on home now kids, you probably have told you're parents where you are."

They grinned at her and ran off, waving as they left.

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru. "What?" she asked. She rolled her eyes when he didn't bother responding. "Forget it, let's get home, I'm starving."

She led the way towards a beaten path going off the main road and started walking on it, skillfully avoiding the rocks and branches that littered the way.

Finally she stopped and looked back at him. "Well Sesshomaru, welcome to your new home for the next two months."

...Somewhere

The boys started to laugh so hard tears rolled down their cheeks at the look on Sesshomaru's face when he first caught sight of the house.

"Sesshomaru is going to kill himself before even a week is through!" Inuyasha roared between tears.

"Oh Kami, I'm going to die." Miroku muttered as he rocked himself back and forth.

AN: Poor Miroku. (Evil laughter) Oh and the wedding vows are real vows said in Japan that I looked up on goggle. Thanks for reading the latest part in King Thurshbeard, hope you all liked it. Please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think if you love/hate it and any suggestions on what Sess should do for a job or what the house looks like (sorry, can't make it a dump but I'm willing to do anything that will annoy Sess about it!) Don't forget, the newest chapter to Snow White is FINALLY out to so go check that out in case you haven't already. Thanks again for reading.


	12. King Thrushbeard, Sort of: Part 3

AN: Hello my lovely, beautiful readers. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys I was leaving, completely slipped my mind. (To all you Germans out there you have a really beautiful country) Well, good news is that I didn't die over there and I can still write! Yay!

Nothing to it but to do it- Hey, I was already planning on doing that. Great minds think alike I guess. And instead of the bed being so small they fall out, how about it's so small they have to sleep on top of each other! (Mwhahahahaha!) Though falling out of bed would be a good start to their first night together.

I-luv-the-cat-sohma52- Thanks.

Cat- Thank you! Hope the rest is as good as the first two parts.

Kurimuson Chishio- Thanks, and if I have anything to say about it Sess is going to do the smelliest job I can think of! (And I have the right to say anything about it because this is MY fic! Oh yeah, go me!)

Anime-lover-forever2007- Yay! I love it when people snicker at my story instead of at me! Thanks for reviewing.

Here's how last chapter ended-

_Finally she stopped and looked back at him. "Well Sesshomaru, welcome to your new home for the next two months."_

_...Somewhere_

_The boys started to laugh so hard tears rolled down their cheeks at the look on Sesshomaru's face when he first caught sight of the house._

"_Sesshomaru is going to kill himself before even a week is through!" Inuyasha roared between tears._

"_Oh Kami, I'm going to die." Miroku muttered as he rocked himself back and forth_

And now...King Thrushbeard...Sort of Part 3

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA DAMN IT!

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

"That's your...house?" Sesshomaru bit out, feeling the blood drain from his face.

Rin looked back at him, annoyed, "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"It's so...small." He explained, almost sounding horrified. "It's not even as big as one of my stables. And what's that building over there?"

"It's my outhouse." Rin gritted.

"You don't have plumbing inside your home? How...primitive." Sesshomaru's lip curled.

"I don't live in some fancy palace like you do, alright?" Rin snarled. "Come on, let's go."

"Are you sure both of us will fit inside?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I'm sure." she growled. "Can you stop whining for five seconds?"

Sesshomaru stopped dead and slowly turned to spear her with a cold glare. "This Sesshomaru does not whine."

Rin rolled her eyes, "This Rin doesn't care what you Sesshomaru thinks you don't do. Unless you Sesshomaru wants to sleep outside tonight you Sesshomaru will stop complaining about this Rin's home." she shot back.

He almost snarled at her before catching himself and slightly lifted his nose into the air. He regally made his way past her to the front door, ignoring how she was gritting her teeth together and clenching her fists.

She tried to see her house in his eyes as she trailed behind him and still couldn't see what was wrong with it. It was small and didn't have an inside toilet. Big deal. It was still a very nice one room cottage with a small garden out front and a little river/pond running though the corner of the property. It wasn't her fault if he couldn't appreciate the small things in life.

Still, she hoped it would turn out he was allergic to the herbs and flowers she used for air fresher and would have to sleep in the outhouse.

She snickered evilly as she caught up to him while he was glaring at the door.

He turned to glare at her, "The doorway is low."

Rin blinked innocently at him. "Is it? I've never noticed."

He barely caught himself from growling back and bent down to walk in, Rin skipping happily behind him.

He straightened and scowled at the ceiling when it brushed his head.

"Now what? Don't tell me my ceiling insulted you." Rin said, irritated after she saw his face.

He didn't bother to look at her and started to walk deeper into the room, "Your ceiling is-"

His breath left him as he walked face first into a glass ball hanging from the ceiling. He swatted at it and winced when Rin shrieked and scrambled to catch it.

"Watch it! Don't break my witch balls!"

"Witch balls?" he asked, trying not to rub his face.

She held it up so he could look at the pretty glass ball speckled with colors.

"My witch balls. They draw all the negative enegry out of a room. I have a few of them. Though with all the negative enegry you're bringing in I probably need a few more." she added under her breath as she carefully replaced it.

"What was that?"

She smiled brightly, "Nothing."

His eyes swept the room, being careful not to move until he found the rest of her 'witch balls'. She had a few blue, purple, and pink ones hanging in the corners of her house, one in front of her fireplace and another one hanging in front of the window.

Finding them all he looked around his new home for the next two months and grimaced to himself.

"How could a fiddler like you afford glass?" he asked.

"A few were gifts from parents of the students my mother taught and the rest are payments I got for my playing." she said absentmindedly as she examined the glass sphere for cracks.

"If your patrons are that rich they should have just gotten you a new home instead of glass balls." he remarked.

Rin stiffened, "My home is just fine! It's small, not disease ridden, not filled with rats, not falling apart, it's just small! If it's to small for you, you can go sleep outside where there's plenty of room!" she screamed. "Actually the more I think of it the more I like it! I can build you a little dog house all there and there's an outhouse open twenty-four hours a day in case you get thirsty, you stupid dog!"

She glared at him one last time before turning sharply on her heel and slamming the door behind her. He heard a muffled scream behind the wooden door before Rin hit it back open and stalked back over to him.

"What the hell am I doing? This is MY house and I'm not the one who's going to be chased out of it!" she roared as she pushed him out the door and locked it behind him.

Sesshomaru looked at the door, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes wide.

No one, especially some weak human girl, had ever dared to treat him that way. Not unless they had a death wish.

Rin was either incredibly brave or stupider then Inuyasha.

Now that he though about it...it was kind of a turn on that his bitch had enough guts to scream like that in his face.

Now if she had been beneath him and begging it would have been a lot hotter.

One thing was for certain. Any make up sex with her would be the best he ever had in his life.

He couldn't wait to hold her down and drag his tongue between her breasts as his tail slipped between her- wait what the HELL was he thinking?

He couldn't want to do that with a human! He was Lord Sesshomaru, Heir to the Western Throne.

It would be beneath him to want a human sexually, even if she looked like an angel when she played the fiddle or had the prettiest black hair he's ever seen and wanted to rub himself all over it.

Though...in human terms she was his wife. So technically he could do whatever he wanted to her and not be thought weak.

And could he really let his bitch- his wife- the stupid human he was bound to- push him around without getting punished?

If he let her get away with that he really would be seen as weak.

So he squared his shoulders and put his hand firmly on the door and pushed it open, ignoring the lock like it wasn't even there.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"When did my son get so spoiled? Rin's right, the house really isn't that bad." Inu no Taisho pointed out as he watched his older son sneer at his 'wife's' home.

Inuyasha snorted. "What are you talking about? That place is small as hell!"

Miroku moaned when Rin told Sesshomaru to stop whining, "I should be picking out grave stones about now, shouldn't I?"

"I wouldn't start yet Miroku, did you see that snarl he almost made? She's really affecting him!" Inu no Taisho beamed.

"Yeah he might actually thank you for tricking him into a fake marriage with a queen who's pretending to be a peasant to get him." Inuyasha said with a straight face.

Father and son looked at each and burst out laughing. "_Thank you_. Right." Inu no Taisho forced out between chuckles."

"Stop whimpering 'Roku, I can't hear what they're saying." Inuyasha complained.

Miroku gasped, "Did you see him walk into that?" he asked shocked.

Inu no Taisho groaned while Inuyasha started laughing again. "And all this time I thought he had my grace and poise." Inu no Taisho said sadly.

"Right now he has as much grace and poise as a walrus stuffed into a dress and put on a tightrope!" Inuyasha mocked as he took a 20,289,380 helping of Ramen.

Inu no Taisho winced, "Come on Sess, do you have a death wish?" his father groaned after he insulted her house again.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly, "I get to watch Sess get beat up by a girl! Be a man Miroku and stop crying, your death won't be that painful. I'll make sure Kag slips you some poisonous herb before Sess shows up to remove your head from your body." Inuyasha reassured him.

Inuyasha chocked on his Ramen, Miroku cried louder and even Inu no Taisho looked scared.

"Oh Kami, she's pissed." Inu no Taisho said, looking worried.

Inuyasha gasped, "Hey! I don't know about you but I'm feeling just a little bit insulted here! We're royal dog lords of the West, we DO NOT drink out of the toilet!"

They gasped again when Rin stormed back into her house and pushed- _pushed_- Sesshomaru out.

"...do you think we should go save her?" Inuyasha broke the shocked silence as half the screen spilt in half to show Rin pacing and throwing things on one side, and an shocked, confused and pissed off Sesshomaru on the other.

"Now, just wait a minute Yash, look at his face." Inu no Taisho said, holding up his hand for silence.

They stared at Sesshomaru while he actually let emotions be displayed on his face.

"Now you see that look right there? That's one of those possessive, hungry, I- want-to-fuck-her-senseless looks that means instead of being angry enough to rip her head off, he wants to show her sexually who's boss. It also means's he likes her enough that he wants to teach her in a way that's pleasurable to them both not to screw with him. It also shows he recognizes her as his bitch, which is what we want." Inu no Taisho explained in a lecturing voice.

Miroku found himself starting to raise his hand before he realized what he was doing and jerked it down, "Why does she have to be his bitch? That's not how Sango and I are."

"Sesshomaru is a powerful dog demon at the very top of his social class. He's stronger then her physically and socially so that automatically makes him dominant in their relationship. Now I don't even want to think about your relationship with Sango but I'm guessing she likes to be in control all the time, am I right?"

"Sort of, we take turns."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted. "Fucking pansy." he scoffed.

"Well Sess is a dog demon and that's just how males see their mates. As their bitches." Inu no Taisho explained, ignoring his son.

"Now see here, he's angry with himself for feeling that way. Knowing Sess, he thinks he's above humans and therefore should be above wanting them. But at the same time he's thinking about something that's softening him towards her. To him, she's not just the human he despises, but a human he's bound to in a human term of marriage. So he wants to be weak on that point but...oh there he goes." Inu no Taisho said relived as Sesshomaru broke down the door.

"Thank Kami, I was afraid he was going to pass his chance up." Inuyasha sighed.

"...are we really going to watch them have sex?" Miroku asked.

"Hell no, we're just going to make sure Sess doesn't kill her and then we'll go another room while they do their thing." Inuyasha soothed.

"Ok, shut up he's about to make his move!" Inu no Taisho cheered. "Go son!"

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

Rin whirled around as Sesshomaru broke down her door and angrily stepped inside.

"You jerk! You broke my door!" she yelled glaring at the pieces lying on the floor.

"You pushed this Sesshomaru out." he growled, "Then actually thought you could keep him out with a weak piece of metal. It's not this Sesshomaru's fault you have such foolish ideas."

"Will you quit it with that damn 'this Sesshomaru' junk? I already know who you are you idiot!"

Sesshomaru stiffened. "You dare to call this Sesshomaru an idiot?"

"Well people who refer to themselves in third person are usually pompous morons!" Rin shot back.

Sesshomaru growled under his breath before storming up to her and slamming his mouth down on hers, his hand coming down hard on the back of her neck. Rin gasped when his tongue roughly dragged itself across the seam of her lips and took advantage of her open mouth by plunging inside. Rin's hands clutched his shoulders as his free hand slowly started to travel down her spine and settled on her lower back.

Rin's head swam and she pressed herself against him. His kiss was brutal, possessive and his tongue was so far down her mouth it was like he was trying to claim every inch of her. She shouldn't like this, shouldn't give into him.

But...

Sesshomaru broke away with one last hard suck on her bottom lip, gazing into her eyes deeply.

"Can a mere 'moron' do that?"

Rin burst into tears.

"You stupid jerk! You took my first kiss to make a point?" she sobbed harder.

"That was your first kiss?" he asked, starting to feel desperate.

She nodded, afraid to look at him. "You stole my first kiss because you were mad!" she wailed.

"No, it wasn't like that." Sesshomaru's lips pressed together when he realized he was begging, but tightened his arms around her when she tried to jerk away.

His tail slid around her and wrapped her in a comforting embrace as he pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Rin-" he tried to say but trailed off when she wouldn't listen.

"Rin, please stop crying." He asked, his tail starting to rub her back soothingly.

She shook her head and pressed her face harder into his neck.

"Rin." he said, his voice going unexpectedly soft, "look at me."

When she still refused, he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze, before gently placing his lips over hers.

This time, he took his time, slowly tracing her lips before moving in to sweep her mouth. His tongue gently grazed hers as his fingers slipped into her hair.

He left her mouth and he kissed her tears away before looking at her.

"Is that better?"

Wordlessly she nodded.

"Now do you want to show me where we're sleeping?" he asked softly.

"Can you wait to ask me anything until my brain finishes melting?" she asked breathlessly.

He chuckled softly before letting go of her.

"...where _we're _sleeping?" Rin asked darkly when she could think again.

He looked innocently at her, "Well we are husband and wife. Shouldn't we sleep together?"

She blushed until she saw the almost teasing light in his eyes

(_Almost teasing light? Is he teasing me?)_

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You don't really want to sleep next to me, do you?"

He blinked, "What do you think?"

"That you couldn't even if you wanted to because I have a cot, not a bed." she explained jerking her head back to where a tiny little cot sat pressed against the wall.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at the innocent little cot.

Rin stepped in front of him quickly, "Stop glaring at my poor bed before you set it on fire."

"Your 'bed' as you call it, has nothing to fear from my gaze. My claws however..."

"Just leave my bed alone! What could it have possibly done to you?" Rin asked exasperated.

"It's small and there's only one."

Rin rolled her eyes and walked over to a chest, "Fine since I won't dare and ask you to rough it, you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." she offered as she pulled blankets out.

He cautiously walked towards the bed and slowly sat down.

Rin jerked around when she heard a loud crack and something heavy hit the floor.

She dropped the blankets and brought her hand up to hide her smile when she saw Sesshomaru laying among the ruins of her bed with a slightly dazed and shocked expression on his face.

She chocked and tried frantically to turn her laughter into coughing when Sess turned to glare at her, dust settling over him and his clothing.

"You have dust in your hair, there's a stream out front if you need it. I'll just make a bed for you down here." Rin said, sounding strangely strained.

He gracefully got to his feet and with one last look just daring her to laugh in front of him, regally walked out the door.

Rin collapsed to the floor, laughing so hard she was afraid she would spilt something open.

"Is something amiss?" Sesshomaru asked coldly from the other side of the door.

"No, no, just thought of something funny." Rin chocked out, wiping away a few tears.

Sesshomaru came back in a few minutes later, his hair and clothes damp as Rin was finishing up making their beds.

Sesshomaru eyed them with some distaste, "Why are they so far apart?"

Rin spun around and glared at him, "If you don't like them, then fix them yourself! What is it with you and complaining? First you complain about the bed being to small and now the blankets are to far apart! Make up your mind!"

He gazed at her unblinkingly, "How do those things have any relevance to each other?"

"Well they...I mean...there's plenty...they just do!" she finished finally, throwing in another glare before stalking off three feet to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get dinner started, I need you to get some meat." she looked over her shoulder at him, "Can you hunt or do you need money to go buy some?" she asked insultingly.

He sent her an ice cold look, "I can hunt." he said coldly as he walked out the door.

* * *

**...Somewhere**

The boys stared in shocked silence as Sesshomaru ravaged Rin's mouth.

"Wow..." Inuyasha said finally. "I didn't think he had it in him."

Inu no Taisho started to whistle and clap his hands, "That's mah boy, Sess!" he cheered.

"Now that was just perfect, you see how she's clinging to him?" Miroku asked admiringly.

"He really does have hormones!" Inuyasha said, shocked.

They all winced after Sesshomaru broke the kiss and made that last...comment.

"He's so dead, there's no way Rin's gonna let him live." Inuyasha said.

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Oh Sesshomaru, and you raised such hopes in me." he said sadly.

Inuyasha groaned, "Great now she's crying. I don't wanna watch this! Can't we change the channel?"

Inu no Taisho held up his hand, "Not so fast Inuyasha. Do you see how he's responding to her? He's upset she's crying."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Who wouldn't be upset she's crying? The wench is the loudest baby I've ever heard!" he whined.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho and Miroku said in unison.

"Why do I have this sudden urge to go 'aww' and squeal?" Miroku asked after Sess softly kissed Rin.

"Because you're secretly a woman trapped in a man's body?" Inuyasha grumbled and ducked when Miroku chucked a bowl at his head.

Miroku moaned again, "What is Sesshomaru thinking?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I think Sess is bi, dad."

"I don't understand it, how could he just let her go like that? He could have been sleeping right next to her, it would have been easy to throw a arm across her, spoon against her back and pray it led to more." Inu no Taisho muttered.

They stilled as a crash echoed in the room.

"Oh Kami..." Inu no Taisho said before they burst out laughing.

"Look at his face!" Inuyasha said hysterically.

"He's going to kill me, if the other times weren't enough, this is the final straw for him." Miroku said in horror as Sess sat among the broken pieces of Rin's bed.

"Now that's just insulting. Sess is a spoiled, cold, prince, but's he's not some invalid who can't provide for himself and his family." Inu no Taisho defended after they watched in actual silence for a few moments.

Inuyasha snorted, "Sure he is. I bet you five yen he hasn't caught any meat by the time we get back from dinner."

"Deal." Inu no Taisho said, believing the best of his son.

"Come on, let's go enjoy one of Miroku's last meals." Inuyasha said cheerfully as he got up and walked out the door, leaving Miroku whimpering behind him.

* * *

**Rin and Sess**

Dinner was silent as Rin and Sesshomaru glared at each other. Rin guessed Sesshomaru was still feeling a little sore about her last statement since he came through the door with a huge buck- skinned and his horns clutched in Sesshomaru's hand- slung across his shoulder. Rin was just annoyed about how much he complained.

"Make sure that meat is cooked enough."

"I hope you dust your 'home' regularly."

"These blankets are to thin."

"Those blah blah blah." He was driving her insane!

Just wait until she put him to work tomorrow. Mwhahaha.

"Are you almost done?" Rin asked, breaking the silence.

He just looked at her.

Rin rolled her eyes, "When you're done, scape the bones off the dish outside and leave it in the tray to soak. I have to go really fast and ask a friend for a job for you."

He glared at her, "You expect this Sess- me to work for a peasant?"

She glared back, "Darlin' you're married to one, get over it. And I don't make enough money to support both of us, you have to chip in to." She picked up a shawl that was lying on a windowsill and wrapped it around her. "I'll be right back."

"I forbid you to go, it's nightfall." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Oh wow, that's going to convince me." she said sarcastically. "What are you worried about anyway? I would think you would be praying that some animal would come and eat me up. You wouldn't be tied to a peasant anymore." she said bitterly before opening the door and stepping out.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was, realizing she was right and he shouldn't be worried.

But after all the annoyance and irritation she caused him, the only person who was going to 'eat her up' would be him.

So silently he stood up and walked though the door.

**Half an Hour Later**

Rin drew her shawl closer around her, sighing in relief as she walked back home. Thank Kami Hojo had agreed to find Sesshomaru something to do, she didn't know what she'd do with him otherwise.

She just hoped Sesshomaru behaved himself and didn't do something bad like insulting Hojo or slicing his head off.

She sighed again. Maybe this whole marriage thing was a bad idea. It might have been better to have gotten Sesshomaru to court her, but damn it, did he really expect she would let him get away with that 'worthless peasant' comment just because she loved him?

Wait...love him?

Well sure she had a crush on him but they hadn't spent enough time together for it to turn to love, right?

...oh crap. Maybe there had been.

No it wasn't possible, it just couldn't happen. The only sides of Sesshomaru she had seen was a cold, spoiled prince who despised anyone lower then him.

But then he saved her, teased her, kissed her and was worried about her.

If only that idiot would make up his mind and decide if he was a jerk or not. Maybe it would be easier to decide if she really loved him or not.

Who was she kidding? She loved that handsome, sweet, whinny baby.

Wait, no she didn't. She couldn't, it's to soon.

And while Rin warred with herself, she never saw the demon coming before it was to late.

* * *

**...Somewhere**

"Ha, told you Sess could provide for his family!" Inu no Taisho said happily as Inuyasha handed over 5 yen.

He eyed the money in his hand. "You know, I think that buck was worth 10 yen."

"Feh, don't push your luck old man. Wow, Rin's a idiot. What kind of moron goes out at night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru is a moron if he lets her go out." Inu no Taisho said disapprovingly.

"Well at least he's following her." Miroku pointed out.

The boys watched in silence (that's right, silence)as Rin walked to her friends home.

"I don't like that Holo guy." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I recognize that look. The guy wants Rin underneath him, on top of him, sideways, standing up, from behind, upside down-"

"We don't need the details Miroku." Inu no Taisho interrupted. "But you're right, Sess better watch out for that guy."

"I wish there was some way we could warn him, I know if I ever caught a guy looking at my Kagome that way I would rip his head off."

"Yeah." Miroku and Inu no Taisho agreed.

"If I were that Hojo guy I would make sure my will and estate was in order- hey what's that shadow following Rin?" Miroku asked.

"...oh shit." they said together.

* * *

AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Go REVIEW! Now and it might come out faster) 


	13. King Thrushbeard, Sort of: Part 4

AN: Hey, I know this is soooo late but my computer went crazy and I couldn't really do anything for awhile until I got a new one. And I wasn't totally sure what was happening in this part but that's a whole different story.

Aelita-Kresta- I know, I deserve to die. But I really needed to laugh at something and what's funnier then a handsome, icy, better-then-thou demon lord act wimpy when he sees a girl cry? And I think Rin's going to start calling him Fluffy soon just as a heads up…(J)

Nothing to it but to do it- I haven't been watching Inuyasha lately, my VCR's broken and I can't stay up to watch the episodes. I'm just waiting until the seasons come out. (Season 3 is coming out in September!) And of course Sess has a dirty mind! He's a _guy_ isn't he?

Anime-lover-forever2007- Sorry but I think I've mentioned it's my goal in life to torment you guys. (Mwhahahaha.)

Shinoryu- Thanks. (And sorry I didn't update right away, my old computer was one of my demonic brother's friends in disguise.)

Kurimusion Chisho- Thanks. And I hope you find any family you might have over there. (If you have the chance, go see Vienna. Really beautiful city.)

Inuyasha'sgurl16- Umm, to be honest with you I'm not sure yet. (I have this really bad habit of writing things down without thinking ahead. No wonder I'm so bad at chess.)

Mediaminer-

OrlandoLover- Thanks, and to be honest with you I was thinking about doing the Lion King as a long story. I was thinking instead of lions they could just be able to change into whatever demon they are. Of course, I don't know what I would do with the humans and it probably wouldn't be mainly Inu/Kag since Inuyasha's brother Sess would probably become the leader and I really hate making Sess evil so I don't know what I would do with Inuyasha and there's 10 million other details I have to work out before even thinking about rewriting that. (I could probably think of something, there were and are 10 million details I have to work with Snow White, and that fic seems to be doing well) But I am seriously thinking of doing that one day, even if its only a small story instead of a long one. And I know I might sound like a moron when I ask this, but since I have no idea what you're talking about, what's 'The Fairy's Mistake'?

EvangelineLily- (slaps forehead) I can't believe I did that! I'm probably the only person who could manage to post something twice without even realizing it. That says a lot for my intelligence doesn't it? Thanks a lot for pointing that out, I never would have seen it otherwise. (Well, I might of, it just would have taken me awhile.)

What Happened Last Time-

"_I don't like that Holo guy." Inuyasha said._

"_Yeah, I recognize that look. The guy wants Rin underneath him, on top of him, sideways, standing up, from behind, upside down-"_

"_We don't need the details Miroku." Inu no Taisho interrupted. "But you're right, Sess better watch out for that guy."_

"_I wish there was some way we could warn him, I know if I ever caught a guy looking at my Kagome that way I would rip his head off."_

"_Yeah." Miroku and Inu no Taisho agreed._

"_If I were that Hojo guy I would make sure my will and estate was in order- hey what's that shadow following Rin?" Miroku asked._

"_...oh shit." they said together._

I think I forgot to mention this but Sess has his arm I REPEAT, SESS HAS BOTH ARMS!

And now Part 4 of King Thrushbeard…Sort of.

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha or King Thrushbeard, and if I was making money off this fic I wouldn't be so broke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rin**

Rin froze and tightened her fists in the fabric of her shawl as she heard a branch break behind her, musings about Sess forgotten.

She heard rustling in the trees and slowly started to back up, eyes searching the dark forest.

"Rin-" a voice said from behind her.  
She screamed in terror as she spun around to see a dark figure with antlers growing from his shoulders, feathers spread around his neck and bones extending from his head and kicked it between its legs instinctively. She gasped when a very familiar male voice cried out in agony and feel to his knees.

"Hojo?" Rin asked kneeling down beside him.

"Rin." he gasped, "You really didn't have to do that."

"Oh Hojo! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that was you!" Rin cried out, her hands fluttering helpless over him, not sure what to do.

Hojo brushed her hands off, still gasping for breath. "Don't worry about it Rin, I'll fine…or at least I will be."

He slowly stood as Rin jumped up to help him. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Rin asked.

Hojo struggled to get something out of the long coat he wore. He drew out a stick, flint and set the torch on fire for her. "I thought you would like some light for the path back, so I brought you some." he said proudly, holding it out towards her.

She carefully took the torch from him, "Thank you Hojo. …May I ask what you're wearing?" she asked, being able to examine his…clothing with the light.

He wore a long dark coat that totally engulfed his whole body, with feathers and bones sewn into the thick leather. He had dead flowers dangling from his sleeves and black and white fluffy feathers were attached standing straight up to the neckline. He had deer antlers on his shoulders, with chicken bones tied to several of the points. But the strangest thing of all was the tiara of bones he was wearing around his head.

He beamed and brushed a speck of dirt off his outfit vainly, "Isn't it great? A old witch sold it to me, and promised me no demons or evil humans could harm me while I wore it." he boasted and Rin forced a interested smile on her face while she was mentally thinking, '_Yeah because they'd be to scared to even get near you.' _

She gazed off into the woods, pretending she was looking for wild animals so she wouldn't have to look at his coat, totally missing the way he undressed her with his eyes.

"So umm Rin…it's a nice night right?" Hojo asked, trying to appear cool and laid back when he was sweating like a pig.

Rin looked at Hojo, trying to avoid looking straight at his coat, "Yeah." she said slowly, wondering what he was getting at. "Well I better get moving."

"Wait! I mean, it's um…night." Hojo stuttered.

Rin nodded slowly, "Yes, that's what most people usually call it when it gets dark out."

"No I meant, you shouldn't have to walk alone" Hojo finally got out, happy he didn't screw that sentence up. "Let me walk you home? It's dangerous out here."

"I thought that was why you brought me the torch?" Rin asked.

"Well it's not for you-No! I mean it's not for you to carry. I'll walk you over to your cottage holding it for you!"

Rin scowled, "What? You think my little arms are to weak to support it myself?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all! I meant, um, look I'm scared of the dark? Can I walk with you for awhile?" Hojo begged, sacrificing his pride.

Rin smiled, "Oh, why didn't you say so?" she tossed over her shoulder as she started walking.

"Because I've been trying to seduce you this entire time, and a coward isn't sexy." Hojo muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Rin asked, not catching it.

"Oh um nothing important. Wait for me, will you?" Hojo called out, jogging to catch up with her.

"Shouldn't we be walking towards your house? Once I get home you'll have to go home alone." Rin asked, looking at him with concern.

Hojo forced a smile on his face when he really wanted to smash their lips together. "Oh no, that's alright Rin. I'll be fine as long as I walk with you a little, and I really have to get over this silly fear of mine."

Rin nodded and they walked in silence, until Hojo noticed Rin start to shiver.

"Rin, are you cold?" he asked, worried.

"Oh no, I'll be alright. Just have to remember to bring a heavier shawl next time." she said, idly thinking about the warm coats and cloaks she left at her palace.

"There's no need to be brave Rin, here." he unwrapped his cloak and reached for her, drawing her back against his chest and wrapping them both up. "There. Now we're both warm!" And if I'm lucky, I can cop a feel, Hojo thought, grinning to himself.

"I will take it from here human." a cold voice said from behind him.

Hojo yelped and spun around, still clutching Rin while she sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Rin! It won't attack us while I'm wearing my coat." he yelled his grip on her tightening, terrified at the sight of the white haired demon.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you doing here?"

The demon raised a brow at her coolly before reaching out and tugging her from Hojo's grasp.

…he tried to anyway. The idiot wouldn't let go off her until he japed his fingers into a tender point in his wrist.

Once Hojo let go of Rin, (after letting out a pained cry) Sesshomaru tucked her under his arm and wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm.

"Did you honestly think I would allow you to walk around unescorted during the night?" Sesshomaru asked Rin, his lips bending down towards her ear, "And besides, after all the trouble you've given me, I'm the only one who will 'eat you' up." he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear as she shivered in a way that wasn't caused by the cold.

"Rin! Let her go you evil demon!"

Rin gently squeezed Sess's waist as she felt him silently growl from irritation. "Hojo! I'm fine, this is the man I was telling you about. Hojo, this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this is Hojo." Rin said nervously as Sess counted to glare at Hojo.

Hojo brightened, "Oh well if you're a friend of Rin's you're a friend of mine. Put it here pal." Hojo said happily as he held out a hand for Sesshomaru to shake.

Sesshomaru looked at the hand in disbelief, not sure what to do with it.

"Um, Sess doesn't like to touch other people." Rin finally said and Hojo let his hand drop. "But he'd like to thank you for giving him a job!"

"…This is the human you want me to work for?" Sesshomaru growled, turning his glare on her.

Rin forced herself to smile brightly up at him, "Don't worry, Hojo's really very nice." she bit her lips when his growling increased and turned towards Hojo.

"Well, we better go. Here, take the torch, there's enough moonlight for us to see without it. we'll see you in the morning!" Rin said cheerfully as she handed the light off and forced Sess to start walking.

"Well…um, ok. Good night." Hojo called out helplessly from behind them.

"Explain yourself Rin." Sesshomaru commanded as they walked.

She sighed, "Look, Hojo's a good friend of mine. I knew he would give you a job if I asked and I already explained to you I don't have enough money to support us both right now."

"Who said it was your job to support us?" Sesshomaru asked furiously.

Rin looked up at him, "That's what your so mad about? I bruised your male pride? Married women help out all the time, do you really think what a husband earns is enough to support his wife and five kids? But if it makes you feel better what I do isn't exactly a job. I just go around playing my fiddle. So you'll be the man with the job, alright?"

"That wasn't what I meant." he grumbled, "What makes you think I'll work for a peasant?"

"Because you're on your own for a few months and probably don't have a lot of money? Just work for Hojo for a little bit, we should have enough money by then to get by." Rin soothed.

Sesshomaru stayed stubbornly silent. "Do you spend much time with this Hobo?" he finally asked.

"_Hojo_. Honestly, I don't know why everyone has such a hard time remembering his name. And I spend a bit of time with him, he is my friend."

"How do you act around him?"

Rin glanced up at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sesshomaru absently lifted her over a rock before she could trip over it, "What did you do that makes him think of you as more then a friend?"

"_Excuse me?_" Rin shrieked and shoved herself out of his arms but didn't manage to get rid of his tail. "What are you implying?" she asked tightly, her hands clenching into fists.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "I'm not implying you're a slut, so stop looking like you want to cut me up into little pieces." A small smile graced his face as he wrapped his arm around her tense form and led her forward, "Not that you could if you even wanted to."

"Well then what are you saying?" She asked stiffly.

"You must of done something to get that kind of attention from him, what was it?"

"What kind of attention are you even talking about? I don't understand." Rin shook her head, feeling confused.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, surprised but not letting himself show it. "You don't realize?"

"Realize what?" she questioned, feeling frustrated.

"That he's in lust with you."

Rin stopped short, "What? Are you kidding? Hojo's just a friend, he doesn't…want me that way." she explained, feeling sick for some reason. "I mean, Hojo's so…_nice_. There's no way he has…feelings like that."

Sesshomaru allowed himself to sigh inside his mind as he tugged her forward. "He is a man if you haven't noticed."

"I know but, I've always assumed Hojo was gay, he's never even looked at a woman like that." Rin said, feeling shaken.

"Well he isn't, and he wants you. I suggest you stop being whatever he wants."

Rin punched him in the arm and yelped when it bruised her fist. He looked at her, shocked.

"Did you just try to hurt me?"

She ignored him, glaring up at him, "How can I do that when I didn't even know Hojo was like…that. And I still think your wrong."

Rin's cottage came into view as Sesshomaru gently grasped her fist to look over her injury. "Foolish wench." he sighed as he licked up her palm.

She yelped (and felt disgusted with herself after she let that noise out) and tried to jerk her hand back.

He kept hold of it, actually letting emotion shine though his gold eyes.

…ok it was that male 'oh-you-silly-fragile-female' amusement crap that made Rin's teeth grit and her fist ache to give him a nice black eye while her knee introduced itself to his groin, but it was a emotion nonetheless. See? She was getting somewhere with him.

"Did you forget dog demons have healing agents in their saliva?" Sess asked as he opened the door for her.

She sniffed and regally walked past him, "No, it was just a shock. I never thought you would waste something so valuable on a human."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I would insult my father's wife if I did not help a woman in need."

"Yeah but I wasn't exactly in need, I could have lived with a little pain." she shot back as she unwrapped his tail from around and tossed her shawl on the windowsill.

She grabbed a white shift from a chest and hesitated before rummaging around until she came up with a sheet.

She tossed it over to him, "I don't have anything that will fit you, just wrap yourself in that…somehow." she said, before walking outside to change.

Sesshomaru frowned at the sheet, but disrobed and wrapped the fabric around his hips

He heard a knock at the door just as he was folding his clothes up and placing his sword next to his bed. "You better be decent!" Rin called out as she opened the door and stepped in.

"we have a big day tomorrow so we should- ahh." Rin stopped short when she saw Sesshomaru. She swallowed, "we need to…that is…um…" she stuttered as her eyes traced over his form eagerly.

If there was a figure this beautiful and perfect, there was no doubt Kami existed. The dying fire gleefully spread light on his torso, creating shadows made by the dips and curves of his abs, chest and perfect shoulders. His hair shone like silver gold, and Rin's fingers twitched at the thought of running though it. His gold eyes looked like liquid gold, while the demon marks covering his forehead, cheeks, arms and (drool) hips just begged to be touched, and kissed, and licked and ohh…. His tail was still thrown over his shoulder while the sheet hung wickedly low on his hips, and just one little itty bitty touch, just a small brushing of the hand and it would fall to the floor, leaving him totally at her mercy.

She sighed in bliss, missing the way his eyes traced over her form.

"Is something wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing exactly what was causing her to stutter.

Rin shook herself, "Nope, I'm totally fine. We better get to sleep." Here's hoping those sheets covering him would be enough to calm her raging hormones down so she didn't jump him in the middle of the night.

She laid down on her 'bed' as Sesshomaru did the same.

" Night Sess." she yawned, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked over at her before turning his head and closing his eyes also.

…**Somewhere**

The boys braced themselves for the demon to jump out and attack Rin, silently praying Sess would get there soon.

Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open when the shadow came out and let himself get beat up by Rin, revealing Hojo dressed up in some stupid costume.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha roared. "That's it? It was some stupid human dressed up in dead animal bones?"

Miroku shook his head, "I feel so ashamed he's part of my race."

"If I was Sess, I would just kill him as a favor to the world." Inu no Tashio muttered.

Miroku winced at Hojo's attempt at flirting with Rin. "If I didn't think Sess would kill me, I would show him a few tricks just to save women from this kind of torture."

"Sess is already going to kill you dumbass. Teaching Holo had to act like a pervert is probably only going to lose you another finger." Inuyasha pointed out. "Where's Sess during all this?"

Miroku made the screen split in two, showing Rin and Hojo on one side and Sesshomaru spying on them on the other.

"My son has been reduced to spying on his mate while she's with another man?" Inu no Taisho yelled, slamming his fists on the floor. "This is so degrading, Sesshomaru you useless fool, go after her!" he roared, glaring at the screen.

"Please calm down Lord Inu no Taisho. I'm sure Sesshomaru is just seeing how Rin treats other men when his presence isn't nearby." Miroku soothed, hoping the irate demon wouldn't decide to slam his fist though him next.

Inu no Taisho took a deep breath, letting himself cool down before he sat back down again. "You're right Miroku, that must be what Sess is doing. Why, I did the same thing with Izayoi."

They watched Hojo try to talk Rin, saying nothing expect when they laughed their asses off at the parts he acted most like a idiot.

They gasped when Hojo hugged her, trying to 'help' her stay warm.

"No fucking way in hell is Sess gonna stand for that." Inuyasha mumbled, feeling sorry for Hojo for the first and probably only time.

They chuckled darkly when Sess appeared behind them and scared Hojo.

"Look at that idiot, does he really think he could protect Rin if Sess wanted to harm here?" Inuyasha laughed.

"You know, instead of letting Sess kill him and getting all the credit I might go down there and do it myself." Inu no Taisho muttered under his breath.

"What do you think he whispered in her ear?" Inuyasha asked, his ears flicking back and forth.

"One moment Inuyasha-" Miroku said as he mumbled a spell and words appeared on the bottom of the screen.

"Good one Miroku! I never would have though of using subtitles to spy on them!" Inuyasha praised as he read the words on the screen.

He chocked, "Ew! My brother is so gross!" He yelled, clawing at his eyes franticly, "My eyes are burning! I can't get the image of Sess going down on Rin out of my head! Arghhh! I'll be back, I really need to see Kagome." he whimpered and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Miroku laughed while Inu no Taisho looked sick.

"I knew I would rub off on him one day!" Miroku cried out, his fist pumping the air.

"I'm glad Sess found a girl he can…feel that way about, really I am, but that doesn't mean I want to know about it!" Inu no Taisho wailed.

"Hey, Hojo's making a fool of himself again!" Miroku cheered and Inu no Taisho stopped whining to watch.

"That moron, doesn't he know better then to offer his hand to a demon he barely knows?" Inu no Taisho asked with disgust.

"He walks around wearing antlers on his shoulders, what do you think?" Miroku asked. "Finally they ditched him, what do you think they're going to talk about?"

Inu no Tashio rolled his eyes. "All this talk is getting boring, where's all the fight scenes?" he grumbled as Miroku watched avidly.

Rin had finally given Sesshomaru the sheet when Miroku shook the dog lord wake.

"How much do you want to bet he's going to pose and preen in front of the fire for her?" he asked eagerly.

Inu no Taisho snorted, "My son would never 'pose' for a woman. All he has to do is crook his finger and give them a look, and they're wiping the drool off their chins." he boasted as he slapped down the five yen Inuyasha had given him earlier.

"Oh, sort of like the way you do when Izayoi gives you 'the look'?" Miroku asked as he laid his yen next to him.

Inu no Taisho glared, "Watch it if you want to stay alive before Sess comes homes."

Miroku sighed, "Yes sir." he said glumly and they waited until Rin had come back in.

"Ha! He's posing! Look at the way she's about to drool!" Miroku said happily, reaching for the money.

Inu no Taisho's hand slammed down on the money first. "He's not posing! It's not his fault he was standing in front of fire when she came in!"

"Yeah but he's not moving is he? Look at him, I do that all the time with Sango, I know posing when I see it." Miroku said as he slide the money out from Inu no Tashio's hand as he grumbled.

Inu no Taisho moaned and slammed his face in his hands, "Kami spare me, that's the third time he's let her go after he got her right where he wanted her! He takes after me in almost every aspect, you would think he would turn out to be a charmer to." Inu no Taisho sighed as Miroku chose not to answer.

"Well it looks like they're going to sleep. I better get back before Sango goes crazy without me with her." Miroku bragged as he swept the screen clean and Inu no Tashio followed him out.

"Be here at the same time tomorrow, I can't wait to see how long Sess restraints himself from killing that human." Inu no Taisho ordered, grinning at the same time.

**Day 1- **

Sesshomaru mentally glared at Rin's retreating back and glanced over at a stupidly grinning Hojo waving goodbye.

Hojo turned to him, still grinning. "Well I guess we better get to work! We have a lot to do today." he said as he led the way to his farm, making Sesshomaru grit his teeth at his back.

"You get three half hour breaks per day and a lunch break around noon. I need you to feed the animals, take care of the horses and clean the stables."

Sesshomaru stilled. "You expect this Sesshomaru to clean the stables?" he asked furiously.

Hojo looked over, slightly scared before slapping his forehead, "Oh course you don't want to clean stables, look at those clothes your wearing! Don't worry Sesshomaru, I've got some plainer ones you can use." Hojo reassured him cheerful before walking again.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, but let it die when he remembered the faster he earned enough money to take care of himself and Rin, the faster he could quit. All he really needed was to work a week, and they would be fine.

Two little boys started to run past them but stopped and giggled at Sesshomaru.

"Hey Suekichi, look at the white haired guy!" the one boy taunted.

"What a pansy, look at what he's wearing. And all that hair! He must be a woman in disguise."

Hojo frowned and crouched down next to them. "Now boys, its not very nice to tease someone."

"Yeah, Taromaru, Her feelings might get hurt and she could start bawling!" The boys laughed as Hojo's looked at them disapprovingly.

Sesshomaru didn't even let blink as he reached down and grabbed each boy by the scuff of their neck and launched them into the air. They fell, screaming, into a scum covered pond a few yards over.

Hojo sweat dropped. "Umm, Sesshomaru?"

He turned away and started walking towards the farmhouse he could see in the distance. "Come." he commanded and Hojo scrambled to follow.

**Later**

Sesshomaru frowned to himself as he stepped out, wearing common clothing instead of his silk.

Hojo clapped once and smiled, "Great! You look good Sess! Now everything you need is in the stable, food, brushes, shovels, etc, etc. I'll check up on you later, right now I have other things that need to be done. Get to it." he said cheerfully and walked away before Sesshomaru could open his mouth.

He sighed to himself as he made his way over to the stables. First he would feed the animals, that sounded like the easiest right?

He tapped his fingers against his chin as he looked over the food and tried to remember what Hojo told him. (he had been to busy wondering how it was humanly possible for anyone to smile that much, to be paying much attention.)

He said corn was for the chickens, oats for the horses and grain for the sheep.

He wasn't sure how much was enough for the sheep so he grabbed three bags and dumped all the contents on the floor in their pen. He gave the horses their oats before grabbing the corn and heading outside, wondering if it was possible to die from boredom.

He tipped the bag over, letting the chickens run all over the place, fighting each other for a piece.

He watched them for a little bit, and after he was satisfied they would all get food he turned and started to walk away.

Before something jumped up and clamped down on to his hair.

He spun around so fast, the chicken was forced to let go of his hair as his eyes started to bleed red.

"You dare, to try and EAT MY HAIR?" He hissed, his claws growing and his face started to take on his demonic side as he manically glared at the chickens.

They all froze before turning tail…feather and fleeing into the woods.

He allowed himself a small grin as he calmed down and walked back to the stables.

**Later**

Sesshomaru brushed the comb over the horses hide slowly, hoping he was doing it right. The horse nudged his hand encouragingly and Sess rubbed his palm over his nose before moving to the next one.

"Hey there Sess!" Hojo said cheerfully as he walked in and Sess had to remind himself not to slice his head just because he called him that annoying nickname. "How's the chores going?"

Sesshomaru nodded once, "They are going well."

"…you didn't throw anymore kids into the pond right." Hojo asked, feeling worried for some reason.

"Not yet." he answered, not looking up from brushing the horse.

Hojo cleared his throat nervously. "Well I just came in to ask-" a loud mooing interrupted him, and startled he looked over to where one of his cows was laying on her side in her stall, moaning pathetically.

His eyes widened. "Oh no! Betsy is giving birth earlier then we thought! This is horrible, I don't have enough stable hands on hand to help me!" his eyes traveled to Sesshomaru and he started to feel dread. "Sess! You have to help me deliver Betsy's calf!"

His eyes widened a fraction, "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious. You have to help!" Hojo pleaded and even though all his instincts screamed against it Sess started walking towards the pregnant cow.

They kneeled down next the cow as Hojo started thanking Sess over and over for his help. As he talked, his hands moved over the cows stomach and his face got pale.

"Oh Kami, the calf is backwards. We're going to have to help her."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. "How much help?"

"You're going to have to pull the calf out and while I hold her down." Hojo said and started to get in position while Sess stared at him dumbly.

Hojo looked at him sharply. "What are you waiting for? Get behind the cow. Be careful when you stick your hands up her, the calf's going to be headfirst. Cows are different from humans in that they come out feet first, but it's not the case this time." Hojo helpfully informed him.

Sess glared down at the cow before getting down behind it. He looked…back there nervously. "I just stick my hand in there?"

"Yes, watch your claws. Find the calf's shoulders and pull as hard as you can. Hurry!" Hojo instructed and started to hold the cow down.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth before sliding his hands in. he kept his eyes on the wall in front of him as he started to feel around, looking for the calf.

His claw retracted hand caught hold of a small squirming thing and carefully took it by the shoulders.

"I've got it."

"Then pull!" Hojo bit out.

Sess pulled, (of course it wasn't as hard as he could have pulled because then he would rip the calf's legs out) and fell on his back when a blood covered calf came out and landed on his chest.

Sesshomaru stared as the calf mooed happily and licked his cheek. Hojo sat up and grinned. "Congratulations Sess! You just helped bring a baby calf into the world." he said and started checking over Betsy.

He groaned, "Oh Kami, the mother isn't going to make it." he slowly rubbed her neck. "Poor girl." He looked over and gave that grin Sess was really starting to hate. "Good thing the calf found a father."

Sesshomaru blinked. "What?"

Hojo gestured to the calf sitting on his chest. "You can't see the little guy's bonded with you? If you try to leave him now he'll probably die. So Sesshomaru, you are now the proud father of a little bull!" Hojo said proudly.

Sesshomaru swore he was going to kill that smiling bastard one day.

**Later**

"Ahhh Sess, he's so adorable." Rin cooed as the calf cuddled closer to Sesshomaru.

"It's a cow." He said stonily.

"Actually it's a bull. There's no such thing as a male cow." Hojo pointed out.

"And he's the cutest thing ever, look at those big brown eyes! And that white hide reminds me of you!"

"It's a cow. There's nothing cute about that."

"No, he's a bull." Hojo said, trying to be heard.

Rin glared at Sess, "Come on, he thinks you're his father, you have to think that's a _little_ sweet."

"I am a dog demon, we are in no way related to cows."

"Bull!" Hojo tried to point out again.

Rin rolled her eyes, giving up. "Fine what are you going to call him?"

",I have to name it?"

"Sess!"

Sesshomaru mentally sighed and decided to indulge her. "Fine." he said, thinking deeply.

After a few moments he let a small smile cross his face. "His name will be Inuyasha."

Rin stiffed her laughs as Hojo looked confused. "Why would you give him a name that meant dog demon?"

Sesshomaru gave him a cold look that sent him stuttering. "Do not question me."

Rin stood up and stretched. "Well I guess we better get going. We'll see you in the morning Hojo."

He bit his lip. "About that…I'm afraid I'm going to have to let Sess go."

"What?" Rin shrieked.

"Well you see…bad things happen around him. He threw two kids in the pond, he scared all my chickens away, he took my new bull, and he killed all my sheep."

"_He killed your sheep?_" she yelled, fixing Sess with her death gaze.

Hojo squirmed, "Well he gave them to much grain. I'm sorry Rin, really. But I can't keep him. I can't give him his paycheck because I had to take the money for the dead sheep."

Rin gritted her teeth. "It's fine Hojo, really. I'll talk to you soon."

His face brightened when he realized she wasn't mad at him. "Ok."

Sesshomaru and Rin left, Inuyasha tagging his father happily. I'm not even going to yell, because I know it will go right over your hard head." Rin said, sounding calm. "but don't think you're getting out of working. I'll find something else for you to do."

Sesshomaru had a bad feeling this was the woman he should fear.

…**Somewhere**

"THAT FUCKING BASTRAD NAMED A COW AFTER ME?" Inuyasha roared in rage.

"…it's actually a bull, Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out meekly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: …You know if Sesshomaru or Inuyasha were real I think they would want to kill me right now. And to all you animal lovers, no chicken, sheep or cows/bulls were harmed to badly. And Sess's hair was not harmed at all. And it really is possible to over feed a sheep grain. (I looked it up on google) Thanks for reading and please, please, please, please, please review.


	14. King Thrushbeard, Sort of: Part 5

AN: You guys suck. I was all ready to start the next chapter to Snow White, then I started reading your reviews, loved them so much that I decided I should update this one instead. I just hope this part is as good as the last one apparently was. Oh, and I just put this new part up in my profile about this fic, it's got summaries, info about future progress and links to the original stories if you want to check it out.

Aelita-Kresta- Thank you, I always love making people laugh. (…as long as they aren't laughing at me that is.)

Kurimuson Chishio- Thank you. Really? I didn't know that.

Cebonne- Ah gee, stop with the praise, you're making me blush. (…I'm not serious, don't stop.) Thank you! I love it when I make people laugh at my stories, (instead of at myself.) And I actually wasn't sure about making Inu no Taisho that sweet, but I'm glad I did now. And personally, I love Kagura, and I really love writing fics with her and I'm thinking about making a Sess/Kagu fic one of these days but I really love Sess and Rin together. Don't know why, just do. And I do use a little bit of Kag when I write with Rin, I can't, can't, can't, can't STAND reading/writing stories where the heroine is a helpless idiot. (And I can't see alpha dogs like Sess or Inuyasha falling for them.) And I have to admit, I really liked naming the calf after Inuyasha. Now Sess can call Inuyasha a fat cow and would be telling the truth! (mwhahaha) Thanks again, and I really hope you like the rest of KT.

P.S- THANK YOU!

Shinoryu- I know, Sess should be a little afraid. And I'm really sorry about that long wait, but if you blame anyone blame the computer. …and while your at it you can blame my brother for being a…I don't know, a idiot.

Inuyasha Kagome 2gether- Thanks, and if your interested in reading the fairy tales I've based them off of, I've got the links on my profile. (Be warned, I used the tales I thought were really, really stupid, or the heroine a weak moron.)

Anime-lover-forever2007- …you know, I haven't even considered that one. I don't know why, I hate the Disney version and the original tale. (Well the Disney one wasn't to bad, but the original was just really depressing, the girl loses her voice, goes though unbearable pain when she walks and dies in the end only to be turned into a bird. A bird! It was the author's idea of her becoming a Christian or something like that.) You know it might be kinda cool if I switched things around so the guy is the mermaid and the girl is the princess he saves. Hmm, I'll have to think about this.

media miner-

Orlando Lover- …you know I might have read that. That's a rewritten version of the story to though, I have a link to the fairy tale if you're interested on my profile page on You know, now that I think of it, I don't remember what I didn't like about that story…oh right in the original, the prince and the girl didn't know each other at all when they met, he saw all those lovely jewels falling from her mouth and 'fell in love'. (snort) I really, really hate the idea of falling in love at first sight. There's no such thing, there's something called 'lust at first sight' but not love. That's my personal belief anyway. Thanks for reviewing.

adea neri- THANKKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUU! (and I hope me updating so soon, makes yours.)

LostintheRain84- Thanks, I was rather proud of the ugly-old-fat-Kikyo idea myself. (Though it feels like all my other creative/original ideas fall a little short after that one.) And I'm really happy I made someone laugh at my fics. (I don't understand how I'm doing that though, I'm such a boring goody-two-shoes in real life. Oh well.) Thanks again for reviewing. (And I hope you know you're part of the reason I'm not updating Snow White yet. Don't write such wonderful reviews that I want to slack off on my other fics! …I'm kidding by the way.)

What Happened Last Time-

_Sesshomaru and Rin left, Inuyasha tagging his father happily. _

_"I'm not even going to yell, because I know it will go right over your hard head." Rin said, sounding calm. "but don't think you're getting out of working. I'll find something else for you to do."_

_Sesshomaru had a bad feeling this was the woman he should fear._

…_**Somewhere**_

"_THAT FUCKING BASTRAD NAMED A COW AFTER ME?" Inuyasha roared in rage._

"…_it's actually a bull, Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out meekly._

And now…King Thrushbeard…Sort of: Part 5 (wow! And to think this was only going to last 2 parts…)

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, and if I was making any money from this fic, I would be wheeling around a brand new shopping cart, filled to the brim with trash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 2- **

**"**We're just _so _glad you're here Sesshomaru!" Perky Idiot number one squealed.

"Oh yes, we've never had anyone work for us who lived in the palace! The fashions must be _fabulous _there!" Perky Idiot number two prattled on.

"And your little cow is just so _cute_!" Perky Idiot number three gushed.

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he walked slightly behind them around the corners of their shop, thanking Kami his family couldn't see him now.

"Anyway, what you're going to do here is help women who come in pick the style, color, and design of their kimono's. Since you have such great clothing, I'm assuming you have _fabulous_ taste, correct?" Perky idiot number two asked, enviously looking at his clothing.

Sesshomaru nodded once, causing Perky Idiot's one, two and three to squeal like school girls.

"Oh you're going to be just _perfect_ for this job! And the women will love that adorable little calf!" Perky idiot number three cooed to Inuyasha.

Perky Idiot number one pointed to a counter. "You'll work there and help any woman who comes up. The fabric books are under it and the different styles are in the room we just went though. Inuyasha is welcome to wander around."

Sesshomaru nodded again, and waited patiently behind the counter, keeping an eye on Inuyasha.

Finally a woman walked through the door and the Perky Idiots were suddenly very busy and the only one who could help her was Sesshomaru.

She hesitantly walked over, a bit scared by his cold look but reassured by the calf who stood next to him.

"Hello." she said slowly, and he nodded in return, bending down to retrieve the fabric book.

She flipped though the pages, before finally settling on a bold blue with green leaves.

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow. "You realize you would look like a giant blueberry, do you not?"

As the woman flushed red, Sesshomaru flipped though the book before he found the one he wanted.

"This one would work better. The red would compliment your fair complexion, and the purple flowers a bit of grace. A green obi would bring the piece together."

The woman bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

He slowly blinked. "You would question this Sesshomaru?"

At her face quickly paling, he shut the book and pushed away from the counter, "Come, the kimono's are in the next room." he commanded and she followed quickly.

Later into the work day-

"You stupid woman, what are you thinking picking a fabric like that?" Sesshomaru demanded after a woman pointed out the ugly purple and orange fabric she wanted.

He sighed when she looked up sharply, "The orange vines twisting around your stomach would make you look fat, while the purple makes you look washed out. If you had picked out this cream and light blue piece you might have given me less reason to doubt humans' intelligence."

Her boyfriend snarled at him while she looked the fabric over. "I do like the little white flowers over it." she mumbled.

Sesshomaru nodded. "As you should." His eyes traveling over her form, frowning slightly. "A sleeve that went down to your knees would be best for this fabric. And perhaps a dark blue obi to draw attention." he mused.

Her boyfriend tensed at the sight of Sess looking his girl over and slammed his hands down on the counter, leaning over to look him in the eyes. "Are you eyeing my woman?"

Sesshomaru looked at the angry man, fighting the urge to sigh, "No."

The man looked at him suspiciously, "What are you saying? You callin' my woman ugly?" he demanded.

Sess fought for patience, "No."

"So then you were lookin' at my woman!" the man roared and vaulted over the counter.

The woman screamed but Sess simply grabbed the man by the hair and flung him straight into the wall.

"The kimono's are in the next room." Sesshomaru said calmly, leading the way.

Later (After several more fights and insults)-

"Hey man, you got a fine looking calf there." A man commented as he waited for his wife.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

"I was wondering, how much do you want for it? My son's coming home soon and that calf would be a delicious meal to welcome him home with."

Sesshomaru's response was to fling the man from the store by his throat.

Later-

"..he's _fired?" _Rin asked in shock. "but how? You just told me how he made more money then you've ever gotten in a day."

Yuka sniffed sadly. "I know, but he insults so many women before helping them and the men get so jealous. …and there are the damages from all his fights to consider. He wouldn't work out in the long run."

"And he had such _fabulous _style." Eri added, brushing away a tear.

"Can I come visit Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked.

Rin sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru. Her eyes slowly narrowed and her teeth gritted when she saw a woman standing closer then needed to him.

"Maybe it's just as well he got fired." she muttered darkly.

…**Somewhere**

"Sess has to work in a clothing store? HA! THAT'S FOR NAMING ME AFTER A COW YOU SICK BASTRAD!" Inuyasha roared in delight.

Miroku and Inu no Tashio sighed as Inuyasha continued to rant, "Can you believe that guy? Look at the way he's bossing that poor cow around! How can you get any lower? Why I oughta-"

Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff, much to Inu no Taisho's relief.

**Day 3-**

**"**Alright Sesshomaru, this is Totosai, the village's elder. During the day, many people come asking for his advice, but he's getting a little hard of hearing."

"What was that missy?" Totosai demanded.

"I said you know a bard of healing." Rin replied, her voice raised.

Not having any idea what she talking about, he nodded solemnly and went back to staring blankly.

"But since not everyone wants their problems shouted like that, you're going to write their questions down for Totosai. I have to get going, I'm playing for a villagers wedding today. Have a good day Inuyasha." she cooed and the calf mooed happily, before grinning quickly at Sesshomaru and walking away.

He glared at the old man before settling down beside him, paper and pens on the opposite side of Inuyasha after he tried eating them.

The day passed slowly, with villager after villager stepping into the hut to ask Totosai if they should plant early this year, or marry their daughter off to this farmer, or where their missing ball went. It was driving Sesshomaru insane.

Finally the long line dwindled down until there was only one young man left. He had black hair tied up into a ponytail, plain brown eyes, and a strange white monkey traveled on his shoulder.

He bowed low in front of Totosai, "My lord. I humbly come to you asking your advice on a…troubling problem. You see, I…my lord?" the man asked when Totosai's head rolled to the side and he started snoring.

He bowed his head. "I see. I will return later." he turned to go.

"Stop." Sesshomaru commanded. "I will listen." Why not? He was bored as hell.

The man looked at him suspiciously, "You can do that?"

Sesshomaru nodded once.

The young man settled down in front of him with a sigh. "You see, I'm in love with a beautiful, wonderful, sweet woman named Tsuyu. And I'm positive she's falling in love with me. But then _he _came into town." the man hissed furiously. "That..that…bastard who's trying to take Tsuyu from me! Tell me, what should I do?"

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes as he started to prepare Inuyasha's milk when the calf began begging. "Kill him."

The young man froze. "What?"

"Kill him. If she is your woman then you can't stand for any threats to her." he said, amazed the stupid human hadn't realized that before.

The man though about it, before nodding. "Yes, if that is what I must do to make sure Tsuyu is mine, it will be done!" he cried out before running though the door.

Sesshomaru mentally patted his shoulder as Inuyasha started sucking on his bottle. See? This job wasn't too hard.

Later-

Rin blinked as she saw a excited crowd outside Totosai's hut.

She stopped at the end and looked at a villager who was straining to see, "What's going on?" she asked.

The man looked briefly over at her. "Nobunaga has challenged Muso to a duel over Tsuyu!"

Rin gasped. Nobunaga couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, how could he fight against someone like Muso?

She fought her way into the crowd, pushing and elbowing people aside until she finally got to the front where she saw a smirking Muso and a shaking Nobunaga.

She broke free of the crowd to run towards Nobunga's side, "Nobunga! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Keeping what's mine." he said shakily.

Rin snorted, "Don't be a fool! If you go through with this, we'll be picking you up in little pieces off the ground."

"But he wants Tsuyu!" he protested.

"And if she leaves you, then she never was yours to begin with." Rin countered. "Just get out of this while you still can. You know you can't win against Muso. And if Tsuyu really does love you, you'll be leaving her alone your whole life." she said softly and stepped back when Tsuyu broke through of the crowd.

"Nobunaga! Don't fight, please don't fight!" She begged and threw herself at him. "I couldn't bare it if you were hurt or killed. I promise I'll never leave you for anyone! Not even if the Lord of the Western lands came and asked for my hand!" she promised.

Nobunaga softened and smiled down at her. "Alright Tsuyu. For you, I won't fight." he said and threw his sword down as Tsuyu wrapped herself even tighter around him and started crying.

"That's it? You pick this little worm over _me? _I would have treated you like a queen- no like a goddess and you chose _him_?" Muso screamed in outrage.

He turned his burning eyes to Rin. "You! It's your fault you little bitch, if you hadn't stepped in the middle of things. Tsuyu would be mine!" he roared and started running towards her, holding his sword straight at Rin's heart.

He cried out when his sword clanged against another, and Rin gasped when she realized Sesshomaru had put himself in front of her.

Muso cried out in rage and drew his sword out to attack again. Sesshomaru coolly blocked it with his own, and before he knew it, Muso was on the ground under Sesshomaru's feet with his sword laying softly at the base of his throat.

"You dare attack a person under this Sesshomaru's protection?" he asked coldly.

Muso shook his head rapidly. "Of course not, I wasn't going to touch her."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Liar." he hissed, pressing his sword harder into his neck.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said softly, laying a hand on his arm. "Just let him go. I'm alright." she waited as he kicked Muso in the ribs before sliding his sword back in its sheathe. He grabbed Rin's arm and led her away, barking a sharp, "Come!" to get Inuyasha trotting along behind them.

**Day 4-**

"I can't believe Totosai would tell Nobunaga to try and kill Muso! He's never had such bad judgment before. Never mind, he's probably getting to old for the job."

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he, Rin, and Inuyasha walked the path to the village, deciding it was best not to tell her who had given the stupid human that advice.

"Are you sure you want to follow me around today Sess? You and Inuyasha can stay at the cottage if you want to. I'll be fine." Rin said, trying to sound tough.

Sesshomaru looked over at her, deciding she must still be shaky after last night's incident, "This Sesshomaru knows what he wants," he said regally.

Rin snorted, "This Rin thinks you Sesshomaru should stop talking in third person before you drive her insane."

He hid a small grin by turning his head. Strange, a few days ago he would have though she was irritating. But now…it was different.

They reached the village has the people were doing their morning duties or hurrying off to work. Rin stopped in front of a small fountain, and placed a pot in front of her as Sesshomaru subtly checked the area out, making sure Muso wasn't here. He made sure he had given the man at least two broken ribs but you could never be to careful when it came to maniacs like him.

He sat cross legged against the fountain, Inuyasha sitting close to him while Rin started to play.

When he wasn't scanning the area, he was staring straight at her. He was still amazed she could look so beautiful when she was doing something as simple as playing a fiddle.

By now several people had stopped to listen to her, or to put a few coins in her pot before continuing on their way.

"Hey mister!" A child said, coming up to him with several more kids at his back. "is your mom making you stand here too?"

"No." he said shortly.

"Oh." the boy scrunched up in face in though before brightening. "Hey, do you know any good stories?"  
"Yeah! Do you know any with fighting?" another boy asked when Sesshomaru was about to refuse.

He paused. "Yes."

The children gasped in excitement, "Tell us, please?" one of the little girls begged.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute of a good one. "Alright. There once was a evil demon named Ryukotsusei who threatened the Western Lands. The ruler there, Lord Inu no Taisho was quick to defend his country-"

30 minutes later of detailed blood, guts and gore-

"-and the mighty Inu no Taisho sliced the creature's tail off, spreading blood all over the mountain side. Ryukotsuei's arm was hanging on by mere inches when the dog lord reached up and bit it off with his teeth." Sesshomaru explained, getting into the story.

"And then with a roar, the lord speared the evil creature with his sword, stringing all his internal organs together and-"

"What are you telling our children!" a cornered mother yelled, covering her son's ears and yanking him away.

The other parents glared at him as they led their protesting children away and the young men begged him to continue.

"Sesshomaru! What were you telling those children?" Rin demanded.

He hid his confusion behind his usual ice mask. "They asked me to tell them a story."

"Not a story where the only thing that was going on was fighting!" Rin yelled.

"That is a very good story about how my father beat a enemy to the Western Lands. You humans would do well to study from his example." Sesshomaru declared.

Rin pulled her hair and screamed under her breath in frustration. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Come on, let's just go. I'm not getting any more business today." she glared at him before whirling around and stalking away.

Sesshomaru shared a look with Inuyasha who was just as confused as he was.

**Day 5-**

"Sesshomaru, this is our village's matchmaker Kaede. Lately her arthritis has made it difficult for her to write, so you'll be doing her paperwork for her. I'll see you later." Rin said before rushing out of the house.

Kaede looked at him, "I have two clients coming in soon, a flea couple who aren't sure they should be together. But I have to help a woman go though labor today, so ye may have to deal with them on your own. Just keep them talking until I get back." Kaede ordered before leaving.

Sesshomaru sat down, Inuyasha curled up under his chair and was about to look though her papers before two tiny voices reached his ears.

"-I said I don't wanna go!" a man cried.

"Too bad! I said you're going, and that's final!" a woman ordered and the man's crying increased.

Two little figures jumped up on the desk, one was a female flea demon literally dragging a male flea demon.

"Shoga!" the male demon begged. "Don't make me do this."

"You promised Myoga! You promised you would marry me and you haven't done it yet!" the female screeched.

"You can't hold me accountable for that! You were controlling those warriors to kill me if I didn't agree!" Myoga protested.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the male. "Myoga?"

Myoga cried in relief and bowed low at Sesshomaru. "My lord! Oh thank Kami you're here! Please, please Lord Sesshomaru, tell Shoga I'm not meant to become her husband."

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow, enjoying his suffering. "Tell me Myoga, do you remember a incident where I asked you to do something for me but you ran away instead?"

Myoga touched his forehead to the table, "Please have pity on me! I was too scared to bring you that sword in the middle of a battle!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see." he turned to Shoga "You have my blessings."

Shoga screamed in joy before hugging Myoga to her and running off, while Myoga yelled, "Why my lord, why?"

Sesshomaru allowed himself a quick smile before pouring himself tea.

Later-

"You know, Kaede told me something when I came to meet you today." Rin said causally as she set the food on the table.

Sesshomaru looked up from Inuyasha and glanced at her, "Yes?"

"Yes, according to her you told two fleas they should get married and the groom _ran away from the altar_!"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "What a shame."

"So Kaede has fired you as well." Rin said tightly. She grinned suddenly. "But don't worry Sesshomaru, I have a job for you that doesn't need a boss."

Inuyasha whimpered and hid his face behind Sesshomaru's leg when she started to cackle evilly.

**Day 6-**

Sesshomaru sat on the spread out blanket, scanning the area before settling his gaze on the pottery in front of him. He still didn't know how he missed the scent of clay on Rin's hands if she really made all these during breaks from playing her fiddle like she said.

Inuyasha pressed closer to him, unsettled by all the strange people starting to fill the marketplace. Sesshomaru had already sold five pots, all the woman flocking to him. Some had even paid him without taking any of his wares.

Sesshomaru searched out Rin again, who was in the entrance of the market, playing her fiddle. She had already drawn a crowd and he searched their faces to make sure Muso wasn't among them.

"Hey there handsome." a sultry voice said.

Sesshomaru looked up to see a woman staring at him, licking her lips and her purple eyes eagerly looking him over.

"I here you're looking for work. I have a job if your interested." she purred suggestfully.

"He isn't." Rin said flatly as she came up behind her.

The woman turned around to glare at her. "Oh? Does he allow you to speak for him?" she ask scathingly.

"When she says what I'm thinking." Sesshomaru replied.

The woman send her glare on him before turning her nose up and walking away.

Rin resisted the urge to stick her foot out so the woman tripped then she walked by.

"So, how's business doing?" Rin asked brightly, her smile a little to wide.

Sesshomaru nodded once. "It's doing well."

He glanced over to see that woman whispering in a mans ear and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Rin? Why don't you go back? I can handle things here." he suggested, wanting her out of the way for whatever was about to happen.

She looked at him, but slowly nodded and made her way back to the entrance.

Sesshomaru's attention was immediately drawn to the fight that was breaking out near his stand. He recognized one of the fighters from as the man that woman whispered to and he stood up, his hand on his sword as the fight continued down to him. When the two fighters were right in front of them they stopped fighting each other and sprang towards him, each holding a knife in their hands.

He quickly slashed his energy whip across the attackers hands, making them drop the knifes and stepped back so they landed hard on the ground, shattering all the pottery he had left.

He looked down at them coldly, "I'll give you until I draw my sword to escape." he said and drew his sword out of its sheath and in a lighting fast movement.

The two men looked at each other before yelping and running away as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Why am I not surprised you managed to get into another fight? If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoy them." Rin remarked as she stepped over the broken shards and looked at him. "Do you?"

He chose to ignore her as he slid his sword back in its proper place.

"Hey, I saw what happened. That Ruri is a real bitch isn't she?" a cheerful voice asked.

They looked behind them to see a pretty red headed wolf demon looking around. She looked startled to see them staring at her, but relaxed into a grin.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Ayame! I'm sorry about what happened, Ruri gets a little pissed when she doesn't get what she wants." Ayame explained. "But anyway, I've heard that you're looking for a job! And I so happen to need a person for my line of work."

"What are you?" Rin asked.

"An artist! Well a struggling artist anyway. There's a art contest tomorrow, and I know if you let me paint him I'll win and be discovered! Please sir, won't you model for me?" Ayame asked Sesshomaru, her lip poking out slightly.

Rin looked over at him, "She seems nice. And there's not a lot of trouble you can get into sitting still, right?"

**Day 7-**

"Alright, that looks great Lord Sesshomaru!" Ayame said eagerly. "Just lay back a little more and, oh what the hell, let's have Inuyasha get in there!"

Inuyasha perked up at the sound of his name and happily walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Just let him lay down beside you and put his head in your lap…oh please? Great! That looks wonderful! Ok now comes the hard part, I need you to sit as still as possible, ok? Ok!" Ayame said and sat down behind her easel and paper.

Sesshomaru wondered how he let himself get talked into these things. He was laying against a tree on a hill, the mountains a back drop while pretty fresh flowers totally surrounded him, while Inuyasha was resting his head in his lap.

It made him sick.

Later-

"Alright! It's all done! Oh, it looks so beautiful!" Ayame exclaimed. She smiled over at him as he got up and stretched. "I don't suppose you can wait until the unveiling tonight to see it can you? There's just a few things I'd like to touch up on before I show it to the world. And I want to see if I can get copies printed before tonight so I can sell them."

Sesshomaru gave his customary nod before turning and walking away with Inuyasha, leaving Ayame to her giggles and sighs.

Even later-

"Oh I can't wait to see the painting! I hope Ayame managed to get copies printed, I really want to buy one." Rin said excitedly as they made their way to the center of the village where the art contest was being held, somehow managing to keep Inuyasha at home without him trying to break down the doors to get to his 'father'.

Sesshomaru gently took her arm when she would have tripped over a stone and let it stay there.

Rin took a deep breath and titled her head back to look at the stars, smiling. She had her doubts at first but maybe this was going to work. She couldn't believe what had happened in the course of a week, already he was smiling a little at rare moments, and he touched her willingly at least once a day now. Oh, he would be mad once he found out she lied to him, but she was sure she could make him listen to her and realize she really did love him.

…or at least she was pretty sure she could.

"There's Ayame, she seems pretty happy. Do you think that means she won?" Rin asked, tugging on his arm a bit. "Ayame!" she called out.

Ayame looked up and grinned as she rushed up to them, "Hey guys! You'll never believe what happened! I won the contest!"

Rin shrieked and reach out to hug her. "That's wonderful Ayame! Now where's Sess's painting I really want to see it."

Ayame shifted her eyes away from them, "Um, you might not want to see it."

Rin frowned. "Why not? It can't look bad if you won."

"Yeah, about that, you see…this was a art contest with a theme. And, well, um, oh Kami." she took a deep breath. "…there had to be a woman in the painting."

They froze. "You didn't." Sesshomaru said threateningly.

"It's that not that bad, no one knows it was based on you." Ayame said desperately, trying to think of something to say that would keep her from being killed.

Sesshomaru snarled at her before walking over to where everyone was gathered around.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, the cow is a nice touch."

"Where did she find such a lovely woman?" Sesshomaru heard the people say as he stared at the painting in horror.

There on the painted surface, was Sesshomaru wearing a kimono, breasts, and a innocent looking calf on his lap.

**…Somewhere- **

Inuyasha slowly stepped out of the room where his father and Miroku were in, staring speechlessly at the screen.

He crocked his finger at a servant standing in the hall and waited until he came over. "Listen to me carefully, there's a certain painting I want you to get for me at all costs…"

Later (After Rin convinces Sesshomaru not to kill Ayame)-

"It really wasn't that bad Sess, you made a very beautiful woman." Rin said soothingly as Sesshomaru stalked back to the house.

"Not helping." he said tightly.

"No one knows it was you." she offered as she struggled to keep up with his long strides.

"I know it was me. I'll have to kill someone or at least beat them up so I don't feel so violated." he muttered under his breath.

"Oh well, there's several criminals the police want, maybe you can go and collect them?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stopped and thought about it. "That could work."

**Day 8-**

Sesshomaru entered the police station, barely able to cover his murderous glee at the thought of beating someone up.

He made his way to the desk where a lone officer was sitting. "I've heard you have need of a bounty hunter. Is that true?" he asked softly.

The officer looked up, startled. "Yes, it's true. Are you one?"

"I can be."

The officer shrugged and handed him a file, glad to get it off his desk. "He's a demon named Juromaru. He's been eating the intestines of his victims, but we haven't been able to catch him. We need you to bring him in alive."

Sesshomaru nodded once before walking out without another word.

Later

The officer looked up as he saw Sesshomaru enter, dragging a unconscious demon behind him, and some kind of scorpion thing over his shoulder.

He threw them both on the ground and the officers eyes widened when he saw how badly beat up they were.

"Do you have anyone else?" Sesshomaru asked after the officer handed him his money.

**Elsewhere-**

"Hey you guys hear about that new bounty hunter? He kicked Juromaru's ass without breaking a sweat! I have a informant that says he's taken on every single case he can!" the man told his friend.

His eye's widened, "Oh shit…you don't think he's coming for us do you think?"

His friend grimly nodded. "I heard he took every single head, he's going to find us sooner or later. He's a demon, there's no way we can go against him."

His friend sighed, "Do we have to do it?"

Even later-

Sesshomaru walked in, trailing another 80-broken-boned criminal behind him, eyes narrowing as he saw all the criminals he had left to catch standing in the lobby waiting to be put in a cell.

He dropped the body he was dragging, and glared at the officer sitting at the desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

The cop swallowed nervously. "Well, you see sir, all the wanted criminals have turned themselves in…we really don't need you anymore. But thanks for finding the ones you did." he offered as he handed him the money for the murderer he just brought in.

Sesshomaru snarled at the group of criminals standing around, feeling a little better when they fell on their knees and whimpered for mercy.

**Day 9-**

"Rin, you've made me do many jobs while I've been with you. But this is the most outrageous one yet. You couldn't pay me enough to do it." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Rin sent him her best puppy-dog eyes, "Oh please Sess? It's just one day. And it won't be that bad, they really are well behaved."

He glared at the two standing innocently in front of them, "Even those two?"

"Of course, you know they're sorry for what they did."

"They were after I threw them into the pond." he mumbled.

"And they love Inuyasha, don't you want him to be happy?" Rin asked.

He mentally sighed, "Very well. I will…" he grimaced, "_baby-sit_."

Rin grinned and threw her arms around him. "Thank you!" she let him go and started walking away, "I'll see you later!"

He nodded and narrowed his eyes he saw Hojo running to catch up to her. "Rin!" he called out.

Rin stopped and smiled at him. "Hojo!"

Sesshomaru stopped glaring when he felt a gentle tug at his sleeve and looked down. "Mr. Sesshomaru? You look really scary right now." the little girl said softly.

He opened his mouth to say something but froze when something crossed his mind, thinking deeply as he stared at the children we was watching over.

"Children" he purred. "How would you like to play a game?"

Later-

"No Satoru, you never stick your elbows out like that when you hold a sword. It's more like this." Sesshomaru corrected quickly and the little boy nodded fiercely before going back to his strokes.

"And Hitomi, you need to thrust it with more force. Like this." Sesshomaru showed her before turning to see the two sister's progress.

"How are the weapons coming along?" he asked the eldest.

Serina wiped the sweat off her forehead as she looked up from the dirt bomb she was making. "We're almost done making the dirt bombs sir, and Suzuna is practically done with the goggles. We'll start the other weapons next."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Very good, Koume, how's the plan coming?"

The little girl chewed her lips as she studied the map in front of her, "I think if we manage to get the target to this point, Taromaru and Suekichi can led him into the trap."

"Good work, how is that covering going boys?" Sess questioned the two friends who were covering leaves and sticks over the ditch they found. The nodded in confirmation and went back to their work.

"Sir!" A voice above him called out and Sesshomaru looked up to see Soten and her pet Koryu hovering above his head. "we've located the target! He should be here very soon. I believe we should send the bait out now so they can meet them half way."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Excellent work. Hitomi and Satoru! It's time to do your job now."

They stopped practicing their strokes and nodded. "Right!"

"Remember to look as innocent as possible. The success of our mission if depending on you right now." Sesshomaru said solemnly.

They nodded again. "We understand." Hitomi replied and they ran off, looking for the target.

"And don't forget to tuck your chin in closer to your body when you roll out Satoru!" Sesshomaru called out before turning to face his troops. "Everyone! It's time, get in positions!" he ordered.

The children grabbed what they need and hid behind bushes, in trees, or behind their trunks as they waited for their prey.

They heard their target coming down the road, totally vulnerable and clueless to what was about to happen to him. The two children with him giggled and pulled him along, shouting they wanted to show him something.

"Now, now, don't push, I'm coming." the man said laughingly, touched these two children thought so highly of him they would be this eager to share this with him.

Sesshomaru's army tensed as their victim cam closer. Finally the fool stopped right where they wanted him.

"Fire!" Sesshomaru cried out and the children attacked.

"What the…?" their target yelled helplessly as Hitomi and Satoru rolled away (with Satoru tucking his chin correctly against his chest, Sesshomaru noted proudly.) The troops threw dirt bombs, raising so much dust and dirt the target couldn't see.

"Someone help!" the victim called out in the middle of the dust.

"Second attack!" Sesshomaru yelled and the children threw bags full of crushed berry juice and poison ivy. And according to the targets cries most of the bags hit.

"Third attack!" Sesshomaru yelled and watched as Taromaru and Suekicki jumped into the cloud, wearing the special goggles Saton enchanted so they could see.

"What! No! Stop pushing me! Ahh!" The prey screamed as the sound of cracking was heard and he fell straight down into the ditch.

The army waited breathlessly until the dust cleared, and one of the soldiers went forward to check the pit. She carefully looked down and send a thumbs up.

The army started cheering and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile proudly as they rushed to go view their handwork.

"Very good troops! I'm very proud of all of you." Sesshomaru declared and the children's faces lit up in joy.

"Thanks Mr. Sesshomaru! You sure come up with some fun games!" Koume said happily.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Taromaru asked eagerly.

"Yeah! I've got a really good plan to carry out!" Saton added.

Sesshomaru shook his head sadly. "No, not tomorrow. But maybe later."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a stranger said as he stepped out of the woods. "I must say…did you say your name was Sesshomaru?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, studying the young man, he had brown hair tired back in a pony tail and brown eyes. He bowed, "Forgive me for not introducing myself, My name is Takeda Kuransuke, I run the local dojo. I'm very impressed with what you did with these kids. I've never seen them this focused or united. Normally it's hard enough just to keep them from fighting. I'd like you to lead a children's program, if you're interested, where you do things like you just did today. I'm convinced it would be very good for the children." Takeda walked over to where their target was lying in the ditch and helped him out, paint covered and all. "And I'm very sure Mr. Hojo would love to help you."

"Of course. Anything for the children." he said dazedly. Suddenly he giggled. "Look! There's two Sesshomaru's!" he giggled again before sighing and passing out.

So what do you say Mr. Sesshomaru? Will you do it?"

"Yeah! Please Mr. Sesshomaru? I would do it if you were the teacher!" Taromaru promised.

"Say you will sir!" Serina begged.

"Please?" all the children said in unison

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha who had finally come out of the woods now that the danger was over. Even he seemed to be pleading him to take the job.

Finally Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes, I will take the job."

The children started to cheer and jump around him, saying how glad they were.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the sky. "You all better get home. It's getting late." Come, I'll take you." he commanded.

He nodded to Takeda. "Tomorrow then?"

Takeda nodded, smiling. "I'll see you bright and early."

Sesshomaru nodded once more before leading the children back to the village.

Later- 

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited while Rin finished her last song, feeling some strange emotion he rarely felt before.

If he was correct he could call it happiness.

"I've found a job." he told her as she finished and started walking back to her cottage.

Rin brightened, "Really? Where?"

"The dojo had hired me. They requested me to work in a children's program."

Rin grinned, "Oh Sess that's wonderful! See, I knew you would find something! And I can't believe you're that good with kids they would ask you do to that!"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "They are easily controllable."

Rin rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. "Don't give me that! I know you have a soft spot!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her with his ice mask but there wasn't the menace she usually felt from it. "There are no such soft spots on this Sesshomaru's body."

"Ha! Yeah right, just watch, I bet you're ticklish!" Rin challenged and tackled him, running her hands all over him trying to find a sensitive spot.

Sesshomaru looked at her as he laid on his back, wondering if she lost her mind. But he slowly grinned and quickly reversed their positions.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you Rin might have some soft spots." he purred, scratching his claws delicately up her sides, smirking when she started laughing.

"I see this Sesshomaru was right." He muttered, mercilessly tickling her.

"Sess! Come on, mercy!" Rin begged between laughter.

"Don't you know anything about dog demons? We're unstoppable when we find a weakness." he informed her.

"Come on! Stop! This isn't funny!" she pleaded.

"Then why are you laughing so hard?" Sesshomaru asked, not letting up.

"It's going to get dark soon!" She argued and he sighed but stopped. He stood up and offered a hand to her.

She accepted and was shocked when he didn't let go off it as he started pulling her to the cottage.

And he wondered if it was time to explore all her other soft spots.

**…Somewhere**

Inuyasha shuddered as he watched the screen, "Kami, now Sesshomaru is training troops from childhood? This guy needs to get laid." he commented.

Inu no Taisho hit him across the head, "Shut up! Look at him, he looks…happy."

They watched in shocked silence as Sesshomaru commanded his army, smiling at times or looking down proudly at his soldiers.

"..I never realized Sesshomaru had such a soft spot for children." Miroku remarked softly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Are you sure he just hasn't listened to, too many war stories?"

The men started laughing when they realized who the target was.

"Kami, is Sess a cruel bastard! That poor guy, getting attacked like that out of nowhere!" Inuyasha chuckled.

Inu no Taisho smiled smugly. "He gets that from me." he bragged.

They watched as Sesshomaru's army attacked Hojo and send him down that pit, and were surprised as everyone else was when that man stepped out of the woods.

"…he's offering him a job?" Inuyasha pouted. "Does that mean he don't get to see Sess screw up everyday now?"

"Probably not, but we do get to watch Holo get his butt kicked by little kids!" Miroku pointed out, grinning.

Inuyasha grinned back, "Fair trade then."

"Take the job Sess!" Inu no Taisho pleaded.

"Yeah, don't disappoint those kids!" Miroku added.

"Take the job! Take the job! Take the job!" the three started chanting.

"YEAH!" they cheered when he accepted.

"This is almost worth being named after a cow if I get to watch Holo get beat up everyday!" Inuyasha said.

"Looks like you have a better chance of not dying Miroku! …at least not painfully." Inu no Taisho added after a thought.

Miroku sighed. "I'll take what I can get."

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh, we missed a while part with Rin and…oh crap is she tickling him?" Inuyasha asked unbelieving.

"…she is." Miroku said after a moment of watching.

"And look, he's smiling! HE'S FUCKING SMILING!" Inu no Taisho roared happily. "I knew she would be good for him! I knew it!"

Inuyasha frowned slightly as he saw his counter part standing off slightly to the side after Sess flipped Rin over.

"Ahh, I wish they wouldn't do that in front of him, he's only a week old. He's not nearly mature enough to watch his dad get a girlfriend." Inuyasha pointed out.

"…I can think of a dozen things to say about that, but I'm in such a good mood I'm going to keep quiet." Miroku muttered.

"Well I'm going to go, I need to see Izyoi to celebrate this. See you guys in the morning." Inu no Taisho said cheerfully as he left the room in search of his wife.

Miroku grinned, "I think I'm going to find Sango because…well just because." he smirked and shut the screen off, leaving Inuyasha in the room with dozen's of Ramen bowls scattered around him.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "Doesn't anyone else care about the well being of that cow?" he asked the empty room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: And there you go! Next chapter expect more fluff, schemes plotting Hojo's downfall and maybe even a lemon if I feel I can write a good one. Oh, and if anyone has a good plan to bring Hojo down, I'd be more then happy to hear it/them. But don't expect it right away, I have to be strong and update Snow White next no matter how wonderful your reviews are, so please don't tempt me. (…I'm kidding. Tempt me, I have to work on my self control) One more thing, sorry but this Takeda is not the same one who's in love Sango. Sorry if I disappointed anyone with idea's of future love triangles or whatever.


	15. King Thrushbeard, Sort of: Part 6

AN: Well here's the second to last chapter of KT. It's mostly fluff, humor, beating Hojo up and lemon(s). Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Kurimuson Chishio**- Don't keep yourself from laughing, I love it when people laugh at my stuff.

**Phiawen**-Thanks! Just be careful you don't hurt your chest to much. If it gets that bad drink some water or something. (…I hope that's what you're suppose to do.)

**Makaya-Loe**- THANK YOU! I do the same thing, now my brother is convinced I need to be put in a mental hospital. (Honestly, I think he was adopted.)

**Chebonne**- You know, I felt a little guilty for calling them Perky Idiot's 1, 2, and 3 but that's probably how Sess thought of them. And I will probably never make Kagura evil or whoreish. (unless I'm writing something where she's bad at first or a double agent or something to that effect. …Actually that's not a bad idea.) I really wish I could draw that picture for you guys but if my life depended on my drawing skills I would die a horrible death. And Sess as a teacher…I don't know if I want to laugh or feel ashamed about what I'm about to put Hojo through. (…never mind, I'll laugh. Mwhahahaha.) Thanks for reviewing.

**Shinoryu**- Oh he will. (mwhahahahaha, poor Miroku) And I'll happily give my brother a kick, just for you. (Ok and a little for myself.)

**Cat**- …it's times like now I regret not being able to draw. Oh that would be so funny if someone could make a fan art or something out of that picture but I don't know any fan art artists. And I LOVE that idea of using Hojo as one of those dummy things people use to practice beating stuff up on. (…did that make any sense?) I can't believe I'm so mean to poor Hojo.

**Anime-lover-forever2007**- …why the hell haven't I though of doing Mulan yet? I bet I could make that a long story to…I really have to think about this one. (…do you think I could get away with using Jaken as the dragon? No, Miroku! Hehehe)

media miner-

**Inudewaruika**- (ugh, I hope I spelled that right) Thank you!

**OrlandoLover**- Thank you, and thanks for reviewing. (I couldn't think of anything to say either.)

Umm, there's nothing really in the last part that's important to remember so I'll just put in one of my favorite scenes from last chapter.

_Sesshomaru's army tensed as their victim came closer. Finally the fool stopped right where they wanted him._

"_Fire!" Sesshomaru cried out and the children attacked._

"_What the…?" their target yelled helplessly as Hitomi and Satoru rolled away (with Satoru tucking his chin correctly against his chest, Sesshomaru noted proudly.) The troops threw dirt bombs, raising so much dust and dirt the target couldn't see._

"_Someone help!" the victim called out in the middle of the dust._

"_Second attack!" Sesshomaru yelled and the children threw bags full of crushed berry juice and poison ivy. And according to the targets cries most of the bags hit._

"_Third attack!" Sesshomaru yelled and watched as Taromaru and Suekicki jumped into the cloud, wearing the special goggles Saton enchanted so they could see._

"_What! No! Stop pushing me! Ahh!" The prey screamed as the sound of cracking was heard and he fell straight down into the ditch._

_The army waited breathlessly until the dust cleared, and one of the soldiers went forward to check the pit. She carefully looked down and send a thumbs up._

And of course the prey was Hojo in case anyone forgot. (hehehe)

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **This is a long chapter, so if you have something you need to do soon, you might want to read this later. (Just as long as you do read it eventually and give me a nice review.)

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE! **There wasn't a lot of information I could find on the festival I chose to write about, so I took a few liberties, added some stuff of my own. Sorry if I terribly offend anyone.

**YET ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE! **The songs Rin sings are traditionally Celtic and I didn't write them, they don't belong to me. If anyone bothers to read them, I just liked the way they fit in the story, especially the first one. The second song I also don't own, but I changed it slightly so it would fit Rin and Sesshomaru. I'll put the site I got the lyrics on my profile, if anyone is interested in any more.

**AND AGAIN, AN IMPORTANT NOTE! **This is my second ever lemon, and my first Rin/Sess lemon. Please, please, please tell me how I did. I'm on my knees and begging here, if for no other reason, drop a review to tell me how it was, what was good, what I need to work on, all that stuff.

And now Part 5 of King Thrushbeard…Sort of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or King Thrushbeard. The only thing I'm taking from this is pleasure in torturing Hojo. (You know, sometimes I wonder how I became so evil. Then I shrug the thought off and go right back to beating Hojo up.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru watched his troops critically as they scrambled around trying to get their plan in order.

He nodded in approval a few times as he looked over their progress. The trap was almost ready, now all they needed was the prey…

"Sir!" Soten and her pet hovered above his head and all the children stopped what they were doing to listen.

"The enemy has been spotted. He's at the outskirts of the village." Soten informed him.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Very good Soten." he said and she beamed in happiness.

He tilted his head back to see how Taromaru and Suekicki doing up in the branches of the tree.

"Is the rope secure?" Sesshomaru asked them.

He barely saw them nod, most of their body hidden by leaves. "Yes sir!" they called out.

"Then get down from there and into positions." he ordered, watched as the boys crawled down the tree safely.

He turned his attention to a little girl sitting a little ways off, looking extremely upset.

He knelt down next to her, "Are you ready for this Koume?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes Mr. Sesshomaru, I'm thinking of the saddest thing that's ever happened to me." she said tearfully.

"Good, you know what to do then. Good luck." he said to her.

She nodded once, (something all the children started doing) and ran off.

Sesshomaru straightened and looked up at Soten, who was still the air. "Any sign of Bunza?" he asked her.

She shook her head regretfully, "No sir, I didn't see him- oh wait!" she said suddenly, grinning, "He's running up the path right now!" she called out cheerfully.

A gasping cat demon suddenly appeared, breathing hard, "Sir! I have it!" he called out in triumph and the other children cheered. "I'm sorry I was late, but my mother wanted me to clean my room first." he explained disgustedly.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed in relief, "Thank Kami you got here at all then. Bunza, go place the bait." Sesshomaru commanded solemnly.

The boy's eyes widened, but he quickly bowed to Sesshomaru at the honor of this job. He felt ten feet tall as he confidently walked to the site, carefully avoiding the trap as he took the bait out of his pocket and slowly let it slip from his fingers, watching with satisfaction as it fluttered to the ground.

"Sir! The cobwebs are done and Koryu is in position!" Serina called out to him.

"Everyone! Get into positions, the target should be here any minute." Sesshomaru ordered and immediately all the troops ran for the bushes and trees, and Sesshomaru was proud to see how they blended into the forest, without even a sound.

Silently, he melted into the woods as well, waiting with deadly anticipation for his victim.

"Please Mr. Hojo! I can't let Miss. Rin know I lost it, you have to help me find it!" Koume wailed as she and Hojo looked around the woods, and Sesshomaru grinned with feral pleasure at the sight of Hojo. His hair was a funny blue/brown color and his face was streaked with red dye. And he had a horrible poison ivy rash all over his arms.

"Now, now Koume, it's only a handkerchief. I'm sure Rin won't be to upset." Hojo said soothingly.

Koume sniffled. "But Rin said it was a special one. She said that was the one she uses to wash the delicate skin other cloths irritate." Koume said miserably.

Hojo brightened, his kind smile turning into a smirk, "Really?" he purred. "Well we can't let Rin's skin get irritated now can we?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

He stopped suddenly and Sesshomaru could barely see him kneel down to a sobbing Koume. "Tell you what, I'm sure her handkerchief has gotten all dirty sitting out here in the forest for so long, so I'll take it home and clean it for you. I'll make sure Rin gets it back as soon as possible." he swore.

She sniffled again, "You promise?"

He nodded, "Of course." he straightened and started to offer his hand to her before remembering about the rash on his hands. "Come along then, it still needs to be found." he said and started combing the woods for Rin's handkerchief.

Koume let him look for a while, watching as he got more and more frustrated before finally sensing his patience was stretched far enough. "Mr. Hojo! I think I see it!" she calling out, her little finger pointing to a bit of red fabric laying on the ground.

Hojo quietly groaned. "Red, she uses red. That's so fucking sexy." he moaned.

Koume looked up at him, "Did you say something Mr. Hojo?" she asked politely.

Hojo shook his head to clear the building lust, "Oh no, nothing Koume. Shall we get it then?" He asked cheerfully.

Koume nodded in agreement and started walking with him, before stopping suddenly and screaming her head off.

"SPIDER!" She cried. "SPIDER! SPIDER! SPIDER!" she cried out at the sight of a very large spider crawling around on a cobweb in front of them.

Hojo sighed in impatience. "Stay right there Koume, the spider won't hurt you if you don't go near it. Now just wait a minute while I get Rin's handkerchief and we'll be on our way." Hojo said and moved determinedly towards the piece of red cloth.

Koume stopped screaming and bit her lip as the rest of the troops held their breath, waiting for it…  
Only one more step, and he would be holding the cloth that caressed Rin's sweet body… Hojo thought longingly and reached out as he took that last step…

_Snap._

Hojo screamed when a rope tightened around his ankle and shot him straight into the air, hanging him upside down.  
Hojo whimpered when he realized he was directly over Rin's handkerchief, and vainly tried to grab for it.

Koume walked over to where he was hanging, taking her time and slowly reached down to grab the handkerchief. Sweetly she smiled up at Hojo. "Thanks so much for helping me Mr. Hojo. I'll go give this to Miss. Rin right now." she said and walked away.

"Wait! No! You can't leave me here! …and please give me that back!" Hojo wailed at Koume's retreating back.

Sesshomaru chuckled evilly at the sight of Hojo's tears and whimpers. That man has it coming to him.

"…Um, sir? Are we just going to leave him there?" Taromaru asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru sighed in disappointment. "I suppose not." he said, sounding almost glum.

He made his way out of the wood, his troops following him faithfully. Koryu snapped back out of his spider disguise with a pop and returned to Soten's shoulder.

"Hojo. I thank you for being a part of this activity." Sesshomaru said, his voice sounding like silk. "The children now know how to capture large game, how to climb trees efficiently, and now have better teamwork skills." Sesshomaru informed him.

"Yeah, that's great, now put me down!" Hojo snapped.

Sesshomaru raised his hand, "Very well." he said and slashed his whip across the rope.

Hojo screamed as he fell to the ground, twisting in time to avoid hitting his head.

Sesshomaru inclined his head to him as he laid moaning on the ground, "Again, thank you for your help. Come along children. It's time to go." he ordered and his students instantly obeyed, muttering goodbyes to Hojo as they walked past him.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to grin once more when Hojo's whimpers echoed through the forest.

**Rin and Inuyasha **

Rin watched idly as Nobunaga and Tsuyu wandered by, holding hands and smiling stupidly at each other, and wondering where Sess was. Inuyasha gently nudged his head against her calf and she absently reached down and stroked his head. The sun was setting and Sesshomaru still hadn't shown up.

She sighed and stood up from where she was perched on the fountain, giving up on him. She had to get back to the house before it got dark, and she wasn't waiting around for him any longer.

She stopped abruptly at the sound of a terrified female voice begging, and slowly turned to peer into the shadows.

"Please my lord, let me go." the young girl pleaded to the finely dressed man holding her arm.

The man and his companions laughed cruelly at the girl, "Why should I? Your flesh is so firm and soft, I just want to take a big bite out of it." he nipped hard on her shoulder and the men laughed at her cry.

"Take mercy on me, I beg of you!" the young woman prayed.

The men laughed harder and shoved her to the ground, delighting in her cries of fear. "There will be no mercy tonight." He promised.

Rin made a sharp movement for Inuyasha to stay and flung herself between the men and the woman. She glared at the men while she put her body protectively in front of the girl, "What is going on here?" she demanded.

The man she guessed was the leader stared back coldly at her, (not that his ice glare had anything on Sesshomaru's.) "What's going on is you leaving and not speaking a word of this…unless you wanna join in." the noble man licked his lips and looked her over. "I won't bite you…hard."

Rin curled her lip, "You are one of the most pathetic creatures I have ever met. I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire." she mocked.

The man's fist started to shake. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

Rin sniffed, "If you were any kind of man at all you wouldn't need to force a woman into your bed. What's wrong, you can't satisfy one so you need to rape one?" she taunted. Her eyes traveled down and she raised a eyebrow. "Or is there something…wrong with you?"

The man's face turned so red in rage she could see it even in the fading light, "That's it you bitch You'll see for yourself how much of a man I am." he swore and slapped her so hard she saw stars and fell to the ground.

Rin mentally sighed in relief as her back hit nothing but stone. At least the girl had enough sense to get away.

She slowly sat up only to get knocked to the ground again with a viscous kick to her side.

She closed her eyes when the man appeared towering over her, teasingly lifting his leg and holding it above her, bracing herself for the pain that was sure to follow when he let it drop.

But it never came, and she opened her eyes again when she heard the men crying out.

"No! Please, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" he begged and Rin turned her head to see Sesshomaru holding the man effortlessly in the air with one hand, and pointing a sword at his throat in the other.

Sesshomaru didn't feel any pity for this man at all, "Perhaps you should of thought about that before you harmed what will be mine." he said coldly.

The man trembled in his grasp. "Please forgive me, I'll never touch her again!" he promised.

"Your marks are still on her form. There will be no forgiveness." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly and drew his hand back.

"Sess." Rin said pathetically, stopping him. "Please, let him go. I hurt so much." she said painfully, sounding worse then she really was.

He hesitated between nursing his mate and killing the one who hurt her, but finally put the man down.

He twisted his sword between his fingers and slammed the hilt against the noble man's kneecap, screaming out in pain as it shattered.

Sesshomaru let him fall to the ground. "Your companions are hiding in the alley." he said before sheathing his sword and turning to face Rin.

Tenderly, he reached down and gently cradled her in his arms, trying to be careful of her injuries. As his tail wrapped around her, he gave a sharp whistle and Inuyasha came out from where he was hiding as he followed his parents home.

**Later**

Sesshomaru balanced Rin against his right arm and tail as he reached out and slammed the door open, tenseness radiating from his form. Rin stayed silent as he placed her on the table and tilted her face up to the light to inspect the colorful bruise already forming.

"What were you thinking?" Sesshomaru finally demanded, "Taking on a nobleman by yourself? Are you sure you don't have a death wish?" he asked.

Rin glared back, "I can take care of myself! And that woman needed someone to help her!" she shot back hotly.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I think _you_ need help." he mumbled and bent his face close to her cheek. "And my youngest student can take care of themselves better then you. At least they don't have any bruises." he said, more to himself as he licked a long line up her cheek.

She yelped and jumped in surprise. He pulled back with an annoyed expression, "Is something wrong, or do you need to be reminded dog demons have healing agents in their saliva?" he asked silkily.

Rin huffed and tossed her hair back, "It was unexpected that's all." she told him and he bent his head back down to hide his small grin.

She forced herself to stay still and not jump when his warm tongue stroked her cheek, and already she could feel heat spreading across the bruise and getting rid of the pain. She bit her lip when his long hair brushed against her, trying to forget the urge to wrap in around her fingers and rub her face across it. It was hard enough not to shiver every time his nose nudged her, almost like he was nuzzling her, she didn't want to get caught ogling his hair.

"Are you cold Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and with one more lick to her bruise pulled back, as Rin tried not to show her disappointment. "You are shivering, perhaps I should start a fire?" he asked, amusement coloring his tone.

Rin blushed, "That would be nice." she muttered.

He inclined his head before walking over to the fireplace and starting the fire as Rin tried to get herself under control.

He straightened from his crouch as the flames crackled and gave off an inviting warmth. He stared at her intensely until she started to squirm, and got a fur out of one of her chests, spreading it on the floor in front of the fire.

He looked over where Inuyasha was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Inuyasha. Sleep." he ordered, pointing to Inuyasha's make shift bed at a corner of the cottage.

Inuyasha sent him a pathetic look before obeying and settling down among the cushions and blankets. Sesshomaru directed his golden gaze on Rin, making her shiver involuntarily as he stalked towards her.

She yelped again when he picked her up and headed back for the fireplace. "What are you doing?" she asked desperately.

He sank down to his knees and gently laid her down on the fur. "I'm taking a look at the injuries on your side." he informed her and his hands went for her shirt.

Her eyes widened and she tried to push his hands away. "Hey!" she yelled, "I'll do that!" she snapped and he let her take his hands off.

He smiled slightly, "Is it comforting for you to have an illusion of control?" he asked, sounding amused.

She glared back and revealed enough of her skin so he could see the bruise. The little teasing light that had been there disappeared.

"Bastard." he hissed. "I should have killed him."

He lowered his head down to the worst of a bruising and gently stroked his hand across it. The tightness of his face relaxed slightly. "At least they didn't break a rib ." he mumbled before sweeping his tongue across the bruise.

She tried to lay quietly, she really did. But the heat spreading through her felt so good and he was so close to the bottom of her breast she could feel his breath. So maybe she let out a few little moans here and there, Sess probably didn't hear it.

…ha. Like Sess ever missed _anything. _

She sharply drew her breath in when his nose grazed her breast, and his clawed hands grasped her hips and pulled her closer.

"I am almost finished. Your bruise won't be as painful now." Sesshomaru said briefly before returning to his work.

"Oh, please, take your time." Rin said, before thinking about it.

She felt Sesshomaru grin against her skin, "I'll make sure to go very slowly then." he purred, "I wouldn't want to miss a spot."

Rin bit her lip as Sess dragged his tongue up and down, tortuously slow. She knew by now her bruise must almost be completely gone but Sesshomaru kept licking her, getting closer to her breast with every swipe.

She held her breath as he pushed her shirt up higher, exposing the underside of her breast. "Excuse me Rin, but there's a discoloration here I need to attend to." he said sultrily.

Rin swallowed, "Go right ahead Sess." she said.

Gently he worked her breast bindings up so he could cup her breast and lift it up enough to where the 'discoloration' was. Rin inhaled sharply when his tongue found her tender flesh and stroked teasingly. She clutched at the fur under her, desperately wanting it to be Sesshomaru's hair but not wanting to risk it. She had never been touched in such a way, and wondered what would happen if she let him go higher.

"Would you please make sure the rest of me is alright Sess? I wouldn't want you to miss any bruises." she asked, sounding unusually husky.

Sesshomaru paused for a second, shocked. He honestly didn't think Rin would ask him to take this a step further. His lips curved up though and he quickly threw a leg over hers, pinning her to him. "Of course Rin, I wouldn't want to take any chances with your well-being." he remarked and drew her shirt over her head and undid the rest of her bindings.

He gazed down at her in wonder while she slowly turned pink and resisted the urge to cover herself. She was firm, soft, full figured, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"You're beautiful." he said softly before leaning down and putting his tongue to better work.

Rin gasped when he put his hot mouth over her nipple, laving it gently. His other hand came up to stroke her nipple and switched his mouth when it was hard enough to cut glass with. Rin gave up on the fur and fisted her hands in his long hair, holding him tightly to her.

He nibbled on her softly and stroked his hand down her stomach, delicately raking her with his claws. Her scent was in his nose, her flushed face in his mind, her cries in his ear, her soft skin imprinted on his hand, he wanted her taste on his tongue to, damn it!

He lifted his head from her breast, stifling her groan of disappointment with his lips. He broke away to trail his lips down the column of her throat, his hands teasingly playing over the waistline of her skirt.

She groaned in frustration and shoved her hips off. "Just take them off already!" she wailed.

He smirked and caressed her breast one last time before returning his attention to her skirt, eager to pull it off.

They both froze when rain suddenly started pouring down and hitting the roof harshly. Sesshomaru groaned. "Please Kami, no." he begged.

But despite his plea, thunder cracked deafening and lighting hit the earth. Inuyasha whined in terror and ran up from his bed, racing towards his parents.

He whimpered, looking at them pitifully and Rin sighed as she pulled her shirt back on and wrapped her arms around the bull.

"Oh, poor Inuyasha. Are you still scared of the thunder?" she asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

Sesshomaru could have rammed his head through a wall, that damn cow! He was so close!

He sighed in defeat and got up to retrieve a blanket and a few pillows. He spread the blanket over Rin and Inuyasha and slid in next to them, curving his body and tail around Rin protectively after putting a pillow under her head.

Rin bent her head back and softly kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Sess." she said before falling asleep, with her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder and her arms wrapped around Inuyasha.

**Elsewhere-**

He smiled with satisfaction as he heard the crunch of his bones mending back together, not even noticing the pain in his glee. He'd had his doubts at first, but trading a few years of his life to that witch for faster healing abilities seemed worth the price now.

Especially since he could get even with that bitch now.

**Next Morning-**

Rin smiled shyly at Sesshomaru, not totally sure how to act around him after last night. He merely raised a brow and bent down to take her mouth in a hot kiss that set her every nerve on end.

She cleared her throat after her brain finished melting. "I guess I'll see you later?" she asked, dazed.

He smirked slightly, "You will." he promised, and whistled for Inuyasha to follow him as he left for work.

Rin grinned to herself as she gathered her fiddle, shawl and money cup, humming. Sesshomaru definitely had feelings her. It might only be lust, but she was positive she could make him love her.

She smiled like an idiot as she walked along the path, wondering if Sess was going to try something tonight again. She would have lost her virginity last night if it hadn't been for that damn thunder storm. Maybe tonight he'd let her try- ow.

She felt something poke her neck and absently slapped it, thinking it was only a fly. Instead a dart met her hand and she looked at it in puzzlement.

She gasped when the world started to spin and she sank to the ground, as her vision dimmed and she fell unconscious.

**Sesshomaru- **

For some strange reason, Sesshomaru wanted to smile as he and Inuyasha made their way to the dojo. He never thought he would feel this way…whatever this feeling was but it was certainly pleasant.

He wanted to touch Rin again, to see if she was as soft as she remembered or if last night was just a dream.

He wondered if she would let him-

He stopped abruptly, a cold chill going through him.

_Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. _Her name kept running though his mind. His face stoic he spun around on his heel and headed back towards the cottage, fear racing though his heart for some unknown reason.

His eyes widened when he saw Rin's crumpled form lying on the ground, her beloved fiddle still in her limp hand.

He rushed up to her, bending down and cradling her against his shoulder. "Rin?" he asked, shaking her gently.

He growled when he saw the dart on the ground, it's yellow feather seemingly mocking him. He frantically searched her body for pinpricks, aware that every second her body got colder and her skin paler. Finally he found a small hole on her neck, and quickly slashed a shallow cut across it and started sucking the poison out. He spat it out to the side and spread saliva in the cut, hoping it would travel down her blood stream and get whatever poison he might have missed.

He gently rocked her back and forth, praying to Kami for a sign of life of any kind while Inuyasha laid next to them and whimpered.

"Damn you Rin." he whispered brokenly. "Don't you dare leave me now."

He froze when he felt the faintest bit of movement from her, not sure if he should allow himself to hope.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. "Sess?" she croaked out.

He held her tighter and wrapped his tail around her, "Rin." he said back, as calmly as he could.

She smiled slightly, "I like it when you hold me." she said, sounding almost like a child.

He stood up carefully, Rin still in his arms. "Well then, I suppose I should do it more often." he remarked, grabbing Rin's fiddle with his tail as he passed by it.

Rin's eyes closed again, "I'm so tired, will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." she asked.

Sesshomaru smiled quietly, looking down at the precious woman in his arms, "You won't ever be alone again Rin." he promised.

And she smiled in return as she fell asleep, feeling more protected then she ever had before, surrounded in his embrace.

**Elsewhere-**

He gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched that bastard save the bitch. That poison should have been able to kill her, but the white haired freak had to come in and ruin it.

No matter, the bitch's life was still his.

…**Somewhere-**

Miroku sniffed and Inu no Taisho tried to subtly wipe a tear away as Inuyasha looked on in disgust.

"That was so beautiful." Miroku whimpered.

Inu no Taisho nodded in agreement, "I've never been so proud of Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha stared at them in shock. "Are you guys serious? That poor bull has been subjected to sexual content, violence, profanity, nudity, and you guys are worried about Rin and Sess?" he asked, almost shouting. "That poor animal is going to be scarred for life before he's even a year old!"

He stood up and strode to the door, "I can't believe you guys! You're both a bunch of jerks who are cruel to animals!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Miroku and Inu no Taisho looked at each other, before shrugging and looking back at the screen.

**Sesshomaru**

The children waited impatiently while Sesshomaru calmly knelt on the floor, waiting for their guest to show up. After he brought Rin back to the cottage his whole body was screaming at him to stay and watch over her, but his students had a new plan to learn how to work better in a team, persuasion skills, and self defense.

…ok, so it was another plot involving Hojo's downfall. It was hardly his fault the children loved to torture him so much, (and that the fool had agreed to it.)

His students grinned evilly at one another when they heard footsteps coming up the dojo's steps.

They eagerly ran to open the door for Hojo before he could even knock, and he bowed respectively at Sesshomaru before taking his shoes off and stepping inside.

"Good afternoon children." he said cheerfully. "I got your note requesting my presence here."

Sesshomaru smoothly stood up. "Thank you very much for coming. The children have all felt guilty about using you in so many of their exercises, so they asked you here to see the fruit of their labor." Sesshomaru explained.

Hojo smiled and beamed, "Well I was only happy to help out." he said.

Sesshomaru smiled in such a way, only Jaken and his family would have recognized it as a sign to quietly step out of the room. "Well, let the children show you what they've learned. Serina, you may begin."

Serina bowed to Sesshomaru and Hojo before jumping into a karate stance. "Yeeeee Haaa!" she screamed as she punched Hojo in the stomach and swept his feet out from under him.

Hojo's breath left him as he landed on the floor. Serina bowed again and helped him up.

"Your sister next." Sesshomaru instructed.

Suzuna bounded up, bowing before flipping Hojo over her shoulder.

"As you see, my students have become very skilled in martial arts. I must leave now, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the presentation." Sesshomaru said and walked out of the dojo, smirking when he heard Hojo's cries as the next girl tossed him into the air.

**Sesshomaru and Rin **

Sesshomaru swept his eyes possessively over Rin's sleeping form as he walked into their cottage. He quietly sat down next to her, absently thinking about buying her a bed to replace the one he broke. Inuyasha lazily cracked a eye open, but closed it again when he saw it was only Sesshomaru.

Rin stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." she said softly. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"A few hours. I had to leave to go to work, but I made sure the cottage was safe before I left." he informed her, tucking the blankets closer around her.

Rin sighed and briefly closed her eyes. "What did you do to Hojo this time?" she asked tiredly.

Sesshomaru tried to look as innocent as possible. "_I _didn't do anything to him."

Rin didn't look convinced, but her expression was so…adorable for lack of a better word, he just had to bend down and kiss her.

He nipped lightly at her lips as he pulled away and smirked at the sight of her dazed eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She swallowed a few times, "Better. I don't feel so tired." she said.

Sesshomaru frowned, smoothing a hand over her hair. "I don't want you leaving for awhile. That dart did not land in your neck by accident." he pointed out.

Rin gave him an look, "Sess, I can't hide here forever." she shot back.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "We'll be able to go home in little less then a month anyway, you'll be very protected there, and with my job at the dojo you won't need to work." Sesshomaru said, ending all arguments before she could start them.

Rin bit her lip, wondering if this was a good time to tell him, "About that Sess…" she stopped, not sure she wanted to go on.

He raised a brow. "Yes?" he asked.

She opened her mouth before closing it with a sigh, "Never mind." she said finally.

**Next day**

Rin snorted to herself after Sesshomaru left. He didn't really think she was going to hide in her cottage forever did he? She gathered her things as she got ready to leave, promising herself she would only play for a hour or two, just in case the person who tried to poison her was still out there. She whistled to Inuyasha to follow her and he happily trotted next to her.

She really didn't see what Sess's problem was, the dart had to be some freak accident. There was no reason why she should stay shut up in her house. And besides, wouldn't this guy find her more easily if she was stuck in one place? Sess was just way to paranoid.…or that was the way she thought before that tree started falling down towards her.

She gasped and pushed Inuyasha out of the way, only to trip over a root.

…Kami she was going to die because of a _root. _

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain of being killed by a falling tree.

Only instead of hearing her bones crunching into dust as the tree smashed them into smithereens, she heard a soft sigh and cautiously looked up.

Sesshomaru was looking down at her with annoyance written all over his face, holding the tree up with one hand as if it weighted nothing.

"Do you plan on moving anytime soon?" he asked her coolly.

Rin blushed and rolled out of the way. Sesshomaru was about to let the tree drop, thought better of it and merely flipped it over his shoulder so it landed in the woods somewhere.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" he asked, suspiciously calm.

Rin swallowed nervously. "I was just…you see…I…that is…" she quieted, trying to think of an excuse. Finally she settled for glaring at him.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? What are _you _doing?" she shot back.

He raised a silver brow. "You mean besides saving you again?" he shrugged elegantly. "I though you might try to sneak out so I waited for you." he ignored her stuttering as he walked around to study the tree stump, running his hand over it lightly, frowning.

"This was no accident. The tree was cut enough that only a small push was required to break it." Sesshomaru informed her.

Rin felt the color drain from her skin. "So maybe someone really is trying to kill me." she said quietly.

Sesshomaru sent her a look over his shoulder, "I believe I told you that, with explicit instructions not to leave the house." he said, his tone hardening.

Rin glared at him, "You honestly thought I would hide away in my house?" she asked.

"Yes." he said simply.

Rin finally got up, petting Inuyasha when he pushed his head into her hands. "Well it's not going to happen. I refuse to stay locked up in my cottage." she said firmly and picked up her fiddle as she walked past him.

She was stopped by Sesshomaru's arm blocking her path and wrapping around her waist. "A compromise then. You go nowhere without another person with you. I don't ever want you alone." Sesshomaru said.

Rin thought about it before nodding, "Fine." she agreed, her hand sliding down to entwine with his. "Just promise me you'll be careful to. We don't know who this man is but I don't want you harmed because of me." she said softly.

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment before nodding and pulling her along, Inuyasha close at their heels.

**Elsewhere-**

He felt himself tremble with anger. That bitch had escaped _again_. No more, once that weird dog demon left her side he was going head to head with her.

And she would suffer the way he had.

And then she would die.

**A Few Days Later**

Rin happily skipped next to Sesshomaru as they made their way back to the cottage, Inuyasha leaping next to her the best he could.

"Come on Sess, you know you want to."

"No."

"Please? It'll be really fun." Rin drawled out.

Sesshomaru gave her a hot look, "I can think of other things just as fun." he said, huskily, sending a shiver down Rin's spine.

Rin looked at him under her eyelashes, "Please Sess? I have this new kimono I want to wear, and the children are expecting me to play tonight. Do you really wanted to disappoint your students like that?" Taking something she picked up from him she peered up at him and smiled slowly, "And it'll give us a chance to find a babysitter for Inuyasha." she said seductively.

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to swallow. "Very well, we will go to this…festival."

Rin squealed and hugged him hard, "Thank you!" she said.

He grabbed the back of her neck and gave her a long drugging kiss. They broke apart with a smack and Sess studied Rin under lidded eyes, the golden color almost glowing. "Save your gratitude for tonight, after I've made you scream my name so many times, we've lost count." he murmured, grabbing her hand and guiding her when she looked to shocked to walk.

**Later**

Rin carefully slid the ring of flowers around Inuyasha's neck, giving him a sharp look when he tried to eat one of the buds.

"What are you doing to that poor animal?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her, sounding strained.

She rolled her eyes and fixed a flower. "What does it look like?" she asked dryly, standing up and turning to face Sess.

"You can't possibly expect a bull of mine-" Sesshomaru stopped in mid sentence when he got a good look at Rin.

She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen, with a dark blue kimono covered in purple and white flowers, a purple obi, her hair drawn up into a loose bun and surrounded by violets.

She was use to him looking like a god no matter what he did so she recovered her voice first, "Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" she turned in a small circle. "Don't you like my kimono?" she asked, pouting a bit, but quietly enjoying his shocked look.

His gaze darkened, "I will like it a lot more when it's on the floor."

Rin blushed as Sesshomaru's mouth tightened when he looked at the garland of flowers around Inuyasha's neck.

"Why are do you have weeds around my bulls neck?" he asked calmly.

Rin glared at him and patted the flowers she wove together, "I though Inuyasha would want to look nice to." she said.

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes but somehow managed to control himself. "He's a bull. He looks the way nature made him."

Rin beamed at him, "You called Inuyasha a 'he'!" she said happily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sesshomaru asked, getting annoyed.

"You like Inuyasha." Rin said simply. "If you didn't, you would call him 'it'" she explained and walked towards the door with Inuyasha faithfully following her.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was standing, unable to move for a moment when he realized she was right.

…Kami, when did he get so _soft_?

He shook his head and walked out the door, catching up quickly to Inuyasha and Rin with a few large strides on their way to the festival.

**Festival-**

Rin carefully held the bottom of the lantern as she scribbled a message across it. She smiled down at Inuyasha, who looked confused about why everybody was writing on paper lanterns.

"This is the Lantern Floating festival Inuyasha. On this day, everyone sends a lit lantern down the river to light a way for a departed ancestor. Many people also write messages, wishing them good journey, and some even ask them for help or advice with a certain problem." she explained to the bull.

Inuyasha nodded as if he understood and went back to chewing grass.

Rin brought her attention back to her lantern, smiling slightly. Her message was for her grandmother, Koharu, who believed in true love and happily ever after's her whole life. She scanned her fine writing again, nodding in approval.

_Dear respectful grandmother Koharu,_

_I beg of your help in making Lord Sesshomaru, Heir to the Western throne fall in love with me. He really is a softie no matter how cold he acts, and I believe you would like him. Please aid me in this._

She carefully lit the wick inside and placed it on the river, watching as it floated away.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was still writing. "Who are you writing to?" she asked

Sesshomaru turned his nose up slightly, "This Sesshomaru needs no help from anyone, dead or alive."

Rin looked at Inuyasha, who looked as confused as she did at the sudden change of attitude, but she just shrugged at him and turned back to watch other lanterns moving down with the current.

Making sure Rin's attention was elsewhere, Sesshomaru looked down at his lantern, checking for mistakes. For the first and probably the only time ever, he was glad he had an ancestor who was a pervert.

_Dear Master of Carnal Pleasures,_

_I humbly beg your assistance in making sure nothing tonight could ruin my chances of making Rin mine. I am sure your mere joy in knowing I am not homosexual will be enough for you to aid me tonight. I am not asking for anything unreasonable, just please make sure there are no distractions tonight. _

Sesshomaru lit the lantern and placed it on the stream, watching as it floated away from him. He glanced over at Rin and was struck by how beautiful she looked in the candlelight.

She looked from the corner of her eye at him. "The priests are getting ready to lead us in prayer, after that they're will be a huge party at the village." she quietly informed him and they grew silent as the priests started to chant.

Later-

Rin grinned up at him as they entered the village. "Look at this place!" she exclaimed, and even Sesshomaru had to admit to himself there was a certain charm to the village.

Everywhere lights were strung up, and booths lined the whole street. Children laughed and giggled as they ducked around adults to watch performers. Half of Sesshomaru's students ignored him as they watched a man swallow fire in awe, and the other half was gorging themselves on sweets.

Rin wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's. "Isn't this amazing?" she asked dreamily.

He glanced down at her smiling face, "Yes, it is."

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked him, "I could really use something sweet right now."

Sesshomaru slowly looked her up and down and dragged his tongue across his bottom lip. "So could I."

Rin blushed and Sesshomaru's face grew cold as Ayame hesitantly stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys, enjoying the festival?" she asked nervously.

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change, even as Rin gently stepped on his toe.

"Hello Ayame! How have you been?" Rin asked brightly.  
She smiled slightly back, "I've been good, listen, Lord Sesshomaru." she turned her attention to him and paused before taking a breath. "I'm really sorry about painting you as a woman. I should have told you, but I needed to win that contest. Will you please forgive me?" she asked humbly.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before a evil glint appeared in his eye that only Rin recognized. "I will forgive you…on one condition."

Ayame nodded, "Anything you want."

Her eyes widened with glee as he explained to her-in detail-what he wanted.

She shook her head, amazed. "That's really cruel…but I think I'm going to like you Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed slightly. "Anytime you're ready, send a message and I'll happily go to your palace as fast as possible. I'll leave you two to enjoy the night now. I hope to see you soon Rin!" she waved cheerfully and disappeared in the crowd.

Rin glared at Sess, "That's really mean Sess."

"And yet so fitting."

She grinned suddenly, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" she dragged him towards one of the booths that sold sweets. "C'mon Sess, if you want me at my best tonight, I'm going to need a lot of sugar," she purred.

Sesshomaru gave her a hot look from under his lashes and quickly pulled out his money pouch. He grabbed a handful of gold coins and set them on the table.

"I want as many sweets that will buy me." he ordered the man as he stood staring at the amount of money sitting on his counter.

He bowed hurriedly and quickly took the money before Sesshomaru could change his mind. "Yes sir." he said and started pouring all kinds of desserts into bags.

Rin's eyes widened as the man put at least six full bags of treats on the counter. Sesshomaru firmly pushed them towards her.

"Eat." he commanded.

She stared at Sess. "There's no way I can eat all this!" she hissed.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "You aren't eating them all right now, we're saving some for later, when you need to bring your energy levels up." he licked the skin behind her ear before he pulled away. He grabbed four of the bags, so Rin would have to eat the two before they reached home. He bent down again as they walked away, "Save the fruit cakes for me, I want to use the filling in a more pleasurable way to eat it." his voice send shivers down her spine as she imagined what exactly he meant by that.

"Rin! Rin!" the children called as they ran up to her. "Will you play now?" they asked eagerly.

Rin handed the two bags of sweets to Sess as she lifted her fiddle to her neck. The other villagers quieted as she began to play and soon laughter and the sounds of dancing filled the air.

Sesshomaru studied her in the glow of the light, her eyes closed in the mere pleasure of playing. Every time he watched her play, he kept expecting the magic to be lost, for her to look like an ordinarily human.

But she just looked more angelic then before.

"Sing something Rin!" one of the children begged.

She smiled and nodded, the music changing to another tune.

"_A gypsy rover came over the hill  
Down through the valley so shady.  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
And he won the heart of a lady._

_Ah-dee-doo-ah-dee-doo-dah-day  
Ah-dee-doo-ah-dee-day-dee  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
And he won the heart of a lady. _

_She left her father's castle gate.  
She left her own fine lover.  
She left her servants and her state  
To follow her gypsy rover. _

_She left behind her velvet gown  
And shoes of Spanish leather  
They whistled and they sang 'till the green woods rang  
As they rode off together _

Last night, she slept on a goose feather bed  
With silken sheets for cover  
Tonight she'll sleep on the cold, cold ground  
Beside her gyspy lover

_Her father saddled up his fastest stead  
And roamed the valley all over.  
Sought his daughter at great speed  
And the whistlin' gypsy rover. _

_He came at last to a mansion fine  
Down by the river Claydee.  
And there was music and there was wine  
For the gypsy and his lady. _

_"Have you forsaken your house and home?  
Have you forsaken your baby?  
Have you forsaken your husband dear  
For a whistling gypsy rover?"_

_"He is no gypsy, my Father," she cried  
"but Lord of these lands all over.  
And I shall stay 'til my dying day  
with my whistlin' gypsy rover." _

Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes, somehow feeling the song was related to him, even if it was a princess instead of a prince, but shrugged it off as the villagers cheered and begged for another song.

Rin thought for a moment, and staring straight at him started her next song.

"_Through a market, I wandered and prayed  
That I'd find me a man I might marry some day.  
Well, I never dreamed when I prayed that prayer  
That the man I longed for was standing there._

_When he held me in his arms that night,  
I held him close, and I held him tight.  
And I swore that day forth, I'd love him all of me life.When he held me in his arms that night._

_He smelled of the cleanest sandalwood skin.  
And I admit it now it drew me in  
Oh, his voice cast a spell I could not disobey.  
Every word was a river that swept me away._

_Oh, the market became a more beautiful place:  
The flowers more fragrant, and the clothing all lace.  
And his eyes, oh, his eyes! They begged me to stay  
And twenty years later, I've not regretted a day." _

Rin sang so sweetly, never breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru that he could have sworn the song was for him. They never even noticed when the villagers started clapping and wiping a tear away from their eyes as they grasped their loved ones tight to them. They begged for her to play another song, but she didn't even look away from Sess.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer." she announced to the crowd and they sighed in disappointment before going back to the festival.

Rin boldly walked to Sesshomaru, not taking her gaze off his as she wove thought the crowd.

"I think we need to find Ayame and get her to baby-sit." she said huskily.

With out even blinking, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin, barked a order at Ayame and Inuyasha and rushed back to her cottage.

**At the Cottage**

**LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!**

Sesshomaru pressed Rin up against her door and ravaged her mouth, his hands tunneling deeply into her hair and loosening the pins and flowers.

He broke away to start kissing her neck as she panted.

"If you don't want this, tell me no now Rin." Sess ordered, "Because once we go through this door, there's nothing that'll stop me." he warned.

Rin raised her arms and slid them around his neck, "There's nothing in the wolrd I want more then you." she told him.

His eyes went red for a split second before he sealed his lips over hers again and fumbled for the door knob. When he finally got the door open, he wrapped his hands around her back and lifted her up so her chest pressed up against his as he walked them to their bed. He gently laid her down, following her for a moment before getting up and starting the fire. Rin waited impatiently for him, her skin flushed and her hair a tangled halo around her head for him to return to her.

Finally, he came back and locking his gaze with hers, rolled her over slightly to untie her obi. He flung it away once it was loosened, not caring where it landed and reverently peeled her kimono from her body. His eyes went wide and he froze when he saw she wore nothing under the kimono. He licked his lips when she sat up and let it slip from her shoulders, showing off the smooth white skin. He helped her take off the rest of it, and put it to the side without a thought of putting it away properly and pushed her back down to the fur.

His eyes greedily drank in the sight of her lying on her back, her beautiful black hair spread out, and her arms not hiding anything to his gaze. Very slowly he ran a hand down the side of her body, smirking when she moaned and tried to push her body into the caress. He bent down to kiss her again, his hands making their way to her breasts while she eagerly helped him with his clothing. Her gaze darkened when she saw his bare chest, and literally jumped him, sending him straight onto his back in surprise. He decided to let her have her fun for awhile, because then it would be his turn and he wouldn't give up any of the control after this.

She ran her hands over his body, memorizing every dip and curve of his abs. She experimentally brushed her thumb over his nipple, and feeling encouraged by his slight groan, bent her head down to lick it in the same way he had done to hers.

She played with his nipples for awhile, before she decided the ridges on his stomach looked just as interesting and nuzzled his navel before tracing the bumps with her tongue.

He groaned again and started stroking her back and shoulders, "Rin." he said.

Rin looked innocently up at him as her finger gently ran up and down his cock thought the silk of his pants. "Yes Sesshomaru?"

He glared down at her as best he could with her tracing distracting patterns over him, she blinked innocently back at him before slowly untying the knot of his pants and slipping the silk down over his legs.

She sat back and studied him curiously, never having seen one before. Sesshomaru tried not to growl at her to do something, trying to be patient since this was her first time, but if she didn't stop staring like that soon…

Carefully Rin swirled her finger over his head, smoothing his pre cum over him. She scooped some up, and hesitantly sucked it off.

She shrugged slightly, "Kinda salty, but not as bad as I thought it would be." she said more to herself then to him.

His eyes rolled back to his head as she replaced her finger with her tongue, wondering what other reactions she could get from him.

He grasped the fur under him, trying to control himself. Finally, he knew he couldn't let her go any further before exploding, so he firmly grabbed her and flipped their positions.

She pouted up at him, "I wasn't done yet!" she protested, before licking off a bit of cum that had been left behind at the corner of her mouth.

He groaned again at her seemingly innocent action and in one quick move, had her arms stretched above her head and kept there by his tail.

"Well, it is my turn now." he told her and before she could argue, attached his mouth to her nipple.

She gasped and withered under him as he lightly sucked on her sensitive nipple and played with the other one. She bit her lips and strained against his tail when he started moving down and did something wicked with his tongue on her naval.

"Sess!" she cried out when he started stroking the inside of her thighs, not sure what she wanted.

Sess lent down and inhaled deeply, a blissful look on his face. "You smell so good Rin." he gently traveled his hand from her thighs to her aching center. "And you're so wet for me. I hope you taste as good as you look." he murmured against her skin before putting his mouth over her.

Rin gasped and bucked her hips in surprise. Sess firmly grasped her hips and held them down as he worked his tongue over her clit. She flung her head back and forth, whimpering and moaning.

"Sess." she whined and he locked gazes with her as he thrust his tongue deep into her.

"SESSHOMARUUUU!" she wailed as she came. Sess grinned devilishly and took a few more quick licks before crawling his way back up her body.

He nuzzled his nose against hers tenderly as he adjusted the head of his cock against her entrance.

"This will hurt a little Rin." he warned her.

Rin took a deep breath and tugged against his tail. He let her go and she wrapped her arms lovingly around him, "I'm ready." she told him, her hands stroking his tail as it wound itself around one of her wrists.

He took her mouth in a deep kiss before plunging inside her with one thrust.

She cried out at the pain and Sess waited until she got use to him, nuzzling and licking her neck trying to soothe her.

Finally she hesitantly moved against him and he slowly thrust into her, moving faster when she started moaning.

Her nails dug into his flesh as he pounded harder into her, "Sesssssss." she cried, her nails scratching his back as he twisted and touched a spot that made her jump.

He stared straight down into her eyes, "Come for me Rin." he ordered her in that low voice that made her thighs clench and her face flush.

"I love you!" she gasped out before as she came, screaming his name. He followed her soon after, unable to bear her sweet muscles milking him any longer.

Afterwards, he slowly pulled out of her and curled his body protectively around her as she lazily stroked his tail.

"Sess-' she started to say but he sat up long enough to kiss her sweetly.

"We'll talk in the morning, go to sleep for now." He nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately, sweeping his tail over her. He nestled his head into the crook of her neck so he could smell her scent as he fell asleep, soothed by the feel of Rin stroking his hair.

She sighed to herself before closing her eyes to, wondering how he was going to react in the morning when she told him the truth.

**Next Morning**

Rin slowly opened her eyes, finding herself sprawled across Sesshomaru chest, and him holding her to him loosely. She smiled smugly when she realized she was awake before him, and got up, thinking it would be a good idea to tell him who she was after she stuffed him full of food.

The way to a man's stomach was through his heart right?

…or is it the other way around?

Shrugging off the thought, she pulled out a pan and cracked an egg awkwardly with two hands. No matter how many times she practiced, she wasn't use to cooking her own meals.

She heard a tapping at her window, and felt her face pale when she saw the red bird sitting there. She looked at Sess quickly, thanking Kami he was still asleep while she scribbled a quick note and threw the kimono she'd worn the night before over the shift she pulled on when she got up.

She quietly opened the door and ran out barefooted, hoping nothing serious had happened.

**Sesshomaru**

Sess elegantly stretched as he woke up, expecting to feel Rin sleeping across him, but found he was alone.

He frowned slightly as he looked around the cottage, not seeing Rin anywhere. He knew he had to tell her something in response to what she said last night.

But first he wanted to smear honey all over her and eat her up for breakfast, then show her just how talented he was with his tail and after a few hours of that, _then _bring the subject up.

But she shot all those plans to hell when she disappeared.

He got up, wrapping a plain cotton kimono around him as he wandered over to the kitchen counter where it looked like Rin was starting to cook.

His eyes scanned over a hurriedly written note, saying nothing more that she'll be back soon.

Nothing about where she was, what she was doing, if someone was with her, nothing.

Sesshomaru scowled to himself as he let the note slip from his fingers. As much as he loved Rin, he hated her being so careless with her well-being. She was going to be Lady of the Western Lands someday, she had to take more care-

… love?

He couldn't love Rin, he was the cold ice prince of the west, it was impossible for him to love anything. What was there to love anyway, she was a peasant.

But she was kind, caring, sweet, funny, brave, strong, talented and so damn beautiful she made his eyes hurt. What _wasn't _there to love?

…he loved her.

He _loved _her.

Sesshomaru felt himself grinning stupidly as he rushed towards the door and yanked it open, immediately finding her scent. He loved her and he had to tell her right now.

**Rin**

Rin made her way to the clearing where her most trusted adviser, Hojo waited.

He bowed as he saw her approach and she smiled down at him, "It's alright Hojo, while I'm here you can still act like a simple farmer."

Hojo straightened, "Please my queen, let me have this one honor while we're in private. Every time I don't treat you as royalty I keep expecting Hiten to cut my head off for such disrespect." he said dryly.

She bit her lip, "Before I forget, I'm sorry you've been getting hurt by Sess and the kids."

Hojo grinned, "Sess, huh?" he asked teasingly.

Rin blushed, "Yes. Tell me, what's so important you called me out here." she asked.

He sobered and drew a document out of his robes, "A few of the lords have been accused of plotting a revolt against you, my queen. We need to know if we should sentence them to death or not."

Rin signed, hating this part of her job. "I need to make an example of them, they'll die by hanging a moon from now." Rin ordered, signing her name on the document.

Hojo rolled it back up and slid it into his sleeve. "That's all I needed." he grinned again, "You can go back to Sesshomaru now."

She smiled back, "He really is something, isn't he?"

His smile strained, "He's the perfect husband for a queen."

Rin bit her lip nervously, "Hojo, you know you're the adviser I trust the most right?"

He softened, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here your highness." he sighed. "I suppose I'll learn how to live with him."

Rin grimaced, "Maybe, I still haven't told him who I am."

He shrugged, "He'd be a fool to give you up my queen." he said simply.

Rin grinned, "If you wanted a raise, you just got it." she spun around and started walking away. "I'll talk to you later!" she called over her shoulder and he bowed before leaving as well.

…**Elsewhere**

He was so close to the bitch, it would be easy to just reach out and snap her pretty little neck. That farmer she was talking to wouldn't be a problem at all, he obviously wasn't a warrior.

But that damn white haired bastard just wouldn't leave her alone! Even now, he was hiding in the woods, watching over her.

Damn them both to hell!

He calmed himself and snuck away, promising himself he would get that bitch if it was the last thing he did.

**Sesshomaru **

Sesshomaru forced himself to appear as cold and calm as possible when he ran back to the cottage before Rin, even though he was trembling with anger inside.

Rin had lied to him. She wasn't a peasant, she didn't make a living as a musician, her mother wasn't a teacher, she wasn't poor.

She wasn't the Rin he fell in love with.

He straightened his shoulders as the door opened and Rin walked in, smiling.

She blushed slightly, "Good morning Sess." she gave him a peck on the cheek, as she walked to the counter. "Sorry if I got back a little late, I wanted to make breakfast for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You would have cooked breakfast for me yourself instead of ordering a servant to do so? I'm honored, Queen Rin."

Rin froze over the eggs.

The tension was so thick Rin imagined she had trouble turning around to face him. "What do you mean Sess?" she asked quietly.

His lip curled, "I know who you really are."

She took a deep breath, dread closing her throat. "Please, let me explain."

"Explain what? Why you lied to me? Why you are acting like a peasant? Why you were so desperate for a man you pretended to be someone else to get him." he asked cruelly.

She shook her head wildly, "That isn't it."

"No? Tell me why then, please, I'd love to know." he said, sounding sarcastic.

She bit her lip and looked away, "I just…I just wanted to be your wife. And the way you treated me at the feast showed me you would never give me a chance."

"…feast?"

Rin gritted her teeth together, "At the banquet where you insulted so many women your father decided to marry you to a beggar?" she reminded tightly.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before nodding, "I see. Go on." he commanded.

She swallowed, "Well, you called me less than a worthless peasant." her fists clenched, "And I was so angry that I wanted to get back at you, I'm not proud of it but I'm admitting it. But Sesshomaru," she looked up, tears shining in her eyes, "You have to believe me, I meant everything I said last night. I love you so much it aches. I shouldn't have lied to you, I know that now. But…" she looked away, "I just had to try any way I could to make you feel the same way." she whispered.

Sesshomaru stared at her, his anger fading and leaving him miserable and tired.

"And you succeeded. I love Rin, the musician, the courageous friend, and the poor peasant. You aren't my Rin. I don't even know you." Sesshomaru said coldly.

He bent down and picked up his kimono and swords. "I can not stay here any longer."

Rin heard a cracking sound that she vaguely recognized as her heart breaking, "Sess, please don't leave, I'm still that Rin." she said desperately.

He shook his head slowly as he walked to the door, "No, you aren't."

Rin watched him go, knowing nothing she could say would stop him.

She failed, she made Sesshomaru love, but he didn't love _her._

Rin sank to the ground, as she screamed in agony, tears pouring down her face.

He was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: (cowers behind computer.) Please, please don't hurt me. It had to be done, Sesshomaru would never be alright with someone lying to him like that. And after everything I've put Hojo through, I decided to be nice to him. (Don't worry, this kindness won't last for long) I hoped you liked the chapter, even if both their hearts are broken. Please, please, please, please review and I'll update faster, (I'm finishing this before I update Snow White again, by the way.)


	16. King Thrushbeard, Sort of: Part 7

AN: And here my friends is the final chapter of King Thrushbeard. I loved writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I won't waste time writing a long note, so I'll just write the responses and get right into the story.

**Kurimuson Chishio-**Thank you!

**Anime-lover-forever2007-** Sorry, but if you kill me you'll never find out what happens to Sess and Rin. And if I ever do rewrite Mulan, I'll consider making it Sess/Kag but I might not since I love Inu/Kag. But one of the next stories on here will be a love triangle between Inuyasha and Sess over Kag.

**Inu-Yasha's1gurl16**- Thanks for reading King Thrushbeard, and sorry if I took to long to update.

**Dmweasley- **Thank you, I hope King Thrushbeard was as enjoyable as Donkey Skin.

**Silver Jounetsu- **Kassie you jerk, get online right now! You know I go insane when I can't discuss plot ideas with anyone.

Mediaminer-

**LostintheRain84- **It made you cry? YAY! ...I mean, oh no. I wanted it to be sad but I didn't think it would be that heartbreaking. (But I'm good at writing stuff like that, go me!) Thanks a lot for dropping a review and for the wonderful compliment! I hope the end is as good as the rest of the story was.

**Doggieearlover-** Sorry about Toads and Diamonds, I'm thinking about getting rid of that one and just totally rewriting a new one, I know I can do a better job then that. (You know, it could be kinda cool if I did that as a modern day one, I still need to write one of those...) But I really loved Donkey Skin, so I'm glad you liked it to. Hope King Thurshbeard was as good as Donkey Skin (and better then Toads and Diamonds.)

**OrlandoLover- **Well, you're the only one who said anything about the lemon so thanks for that. Hope you like the end of King Thurshbeard.

What happened last time- (sorry, not another scene of Hojo getting beat up.)

"_And you succeeded. I love Rin, the musician, the courageous friend, and the poor peasant. You aren't my Rin. I don't even know you." Sesshomaru said coldly._

_He bent down and picked up his kimono and swords. "I can not stay here any longer."_

_Rin heard a cracking sound that she vaguely recognized as her heart breaking, "Sess, please don't leave, I'm still that Rin." she said desperately._

_He shook his head slowly as he walked to the door, "No, you aren't."_

_Rin watched him go, knowing nothing she could say would stop him._

_She failed, she made Sesshomaru love, but he didn't love her._

_Rin sank to the ground, as she screamed in agony, tears pouring down her face._

_He was gone._

_And he wasn't coming back._

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

My beta and I had a fight about how long my chapters should be. If you want to see shorter chapters (but keep in mind my stories would probably be longer) please let me know, and if you think my chapters are fine the way they are, tell me also. I'll conform to the majority's demand. (Ohh, I sound so smart) And while you're at it, you might as well drop a few words about how the story was, right? Come on, you know you want to. (...please?)

And now, without any further interruptions, the final chapter of King Thrushbeard...Sort of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or King Thrushbeard.

* * *

**Somewhere **

Inu no Taisho, Miroku and Inuyasha watched in shock as Sesshomaru left Rin's home, found Inuyasha and started traveling back to the castle, running at full speed with the bull tucked under his arm.

"That fucking fool." Inu no Taisho said finally.

"I can't believe this moron! He has the love of his life right in front of him, and instead of grabbing her and never letting go, he _walks away_." Inuyasha snorted in disgust and looked over at his father and friend. "And you guys thought I was stupid."

Miroku shook his head sadly. "I just can't believe we failed. We got him to fall in love with her, but forgot how strong his pride is. He would never stand for being lied like that." Miroku remarked softly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku paused the screen, leaving it focused on Sesshomaru's blurry red eyes.

"I just think he's a moron." he mumbled. "Goes to show you how evil animal abusers are. Couldn't he hold Inuyasha a little more carefully?" he complained and his father and Miroku just ignored him.

"We have to think of a way to get them back together, the fate of our nation...I mean, the fate of Sess's happiness is depending on Rin!" Inu no Taisho corrected hastily while Inuyasha stared suspiciously at him.

"Inu no Taisho! How could you let this happen?" his wife demanded furiously as she, Kagome and Sango marched into the room.

The men shrieked and jumped up as their woman stopped in front of them and glared.

"Izayoi!" Inu no Taisho stammered nervously. "What are you doing here?"

She glared at him harder. "We all know what you three have been doing down here. Did you honestly think I wouldn't realize something was going on? You _never_ spent so much time in your office, and that's the only place you've been since Sess left!" Izayoi pointed out and Inu no Taisho guiltily looked over the mountain of paper work he hadn't gotten to yet.

"And Miroku isn't the only one with spiritual powers Inuyasha! Why couldn't you come to me?" Kagome asked him angrily.

Sango thumped Miroku hard on the arm, "And I bet you never even thought of asking me to come watch with you, right?"

Miroku rubbed his aching arm, "So you're telling me you've been spying on us while we've been spying on Sess?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"Yes!" all the women snapped at once.

"And you let Rin get away from Sesshomaru!" Izayoi angrily accused he husband.

Inu no Taisho fought the urge to beat his head against the wall, "Sweetheart, there isn't much I could do now. But don't worry, we're going to come up with a plan to get them back together. " he said determinately.

The six of them sat together in a circle, Inu no Taisho drawing his mate close by wrapping his tail around her, Inuyasha slung a arm around Kagome and she leaned against him, while Miroku held Sango to him tightly.

"We could try making Sesshomaru jealous." Kagome offered. "Hojo is already in Rin's court so we could just drop a few hints."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "I don't know, does jealously really work?"

"Yes." the three woman said at once, staring meaningfully at their men.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I had a right to knock that damn wolves face in, he wouldn't stop staring at your legs." he whined.

Kagome didn't let up her glare, "I wasn't your mate then, he could have done whatever he wanted." she shot back.

His eyes flared, "Are you saying you _wanted_ him to look at your legs?"

Kagome growled slightly, "No I didn't! I just think you shouldn't have punched him for doing something you didn't have enough guts to do yourself!"

"Children." Inu no Taisho broke in before a screaming match could start, followed by hot make up sex. "Can we please argue later? And that is a excellent idea Kagome." he praised and she sent a smug look at Inuyasha over her shoulder.

"What about dropping a few rumors Rin is in trouble? Sess might go to her if he thinks she's in danger." Sango pointed out.

"That could work. I remember Inu no Taisho rushing to save me whenever I screamed during the first years of our marriage." she glared at him. "Now he won't even kill spiders for me anymore."

Inu no Taisho groaned. "You're not in any real danger with a spider Izayoi, and with all the guards I've surrounded you with, you're perfectly safe."

She tossed her head. "You should still be able to get a measly little bug even in your old age."

Inu no Taisho growled at her. "Old? I'll show you how 'old' I am tonight woman." he promised.

"Are there any other ideas?" Miroku interrupted them before they could start.

He sighed when no one offered any. "Good, I just want to make clear that no one can let Sess know he and Rin aren't married. Maybe if he thinks he's bound to her he'll go back to her."

Inuyasha chuckled loudly. "Yeah, that would be pretty bad for you if Sess found out you can't legally marry people yet."

"You aren't qualified for marriage Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked calmly from behind them.

Miroku froze up and slowly turned around to see a really pissed off Sesshomaru with a scared looking calf at his side.

He felt his entire face go pale as Sesshomaru smiled cruelly and slowly lifted a hand to show off the glowing green tips.

"Miroku. I am not feeling generous at all so you aren't getting the chance to run." Sesshomaru informed him and lunged for him.

"SANGO!" Miroku shrieked as ran for his life.

* * *

**Rin, Two months later**

Rin stood at the window in her office, neglecting paperwork and other documents on her desk as she watched the snow slowly fall to the earth.

She absently caressed the slight swell of her stomach as she stared out, her eyes blank.

Even now, when so many things demanded her attention, she couldn't focus on anything but Sesshomaru. She tried everything she could to get his attention, she sent long, long letters begging him to forgive her, endless gifts and every single one had come back unopened. The weather was to horrible for her to travel, especially in her condition, so she was stuck in the north until winter was over, and even then she had to wait until after she delivered her baby.

She smiled slightly and cupped protective hands over the small lump in her stomach. She hadn't been certain before, because she hadn't been getting very big, but when she started getting morning sickness and her blood flow still hadn't come, she was sure she was carrying Sesshomaru's child. She had yet to tell her subjects about her baby, the only ones who knew were Hojo and her trusted guard Hiten, she wasn't sure how everyone else would react.

But honestly, she felt she proved herself enough that any child of hers would be welcomed with open arms. There might be a few protestors, but she could get Hiten to silence any of them.

She would do _anything _to protect her child. There was no way in hell anyone could stop her from having the baby or giving it away, she would kill them with her own hands if anyone tried.

And it looked like the child would be the only piece of Sesshomaru she would ever have.

A small knock sounded at the door and Rin turned around just as Hiten walked in carrying a tray of food.

He grinned widely and bowed, "Good afternoon my queen. I took the liberty of ordering lunch to be brought to your office."

She smiled slightly back, "Thank you Hiten, please, sit down and eat some with me." she offered as she walked away from the window and sat back down.

He sat across from her and started setting plates of food down in front of her. "No thank you my queen, I wouldn't want to take away any food from my future ruler. But I will stay and keep you company if you wish." he said and stared at her until she sighed slightly and started eating.

She took a small sip of soup, "Thank you Hiten." she murmured, hoping the soup would soothe the queasiness of her stomach.

Hiten studied her as she ate, "Are you sure you don't want me to hunt down your lover and force him to marry you your highness? I would gladly do it."

Rin gave him a look, "No."

He shrugged slightly, "As you wish. When are you planning to tell your council about the child?"

She sighed, "I was thinking about today. There isn't any use in waiting."

He frowned, "I wished you had told me earlier, I would have set up extra security."

"I doubt any one will try anything for at least a few days, but it might be safer to increase guards. Didn't you say your brother Manten was coming back from the mainland?" she asked.

Hiten nodded. "Yes my queen, I know he will guard you and the child with his life." he promised solemnly.

She looked away to stare back out the window, the falling snow reminding her of Sesshomaru's beautiful silver hair. She hoped the child had that same white hair. "I hope it doesn't come to that." she replied, her mind wandering.

Hiten sat back in his chair after taking a cup of tea and sipping it quietly. "Does this man know about the child?"

Rin winced, "Um, no."

He stared at her steadily from over the rim of the cup, "You have to tell the man he's going to be a father my queen."

Rin sighed and pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen from her loose bun. "I know but..." she hesitated. "I'm scared."

Hiten raised both his eyebrows and nearly fell back in his chair. "_You? _You're scared of this?" he asked in amazement. "I've been your guard since you were a child my queen, you've never been afraid of anything. And you're frightened about telling a man he's going to be a father?" he shook his head. "If he's any kind of man at all he should be thrilled a woman like you is bearing his child." Hiten remarked.

Rin didn't even smile at the compliment, but stared down at the surface of her soup, sighing heavily again. "You don't understand Hiten, he can't forgive me for something I've done, he might even hate me." she looked outside again. "And I don't want him to think I'm using this child to bind him to me. If he comes back at all I want it to be because of me." Rin explained softly.

Hiten opened his mouth to say something, but there was another knock at the door and Hojo stepped in, bowing at Rin as he entered.

"The council has gathered my queen. It's time." Hojo said gravely.

Rin took a deep breath and stood up, followed by Hiten.

She tried to grin. "Well, let's not keep them waiting." she said cheerfully, and stepped though the door, Hojo and Hiten following her faithfully.

* * *

**Sesshomaru- **

Sesshomaru watched the screen intently, mentally calling himself a fool but was unable to tear his eyes away from images of he and Rin's time together.

After trying to attack Miroku two months ago, Sango had used her slayer skills to quickly subdue him and bind him to the floor of the office. Honestly, he was surprised at how fast she moved and was impressed with her skills.

And Miroku having a slayer as a lover who could stop him like that was another reason Sesshomaru couldn't wait to kill him.

But since Sango decided it would be a good idea to get Miroku away from Sess (she obviously was the smarter one in the relationship) there was no way he could find him.

So here he sat, torturing himself with images of the past.

...alright so it wasn't that much 'past' but it seemed like two years instead of two months he had met Rin

Inuyasha whimpered as he walked though the office door and sank down next to Sesshomaru, looking up at him pathetically.

Sesshomaru automatically stroked a hand down his head, trying to soothe him. He glared up at the screen, still unable to believe his family had spied on him and Rin. 'To make sure he didn't kill Rin' they said. He could definitely see Miroku coming up with an excuse like that.

And it was number 56 on his list of why he should kill Miroku slowly and painfully, right next to reason 55 of coming up with the idea in the first place.

He stopped glaring at the image of Rin on the screen and his expression softened as he watched her play for the village, on that one perfect night.

Why couldn't that night last forever?

"You're a fool you know." a voice said bluntly from behind him.

He turned around, ice mask firmly in place to glare at the woman standing there. Before he met Rin, she would have been lovely with her jet black hair pined up with some kind of beaded feather tie, her elegant kimono curving over her hourglass figure and her purple eyes staring at him in disgust.

But now, there was nothing that could compare to Rin's beauty.

"Lady Kagura." he said coldly once he recognized her as the wind witch from the East visiting his family. "I would not be one to talk."

Unexpectedly she snorted and rolled her eyes, "Insults aren't going to work for me, Lord Sesshomaru. I can serve them back just as fast. You're a fool _and _a coward for letting her walk out of your life." she said, gesturing with her head to the frozen image of Rin on the screen.

Sesshomaru felt the barest tremble of fury go through him, "How dare you? You have no right to talk to me like this. And you know nothing of myself and Rin."

She shook her head, smiling bitterly, "I was like that to before I met my love. Cold, bitter angry. But he changed me into something better." she said, recalling lost memories.

"Just what is the point to this?" Sesshomaru asked cooly.

She glared back at him, "The point is you lying around like this, moaning because you lost your life is absolutely pathetic. I would give up anything to have him back, even my own life and yet you drove the woman you love away from you, and then have the gall to suffer!" she shouted and flung a hand towards Rin's face. "I've heard enough to know that Queen Rin truly is kind, brave, and wonderful but you want some pale image of her instead. Rin the peasant is only a part of Rin, and you've let your pride and hurt feelings clear your vision, or you would see that to."

Sesshomaru stared at her, "...how do you know all this?"

She smiled wryly, "I'm in the room next to Lady Sango's, I've heard your family rage about this."

His face harden, "It's still none of your concern." he told her.

Her lips settled into a hard line, "Fine, ruin your life, I hope Rin finds someone else she can love!" Kagura whirled around, never noticing the dark look that crossed Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru stayed still for a few moments, before deciding what to do.

"Show me Rin." he commanded.

* * *

**Rin-**

Rin collapsed into her chair with a groan and rubbed her hands over her face. Hiten swept the room and the hall, making sure it was clear from prying ears before shutting himself, Hojo and Rin in her office.

She sighed, "Well, that could have gone worse I suppose." she murmured grimly.

Hojo shook his head, "I can't believe that man Tesso! The way he carried on, you would think our queen murdered children, drank virgin's blood and worshiped the devil." he muttered angrily.

"We all knew he would be one of the protestors, he's hated Rin ever since she took the throne. We just didn't take into account the amount of followers he's taken." Hiten said wearily. "Guarding you is going to be a freaking nightmare now your majesty." he complained, almost sounding like he wanted to whine instead.

"I'm sure you'll rise to the challenge Hiten." Rin said absently, watching the snow fall again.

Hojo rubbed his temples, "At least Tesso doesn't have as many followers as we feared, but a few of them are very powerful we may have to tread cautiously when dealing with them." Hojo warned.

"We have twice as many lords however, I think we'll get by alright." Rin remarked. She glanced at Hiten, "Have you chosen a guard yet for her?"

Hiten smiled slowly, "You can tell it's a girl already your highness?"

Rin nodded, placing a protective hand over her stomach, "Of course I can."

Hiten tossed his braid over his shoulder when it got in the way. "I've been examining some possible choices, I'm sure I'll find a trustworthy one in no time my queen." Hiten reassured her."

"If it's no trouble, I'd like your brother to be the guard Hiten." she smiled briefly. "I'd ask you, but you're to dear to my heart."

Hiten bowed low, feeling humble. "It will be a honor for my family to continue serving you my queen."

"Well, now that's all decided we should go over each member of Tesso's group and decide what to be done with them." Hojo broke in.

Rin nodded once, "Very well, let's start with Lord Sayo."

* * *

**...Anywhere-**

"We have to come up with a way to get rid of Queen Rin." one of the traitors hissed furiously to Tesso.

"It's an embarrassment our queen would have a child out of wedlock! This only proves how much of a slut she is!" another one remarked.

Tesso pressed his fingertips together and rested his chin on them as he listened to the other's complaints. "Patience my friends, we'll soon be rid of that whore who calls herself queen. But we must be careful in doing so, she has more supporters then enemies at the moment."

"Those fools. How they could side with a harlot like her I'll never understand." one of the traitors raged.

"We must come up with a plan to be rid of her. Any suggestions?" Tesso asked the men.

"I'll be more then happy to help you get rid of that bitch." a voice said from behind the group.

The men turned in shock, and Tesso examined him, liking what he saw.

"I'll think you'll serve our purposes very well." he purred.

* * *

**Sesshomaru-**

Sess frowned as he watched Rin talking to Hojo and the man she called Hiten, not understanding at all what they were talking about. What did Rin tell her council that had them so furious? And how did she know what was a girl? Maybe he should have started watching over her earlier, because he had no idea what was going on, but he felt something was wrong.

He snarled when Rin said that man Hiten was 'dear to her heart'. Damn wench, the only man suppose to be 'dear to her heart' was him.

He turned his attention to Hojo, still slightly in shock that the man wasn't a complete and total moron. He was actually a very good adviser, and he was able to talk intelligently even if Rin was in the room.

Inuyasha perked up when he heard a knock on the door and the other Inuyasha walked in, holding a bowl of grass and cold water.

"Here you go Inuyasha. Dinner." Inuyasha sang out and set the bowl down next to the bull.

He crossed his arms and glared at Sess. "I hope you're taking proper care of him." he said sternly.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother. "Inuyasha is a cow." he said calmly.

Inuyasha growled. "He's a bull." he said tightly.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "Did I say I was talking about the bull?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to snap an insult just as his mother swept into the room. She brightened as she saw the two boys snarling at each other.

"There you two are! Dinner is about to start." she smiled kindly at Sesshomaru. "The cook has made your favorite dish tonight Sesshomaru, won't you please come eat with us?" she asked.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to refuse but at the look in the woman's eye reluctantly nodded instead.

She beamed as she smiled. "That's wonderful! The cook will be so pleased! Now come along boys." she ordered brightly and the two lords followed her with one last glare at each other.

* * *

**Rin-**

Rin slowly walked down the hall to her chambers, Hiten following behind her.

She had dinner cooked by five of the best chefs in the North, dined on the most beautiful porcelain in Japan, drank tea out of pure jade cups, and sat on cushions of silk and feathers.

But she would have given anything to have been back in her cottage, with the chipped and cracked plates, the slightly burned flavor of her food, and the cheap throw pillows, if only she could have Sesshomaru back with her.

She sighed softly, hoping Hiten hadn't heard her. She knew he was worried about her, and would gleefully drag Sesshomaru by his pretty silver hair to her if he ever found out who he was. But she couldn't do that to Sess, she'd already done enough by making him fall in love with someone who didn't exist, she-

She paused when she thought she heard a slight thump and a scuffle, but when she turned around, she only saw Hiten standing in the shadows quietly following her.

She frowned slightly, it wasn't normal for him to hide in the dark like that but she shrugged it off and continued to her room.

She heard feet pounding behind her and she turned around to see Hiten rushing towards her with a long sword in his hand.

She gasped, unable to believe he would betray her in this way.

Her eyes widened when she saw _another _Hiten jump from out of the corner.

"Watch out my queen!" he called out and she ducked just barely in time to avoid the blade heading for her neck. It just scratched the top of her head and then Hiten was on him, expertly wielding his sword in defense of his queen.

The man stayed in the shadows no matter how much Hiten tired to draw him into the dim light of the hall, blocking and lunging out of the way with the skill of a master swordsman. Finally he kicked Hiten hard in the gut, sending him back a few feet as he spun around and rushed towards the open window, vaulting over the still as he disappeared into the night.

Hiten swore loudly and raced after him, but didn't jump out as well since the window was over a cliff. He leaned over and looked down, but no matter how hard he looked he didn't see any sign of the attacker.

Finally with a soft curse he closed and tightly locked the window, making his way back to Rin.

He frowned and gently touched the cut on her forehead. "That bastard made you bleed my queen." He hissed furiously.

She rolled her eyes and carefully looked him over, "Don't worry about me, it's only a scratch. What about you, are you alright? Tell me what happened." she demanded.

He took hold of her arm and gently led her down to her chamber, looking everywhere suspiciously. "I'm not sure my queen. I was escorting you to your chamber when someone reached out and grabbed me. When I finally broke away from the man that imposter was about to kill you." he said grimly.

He whistled twice and his sister Soten melted out of the shadows, followed by her pet dragon Koryu. Rin hadn't let Hiten himself come to the village with her so he'd sent his sister instead, and for being a little girl she already was very powerful in illusions and trickery. And after studying under Sesshomaru for that brief period she was becoming better in tactics and fighting.

"Soten, mask the queen while I check out her room." he ordered, and she obediently threw a veil over Rin as Hiten stepped into the room.

She waited nervously until Hiten stepped back in and nodded that it was alright to come in. Soten kept the veil up until Rin was safely in her room and guarded by Hiten before going back to bed.

Rin sat on her bed as Hiten carefully held a piece of cloth covered in a healing ointment to the cut on her forehead, neglecting his own injures to tend to hers.

"Really Hiten, I'm fine. Take care of yourself for once." Rin protested and he slowly let go off her to spread the cream over his own bruises and cuts.

"We need to increase security on you immediately. For now, I'll stay in your room tonight just right outside your door to make sure there aren't any other surprise attacks." he informed her and slid his worried glance to her stomach. "Is the babe alright?" he asked nervously.

Rin nodded and put her hand protectively over her stomach. "She's fine." she reassured him.

He smiled in relief. "Thank Kami. And about the child my queen, I was wondering if you shouldn't be resting more? Should I should look for finding a midwife or a doctor? And what about your diet, my queen, is there anything we can make sure you eat so the child is heathy and strong? I've already asked Hojo to look for more servants so you won't have to do so many things yourself. Is there anything else I can do to make things easier for you?" he asked.

Rin laughed out loud for the first time in three months. "You aren't going to become one of those protective, overbearing guardians are you Hiten?" she asked teasingly.

Hiten nodded solemnly, but there was a teasing light in his eye "I'm afraid so my queen. When I swore to do all I could to protect the crown that extends to the children she has as well."

Rin sighed, "I suppose you'll suddenly start treating me like a fragile piece of glass?" she asked.

"Yes my queen, I'm glad you understand." Hiten said, sounding pleased.

Rin laughed again, shaking her head. "We'll see about that. Let me change for bed now, I doubt anyone else is going to try and attack me but I feel better when you're near."

Hiten bowed low, "Anything for you my queen." he swore.

She smiled at him before walking into her dressing room, thinking if she surrounded herself with friends like him, maybe the pain of losing Sesshomaru would finally start to fade.

* * *

**Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru jumped to his feet, his fists clenching and he snarled furiously as he watched an attacker try to kill his woman. His growl nearly vibrated through the castle as he saw the blood trickle down Rin's forehead and watched as her guard finally came to her rescue.

For some reason, he grew angrier as he watched this _Hiten_ (Hiten, what kind of name was that? Certainly not as noble as a name like Sesshomaru.) Defended Rin when it should be _him_ in his place, making this attacker wish he'd never been born as he slowly and painfully killed him for even thinking about harming Rin.

But he wasn't there, he was hundreds of miles away in the West, safe inside a palace watching his mate in fear for her life and needing another to protect her.

He growled low in his throat as he watched Hiten touching a wound that should have been soothed by _his_ touch, while Rin worried about any injuries _he_ might have received. (Not that he would have gotten any of course. But he'd learned it was nice having someone worry for you.)

He had the sudden urge to reach through the screen and tear Hiten's throat out as he guided Rin down the hall and entered her bedroom with her, taking care of her before even thinking about healing his own wounds.

He felt his face go pale, and for the first time in his life his knees felt weak.

_Rin was pregnant._

With _his _child.

He started trembling with rage all over again, wishing he had at least five minutes with her attacker so he could rip his intestines out through his nose for daring to harm his pregnant woman. He gritted his teeth as he heard Hiten being concerned for _his_ child, and making plans for it's- _her _future and well-being. It should be_ him_ Rin was teasing about becoming overprotective.

He should be there.

Sesshomaru went still as the though hit him. Lady Kagura was right. He should never have left Rin, after watching even the littlest interaction with Rin and her normal life he could tell she was so much more then what he had fallen in love with. He should have been there with her these last few months, protecting her, marrying her and fully making her his.

He was such a fool.

Determinedly he strode for the door, ignoring all the shocked servants faces as they saw their lord running past them with actual emotion on his face.

He had been a fool, and he swore to himself that if he got to Rin in time before the next attack he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

* * *

**...Elsewhere-**

He snarled in rage as he pulled himself up the cliff, after catching hold of a jagged piece of rock that jutted out. This was his third attempt at killing her _and the bitch was still alive._

That's it, there would be no way in hell he would fail at the next attempt. He would kill himself before he lost.

He hoped Queen Rin had made her peace with Kami, she would be seeing Him pretty soon.

* * *

**Rin, Next Day- **

Rin took the warm cloak from the servant with a absent smile of thanks as she wrapped it around her and wandered outside, Hiten following her closely. She hadn't been able to work at all today, distracted by the falling snow and thoughts of Sesshomaru. She stepped outside, Hiten closing the door behind them as she stepped down into her courtyard. Everything was covered in a thin layer of snow, and as Rin walked she tilted her head up to feel the flakes fall on her face. She smiled slightly as she cupped her stomach, wondering if her daughter would want to play in the snow with her when she was old enough. She wondered if she would have golden eyes that lit up in delight every time she captured a snowflake in her palm or if she would have puppy dog ears that would need to be carefully protected from the cold.  
Rin walked under the trees lining up the pathway, their branches weighted down by the ice covering them as they sparkled in the faint light. Rin drew her cloak a little closer around her as the wind started to pick up, blowing the snow on the ground around her in a whirlwind of white.  
"My queen?" she heard Hiten call out from somewhere behind her. "Perhaps we should go back inside, the weather doesn't look good." he remarked, sounding nervous.  
"Just a little longer, please Hiten?" Rin asked still walking towards the pond she knew there was at the end of this path.  
She didn't hear a reply, so she assumed he would allow this, and stepped off the path to the frozen pond she had spent so many days at as a child.  
Uncaring of the snow under her, she sat down, spreading the red cloak around her as she stared at the view across the surface of the pond beyond the trees, just thinking. This was where her father imparted words of wisdom to her before he died, where her mother listened to her fears and secrets, comforted and soothed her. Her parents had been such an important part of her life, she missed them so much still. Even her father who was normally busy with ruling his land had made time to be part of his daughters life.  
She wondered how her own daughter would fare without her father.  
"I see you've picked a place to die. You've chosen well, this is a very peaceful spot." a evil voice crooned to her.  
Rin's head jerked over to the man standing at the end of the path in shock, as he grinned cruelly at her. "Muso!" she gasped.  
"Finally, you've figured it out. Did you really think I wouldn't want revenge on you for what you did to me you bitch?" his smile disappeared and he started yelling, "You took my love away from me! If it hadn't been for you, Tsuyu would be mine!" he cried out, shaking in fury.  
Rin shook her head, "Even if you had won that battle she wouldn't have been yours, she would never love you." she told him, her eyes seeking a way to escape, knowing even if she screamed she was far away enough from the castle no on would hear her.  
He bared his teeth in a snarl. "She would of! I could have made her love me! But now she never will since she picked that worm Nobunaga instead of me!" he drew his sword out and pointed it at her. "And for that, you die!" he roared as he rushed her.  
Her eyes flew open and she scrambled to the side as her hands went to her stomach.  
She would not allow her baby to die.  
Her hand closed over a rock a little bigger then her fist and when he tried to stab her as she sat on the ground she ducked and drove the rock into his gut, missing his cock by inches.  
He roared out in pain and she sprang away, sprinting for the woods. She cried out as he grabbed her legs and sent her straight for the ground. She narrowly missed landing on her stomach and gasped when he landed on top of her, wrapping his hands around her throat.  
She chocked, gasping for air as she remembered what Hiten had told her and dug her fingers into his left eye. He let go, jerking back as he clutched at his eye and yelled out in pain while she crawled out from under him and desperately searched the ground for his forgotten sword.  
"Damn it you bitch! There's no way I'm letting you get away again!" he screamed, and dropped his hand as he lunged for her, his eye clawed red and bleeding.  
She ducked and he crashed on the ground, splitting his chin open as he fell onto a rock. She smiled in triumph when she spotted his sword laying near the edge of the pond and ran to it, praying she would get it before Muso.  
He cursed when he realized where she was heading and got up, his longer legs catching up with her quickly. He shoved her and as she fall he picked up his sword with a cry of pleasure, before slowly turning to face her as she struggled to get back up.  
She stilled when he pointed the sword's tip at her neck, grinning madly.  
"This is where you're going to die unless you have any other tricks up your sleeve." he said softly, trailing the sword up and down her neck like a lover's caress.  
She swallowed and met his gaze bravely. There was no way she could save herself or her daughter, but she wouldn't dishonor them both by begging for her life.  
She pictured Sesshomaru in her mind, wanting him to be the last thing she saw. Please forgive me Sesshomaru. she begged him silently.  
Muso's grin widened. "You're ready to die then? I'll be more then happy to oblige you!" he screamed in delight and drew his sword back for extra momentum.  
She gasped as something grabbed her and whisked her out of the way just in time, traveling at lighting fast speed. She looked down at see herself clutching at white fur and she looked up as Sesshomaru gently placed her down and ran back to Muso.  
Muso stumbled as his sword met nothing, looking around in confusion and anger.  
He cursed when Sesshomaru appeared in front of him. "Damn it! I though you were finally gone, you fucking white haired freak!" he cried out.  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "'White haired freak'? First you dare to harm what is mine, even after the warning the first time, and now you insult me with such a vile name? You now have no chance of mercy I might have given you." Sesshomaru informed him coldly as he drew his sword. Muso yelled wildly as he rushed Sesshomaru, swinging his sword around madly before being stopped by his blade. He looked down at the sword though his stomach as if he was confused about why it was there, before sliding to the ground. "Damn you both. I swear to fucking Kami I won't give you any peace in your lives. My spirt will haunt you the rest of your days and-" he was interrupted as Sesshomaru cooly speared him though the mouth, shutting him up forever.  
He stabbed his sword through the earth, cleaning it of any blood before dropping it, and pulling Rin into his arms before she even heard the clang it made as it hit the ground.  
He held her tight against his chest, stroking his hands all over her to make sure she was fine. He cursed when he saw the bruises circling her neck and leaned down to gently heal them.  
Rin's arms came around Sess, clutching at him as she trembled. "Sesshomaru. Please tell me this is really you." she begged.  
He lifted his head from her neck to cup her face. "I promise you I'm here and I'm not leaving again." he told her softly as he stroked his thumb across her cheek.  
"Sesshomaru I am so sorry-"  
He brushed his finger over her lips, stilling her. "No, I am the one sorry. You were right, I never would have given you a chance if you hadn't forced me to get to know you. If I had let go of my pride earlier I would have seen that. You're my Rin and I'm not letting you go again." he told her fiercely. His expression turned unsure, "...if you'll still have me that is." his eyes flared again. "But I swear Rin, if you say no now, I'll spend the rest of my life convincing you to say yes." he swore. "Just ask Inuyasha, I'm _very_ persistent in getting what I want."  
Rin smiled as she reached up and tugged his head down to her lips. She kissed him slowly and sweetly before letting him go, "I would be a fool if I said no." she grinned wickedly, "Though, being convinced sounds like fun."  
His eyes smoldered as they traveled up and down her body, pausing over her stomach and growing solemn. "Is the child well?" he asked concerned.  
Rin groaned, "No fair! I wanted to tell you, and you already know?" she pouted.

Sesshomaru smiled mysteriously, "This Sesshomaru knows everything." His smile turned into a scowl. "Just as I know you should get rid of those imbeciles Hiten and Hojo."

Rin gasped, "Hiten! Where is he? Muso didn't kill him did he?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

They heard a groan coming from the outskirts of the forest and watched Hiten stumble out, rubbing his head. "No, but that bastard tried. Damn, my brain feels like Hojo is in there doing an Irish jig." he complained.

Rin cried out in relief and rushed into his arms, "Hiten! Thank Kami you're alright!"

Hiten's arms came around her on reflex as she hugged him, "My queen, this is very flattering and I've very happy you appear to be unharmed but I have the feeling your...friend might try to harm me." He gently extracted her from his arms while he looked over Sesshomaru. "Who is your friend by the way?" he asked with a calm he wasn't feeling.

Rin smiled lovingly, but before she could open her mouth Sesshomaru tugged her back into his arms with his tail and stared back at Hiten, "I am Lord Sesshomaru, Heir to the Western Throne. Rin is carrying my child and will become my mate. Who are you?" he asked cooly.

Hiten mockingly bowed. "I am Hiten, Queen Rin's personal guard since she was a child." he studied Sesshomaru. "So you are the man who left her alone for two months." he said softly. He met him eye to eye. "I swear on my honor if you ever harm her in such a way again you will be dead." he promised.

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow. "I assure you, it won't happen again."

Rin watched the men nervously, "Guys, can you try to get along? You two are some of the most important men in my life, please don't argue." She begged.

"I should be the_ only_ important man in your life." Sesshomaru remarked mildly, still staring at Hiten.

Hiten smirked, "We have yet to see about that."

Rin sighed as the two men started to growl at each other, "If you have to fight, don't do it in my presence and don't kill each other. Hiten, Sesshomaru is the man I love, and Sess, Hiten is the man who's protected me from birth. Try to be nice for me." she asked.

Hiten sighed and broke away from Sesshomaru's glare, "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." he said.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. His upper lip curled, "We shall see." he grumbled.

Rin smiled brightly, "Great!" she beamed and the men silently decided they would try to get along for her sake.

Hiten frowned looking over her, concerned, while Sesshomaru possessively drew her closer. "Shouldn't you go inside my queen? The cold can not be good for the baby." he kicked Muso's corpse with disgust. "I shall take care of this trash for you while you rest."

Rin opened her mouth to protest but Sesshomaru was already lifting her into his arms. "That is an excellent idea Hiten. Perhaps there is hope for you yet." he said, as he walked towards Rin's palace, leaving Hiten to take care of Muso.

Hiten shook his head, mentally telling himself to let it go as he dragged the body to the middle of the woods, dug a small hole, burnt the body and shoved the ashes into the earth, leaving a rock on top since the soil was to hard to mold over the grave.

He left without a second glance and totally forgot about the filth he buried.

* * *

**Several Months later-**

Sesshomaru kneeled down next to Taromaru and Suekicki, critically viewing their work. They watched him nervously and sighed in relief when he nodded. "Very good boys. This will do well. Go set it up." he complimented them before moving onto the next group.

"Well? Will Koryu be able to do it Soten?" Sesshomaru asked as they practiced different forms.

Soten pitched a ball of paper at Koryu, grinning when it sailed though his form. "Yes sir, we'll be able to do it." she said triumphantly.

Sesshomaru nodded and went to Hiten's group as they worked on the net. "Are you almost finished?" he asked.

Hiten looked up, his fingers still pulling rope and tying knots. "We've almost completed it." He smirked. "The target won't know what hit him." he boasted, liking Sesshomaru more now then he did before.

"Bunza coming!" one of the children shouted as the little cat demon ran into the room, panting. "They're coming! We have maybe twenty minutes!"

The troops gasped while Sesshomaru silently cursed at the lack of time. "Stay calm." he ordered his soldiers and they instantly went silent. "We still have time to set this up. Taromaru! Try to move more quickly, Koryu and Soten can help you. Koume, you're still responsible for luring the target here, are you prepared?" he sighed in relief mentally when she firmly nodded her head yes. "Hiten's group, complete your mission as fast as possible, we will hook it up when your finished. Everyone's aware of what they're doing, now move!" he commanded and the children scrambled to do his bidding.

He watched them as they completed their tasks, smiling in relief when they finished it in time. Taromaru and Hiten carefully hooked the most important part up and the children stepped back to admire their work for a few seconds, before they fled to hide.

Koume was the only one who stayed in view, breathing deeply before spotting their prey and smiling brightly.

"Hojo!" she cried out as he, a very pregnant Rin and Sesshomaru's family and friends came around the corner. "I'm so happy to see you!" she beamed, holding her arms out wide.

He looked suspicions as he studied her seemingly innocent form. "Forgive me Koume as happy as I am to see your parents have allowed you to visit us, I remember what happened last time you gave me that innocent look. Are you up to something?" he asked, his eyes sweeping the floor and walls.

She pouted and she slowly lowered her arms, "...you don't trust me?' she asked quietly.

Hojo's eyes went wide as her's started to fill with tears. "No! It's nothing like that Koume!"

Her bottom lip trembled, "You don't even want to give me a hug." she wailed, her tears slowly starting to spill down.

Hojo looked nervous as he looked carefully around the hall one more time before going to her. "No, of course I want to give you a hug Kou-AHHHH!" he screamed as tripped the hidden wire and the net came up around him and lifted him into the air

He was still screaming and squirming as Koryu changed from the rug that covered the net with a pop and Soten released the veiling spells that hid the pulley, rope and wires.

The men in Sesshomaru's family and the children were on their knees in laughter, tears pouring down their faces as Sesshomaru allowed himself a very smug smirk with Inuyasha who left Rin's side to rub his face into his stomach, finally being tall enough to do so.

Rin wadded over to Sesshomaru and smacked him on the arm, not letting up her glare when he captured her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Sesshomaru! Put my adviser down right this minute!" she ordered. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything to Hojo!"

Sesshomaru kept a straight face as he raised a brow. "What do you mean? I did nothing to Hojo, it was all the children who did all the work." he said innocently.

Rin continued to glower at him. "Put. Hojo. Down. Now." she ordered. Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he waved a hand and the boys cut the rope that held Hojo up, squealing in laughter when Hojo screamed again as he fell.

She put her hands on her hips, trying to look threatening. "I have a very important lord coming here soon, I can't have my advisers hanging from the ceiling Sesshomaru!"

Hiten cleared his throat. "Ah my queen, you haven't give me my credit due yet." he said, sounding almost happy at the though of getting yelled at for hanging Hojo from the ceiling like a lantern.

Rin carelessly waved a hand as if to shoo him away, "I expect no better from you Hiten, I _thought_ Sesshomaru could have better manners. Go bring the children to lunch Hiten please." she ordered and Hiten and the children reluctantly left

Sesshomaru leaned close to his mate, "I also have a guest coming today." he whispered, glancing at Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho and Miroku who were now poking Hojo to see if he was still alive or just knocked out.

Rin slowly grinned, forgetting her anger. "You mean..._she's_ coming?" she whispered back, sounding gleeful.

He nodded and she sniggered evilly, or as evil as a happy pregnant woman could sound. "With the finished product she started the last time she saw them." he added, and Rin's grin widened.

"The women are going to want one." she said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded, "She's bringing extras." he affirmed.

They turned back to their family, trying to look as innocent as possible when Inuyasha stepped back from Hojo with a sigh.

"He's still alive." he said glumly, but brightened. "But now I have the chance to help torture him!" he beamed.

Kagome scowled at her mate, "Inuyasha! You will do no such-" she gasped and threw a hand over her mouth as Rin's eyes widened.

Lying on the floor under her feet were two perfect diamonds, one ruby and three roses.

Inuyasha cursed and wrapped an arm around his mate soothingly, "Damn that old wench Keade! She's getting so old she can't do anything right! She promised us it would be a few more months before we needed to worry about the jewels again." Inuyasha raged as he rubbed his hand up and down his distressed mates back.

Rin blinked slowly. "...did jewels just fall out of her mouth."

Inuyasha kicked at one of the diamonds as if it was worthless trash. "Yeah, my priestess Keade gave Kag this gift that whenever she talked jewels and flowers would fall out of her mouth. Only people tend to trample her to get the jewels and it starts to hurt her throat after awhile." he explained since Kagome couldn't. "She couldn't completely get rid of the gift but she can turn it off for awhile."

Rin felt her head spin and Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her protectively. "Well...that's nice." she said, feeling a little dazed.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You really don't mind?" she asked, and two pearls, one lily and one orchid fell out.

Rin shrugged. "Who am I to judge? You got jewels falling out your mouth, more power to you."

Kagome and the rest of the family grinned as Izayoi swept forward and hugged Rin. "I haven't said hello to you yet have I?" she asked cheerfully and motioned for the rest of the family to join her.

Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha pressed light kisses against her cheek as Kagome and Sango hugged her, aware to much touching could get Sess jealous.

Izayoi patted her cheek motherly, "How's the baby dear?' she asked.

Rin and Sesshomaru smiled as she slid a hand down over her stomach, "She should be getting ready to come out soon. Maybe in a month or so." Rin said with a happy glow, eager to see her daughter.

Kagome stepped forward, "That reminds me..." she said as she scooped up the fallen jewels and presented them to Rin before closing her mouth and taking a deep breath.

She chocked and coughed out a huge yellow diamond, it was bigger then her two thumbs pressed together and the exact shade of Sesshomaru's eyes.

She handed it to Rin, smiling as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "I wanted to give you this for the baby." she said, her voice starting to sound horse.

Rin clutched the jewels to her, honored beyond measure. "Thank you," she whispered, tears starting to fill her own eyes. "I'll have a necklace made for her with these." she said.

Kagome continued smiling and stepped back into Inuyasha's arms. He looked over her carefully, "Hey sis? You mind if we go to our room a little early, Kag doesn't look so well." he said, concerned.

Rin beamed at the title of sister, "Of course! I'll have a servant bring you there immediately. Just have someone send for me if you need anything at all." she urged as she gestured for a servant to led them to their rooms.

Kagome smiled gratefully at her as they walked away, her mate's arm wrapped around her closely.

Miroku smiled smugly at Sess. "So, you happy here Sess?"

Sesshomaru forced himself not to grit his teeth. "Yes." he forced out.

"And who's the one responsible for your happiness?" Miroku sang.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his mate. "Rin." he said simply and she beamed while Miroku's face fell.

"No, you're suppose to say-ow!" he moaned when Sango dug a elbow into his ribs.

Hiten walked back in, stepped over Hojo's still unconscious form. "Lord Kouga has just arrived my queen." he announced and a few seconds later Lord Kouga of the East stepped around the corner with his faithful servants Ginta and Hakkaku.

Kouga bowed respectfully to Rin and she inclined her head, unable to bend over. "Lord Kouga, what a pleasure for you to join us." Rin said stiffly, not sure if she could trust Kouga or not. He was one of the rulers who refused to have anything to do with her when she first took the throne, but Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru assured her it was alright to have Kouga come to her court to speak with her.

"Queen Rin." he said formally. "I have come first to ask your forgiveness in the way I treated you the first time we met. I didn't believe a woman could rule but you've managed with your land so well I was...wrong when I said that." he said, sounding like a man who wasn't use to saying he was sorry or wrong.

Rin studied him, not sure if she should accept. "And the other reason?" she asked guardedly.

He hesitated, "I wanted to warn you and Lord Inu no Taisho," he bowed in his direction, "About a new issue. You see-"

"Forgive me for the interruption my queen, but Ayame is here." Hiten broke in.

Rin brightened as Kouga looked shocked. "Ayame?" he asked, half in longing and half in dread.

The woman turned the corner, beaming as she carried a large painting under her arm. "Hello my queen and king!" she called out cheerfully. "I've brought the finished...' she stopped suddenly when she caught sight of Kouga.

They stared at each other, and nobody spoke, waiting to see what would happen.

Finally Ayame shoved the painting into Hiten's arms and marched up to Kouga until she was a few feet away from him. "_You!"_ she spat out, glaring at him.

Kouga looked shocked before glaring back, "Me?" he shot back. "You! What the hell are _you _doing here?" he hissed.

"I'm here because my friends asked me to come visit them." she sniffed, "Why are you here? The last I heard you thought Queen Rin was a joke."

He gritted his teeth, "That was before."

"Before what? Before she got married and you thought since there was finally a king it would be a good time to come introduce yourself?" she asked.

"She's still in control of her country. Sesshomaru hasn't even been made joint ruler." Kouga said, feeling a headache coming on.

She sneered, "So what is it? Do you have a problem in your own country? You want a few extra soldiers or cash?" she asked cruelly.

Kouga growled low in his throat. "No."

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Well I'm sure it wasn't out of the goodness of your heart. The last time I saw you, you didn't have one." she taunted.

Kouga started to shake in fury. "Damn you Ayame! Don't you dare disrespect your betters like this! I could have you killed if I wanted to." he threatened.

She tossed her head proudly, "Go ahead, it won't be the worst you've done to me!" she yelled and tilted her head, exposing her throat. "Please, kill me _my lord._ Don't let a miserable peasant like me suffer existence." she said, her voice steady.

Kouga cursed and spun on his heel, stalking away from her.

Ayame looked at his retreating back longingly before turning her's as well and marching past the stunned royal family of the West.

"I'm sorry my queen, but I can't stay here. I hope you enjoy the painting." she said, her voice sounding chocked.

No one spoke as she left, just looking at each other nervously. "Well, does anyone want lunch?" Izayoi asked brightly.

They quietly agreed, not sure what to do or say after that fight.

After they left, Hojo sat up slowly, shaking his head and looking around. "Hey...where did everybody go?"

Later

Rin sat in the circle of Sesshomaru's arms, wanting to purr like a cat as he slowly trailed his fingers up and down her stomach and watched the fire burn the logs.

"We really are lucky aren't we Sess?" she asked softly, resting her hand on his arm.

She felt him press a kiss to the side of her head, "Yes we really are." he said softly and continued to stroke her stomach.

She sighed as she leaned into his caress. "I hope Ayame is all right. Maybe I should have gone after her The weather is horrible."

"With the baby? I never would have let you." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I know...but she seemed so upset. I hope there's something I can do to help."

She felt him shrug. "Just wait for her to come to you. She'll tell you what happened when she's ready." he reassured her.

Someone knocked at the door and Sesshomaru left Rin comfortably propped up against a few pillows to answer it.

She came back in, smirking, with something tucked under his arm. "With that fight this afternoon we forgot about the painting Ayame brought us." he said smugly and carefully laid it down on the floor while he got back behind Rin.

Slowly, he drew the protective cover off the painting and he and Rin immediately started laughing.

Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha and Miroku were on the painted surface, each wearing a pretty flowered kimono, flowers in their hair, rouge on their cheeks, breasts on their chests as they clutched at the handsome, manly figure standing heroically in front of them, with the monster he had saved them from laying under his feet.

Rin chuckled and slipped her arm around Sesshomaru's waist, "I have to say Sess, Ayame paints you better as a man then as a woman." she complimented him.

He smiled smoothly as he looked her up and down, "Of course she does." he said arrogantly as he slowly pushed her down over the pillows.

She gasped as he cupped her breast in his hand. "Sess! What about the baby?"

He nuzzled her neck tenderly, "The doctor said we couldn't make love until the baby was born, but she didn't say anything about what else we could do." he said suggestively. He slowly started to untie her kimono but paused. "Just wait one moment for me?"

She frowned. "Why?"

He grinned slowly again, "I asked Hiten to deliver copies of that painting to Inuyasha, Miroku and my father." he explained

"AHHHHHHH!SESSHOMARU!" he heard his family's cries rock the palace and he smirked as he dug his head back into Rin's now naked chest.

"_Now, _I'll be more then happy to start." he said and she was only more then happy to let him do so.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A dark figure crept along the forest in the back of the queen's palace, ignoring the cold and the harsh wind as the stranger searched for something along the ground.

Finally, a pale hand emerged from the dark cloak around it and lifted a rock off of a hole, dipping a slender white finger into the ashes before carefully scooping the contents into a bag the figure carried.

Once every last speck of ash was in the bag, the rock was carefully replaced and the bag tucked safely away.

And the figure calmly walked away, the wind and snow covering every trace of the footprints as if they were never there.

* * *

AN: So at last you realize this was the Sess/Rin sequel to Toads and Diamonds...Sort of. ...what? Of course I knew I was going to do this all along! (Whistles innocently.) Not sure when I'm writing the Aya/Kou sequel for this, might be the next one, might not be. I want to thank you for reading King Thrushbeard, I hope you all liked reading it as much as I loved writing it! I can't believe it's finally done! (I remember when I wanted to make this a one shot.) Anyone who wants a specific fairy tale next, let me know and I'll see what I can do.. Thanks again, and a really, really, really big thank you to my reviewers and an even bigger one to my beta. Please, please, please, please review! 


End file.
